Collage
by iblwe
Summary: —¿Qué pasa señor Sesshomaru? ¿No sabe diferenciar la moral de la ética? /Después de algunos años, Sesshomaru Taisho se reencuentra con su alumna de la universidad Rin Ko y no sólo eso, comenzarán a trabajar juntos dentro Taisho Enterprises. ¿Volverá a escapar de ella?/ —¡Especial de Navidad y muchos premios!— (SesshRin, InuKag, KogaAyame y creo que ya...)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa Rumiko Takahashi y la historia me pertenece a mí :3 sí sí, también está registrada, todo lo que hago lo registro antes de subirlo :P

¡Hola! Ya se habían olvidado de mí, ¿verdad? Pues ni modo, tendrán que soportarme porque tengo un short fic para ustedes, es un especial de Navidad que decidí subir antes de diciembre porque tenía tiempo. Como va a ser nada más un especial, los capítulos serán súper cortos :3

Estense atentos porque pronto (5 de diciembre) comenzaré un long-fic (que no se parece en nada a las descripciones que di antes pero no pude evitarlo) y después verán un OS de un tema del cual no pensé llegar a escribir antes.

Les recomiendo que se pasen por el foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el amor. En el concurso de la pareja ideal hay dos fics SesshRin, uno es de Dmonisa y el otro de Rinnu. Si pueden votar por ellas harían que el SesshRin crezca! Y claro le darían un gran apoyo a estas autoras.

Respecto a este fic, tuve una cita con Netflix (es una de mis relaciones más largas), y se me ocurrieron varias ideas... Al principio iba a ser un collage de películas pero le empecé a dar forma a la historia hasta que conseguí algo más... Eso no quita que tenga algunas escena de películas 7u7 Y daré tres premios al finalizar el fic.

Los premios que daré (con algunas restricciones que verán más abajo) serán los siguientes:

1er lugar: un short fic de tres capítulos. Este lo ganara aquel que adivine el mayor número de películas (porque son varias y no creo que alguien las adivine todas) que se usaron para algunas escenas del fic 7u7 (me pueden mandar los títulos por mensaje privado, en los reviews o en Twitter, mi enlace está en mi perfil, incluso me pueden contactar por fb los que me tienen).

2do lugar: este será un un fic de dos capítulos.

3er lugar: un oneshot.

El segundo y tercer lugar lo sortearé entre el lector más devoto :3

Restricciones:

Parejas: me pueden pedir casi cualquier pareja, sin separar el SesshRin. Me pueden pedir a Sango con Inuyasha si así lo desean pero Sesshomaru y Rin son intocables.

Situaciones: no escribo incesto ni pedofilia. Por favor no me pidan de estos temas.

Contexto: libre, si quieren que sea post-manga, pues que así sea, si me piden algo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, también, si quieren que estén en una montaña pues también.

Otros fandoms: libre también, pero si es del de FT, las parejas intocables son el GaLe, Jerza y Gruvia. Y el Lami (a menos que sea un LaxusMavis).

Si me piden de alguno que desconozca no hay problema, mándeme los datos necesarios que deba saber de los personajes y listo.

PD: Milly, Asuna y Danper no se vale decir las pelis que ya se saben XDDD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

1

.

Lunes 9 de Enero del 2011

Universidad de Pennsylvania, ciudad de Philadelphia.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en un amplio escritorio, detrás de él la pared era una enorme pantalla donde se proyectaban las presentaciones que usaba para dar sus clases o bien se podía usar el pizarrón para escribir notas con plumones. Siempre le tocaba el salón más grande. Era más bien un auditorio, las bancas recorrían todo el lugar en media luna y estaban repartidas por niveles. Generalmente hasta atrás, en la parte más alta, era donde se sentaban los estudiantes que menos atención ponían en su clase, en medio todos aquellos que se sentían intimidados por su presencia y muy pocos se atrevían a sentarse hasta adelante. Generalmente los que llegaban tarde o las alumnas que inútilmente creían que podrían seducirlo.

Se había topado con muchas en sus pocos meses como docente, algunas se acercaban a él con intención de coquetear con el profesor más enigmático y frío, y otras lo seducían para pasar su materia. Pero Sesshomaru era demasiado indiferente ante estudiantes de ese nivel, las ponía en su lugar y salían corriendo o llorando por sus hirientes comentarios. Nunca había recibido quejas de ningún tipo porque sabía que no eran tan tontas. Y no se había salido de trabajar porque quería demostrarle a su padre que podía ser alguien sin su ayuda, pues gran parte de su herencia en vida había pasado a Izayoi y a su medio hermano, Inuyasha.

A pesar de que se le ofreció el puesto de CEO en la compañía de su padre, Taisho Enterprises, Sesshomaru había rechazado el puesto pues sabía que él podía lograr las cosas sin ayuda de su padre. A la fecha, con veintiséis años, ya había logrado publicar su primer libro de las tendencias de la economía a nivel global. Su mundo giraba en torno a números y estadísticas. Era un hombre bastante centrado y serio. Ser profesor en una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos estaba lejos de ser su trabajo soñado, pero factores como el dinero que recibía más la experiencia y el buen nombre, le garantizaban una carrera mucho más prometedora.

Respiró hondo mientras salía por un café, en menos de cinco minutos esa enorme aula estaría llena de alumnos gritones. Hombres la mayoría pues por su fama, muchas mujeres preferían llevar la materia con maestras, o con el otro profesor, más _barco_ que les aceptaba pasar una buena nota por una buena noche. Él no. Si algo odiaba era mezclarse con estudiantes. Como buen descendiente de la familia Taisho, cuidaba su buena imagen y respetaba su moral por encima de cualquier cosa. Se sentía ofendido cada vez que una alumna se acercaba a él con una mini falda y la cara llena de maquillaje innecesario.

Regresó y como lo imaginó, había escasos lugares no ocupados en las filas de hasta abajo, todos los alumnos se concentraban atrás o en medio, al menos así no tendría que escuchar de cerca sus cuchicheos. Pero aguas con el que sacara el móvil porque podía despedirse de él por el resto del semestre. El periodo pasado le había recogido cuatro celulares a un mismo alumno al que terminó dando de baja por faltas. Preparó la pantalla para proyectar la clase, escuchaba como todos se secreteaban con tal de no molestarlo hablando en voz alta hasta que él carraspeó y la estancia se quedó en completo silencio. Adoraba el poder que ejercía sobre los nuevos.

Había muchas caras recientes, algunos otros del curso anterior que no había logrado aprobar y estaban en su última vuelta. Se le hacía ilógico que eligieran de nueva cuenta tomar las clases con él, pues si ya los había reprobado una vez, no dudaría en hacerlo una segunda. Admiraba su valentía, eso sin duda. Su clase monótona y aburrida avanzó igual que el curso anterior, a diferencia de que el grupo parecía demasiado calmado.

Dejó una actividad después de la primera media hora para saber qué tanto sabían sus estudiantes de su materia, tenían veinte minutos para terminarla, al finalizar podrían marcharse. Fue recibiendo los trabajos desde los primeros quince minutos, la mayoría estaba ubicada en un promedio aceptable para el primer tema, por lo que llevar su materia no les sería tan complicado. Observó con detenimiento a una joven que se había quedado dormida en su asiento. Suspiró exasperado, tocándose las sienes antes de levantarse para despertarla.

Al llegar al lugar de la castaña se dio cuenta que todos los demás ya habían salido. Observó con detenimiento a la joven, no llevaba maquillaje alguno en ese rostro pálido de tez clara y aún así sus facciones eran bellas en demasía. Sus espesas pestañas adornaban su rostro mientras mechones castaños caían sobre el mismo, estaba recargada en sus brazos y por debajo tenía una hoja con su ejercicio. El peliplata no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarla. Estaba terminada y estaba correcta. No entendía por qué no se había levantado para salir. El salón no era un lugar de descanso.

Detuvo su mano antes de tocarla, era una chica que claramente no era de ciudad. Al menos no parecía una neoyorkina. Llevaba puesto un suéter de lana color hueso un tanto anticuado para una joven con no más de veintiún años, unos jeans holgados a pesar de tener una figura esbelta y unas zapatillas deportivas _Reebok_ blancas y desgastadas. Seguramente era de Nueva Jersey. Demasiado inocente para un lugar como Pennsylvania.

—Señorita Ko —habló con voz suave. La joven no se movió—. Señorita la sesión ha terminado —movió su hombro con delicadeza y la chica se sobresaltó, haciéndose hacia atrás lo más que la silla le permitía. Sesshomaru se sorprendió por su reacción, se había alejado de él como si su tacto le quemase, parecía demasiado asustada y sus ojos cafés verdosos estaban crispados.

—Lo... lo siento —recogió su mochila y salió corriendo del salón. Sesshomaru se rascó la barbilla. "Interesante" pensó, volvió su mirada al trabajo. Estaba perfectamente bien contestado con la rúbrica que exigía la universidad.

Rin llegó al patio interno de las instalaciones sintiendo su corazón en la garganta. Se había quedado dormida en clase. Últimamente era todo lo que hacía. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente las vacaciones pasadas y se sentía incapaz de superar los eventos al menos por un rato. Y para colmo su primo Kohaku había faltado a la primera clase de un profesor famoso por ser el número uno del orden. Sumamente estricto y que seguramente tendría al castaño en la mira en un futuro.

—¡Rin! —ahí estaba la próxima víctima de su profesor. Un chico esbelto y de complexión atlética, castaño de ojos chocolate y unas cuantas pecas adornando su brillante y siempre sonriente rostro.

—¿Por qué no llegaste a la clase? —preguntó preocupada. Kohaku era más responsable de lo que ella misma era en ese momento.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido —sonrió ampliamente y Rin le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Me perdí de algo importante?

—No —Rin comenzó su andar—. El profesor Taisho es muy estricto, creo que serás su víctima a partir de hoy —fingió una sonrisa y Kohaku hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo vas? —ella suspiró y se sentó en una de las bancas de madera, debajo de la sombra de dos árboles. Si algo amaba de esas instalaciones era el extenso jardín, y a esa hora de la mañana lo tenía casi para ella sola.

—Bien, es una suerte que se haya graduado el semestre pasado, no soportaría verlo ahora —aceptó borrando la expresión de su rostro.

—Se graduó en diciembre por pendejo —se burló Kohaku y Rin sonrió de verdad—. Debió graduarse en junio como el resto de su generación.

—Sí, te apoyo totalmente —Rin se mordió el labio. Todavía no podía creer su inocencia, había sido una presa bastante fácil para un estudiante de último año, y ahora se sentía sumergida en una enorme depresión.

.

~O~O~O~

.

El semestre avanzaba a paso lento, Sesshomaru llevaba dos meses con ese grupo y todavía seguía buscando a la joven con su mirada. Se sentía hechizado por sus brillantes ojos claros, atraído por el corte de cabello en capas, casi seducido por la manera en la que mordía la tapa de pluma cuando pensaba cómo resolver un problema. Era como si lo invitara algo más con esa boquita carente de brillo labial. Y él simplemente quería dejarse hacer por aquella estudiante. Adoraba como pasaba la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos, provocando en él el deseo de acariciar aquellos con los suyos. Recorrer con su lengua cada rincón de su cremosa tez, atreverse a degustar los placenteros montes que tanto tapaba con su abrigo o suéteres de lana, deseaba escucharla gemir entre sus brazos mientras la llenaba de él.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentada en las bancas de en medio al lado de un tal Kohaku, quien la veía insistente y sonriente. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño por el hecho de que ella recibiera la atención de alguien más, pero a fin de cuentas no podía hacer mucho. Rin Ko era su alumna, ni siquiera era su conocida. Era una entre tantas, a diferencia de que esa joven adolescente se había robado toda su atención desde el primer día que le había dado clases. Y tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerla sentarse al frente.

—Silencio —los pocos ruidos que se escuchaban cesaron a excepción de la risa de la joven, pues el chico junto a ella le había hecho una broma. El profesor avanzó a grandes zancadas, se pasó entre las filas y sillas para llegar enfrente de los dos chicos. La cara de Rin denotaba temor y la del compañero ni se diga. Aprovecharía el tema de ética que forzosamente debía dar para congeniar un poco con sus alumnos, y poder acercarse a _ella_ —. Kohaku, es el segundo mejor tenista universitario de los Estados Unidos de América —comenzó sentándose atrás de ellos, justo en medio. Rin sentía la presencia del profesor de una manera muy pesada, sabía que miraba al castaño pero de alguna forma era como si la estuviera estudiando a ella—. ¿Cómo es eso Kohaku? ¿Viene de una familia de tenistas?

—No señor —contestó el pecoso con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué el tenis? —la frialdad de sus palabras se suavizó, relajando a todos en el aula.

—Me di cuenta que los tenistas consiguen las mejores chambas —bromeó el moreno y Rin se puso pálida, los demás se rieron en voz alta y pasado unos segundo el silencio era sepulcral. Nadie se reía abiertamente en presencia del profesor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva practicando? —Sesshomaru dejó pasar el acontecimiento pues esas eran prácticamente sus intenciones.

—Cinco años —contestó con más seriedad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que fuera de los mejores? —todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que ese no era su profesor. Sesshomaru Taisho nunca se ponía a hablar tan directamente con los alumnos, eso era un evento por el que medio instituto pagaría por ver.

—¿Antes de serlo o antes de saberlo? —preguntó con ironía y Rin se mordió el labio, su primo estaba provocando al profesor y eso no le agradaba mucho.

—¿Qué ocurrió cuando se dio cuenta que era mejor que los demás? —Kohaku se tensó.

—Me interesé en el juego —Sesshomaru asintió aprobando su respuesta y se puso de pie para encararlo y señalarlo con el índice.

—Eso es un punto de _break_ en su intelecto —todos se asombraron y Rin curvó ligeramente los labios—. Bueno, ¿es el juego o el dinero? —Kohaku pensó que si hacía algún otro movimiento terminaría rompiéndose. Estaba demasiado tenso—. ¿La fama o la virtud? ¿Qué busca?

—Las dos —contestó el castaño con sinceridad.

—Es usted ambicioso —dijo Sesshomaru—. _Vae, puto deus fio_ —Rin comenzó a teclear en su laptop aprovechando que Sesshomaru parecía distraído con Kohaku. " _Ay de mí, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un dios_ " _—._ El nivel más alto —exclamó el profesor—. ¡Ay de mí, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un dios! —todos enmudecieron y Rin se sonrojó—. Esas fueron las palabras del emperador Vespasiano antes de morir —en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Rin sonreía como nunca antes la había visto sonreír y además bajaba la mirada a la pantalla de su computadora.

—Pensé que moriría —susurró Kohaku a Rin cuando el profesor paseaba por otros asientos. Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Todo el mundo es ambicioso —sentenció volviendo a su tono frió y regresó a su lugar detrás de Rin y Kohaku—. Pero de esta aula solamente conozco a alguien que es un verdadero genio, aquí la señorita Ko —la señaló y ella sintió su corazón en la garganta. ¿Ahora la iba a interrogar a ella?—. La menos ruidosa disfrazada, la más callada, la única que puede tener una auténtica carrera con los números —Rin hizo lo posible por no voltear a verlo, sentía que su mundo de discreción se venía abajo—. Ella es mejor en mi materia que nuestro querido tenista con la raqueta —hizo la comparación con voz más suave, no así con respeto, Rin sentía que todos la miraban y deseó salir de ese lugar—. Pero prefiere esconderse o mezclarse entre todos... ¿Por qué? —se levantó y Rin se sintió diminuta, estaba a sus espaldas de pie, demostrando su superioridad. Sesshomaru comenzó a avanzar hasta el final de la fila y bajó un escalón para ver a la joven—. ¿Por qué señorita Ko? —Rin miró en varias direcciones antes de sostenerle la mirada. Podía ver sus lagunas doradas desafiándola por debajo de las gafas y el copete platinado cayendo a ambos lados de su perfecta y severa frente.

—Porque en medio es donde se está más seguro —contestó con simpleza y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde vienes? —como si no lo supiera.

—De Nueva Jersey —contestó tratando de no sonar vacilante. Sesshomaru la intimidaba bastante. Su profesor arqueó una ceja con altanería.

—Dígame, ¿sus padres son genios? —ella tragó duro y negó con la cabeza—, ¿son los dueños de un gran emporio? —ella volvió a negar—. ¿Tienen mucho dinero?

—No —contestó avergonzada, Sesshomaru había leído su expediente tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria, conocía su historia a la perfección. Era una historia común de una alumna común, a diferencia de que ella estaba ahí por una beca, su familia era humilde pero ella tenía una inteligencia que rebasaba el promedio.

—Y tu padre no era el conde de Oxford, ¿verdad? —ella volvió a negar—. ¿No? —Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y Rin retrocedió en su asiento—. ¿A qué edad aprendiste a leer?

—A los dos años —contestó orgullosa y Sesshomaru se retiró los lentes con parsimonia, sin dejar de verla. El nerviosismo de la joven era palpable.

—Que precoz y prodigioso —se acercó un paso más—. ¿Qué era tu padre?

—Era empleado de una fábrica —se sentía cada vez más intimidada, pero había algo en las retadoras preguntas de Sesshomaru que despertaron un lado de ella que creía muerto.

—¿Y tu madre? —la frialdad de sus palabras pusieron a la joven aún más nerviosa y él lo notó. Rin sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza, esos ojos ámbar la retaban, pero había algo más. Siempre había algo más en las fugaces miradas que su profesor le mandaba, y en más de una ocasión, sus ojos se habían cruzado con los del hombre. Haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. En ese momento era distinto.

—Ella... No —contestó sosteniéndole la mirada. Cosa que le sorprendió bastante.

—¿Qué era? —la voz de Sesshomaru sonó grave y Rin palideció.

—Ella era alcohólica, estaba loca —quería alzar la voz y gritarle que parara pero no pudo, había algo en los ojos de Sesshomaru que lograba mantenerla quieta.

—Ni dinero, ni ventajas, ni títulos —comenzó Sesshomaru—. Tú no serás el conde de Oxford, ¿verdad? —ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Y por qué eres mejor que los demás? —Sesshomaru puso sus manos en el pedazo de mesa que le correspondía a Rin y buscó sus ojos pero ella tenía la cabeza ladeada, se sentía diminuta. Su castaño fleco cubría sus ojos por lo que el peliplata no pudo apreciar su expresión—. Mírame —ordenó. El grupo entero estaba incrédulo, el profesor Taisho nunca le hablaba a alguien de tú. Y con Rin lo había hecho desde que le lanzó su primer interrogante. La castaña lo miró por fin—. Tú eres mejor que los demás y si nadie te ha dicho que eres un genio déjame ser el primero —Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su cerebro había dejado de trabajar y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la última frase de su profesor.

—Eso es subjetivo profesor, todos tenemos algo que aportar —comentó una alumna.

—Y una mierda —Sesshomaru le dio la espalda a Rin y comenzó a bajar los peldaños restantes hasta su lugar al centro de ese gran salón—. La genialidad es mágica, no material y si no tienes la magia aunque la desees no la alcanzarás. Señorita Ko —comenzó a recoger sus cosas—, si piensa seguir asistiendo a mis clases, siéntese hasta adelante donde le corresponde o no se moleste en aparecer —escupió y la vio tensarse—. Buenos días —salió del aula y Rin sonrió.

A partir de ese día las cosas fueron distintas en el aula, Rin se sentó adelante en todas las clases aunque acompañada del tenista. Sesshomaru se sentía mejor de tenerla enfrente, atenta, observándolo. Aunque sabía que era porque era su profesor, le gustaba tener su atención. No faltó mucho para los exámenes del segundo modulo, todos habían aprobado la materia, pero sólo tres personas habían obtenido una calificación por encima del ochenta y sólo ella había sacado el examen limpio. Sabía que su carrera no era finanzas ni economía, pero sí era una licenciatura con muchos números y más si ella pensaba ir al área de ventas.

Una mañana después de terminar la clase, ella se quedó en el aula, Sesshomaru no tenía nada que hacer ese día así que se quedó fingiendo trabajar. La chica seguía vistiendo con suéteres de lana y jeans rectos, era una parte de ella que lo dejaba bastante pensativo. Sus demás alumnas de _marketing_ siempre estaban a la orden del día en moda. Ella era demasiado simple en ese aspecto y eso no dejaba de taladrarle la cabeza.

—Una excelente clase, como siempre —susurró tímida. Sesshomaru asintió sin voltear a verla—. ¿Por qué yo? —el peliplata se tensó—. No creo ser un genio, de hecho me esfuerzo mucho por tener las calificaciones que tengo —Sesshomaru dejó el bolígrafo y se puso de pie, acercándose a su lugar a pasaos agigantados.

—¿Por qué dudas de lo que digo? —Rin se relamió los labios y alzó su rostro desafiante, coqueto. Sesshomaru nunca había visto esa expresión en ella. Siempre era callada, tierna. Nunca provocativa y eso lo ponía mal. La deseaba y si ella no se mantenía al margen, terminaría cediendo a ese deseo.

Rin comenzó a quitarse el suéter dejando ver una blusa ceñida, había perdido los escrúpulos y todo porque su profesor era jodidamente sensual. Cada vez que lo veía, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese expuesto a una temperatura tan alta que creía transpirar. Todo alrededor de él era cálido, todo excepto su imagen. Parecía tan frío e indiferente. Pero con ella era otro, era como si fuera a dar la clase solamente para ella y eso la hacía sentir especial. Sin duda había una gran tensión sexual entre ambos, lo sospechó desde los primeros días, pero la mirada de lujuria que mostraba el profesor en ese momento se lo confirmó. Dejó el suéter sobre la mesa y se levantó acercándose peligrosamente a él.

—No dudo de su palabra, sino de la intención —Sesshomaru no hizo nada por alejarse. El dulce y sutil aroma de la joven invadió sus fosas nasales, vainilla. Rin olía a vainilla, demasiado inocente y discreta.

—¿Con qué intencion la pasé al frente señorita Ko? —su voz seductora dejó a la joven sin aliento, en lugar de contestarle con palabras, dejó que su cuerpo se manifestara, lanzándose a los brazos de su profesor quien la recibió gustoso.

Los labios de Sesshomaru acariciaron los suyos antes de que ella abriera su boca para dejarle el acceso libre, sus frías manos recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo que, debajo de aquellas ropas holgadas, escondía grandes y sensuales curvas. Sesshomaru no encontraba explicación al comportamiento de la joven, quería parecer invisible ante los demás pero no le molestaba estar besando a un profesor y más aún dentro del aula de clases en un horario matutino.

Su deseo fue más grande que su moral por primera vez y sentó a la joven en una de las mesas, acariciando todo a su paso, su cintura, su estómago, sus senos... Rin gimió y se curvó hacía él, enredando sus piernas en las caderas masculinas, buscando más cercanía. Lo deseaba, lo quería y tenía miedo. No quería que volvieran a dañarla. "Bien Rin, métete con un profesor, seguramente se casarán y vivirán felices por siempre". La joven sabía que eso no llegaría lejos, pero se permitiría ser ella quien disfrutara también aquel juego.

—¡Rin! —Kohaku entró al salón y se quedó paralizado al ver tal escena.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Aclaraciones:

Barco: cuando un profe te pasa porque le caes bien o cosas parecidas

Bueno, bueno en esta introducción sólo salió la escena de una película XD Les deseo mucha suerte!

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi, algunas escenas son de películas, pero la mezcolanza es toda mía XDDD

Mis amores preciosos, primero que nada muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo "Infiltrada", dejando sus reviews y agregándola a favoritos. Me hacen muy, muy feliz!

Segundo, OMG OMG OMG el capítulo pasado tuvo un gran recibimiento! Es por eso que les traje este de inmediato! Espero que lo disfruten y no desesperen, pronto Rin se pondrá en acción 7u7

Bueno creo que les fue difícil la película pasada—no se apuren, yo la vi por accidente—, les dejaré algunas pistas y bueno hoy saldrá otra escena de una película más conocida (o eso espero). Modifiqué un poco el summary porque quiero resaltar esa parte a lo largo del fic XDD sé que muchos no se fijan en ese tipo de cosas pero meeh...

Explico la dinámica de nuevo porque creo que muchos no entendieron, algunas escenas del fic son tomadas de películas de romance-comedia de Netflix XDDD la del capítulo anterior creo que no es de ahí, fue una peli que vi sin querer pero me gustó la relación que se da entre el profesor y la alumna. Bueno no es mucha ciencia, por ejemplo si pongo una escena -algo shoteada- que a Rin se le cae la zapatilla saliendo del baile, ustedes me dicen: La película de la cenicienta. Obviamente no habrá tan escena XDDD pero es para explicar. Espero que haya quedado un poco mejor mi explicación, si tiene más dudas pueden mandarme mensaje.

Aclaraciones, pistas y respuestas a sus reviews al final.

Sin más los dejo leer...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

2

.

Domingo 02 de Agosto del 2015

Ciudad de Nueva York

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Inuyasha Taisho llegaba al departamento que compartía con Kagome Higurashi, su novia desde los primeros años de la carrera. Llevaban juntos desde entonces y tenían cerca de cuatro años viviendo juntos. Con sólo veintiocho años, Inuyasha y Kagome vivían en un departamento cerca de Central Park, habían decidido no casarse, pues Inuyasha no creía que un papel era necesario para demostrar que amaba a la mujer que había elegido como su pareja. No obstante a Kagome a veces le daba tristeza ser la única mujer que llevaba más de siete años con la misma persona, y que sus ideales no fueran a la par con la sociedad. Ella añoraba un matrimonio.

—¿Cómo estás? —saludó entrando al departamento, su mujer se encontraba hablando por teléfono en el sillón, llevaba su negra melena suelta y la luz de la lámpara de noche resaltaba sus finas y pálidas facciones.

—Bien —contestó con dulzura, cortando la llamada para encontrarse con la mirada ámbar de Inuyasha.

—¿Sí? —se acercó y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios. Kagome no se lo respondió pero ni así Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su estado de ánimo había cambiado.

—Sí, acabo de colgar, era Yuka —Kagome respiró hondo antes de tocar el tema que Inuyasha siempre evadía. Su mejor amiga se iba a casar, iba a tener una ceremonia y se iba a ir de luna de miel después de haber estado saliendo por dos años con Akitoki. Y ella, que llevaba más de siete años con Inuyasha, veía el matrimonio como algo muy lejano.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó entrando a la cocina para servirse algo de tomar, indiferente pues poco le interesaba la amiga de su mujer. Las amigas eran unas arpías o al menos él las veía así. Yuka se había criado muy cerca de Kagome, era huérfana por lo que el abuelo de Kagome y Naomi, su madre, eran como sus padres y Kagome y Souta como sus hermanos. Tal vez por eso la soportaba un poco más que a las otras.

—Se va a casar —Inuyasha paró en seco. Sabía dónde iba a terminar esa charla y lo último que se le apetecía era discutir con Kagome, porque pese a todo, ella tenía el carácter de una luchadora, y realmente le daba miedo hacerla enojar. Por eso habían tardado mucho tiempo en moverse a vivir juntos sin papeleo de por medio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó vacilante y siguió su camino a la cocina, sacó una taza del mueble de madera y se sirvió té para dar el primer sorbo. Había hablado infinidad de veces con Kagome acerca de sus creencias acerca del matrimonio y de momento, llevaban bien las cosas, según él. Pero si ese tema salía de nuevo no iba a saber cómo convencerla de que no era una buena idea.

—Sí —contestó secamente. Kagome realmente se sentía fuera de su grupo de pertenencia en lo que a sus amigas respectaba. No se sentía incluida en su grupo social pues la mayoría ya estaban casadas y ella seguía sin ver un anillo y sabía que no lo vería, había aceptado vivir así con Inuyasha, pero eso no le quitaba que se sintiera excluida.

—Que bien —fingió alegría, deseando que Kagome dejara el tema hasta ahí.

—¿En serio te da gusto? —peguntó molesta e Inuyasha se preparó para una de sus _discusiones_ acerca del tema.

—Sí, Akitoki parece... Bueno —tomó su té y regresó a la sala para sentarse con Kagome.

—Así que te gusta la idea de que vayan a casarse —Kagome subió los pies al sillón y abrazó sus piernas para denotar que estaba triste, Inuyasha suspiró para sus adentros—. ¿Pero jamás haz sentido que vamos en contra de la naturaleza, o algo parecido, al no casarnos? —Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente y acarició su cabeza.

—No seas tonta Kagome, estar en contra de la naturaleza es el gato que se comió al simio —se cruzó de brazos—. Tú y yo somos dos personas que no creen en el matrimonio, te diré una cosa —tomó aire—. Las personas que se casan no son confiables.

—En serio que eres extraño —murmuró, pero ¿cómo defenderse? Sus padres estaban separados, no sabía nada de su padre desde que se había mudado a Iowa y bueno, los padres de Inuyasha estaban juntos pero no casados. Tal vez él tenía razón.

—Keh, porque si realmente eres feliz no sentirías la necesidad de hacer un espectáculo. No tendrías que difundirlo —Kagome sonrió levemente—. Lo hacen porque son inseguros, porque creen que casarse es lo que deben hacer y haciéndolo se mienten a sí mismos y a los demás —Kagome no supo en qué momento se había dejado seducir por las palabras de Inuyasha, incluso le daba la razón—. En serio, piensa en ti y tus amigas. Ajá —Kagome asintió—. Tienes una excelente relación con ellas, se apoyan y a algunas las conoces desde hace años, ¿cierto? —Kagome asintió nuevamente—. Pero no sientes la necesidad de ir a pagar un cheque de cuarenta y cinco dólares al estado por un certificado de amistad...

—No, no. Lo entiendo —terminó cediendo, odiaba no tener argumentos contra eso.

—¿Por qué eso sería diferente con nosotros? —cuestionó él—. Somos felices, te amo, estoy comprometido contigo, tenemos una gran vida. ¿No es así? —ella dejó de verlo a los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

—Sí, así es... —aceptó resignada. Quizá Inuyasha tenía razón, no necesitaban de un papel que demostrara que se amaban. ¿Cierto?—. Tienes razón —le sonrió con dulzura e Inuyasha se levantó del sillón.

—Te haré un té —tomó su taza y regresó a la cocina.

—De acuerdo —Kagome se quedó sentada, pensando en que su sueño de casarse nunca se haría realidad. Inuyasha era tan terco como ella, a diferencia de que en esa discusión, él tenía más argumentos que ella. Y realmente no le preocupaba que no estuvieran casados, ella no era celosa, confiaba en Inuyasha. Era sólo que sabía que las mujeres estaban programadas para hacerse fantasías sobre los _hombres ideales_. Y definitivamente, el matrimonio era parte de ellas.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sesshomaru llegó a primera hora a su oficina, odiaba los lunes y ese en especial. Le habían avisado la noche anterior que la candidata para la vacante de _head of planning_ quería tener la cita única y exclusivamente con él. Si no fuera una emergencia no estaría perdiendo tiempo valioso. Bien pudo haber mandado llamar al encargado de esa área en Texas para que tomara un vuelo, pero su padre se lo prohibió, en esos momentos todo el mundo en las diferentes oficinas a nivel global, estaban vueltos de cabeza con campañas publicitarias para Navidad y Año Nuevo. Y justo en esas fechas la encargada de planeación había presentado su renuncia porque él era un _enfermo-desconsiderado-adicto_ al trabajo.

Suspiró exasperado y dio un sorbo a su café. La línea de su secretaria, una señora de unos sesenta años adicta al trabajo igual que él, sonó para informarle que la candidata había llegado.

—No me hagas perder más tiempo Kaede, hazla pasar —demandó molesto. No pudo escuchar lo que la señora le decía a la joven pues la línea se cortó. Sin tocar la puerta, cosa que el agradeció, pues odiaba que la gente lo hiciera cuando él ya había dado el permiso, una mujer joven entró con una gruesa carpeta en sus manos.

—Bueno días señor Taisho, ¿me recuerda? —Sesshomaru se quedó estático mientras la joven sonreía con cinismo. ¿Cómo olvidarla?

Claro que en ese momento parecía una persona completamente diferente. Llevaba puesto un saco negro ajustado con detalles fiusha en las mangas y en las partes internas del mismo. Llevaba un top negro con escote cuadrado y de su cuello colgaba un dije discreto. Su falda, igual negra, llegaba unos diez centímetros más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando sus piernas blancas y desnudas al descubierto. Usaba unos pequeños tacones de punta y llevaba un discreto bolso de un material que desconocía. Pero podía asegurar que no era piel.

—Ko... —carraspeó porque su voz había sonado demasiado ronca—. Señorita Rin Ko, buenos días —señaló la silla para que se sentara y la joven así lo hizo.

—Han pasado algunos años... —pasó su pequeña mano por su cabello suelto, castaño aún con el corte en capas, dejando los mechones acomodados de una manera bastante sensual. No podía creer lo que veía, Rin había dejado de aparentar ser seria y callada. En ese momento parecía una mujer bastante decidida. Su actitud sonriente y serena le agradaba. Tal vez demasiado, sin mencionar que sus curvas se habían acentuado más con el tiempo, sus rasgos a pesar de ser muy sutiles, resaltaban de una manera sublime. Estaba endiosado con la nueva Rin.

—Casi cinco —contestó—. Supongo que no viene de paso —la chica le extendió la carpeta que llevaba en las manos—. ¿Viene por el puesto? —recibió el pesado objeto y comenzó a hojearlo. Realmente no iba a leerlo todo en ese momento. Él no era el indicado para entrevistar a los nuevos, por eso tenían un área de recursos humanos, pero dadas las exigencias de Rin, no había tenido otra opción.

—Así es —su voz firme resonó en la cabeza del peliplata. La última vez que había usado ese tono con él habían terminado fajando en el lugar menos indicado.

Comenzó a leer la información que más le interesaba de aquella carpeta. Impecable, le sorprendía en demasía la facilidad con la que Rin había sacado adelante su carrera. Y ahí estaba Sesshomaru sentado frente a la que una vez tiempo atrás fue su alumna en macroeconomía. La razón por la que había aceptado trabajar en la empresa de su padre y renunciar a dar clases en la universidad de Pennsylvania. Ahí la tenía, justo delante de él con el curriculum impecable, logros tanto académicos como laborales y con el perfil que su padre estaba buscando para la nueva encargada de planeación de la agencia de publicidad. ¿Acaso esa era una mala broma del destino? Él había hecho lo posible por mantenerse alejado de aquella joven, desde que se había dado ese acercamiento pasional entre ambos y otro alumno los había descubierto él había renunciado. Se había ido ese mismo día sin dar ninguna explicación y se había regresado a Nueva York para tomar el puesto de CEO en la empresa publicitaria de su padre en la sede principal en la ciudad con el mismo nombre. Incluso después de algunos meses su ex alumna se paseaba libremente por su mente, creando extrañas fantasías inmorales maestro-alumna que nunca iban a realizarse por su auto despido. Y ahora la tenía enfrente.

—Señorita Ko —Sesshomaru se aflojó la corbata sutilmente—, ¿por qué está interesada en trabajar para la compañía Taisho? —habló con voz calmada. Si su presencia lo estaba afectando no lo haría notar.

—Siempre ha sido mi sueño poder trabajar en la mejor agencia publicitaria de Nueva York —batió sus espesas pestañas y entreabrió sus rosados y carnosos labios pero no dijo nada más, Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de levantarse y devorarle la boca con la suya. Por su mente pasaron más de mil formas de tomarla en el escritorio y olvidó por completo que se encontraban en plena entrevista. Ella carraspeó, despertándolo de aquel trance del que ella era la protagonista, él no pudo evitar imaginar aquel cuerpo joven y hermoso lleno de sudor por el acto, gimiendo y gritando su nombre mientras él se hundía en ella de lleno. Aun así, su rostro se mostraba impasible, no denotaba emoción alguna, cosa que puso a la chica aún más nerviosa, pero Sesshomaru estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la vacilación de la joven.

—¿Alguna vez ha estado a la cabeza de un proyecto? —Rin asintió y sus ojos castaños, casi verdes, brillaron. Era tan dulce e inocente que Sesshomaru tuvo que tensar la mandíbula ante el torrente de emociones que sintió cuando ella curvó sus labios en una sonrisa triunfal.

—Durante mis estancias en la organización protectora de animales, ATEP estuve a cargo de dos proyectos —volvió a parpadear con coquetería, dejando a un peliplata sin aire—, el primero fue contra la empresa de Miko's Clothes. Logramos firmar un convenio para que dejaran de usar pieles de animales o pelajes en sus prendas —la joven notó como Sesshomaru hacía lo posible por contenerse, estaba tenso, podía verlo en la forma en que sus hombros parecían cargar un gran peso, su mandíbula estaba apretada, resaltando una vena gruesa en su cuello. Se sintió como en la universidad. Atractiva—. La presión social es el arma más poderosa; el otro fue una campaña apoyando las marcas _cruelty free_ —elevó su mirada hacia Sesshomaru con determinación, él estaba más que endiosado con aquellos ojos tan arrebatadores, nunca antes una mujer le había sostenido la mirada sin miedo.

Incluso, cuando él era su profesor, Rin era incapaz de verlo directamente más de un minuto, siempre desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas en un gesto que podía pasar por infantil si el profesor no se la viviera fantaseando con esa hermosa expresión, que provocaba que Sesshomaru deseara poseerla sólo para él. Aún recordaba la primera clase que le dio a su grupo, eran un periodo de enero a junio y ella se había quedado dormida en su clase. Desde ese momento su atención—sin que él quisiera—, había sido absorbida por ella. Se había dejado llevar ante esa locura y por primera vez en su vida dejó que su ética laboral se fuera al caño. Había pasado toda la vida jurándose que no sería como su padre, que mantendría el apellido Taisho en alto. A diferencia de él, Inu No era un hombre con una mente muy abierta, tanto que en su propia empresa la regla de oro de otras, no existía. No había ninguna norma que impidiera las relaciones entre trabajadores pues fue así como Inu No conoció a su actual mujer, Izayoi, la madre de su medio hermano. Ella era una simple asistente y él, después de su divorcio con Irasue—madre de Sesshomaru—, se había enamorada de aquella sencilla mujer. Él conocía muy poco las razones de la separación de sus padres, pues apenas era un bebé, pero estaba seguro que su madre había sido la que había dejado a su padre porque era demasiado independiente. Fría. En cambio Izayoi era una mujer que aparentaba fragilidad. Cosa que él detestaba bastante. Y a diferencia de su progenitor, él creía poder exaltar el apellido de su familia. Pero había tenido la mala suerte de tener a Rin como su alumna, había escapado sin más. No iba a quedarse a ver como lo que había construido con años se iba abajo. Sin embargo nunca pasó nada, Kohaku, quien los había descubierto, nunca había dicho nada. Tal vez a petición de ella.

—Miko's Clothes usó pieles en el desfile pasado —nombró el tema de la empresa y Rin hizo una mueca. Se veía un poco molesta por el comentario pero se expresión se suavizó en cuestión de segundos.

—Y sus ventas bajaron un trece por ciento los primeros dos meses —curvó sus labios en algo que para nada era una dulce sonrisa, más bien era un gesto de superioridad—. En estos momentos están siendo superadas por My Romance, marca cruelty free aprobada por ATEP —Sesshomaru no sabía qué más preguntarle. Generalmente las preguntas eran algo como: ¿Cómo se ve de aquí a diez años?, ¿cuáles son sus valores?, ¿cuáles son sus logros no académicos? Pero todo eso era irrelevante pues se encontraba en aquellas hojas. Él quería saber algo más, algo personal.

—Si entra a trabajar en Taisho Enterprises estará bajo mi cargo —se quitó sus lentes de lectura y los dejó sobre su escritorio. Esperando ver un cambio en la chica, pero su mirada fija y su sonrisa ladeada le dieron a entender que eso era lo que pretendía.

—Hay otra razón por la que estoy aquí —mencionó con voz aterciopelada, sugerente. Sesshomaru tragó en seco. Quería conocer aquella otra razón pero no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, esa niña, ahora mujer, lograba que su corazón latiera con rapidez, cosa que nunca le había pasado con alguna otra.

—¿Está segura que desea que yo sea su jefe? —Rin levantó el rostro con los ojos iluminados.

—Ya sé por qué lo dice —lo calló la joven—. Usted intenta quedar como un aprovechado por lo que pasó hace años en la universidad —Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula para dejarla continuar—. Intenta intimidarme haciéndose ver cómo un hombre que no conoce la moral —Rin se sonrojó recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto—. Pero... Sabemos que usted no es así —bajó la mirada de repente y su voz se suavizó, rompiendo con la imagen que se había creado para esa entrevista—. De ser así, usted no hubiera presentado su renuncia, se hubiera aprovechado de la situación, de mí... Y no lo hizo —el rubor de sus mejillas la hizo acolarse de sobre manera—. Por eso creo que sería un honor trabajar con usted —volvió a ser la mujer segura de sí—. La pregunta sería si usted desea que sea yo quien esté bajo su mando —Sesshomaru sintió que su sangre le bajaba de golpe a la entrepierna. ¡Por dios! La quería debajo de él en todos los sentidos. Era una mujer peculiar, de muchas facetas y él era incapaz de aguantar su curiosidad por descubrirlas todas—. Antes de tomar una decisión debe saber algo de mí —Sesshomaru asintió atento—. No trabajo con marcas que no sean cruelty free, no me interesa si las acepta en su empresa en otros proyectos, si yo voy a trabajar aquí, quiero que en el contrato se especifique esa parte. Yo no trabajo con marcas que se aprovechan de la vulnerabilidad de los animales —Sesshomaru fue quien alzó el rostro esa vez, estaba endiosado con la convicción que mostraba al defender sus puntos de vista, y como se trataba de una emergencia, se veía forzado a aceptar sus términos.

—¿Es todo? —la joven asintió—. Mañana a primera hora puede venir a firmar el nuevo contrato entonces —se puso de pie y ella lo imitó.

—Un gusto volver a verlo, señor Taisho —la joven le extendió su mano y Sesshomaru, consciente de su perdición, la estrechó con seguridad. Su suavidad era como la recordaba. No, aún mejor, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose como aquél día que sus instintos los habían llevado a cometer tal barbaridad en el salón.

Rin soltó el agarre y salió de la oficina, sus piernas no tardarían en comenzar a temblar, tenía que tomar aire fresco. Volver a verlo le había provocado una sensación más intensa de lo se esperaba, pero estaba feliz. Tal vez demasiado. Tomó un taxi para llegar a su nuevo departamento, en cuando Ayame la llamó para darle la noticia de la vacante en la empresa de Sesshomaru, Rin no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar el primer vuelo a Nueva York para buscar departamento. Había tardado apenas una semana en establecerse. Todavía tenía la mayoría de sus cosas en cajas, pero había logrado lo que se había propuesto. No dejaría que Sesshomaru Taisho se escapara de nuevo, una cosa era dejar el trabajo de docente en una universidad y otra era dejar el emporio de su familia. Sabía que debía irse con cuidado, ni siquiera ella entendía lo que quería. Sólo sabía que lo deseaba, aún más que en aquel entonces.

Llegó al departamento minimalista que rentaba en el corazón de Midtown Manhattan. La avenida Lexington era cara, pero para el estilo de vida de los neoyorkinos, era de las más económicas, y Rin tenía sus ahorros pues sus anteriores trabajos en publicidad le habían dado buenos resultados, además de que aún tenía acciones en la empresa de su prima, Sango. Se quitó los tacones y caminó descalza por el piso laminado, llegó al refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua natural. Se sentó en el único sillón hueso que tenía la sala y comenzó a escuchar los mensajes de voz. Nada interesante, sólo uno de Kohaku para saber cómo le había ido. Su primo se había decidido por dedicarse al tenis, y en esos momentos se encontraba en la cima, apenas un año antes había logrado superar a Ryo Fiz, tenista de veintinueve años, quien había sido conocido como el Rey del tenis antes del debut de Kohaku. Le marcó a su primo.

— _Rin_ —saludó agitado y ella supuso que había interrumpido su entrenamiento. Últimamente se rumoreaba que Ryo había buscado por fin un entrenador, pues el veterano del deporte nunca había practicado con ninguno, siempre se había tomado el tenis como una pasión y su técnica era realmente buena, pero para muchos ya era predecible.

—Lo siento, te interrumpí de nuevo... —Rin ya no sabía a qué hora localizarlo.

— _No te apures, ya necesitaba un descanso —_ mencionó jadeante y después Rin lo escuchó tomar agua con desesperación.

—Más despacio o te puedes ahogar —lo reprendió

— _La sed... Por cierto, ¿qué tal Nueva York?_ —Rin estaba un poco asustada pues la ciudad siempre estaba llena de gente, mucho movimiento y le era imposible dormir en las noches por ruido.

—Interesante... —contestó tratando de converse a sí misma—. Me acostumbraré —su primo rompió a reír—. Hablo en serio —se recostó en el sillón—. Sé que no te agrada que esté aquí, y menos que la razón de mi repentina huida de Pennsylvania haya sido para buscarlo pero...

— _Rin, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, conozco tus razones y sabes que las respeto._

—Gracias —encontraba en él un gran apoyo, siempre había estado con ella, eran como hermanos—. ¿Cómo está Sango?

— _Ha preguntado por ti, está bien, ya está embarazada otra vez..._

 _—_ ¿En serio? —se sorprendió bastante—. Cuando Miroku dijo que quería tener muchos hijos, no pensé que hablara en serio...

— _Rin_ —Kohaku la cortó—. _¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? —_ su tono sonó preocupado y Rin suspiró largo y tendido.

—Sí —contestó sin más.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Aclaraciones:

La mayoría de marcas y nombres de empresas serán inventados por mí.

Ryo Fiz: Hahaha es muy chistoso porque usé la historia de un tenista real, el actual mejor del mundo Roger Federer (supongamos que Kohaku es Nadal-ahora sí no lo dejarían en friendzone, ¿verdad?-).

ATEP: PETA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) sí, Rin es vegana y "trabajó" en esa organización XD

* * *

Pistas:

Para este capítulo se usó una escena de película, les diré cuál porque soy una buena persona (y empiezo a asustarme de ser la única loca que ve películas de amor) XD La escena fue la primera con InuKag :P mucho éxito!

Del capítulo anterior no se apuren, realmente es una película bastante rara que vi por azares del destino XD pero les daré una pista, el personaje principal, realmente es maestro de literatura, se enamora de su alumna pero el rollo es otra cosa, pues es buscado por gente muy mala que lo quiere matar por deber dinero de apuestas...

* * *

Respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews:

Milly Taisho: LU! Espero que te encuentres mejor :3 un enorme abrazo! Sesshomaru tiene una imaginación muy libre y Rin bueno una intenciones que van más allá de la moral de su futuro jefe.

Asuna: No lo será, esa escena era únicamente la introducción, más adelante se verán muchas más cosas relacionadas a una relación en contra de la moral XD

Kagoyame: Hahaha todos están fascinados por eso XDDD creo que debí aclarar que sería una introducción, a parte de que viene en el summary :V hahaha

Fabricio: TE ADORO! gracias en serio muajajaja, te dije que no te ibas a resistir!

AnotherAngerDown: Sí, lo sé, pero eso me permite escribirlos más rápido 7u7 el pendejo saldrá más adelante XD celos, celos, celos...

Kagura: Siempre te identifiqué por tus comentarios sobre Kagura XDDDD no te apures, sí saldrá en el fic :P Espero que me escribas pronto entonces!

DomPath: hahaha creo que eres la única a la que le gustó esa parte! hahaha todos odian al gran Kohaku u,u

Maria de los Angeles Montes: Muchas gracias! Es mi segunda historia SesshRin de la época actual, la primera fue Infiltrada y ya está terminada n.n me alegra que te guste.

Roco A: Gracias! :3 me alegra que te guste mi narrativa :P trabajo mucho en mejorarla y es agradable que me elogien de esa manera C:

Danperjaz: Hahaha no grites D: hahaah no es cierto... La escena uuuhg... espero que más adelante adivines alguna XDD sí! tu regalo y ya se acerca el día :3 Aunque sólo fue una escena alumna-profesor, su relación se viene muy pero muy intensa más adelante... Muajajaja

ZY: Gracias! pronto podré postear con mayor frecuencia.

GaiaPink: Yo también espero actualizar pronto XD benditas vacaciones! espero que el fic sea de tu agrado.

HasuLess: HAHAHAHA! pobre Kohaku, nadie lo quiere. Perdón por cortar la inspiración de esa manera, esa era sólo la introducción XD pero se pondrá mucho más caliente más adelante.

Jaina Taisho: Suerte en este cap! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3 espero que esta peli sea más conocida XDDD

Dani Pasos: Mujer que bueno que creaste una cuenta, bienvenida! Pronto estará tu entrega 7u7 si quieres al rato te explico bien la dinámica de las películas :P

FerVal: ¿qué grupo? No he etiquetado nadie XDDD arriba está la explicación más detallada.

DANA!: Sí! haha es tu culpa y de Sabastu :3 haha pronto saldrá una referencia a una película de una abogada (película basada en un hecho real), especial para ti XD

Suaries: Oh no te apures, sólo una persona conocía la película XD -adictos a Netflix dónde?- haha hahahah Kohaku sapo! hahaha peor que Jaken! amé la comparación!

Jazmin L: HAHAHA cierto! Souta... ush, pero por lo menos se dieron pasión XD espero que esta peli sea más sencilla XD sino lloraré por se la única adicta a las películas TT-TT

Lin: Gracias! aquí está el segundo capítulo, disfrútalo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Rumiko, algunas escenas son de películas y ustedes ya van acumulando puntos! Soy tan feliz! :D

Hola criaturitas! Como son unos hermosos participativos y pacientes, les he traído otro capítulo con escenas de dos películas y referencias de otra XD las pistas vendrán al final al igual que las respuestas a sus preciados comentarios.

A las nenas hermosas que apoyaron a Danper con el anterior suceso quiero darles las gracias de todo corazón y avisarles que ya se solucionó el problema :3 entre autoras hay que apoyarnos, y ya lo mencioné antes y lo recalco. ¡Registren sus trabajos! Hay que proteger nuestra propiedad intelectual y Safe Creative . org es el lugar adecuado para nostras! No dejemos que alguien más venga a llevarse lo que nos ha costado escribir!

Sin más, los dejo leer...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

3

.

Lunes 07 de Septiembre del 2015

Había pasado más de un mes desde que empezó a trabajar para su antiguo profesor y llevaba las cosas con calma, pues aunque sus intenciones eran acercarse a él y revivir la llama que casi los consumía tiempo atrás, era incapaz de lanzarse de una vez por todas. Había usado una técnica mucho más sutil en cada acercamiento. Un roce de manos, miradas coquetas, incluso había usado un poco de maquillaje. A veces lo descubría observándola y se sonrojaba al cruzar sus ojos con los de él. Volviendo su mirada al trabajo, al igual que Sesshomaru. Y vaya trabajo, tenía encima varias campañas navideñas y de año nuevo para diciembre sin contar con las de _Halloween_ , todo eso contra reloj. Había descubierto que en la empresa, la antigua encargada de su departamento era de la vieja escuela, y no es que sus métodos fueran del todo inútiles, pero eran bastante comunes y Rin había hecho ya varias propuestas de cambios.

Para su suerte contaba con Ayame, una vieja amiga de la universidad—un par de años mayor—, y la que le había informado del puesto. Con ella, que llevaba más tiempo en la agencia, tenía a más trabajadores de su lado y eso le daba más confianza para presentar sus ideas. Habían hecho ya algunos comerciales para una empresa de juguetes, que por las fechas era más fácil de manejar e incrementar utilidades, pero Rin quería algo más difícil. Se buscaba retos cada vez más demandantes. A pesar de que estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que llevaba hecho, quería algo más fuerte. Mucho más. Había llamado a algunos de sus contactos para buscar otra empresa en la cual enfocarse. Debía preparar una propuesta y presentársela a su jefe. La marca que había elegido era de una cadena de activistas japoneses. Su rubro era hacer ropa, accesorios y maquillaje; todo cruelty free y Rin no podía estar más emocionada por ello.

Llegó a la oficina de Sesshomaru pero se detuvo al escuchar una flauta. Rin era amante de la música, por sus primos Kohaku y Sango conocía una que otra banda de rock, pero sus intereses musicales se centraban en la música instrumental. Reconocía que aquella melodía era casi perfecta en cuanto a entonación y tiempos, pero no le transmitía ningún sentimiento. Era una armonía vacía. Se mordió el labio indecisa si tocar o no la puerta de Sesshomaru, pues la secretaria, Kaede, no estaba en su sitio. De pronto la música paró.

—¿Qué te parece Sesshomaru? —escuchó la voz de un hombre, por el tono dedujo que se trataba de alguien mayor—. ¿No te parece que Sara es muy talentosa? —Rin hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre. Pero no le sonaba de nada.

—Padre, por favor —la voz de aquella mujer le indicaba que era joven. Rin suspiró dispuesta a irse para regresar después.

—Sin duda tiene talento —aseguró Sesshomaru con su típica voz monótona, Rin no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que hablaba para quedar bien—. Daishi, si no te importa me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en el tema de esta reunión —Rin negó con la cabeza ante la franqueza de su jefe—. Este pedido es muy importante, ya dos de los equipos de tu compañía han salido defectuosos y eso le trae problemas a mis empleados y por consecuencia a mí también —Rin supo que hablaba con el proveedor del equipo de cómputo, se sintió chismosa y se retiró del lugar, encontrándose a Ayame en el camino.

—Rin —saludó la chica pelirroja y Rin le devolvió el saludo—. ¿Adivina quién tiene una cita esta noche?

—¿Tú? —preguntó alzando las cejas, su amiga tenía la suerte de un trébol de tres hojas en el amor, inexistente. La pelirroja asintió y sus ojos verdes brillaron como niña con juguete nuevo—. Una amiga, Kagome, me dio los datos del chico que le consiguió su departamento hace unos años...

—¿Piensas llamarlo? —preguntó con algo de incredulidad.

—Vamos, tú corriste a Nueva York en cuanto te dije que teníamos una vacante en la empresa... —sonrió victoriosa y Rin levantó las manos al aire en señal de que había perdido—. Además no tiene nada de malo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hakkaku Barreel, es agente de bienes raíces —comentó entusiasmada, recibiendo una mirada poco alentadora por parte de Rin.

—Ayame no te emociones tanto —le pidió, la mayoría de las citas de Ayame terminaban bien, sin embargo su problema era que el chico nunca la llamaba.

—Lo sé Rin, es sólo que siento que está vez va en serio —ambas escucharon cuando la puerta de Sesshomaru se abrió y vieron salir a un señor grande con cabeza canosa y poco cabello en ella, vestido de traje beige y zapatos desgastados. Acompañado de una joven de mucho mejor ver, una chica alta de piernas largas y curvas muy bien marcadas, con una falda unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas color negra y una blusa blanca holgada y sin mangas. Castaña clara y de mirada pesada, al igual que la del hombre. Ambos con ojos azules obscuros.

—Rin —la llamó Sesshomaru y ella puso su atención en él—. Te quiero en mi oficina —ella asintió y se despidió de Ayame con la mirada, Sesshomaru escoltó a sus visitas hasta el elevador para después encontrarse con la aludida.

—Un día ocupado —murmuró ella cuando Sesshomaru tomó asiento, éste asintió—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No renovaré contrato con Daishi para el próximo año —Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. No hasta que cambie los equipos que salieron mal —Rin se encogió de hombros—. Recibí una llamada en la mañana —su semblante se ensombreció—. La compañía E&G quiere contratarnos para su próxima campaña de publicidad —la joven se puso seria al escuchar el nombre de la empresa—. Es un contrato millonario...

—Me alegra por usted —murmuró con clara falsedad, tratándolo de _usted_ de pronto—. ¿Hay algo que desee de mí? —en ese momento estaba a punto de repetirle lo de su contrato, si había aceptado el trabajo de E &G, ella no se vería involucrada.

—Tu opinión —Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Pensé que ya la sabía —murmuró sin verlo a los ojos. E&G era una empresa de electricidad veterana, sin embargo su reputación era dudosa desde el año de 1993.

—E&G no hace experimentos con animales —Rin bufó, lo sabía y sabía que todo el mundo creía que los veganos únicamente se preocupaban por los animales, aquello le molestaba, pero no del todo, pues había aprendido a ser paciente con el tema. Mucha gente era ignorante ante el estilo de vida que llevaba, pero discutir nunca era la salida.

—E&G usa cromo seis —murmuró quedita—. Se supone que no lo hacen desde los noventas —se levantó y caminó hacía la pared de cristal que daba vista hacia la ruidosa ciudad—. No sé si usted conozca el caso, pero muchas familias se vieron afectadas por la empresa, la cual intentó lavarse las manos —Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Rin aprovechó que lo tenía a corta distancia para acercarse a su rostro, tomándolo con una mano y jalándolo suavemente para murmurar algo en su oído. Sesshomaru tuvo que contener el aliento antes de retenerla a su lado y comenzar a besarla, su aroma era embriagador, sutil y dulce. Después de darle un nombre Rin se alejó de él.

—¿Qué con ella? —preguntó con voz ronca, pudo notar las mejillas de la joven con un adorable sonrojó y rogó internamente que él no se encontrara en la misma situación.

—Ella fue la que descubrió todo acerca de la empresa —miró de nuevo por la ventana—, actualmente es una empleada jurídica y tiene una consultoría propia —respiró profundo—. E&G usaba agua con cromo seis en sus plantas porque el cromo inhibe el óxido, impidiendo así la corrosión... La gente expuesta padeció enfermedades como el cáncer. Ese compuesto es nocivo Sesshomaru —el peliplata notó la molestia en cada palabra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que siguen en la misma situación? —Rin respiró con profundidad.

—Los censos de mortalidad por cáncer son mayores en las zonas cercanas a plantas de E&G —se cruzó de brazos—. Ya te dije que si deseas trabajar con ese tipo de empresas es decisión tuya —lo miró a los ojos—. En mi contrato me libero de ellas, así que tendrás que tomar el trabajo sin mi ayuda.

—No lo tomaré —accedió por fin, él no era activista ni nada parecido, poco le importaba. Pero ver la determinación de la joven le daba algo a lo que aferrarse, tal vez un poco de fe en la humanidad—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando la carpeta que Rin había dejado en el escritorio y tomó asiento nuevamente.

—Una propuesta, es de una empresa muy nueva y pequeña en Estados Unidos —se sentó frente a él y le extendió los papeles—. La mayoría son productos femeninos —su jefe no levantaba la vista. No se veía nada convencido.

—¿Femeninos? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí, los hombres ya no dominan la forma de gastar dólares —afirmó segura de sí, Sesshomaru parpadeó un par de veces, al menos él controlaba su billetera y la de esa empresa—, las mujeres entre dieciséis y veinticuatro años son el grupo consumidor con mayor crecimiento del país —Sesshomaru se sintió tonto por un momento, ese dato no era ninguna novedad, pero estando cerca de ella simplemente le era fácil olvidarse de todo lo demás.

—¿Es con esto con lo que quieres trabajar? —la joven asintió y Sesshomaru resopló—. Si convences a tus subordinados me lo pensaré —Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Dije que iba a pensarlo —le devolvió los papeles. Rin se relamió los labios despacio y Sesshomaru sintió que la sangre se le bajaba de golpe a aquel abultado sitio.

—Suficiente para mí —la castaña batió sus pestañas y lo miró a través de éstas. Curvó sus labios en una sensual sonrisa y se levantó con las carpetas que Sesshomaru le había dado.

—En un rato tendrás listas diferentes propuestas —el hecho de que Sesshomaru fuera su jefe y no se portara como un hielo—como hacía con medio mundo—, le hacía sentir especial. Lo seguía deseando y no veía el momento de acelerar las cosas. Claro que temía el rechazo. El peliplata se puso de pie en un gesto de educación y cordialidad, y Rin no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la parte abultada en sus pantalones, pues resaltaba notablemente y ella no supo si eran esas sus dimensiones o estaba excitado.

"¡Oh dios, acabo de mirarle el pene!" gritó en su cabeza girando bruscamente el rostro y tirando la carpeta que llevaba en las manos. "Espero que no me haya visto" levantó los papeles con la mirada en el suelo, se levantó y volvió a verlo pero no pudo evitar echar otro vistazo... "¡Oh mierda! Lo volví a hacer" Se giró por completo, dándole la espalda.

—¿Está todo bien, Rin? —Rin asintió con la vergüenza palpable en toda su expresión, se cubrió la visibilidad y habló con el nerviosismo en su lengua.

—Yo... Me entró algo al ojo —caminó a la puerta sin mirarlo siquiera y Sesshomaru alzó una ceja algo divertido—. Todo bien, yo... al rato traigo las propuestas —salió de la oficina con los ojos cerrados. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar alzar las cejas divertido mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Era una chica bastante extraña.

Rin entró a su oficina con las mejillas encendidas. Se desplomó sobre su asiento, se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio y ahuecó su cabeza entre ellos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se había metido a la boca del lobo con intención de seducirlo y era incapaz de coquetearle si quiera. "No puedo creer que lo haya visto tan cínicamente" pensó y suspiró sintiéndose acalorada. Antes de él, Rin había decidido no fijarse en los hombres, después de su corto historial en ese ámbito los había dejado en segundo o tercer plano. No quería toparse con otra decepción, eso lo tenía claro. Ya bastante había aprendido de los hombres gracias a Bankotsu. En ese entonces Rin era demasiado inocente, tanto que siendo alumna de segundo año, había aceptado ir al baile de Navidad con un alumno de último grado. La única razón por la que él la había llevado a comprar el vestido era porque ya tenía planeado cómo quitárselo. Y había caído redondita. Después de la fiesta se ofreció llevarla a casa, ella debió haber notado las señales, durante toda la noche la había besado con ganas y toqueteado como si fueran pareja.

Claro que sabía que él quería acostarse con ella, y pensando que tenían una especie de relación, ella lo había permitido. Le había regalado su virginidad con moño y envoltura en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Había sido una tonta al esperar sus llamadas en las vacaciones de diciembre. Había pasado las primeras semanas encerrada en su cuarto, llorando. Sus compañeras de casa se habían preocupado tanto que llamaron a su prima Sango para que la fuera a ver. Sus primos se encargaron de sacarla a divertirse y pasó Navidad y Año nuevo con ellos. En enero conoció a Sesshomaru y se sintió atraída de una manera descomunal y la atracción había sido mutua, él la hacía sentir deseada a pesar de que hacía lo posible por pasar desapercibida. Gustaba de su profesor, tanto que se había atrevido a besarlo y él le había correspondido. Pero su moral había sido más fuerte que su atracción. Después de él, Rin había aprendido a controlarse, había salido con otro chico pero nunca se sintió realmente cómoda como lo había hecho con su profesor.

Antes de conocer a Sesshomaru había sentido pavor ante cualquier acercamiento con los hombres por su primera mala experiencia, mas no lo demostraba porque no era una paranoica, pero había aprendido a reconocer algunas señales. Como profesor, Sesshomaru le había dado varias, pero como su jefe no le había dado ninguna fuera de algunas miradas, el hecho de pensar que sólo ella sentía esa tensión le asustaba. Pues debía reconocer que estaba más que atraída por él y en un arranque de rebeldía contra su cerebro había decidido tomar el primer departamento disponible en Nueva York. Sabía que quería estar con él, seducirlo de nuevo, llegar más lejos. No sabía si el hecho de ser una relación prohibida la excitaba, pero se había vuelto una necesidad. Se estaba portando como una adolescente y eso no le gustaba nada, la última vez que intentó un romance con alguien prohibido, éste había salido corriendo. Por eso estaba ahí, ella quería revivir la pasión que había nacido entre ellos tiempo atrás y se detenía porque le daba vergüenza mirar sus dotes masculinos.

Su celular comenzó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sobresaltada lo dejó caer en el suelo, haciendo que se desarmara y desparramara por el impacto, vio su pobre pila ir debajo del escritorio, se agachó por segunda vez en el día por su torpeza y comenzó a juntar las partes. "Esto no puede seguir así" pensó tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Recogió todas las piezas faltando la batería únicamente, se inclinó y metió medio cuerpo debajo del escritorio, pero por las cajoneras se le dificultó alcanzar el dichoso objeto.

Sesshomaru entró en la oficina de Rin para avisarle de la feria internacional a la que lo acompañaría. Era, en un principio, por lo que la había mandado llamar y se le había olvidado, todo porque ella le había hablado de manera seductora al oído. Se asomó porque la puerta estaba entreabierta, pero no la vio al instante, abrió la puerta por completo, topándose con la vista de su grandioso trasero. La joven estaba agachada buscando algo debajo del escritorio y se movía inconscientemente de un lado a otro, meneando las caderas suavemente. Aquella imagen le resultó demasiado sugerente pues descubrió que Rin usaba pantimedias y ropa interior demasiado pequeña. La vista que tenía lo alteró, sintió que la sangre la bajaba de golpe a la entrepierna—y con el trabajo que le había costado calmarse—, mientras la chica se movía debajo de la mesa de maderera. Tuvo que carraspear para que ella reparara en su presencia, sólo esperaba que ella no notara su creciente bulto aprisionado en los pantalones.

—¡Auch! —se quejó en cuanto el golpe resonó en la oficina. Aturdida Rin intentó levantarse al instante, estrellando su cabeza contra la base del escritorio. Sesshomaru hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no reírse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dio un paso al frente para ayudarla pero no sabía ni cómo.

—¿Eh? —volvió a levantarse nerviosa escuchando la voz de su jefe, pensando en el ridículo que acababa de hacer. Por suerte no hubo otro golpe—. Sí, perdone... Es sólo que tiré mi teléfono y la pila cayó debajo del escritorio —contestó apresurada con las mejillas encendidas y encima sin haber logrado alcanzar su objetivo. Debía aprender a cerrar la bendita puerta. Sesshomaru se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—El sábado hay una feria internacional de alimentos en el centro de convenciones Jacob K. Javits —Rin asintió sin entender de qué iba su jefe, ese lugar parecía un castillo de cristal, bastante elegante—. Necesito que me acompañes, como todos los años debo ir a seleccionar el proveedor para la cena de Navidad de la empresa —la joven hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos por mantener su vista en los ojos dorados de él, no quería volver a mirar más abajo y menos conociendo su reacción.

—Vaya, ¿traerá comida internacional? —preguntó realmente asombrada. En ese edificio había por lo menos ciento cincuenta empleados si se consideraba todo el personal, y Sesshomaru se permitía ese lujo.

—Es importante mantener contentos a los trabajadores —dijo él repitiendo una de las frases favoritas de su padre—. ¿Qué dices? —la joven estaba por demás encantada, definitivamente la agencia de los Taisho tenía una cultura organizacional muy distinta a lo que ella había pensado.

—Claro —sonrió, por suerte ya no sentía las mejillas ardiendo—. ¿A qué hora?

—Nos vemos aquí a las ocho en punto —Rin asintió—. Espero esas propuestas —Rin volvió a asentir mientras su jefe dejaba la oficina.

Pasó todo el día trabajando en su propio proyecto. Introducir una nueva marca siempre era un gran reto, y a Rin le encantaba retarse. Siempre perseguía lo que parecía inalcanzable—y Sesshomaru no era la excepción—, pero en lo que a su trabajo respectaba, buscaba cosas que le permitieran ser mejor, tanto como persona como mercadóloga. Sabía que la mercadotecnia, especialmente en el área de publicidad, la gente se prestaba a no ser transparente. Ella no era así, algo que tenía muy en alto era su ética. Sus valores antes que beneficios económicos. Y eso le había abierto muchas puertas pero también cerrado otras tantas. Sin embargo ella era feliz haciendo lo que hacía, sabía que con su ayuda podía lograr un cambio. Y no era sólo ella, había mucha más gente trabajando con los mismo ideales. Eso le daba también muchos ánimos.

—¡Rin! —Ayame entró a su oficina sin tocar—. Ya me voy, deséame suerte...

—Suerte —sonrió, la pelirroja se acercó a ella, la abrazó y estampó un beso sonoro en su mejilla—. Por favor ve con cuidado...

—Sí —salió tan rápido como entró, Rin miró la hora y se sorprendió, tenía listas algunas ideas pero todavía no estaba satisfecha. Sin embargo no quería salir muy tarde pues tendría que tomar un taxi y realmente no quería gastar tanto. Tomó las ideas completas y salió de su oficina para encaminarse a la de Sesshomaru, la puerta estaba abierta. Desde donde estaba podía verlo portando sus lentes para leer y se le antojó muy atractivo, la manera en la que su copete cubría parte de su frente—con algunos mechones desaliñados—, le daba un toque bastante sensual. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta, él levantó su mirada hacia ella.

—Adelante, Rin —con una sonrisa entró a la oficina y se sentó frente a él—. ¿Has terminado?

—Oh no —le extendió los papeles—. Son ideas. Quiero hacer algo grande con esto.

Sesshomaru se perdió en sus ojos soñadores, encontraba fascinante aquella luz que irradiaba cuando se trataba de trabajo. Algo que muy pocas veces había visto en personas con el mismo puesto. _Los creativos_ , los encargados del área de publicidad eran los más felices dentro de ese edificio. Tenían áreas interactivas, consolas, podían pedir comida chatarra todo el tiempo y nadie podía presionarlos—a menos que realmente fuera muy necesario—, pero Rin no era de esa área y se mostraba aún así fresca en demasía.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Ayame se acomodó el vestido y se retocó el maquillaje antes de regresar a la mesa con Hakkaku, estaba más emocionada que otras veces, la plática que mantenían era bastante amena y el chico se veía realmente amable. Se miró en el espejo una última vez, su cabello rojizo-anaranjado caía a ambos lados de su rostro, atado en dos coletas altas, su fleco estaba perfectamente alienado y sus ojos verdes esmeralda resaltaban gracias al maquillaje. Respiró hondo y salió del baño para encontrarse con el chico.

—Lo siento si me demoré —se sentó frente a él.

—No te apures —sonrió amablemente. Ayame no quería que la cita se volviera incómoda, pero ya no encontraba temas interesantes de conversación.

—Kagome dice que eres agente de bienes raíces —Ayame mantenía sus ojos en los del chico.

—Sí —los pequeños ojos azules del joven la miraron fijamente—. Pero no te preocupes no soy de los que ponen su cara en los autobuses y carritos del mercado —sonrió.

—Ah... —Ayame miró su vaso de agua vacío—. ¿Solo en los frisbees y en las libretas? —Hakkaku asintió ampliando su sonrisa. Sin embargo Ayame no pudo notar que era una risa incómoda.

—Prácticamente... —Ayame rió de manera discreta y dulce.

—Eso tiene más clase —afirmó con mirada llena de ilusión. Hakkaku definitivamente era su tipo, a su parecer. Rubio y de pequeños, muy pequeños ojos azules. Su cabello era un poco rebelde con algunos mechones, aunque pequeños, pero levantados tipo mohicano. Seguramente lo había usado así en algún momento, pero siendo la imagen de alguna cadena de bienes raíces debía mostrarse más serio en cuanto a su aspecto.

—Pienso lo mismo —Hakkaku se llevó su copa a la boca para dar un sorbo. No veía el momento de terminar la charla. Ayame sacaba temas de debajo del mantel y él no veía la hora de levantarse para llamar a otra persona.

—¿Por qué Kagome no nos habrá presentado antes? —preguntó con voz chillona, Hakkaku quería matar a la azabache por haberlo puesto en contacto con la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—No lo sé... No sé —confesó en un suspiro, tenía que buscar algún tema que desalentara a la joven que tenía enfrente—. Envidio a Kagome y a Inuyasha...

—¿Por su relación larga y estable? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, tratando de esconder su emoción. Si Hakkaku contestaba de manera afirmativa, daría por sentado que él era el indicado. Un hombre apuesto y sensible en busca de una relación estable.

—No —él rió ante la inocencia de la ojiverde—. No están casados, nada de compromisos innecesarios...

—Oh —Ayame no pudo esconder su decepción—. Tienen costumbres raras —ella quería un hombre sensible que pensara que estar con una sola persona fuera una bendición y no una carga. Siempre había pensado así y no quería cambiar su forma de ver las cosas.

—Hola, ¿otra ronda? —llegó la mesera que los estaba atendiendo con una charola y una copa en ella.

—¿Quieres una más? —preguntó atento y Ayame negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Yo estoy bien, pero si tú quieres —comenzó a negar con la cabeza, nerviosa y contradiciéndose a sus anteriores palabras—estoy bien, adelante —balbuceó mientras su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

—Oh... —Hakkaku miró a la mesera y de nuevo a Ayame—. Entonces —agachó la cabeza un poco aburrido—, te pido otro trago y una cerveza por favor —se dirigió a la mesera y Ayame asintió bobamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

—En seguida.

Pasaron un rato más hablando de trivialidades, las cuales lograron atraer nuevamente la atención de Ayame. Llevaba casi dos años saliendo con chicos buscando alguien para una relación de verdad. Se la vivía pegada al celular esperando que alguno volviera a llamar por una segunda cita pero muy rara vez eso ocurría y ni hablar de la tercera. A esas alturas, Ayame ya se sentía demasiado sola y pese a sus fracasos, seguía intentando una y otra vez.

—Bueno Hakkaku me la pasé muy bien —se despidió afuera del restaurante, deseando que el joven se ofreciera a llevarla o algo por el estilo.

—Me dio gusto conocerte —dijo con una sonrisa de amabilidad ensayada que ella no notó y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós —la pelirroja comenzó su andar hacia la dirección contraria a la del rubio, se giró levemente y lo vio sacar su celular, se apresuró a sacar el suyo para llamar a Rin pero le contestó el buzón—. Soy yo, es lindo y todo salió muy bien y tal vez precisamente en este momento me está dejando un mensaje.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¡Chan chan chan! ¿Por qué Rin no le contestó el teléfono? No, no fue por la pila 7u7 muajajaja ya lo verán en el siguiente ;)

Pistas:

Referencia de película: El caso del cromo seis si existió en ese año, una mujer (no puse el nombre porque ese es el nombre de la peli basada en un caso real) que trabajaba con un abogado logró que la gente demandara a la empresa de electricidad a la cual le cambié el nombre... XDDD El punto es que si no la han visto la tienen que ver! La fuerza de las mujeres es increíble!

Escena de la primer película: Bueno bueno lo de Rin mirando la parte baja de Sessh fue divertido no? XDDD no nació de mí, es la escena de una película, que si hay mercas leyendo este fic, debieron ver la peli y si no se los dejo de tarea en cuanto sepan cuál es!

Escena de la segunda peli: Soy bien buena onda y repito películas por si alguien la pesca, las personas que ya adivinaron la escena InuKag obviamente sabrán cuál es esta ;) La escena fue la de Ayame con Hakkaku.

PD: Sí, hay pelis de las cuales uso más de una escena XDDD

* * *

Respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews:

HasuLess: No te rindas! O: hahaha todavía hay dos lugares más! :P Bueno al menos te sorprenderás (: Y bueno siempre me ha gustado hacer a Rin atrevida ;) no sé, siempre me sale así XDDDD

Jaina Taisho: No le diré a nadie XD Sí! Rin fue a buscarlo para provocarlo mujajaja pero parece que aún es muy niña XDDDD la pobre se apenó con solo verle aquello XDDDD

Dani Pasos: Haha me alegra que tengas cuenta! No es tan difícil, yo leo y dejo comentarios desde el cel porque es bien mono y guarda mi cuenta y mis datos y no tengo que entrar y salir XDDD Y bueno si no ves pelis entonces te llenarás de sorpresas!

Kagura: ¡Adivinaste! Muajaja un punto para ti :D

Asuna: Sí, Rin quiere y desea zukulemzia! hahahaha Sí, pobre mujer que quiere casarse e Inu que no cree en eso u,u pero puede que cambien las cosas 7u7

Maria-094: Muchas gracias por comentar! :D me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :3

Jazmin L: Haha Rin no es tan inocente como parece 7u7 aunque un poco penosa XDDDDD No te apures, al final del fic diré las películas que se usaron :3

Kagoyame: Sí! Las diré al final :P haha siempre me ha gustado hacer a Rin atrevida muajajajaja y un poco inocente XD

SesshxRin: Tal vez no las has visto XDD no te apures, las diré al fial :3 Muchas gracias por pasarte!

Milly Taisho: Yo también te amo sucia! Me alegra que lograras distraerte un poco con el fic :3 hahaha es una stalker 7u7 pero dará fruto su esfuerzo 7u7

ZY: Hahaha Sessh se ve bien con lo que se ponga XDDDD gracias por esperar :P

Guest: Qué lástima que pienses así, en fin...

DomPath: Rin miss Seduction 7u7 ahahaha no te apures por eso, hay otros dos lugares!

AnotherAngelDown: Sí es inocente! un poco XD pero siempre me ha gustado hacerla más atrevida XDD Hahaha! soy fiel seguidora de PETA en cuanto a productos, no puedo ser vegana por salud porque se me bajan los niveles y me da anemia pero pongo mi granito de arena con los productos que compro (:

Danper: Sí! haha Sessh tiene una piedra de eyaculaciones acumulada en los testículos por culpa de Rin! XDDD Hahaha uuf profesor-alumna pasará a jefe-trabajadora 7u7 muajajaja

Suaries: Sí es esa! :P haha y hay otra escena de esa peli por acá XDDDD a ver si adivinas las otras dos que salieron :3

Asderel: Muchas gracias por pasarte! :D espero leerte por acá seguido :3

Dana: Hahahaha! yo los apoyo a ustedes! El matrimonio tampoco va conmigo :P *libre soy, libre soy* No por las mismas razones porque creo en el amor de otros como mis padres que siguen juntos XDDD pero no me interesa ahora el matrimonio XDDD Apoyo a Rin y sus valores y ética! que no es lo mismo que moral y eso lo tocaré el siguiente capítulo 7u7 Hahaha eso ya no es un crush! XDDDDD dicen que más de seis meses y es enamoramiento XDDD

Fabricio: Lo sé bitches 7u7 cuenta si la viste, la viste? 7n7 todos la aman atrevida hahah, no sé, siempre la he hecho de esa forma, me encanta que sea así :3

Guest 2: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! Hahaha yo amo hacer así a Rin :P y sí, es muy valiente la dama! Después de tanto tiempo y sigue con ese plan XDDD

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus preciosos reviews —casi todos—, pero igualmente a las hermosas personas que siguen esta historia les mando un enorme abrazo y no se apuren, el fic ya casi llega a diciembre XDDD

Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la Diosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso para entretenimiento de todos :P algunas escenas son sacadas de películas y bueno lo demás es de mua P:

¡Holi Criaturitas!

Ya sé que me demoré un poco con esta actualización D: espero que no vuelva a pasar :P Por eso les traje una sorpresa y bueno... Todo va demasiado bien, no? Sospechoso 7u7 muajaja mientras disfruten! Por cierto en este capítulo solamente hay una escena nueva. Las historias de InuKag y AyameKoga serán de la misma película XD cambiaré algunas cosas para que quedé ad hoc con el fic respecto a otros personajes, pero se viene lo bueno *o*

Me di cuenta de que cada vez hago los caps más largos XDDD bueno este lo dejé así porque los hice esperar.

Antes de que se me olvide, este fic participa en la campaña con voz y voto del grupo de face "Elixir Plateado", dedicado al SesshRin y sus fans :D (las personas que deseen unirse, dejaré colgado el link en mi perfil :P)

¡Campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review, es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo!

Sin más, los dejo leer. Pistas y respuestas a sus reviews en la parte de abajo!

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

4

.

Después de media hora de revisar las ideas que Rin tenía para la nueva marca, Sesshomaru se encontraba sopesando la situación. Tal vez esa joven tenía razón y su empresa requería algunos cambios en cuanto al comportamiento de algunos subordinados. La mayoría de campañas para líneas femeninas eran llevadas a cabo por mujeres, cuando los caballeros también podían dar sus aportes. Imponerles semejante cambio podía resultar contraproducente, pero también existía la posibilidad de reforzar áreas de oportunidad. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, peinando su copete hacia atrás. Todo sería más simple si Rin fuese una directora normal, con ideas normales. Después recordó por qué la contrató, Rin tenía ideas demasiado frescas, había trabajado en proyectos reconocidos y hasta el momento había conseguido el apoyo de sus subordinados.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la joven sin despegar su mirada de la de él. Sesshomaru alzó sus doradas orbes y la contempló a través del cristal de sus lentes. Rin sabía que una propuesta con un cambio tan radical como ese bien podía ser rechazada a la primera, sin embargo Sesshomaru se encontraba bastante pensativo. Como si realmente estuviese contemplando las posibilidades.

—Es arriesgado —murmuró cambiando de página, Rin se recargó en su asiento, lista para pedir el taxi, pues a esas horas le daba pavor colgarse en el metro—. Podrías hacerte enemistades dentro de la compañía —Sesshomaru bajó los papeles y se retiró los lentes, mirando directamente a la chica, prosiguió—. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—No lo es tanto, no pasará nada en caso de que alguien no cumpla —se mordió un labio, gracias a Ayame y a algunas actividades, muchos en la agencia se llevaban bien con ella, tampoco quería echar todo eso por la borda—. Pero para que consigan buenas ideas podríamos darles algunos incentivos, claro si es que tú me lo permites —Sesshomaru se lo pensó un momento. Sí la campaña que Rin planeaba manejar en ese momento no daba frutos, perdería tiempo, dinero y encima causaría conflictos dentro de la agencia. Era un reto, y había descubierto que a Rin le gustaba retarse—y retarlo en el camino—, juntó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y descansó su barbilla—. Una oportunidad, Rin —la joven parpadeó al escucharlo, temerosa—, si no resulta, dejarás de perder el tiempo con esa marca y te enfocarás en las campañas que ya tenemos en espera.

—Sí, Sesshomaru —Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó del asiento de un brinco—. Si no necesitas nada más, yo me retiro —Sesshomaru le extendió su folder, pero cuando Rin lo tomó, Sesshomaru no lo soltó.

—¿Ya has comido? —su interrogante descolocó la sonrisa de la joven, quien se quedó pasmada unos segundos antes de contestar. No había podido salir y se le había olvidado por completo pedir la comida. Estaba realmente excitada con su propuesta y la necesidad de ingerir alimento había pasado a un segundo plano en sus prioridades de ese día.

—Hoy no tuve tiempo —el ambarino le arrebató el folder para dejarlo junto a sus papeles importantes, sin mirarla.

—Yo tampoco, vamos a cenar algo —Sesshomaru se colocó su saco y caminó hacia la salida, seguido de una sonriente Rin.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres invitar a cenar a una vegana? —preguntó Rin alzando una ceja mientras caminaban hacia el elevador—. Eres valiente —el peliplata había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, conocía un restaurante vegano porque su madre lo era, sin embargo dudaba realmente que estuviese abierto a esas horas.

—Blossom cierra a las nueve y media —le comentó Rin, Sesshomaru se sorprendió de que pensaran en el mismo lugar, sin embargo se recordó que era el único relativamente cerca—. Y Franchia a las nueve cuarenta y cinco —miró la hora en su celular, ya pasaban de las once—, pero tengo una mejor idea —salieron del ascensor y Rin lo miró con un toque de coquetería en sus risueños ojos claros. Se quedó callada un momento. "¿Qué digo? Claro Rin, dile que quieres estar con él en tu departamento..." se mordió el labio inferior sin saber cómo proceder, Sesshomaru no despegaba su atención de la castaña—. Puedo preparar la cena —propuso con vacilación, y por primera vez desde que entró a ese edificio, Sesshomaru notó que estaba nerviosa.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que tu jefe esté en tu departamento? —Sesshomaru se inclinó ligeramente hacia Rin, dejando que su dulce aroma lo inundara por completo. La joven sintió sus palabras como una invitación y sus ojos se ensombrecieron de deseo y lujuria.

—Me pregunto si mi jefe será capaz de quedarse y no salir corriendo —lo provocó acercándose un poco, recortando la distancia entre ambos—. Así como lo hizo hace cinco años —susurró sobre los labios masculinos, Sesshomaru se alejó sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. La tensión sexual entre ambos era palpable, sólida. Sesshomaru descubrió que su cuerpo respondía por si solo ante cualquier atrevimiento de Rin, era una sensación electrizante... Sin embargo, si Sesshomaru sintió su sangre acumularse en su hombría, no lo demostró, pues su rostro se mostraba estoico e imperturbable como siempre.

—Pensé que su ética laboral era más grande que cualquier cosa, señorita Ko —la guió hasta su camioneta en el estacionamiento privado de la agencia, abriéndole la puerta; Rin la detuvo y lo encaró con una ceja alzada.

—Mi ética es intachable, señor Sesshomaru —colocó su mano en el pecho masculino—. Pero aquí entre nosotros —acercó sus labios al rostro masculino, jalándolo un poco del cuello para poder hablarle al oído—, mi moral es discutible —el ambarino abrió ligeramente los ojos, tratando de descifrar el significado de esas palabras—. ¿Qué pasa señor Sesshomaru? ¿No sabe diferenciar la moral de la ética? —Rin entró a la camioneta y el hombre cerró la puerta, caminó con lentitud y se detuvo antes de entrar al vehículo. Rin había puestos sus cartas sobre la mesa. Sesshomaru aceptaba que Rin tenía la razón respecto a la diferencia entre la ética y la moral. La moral era el comportamiento aceptado por la sociedad, Rin iba en contra de la naturaleza del ser humano en muchos sentidos, tantos que no debería sorprenderse de que su comportamiento también fuese guiado por sus propios ideales. La cuestión era si él iba a formar también parte de éstos.

El camino hacia el departamento de Rin fue silencioso excepto por las indicaciones para llegar, la castaña sentía los nervios en la garganta, quizá había sido más atrevida de lo que aquél era capaz de soportar. Sin embargo no pensaba echarse hacia atrás, estaban a unos minutos de llegar a su departamento y el bulto que tenía Sesshomaru entre las piernas no era para nada discreto. Por su lado el peliplata meditaba las alternativas. Si Rin aseguraba que su moral era discutible, eso también podía significar que no era el primero con quien ella coqueteaba tan descaradamente, y pensar a alguien más siendo acorralado por la muchacha lo molestó más de lo que imaginaba. Sentía cierta posesión con la joven desde que le dio clases, no por nada la había pasado al frente. Sin embargo esa era otra cuestión, si él estaba dispuesto a no alejarse nuevamente por tener una relación que no era socialmente aceptada.

—Es aquí —indicó la joven, señalándole un lugar enfrente para que aparcara, no se esperó a que él le abriera la puerta, quería salir y respirar aire fresco, el ambiente se había tornado un poco pesado.

—Muy bien —Sesshomaru la tomó de la cintura mientras se adentraban a los departamentos—. Porque muero de hambre —un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la joven hasta llegar a su nuca. Ella también tenía hambre y no precisamente de alimentos. Llegaron al piso de la castaña, era realmente espacioso a pesar de ser pequeño, pues Rin tenía muebles un tanto minimalistas, un sillón de dos plazas en la sala y una mesa cuadrada de cristal al centro. Además de una pantalla y un tapete con una pelota para hacer ejercicio.

—¿Yoga? —preguntó Sesshomaru al notar los objetos Rin asintió y dejó su bolso en la mesa del comedor para cuatro personas.

—Ponte cómodo, te prepararé algo de cenar —Rin se encaminó hacia la cocina pero fue detenida por un par de brazos que la encerraron en un posesivo abrazo, se quedó inmóvil sintiendo el aliento de Sesshomaru sobre su cuello—. O no... —se giró sobre sus talones sin romper el contacto con su jefe y lo encaró, la diferencia de tamaños era notable pese a sus pequeños tacones, sin embargo no fue impedimento para los inevitables resultados.

—¿Qué me diste? —Sesshomaru no esperó a que la joven contestara, unió sus labios con los de ella en un demandante beso, arrebatándole un sonoro gemido por la sorpresa. Rin entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, atrayéndolo hacía sí.

—Vengo preguntándome lo mismo desde hace tanto —susurró sobre sus labios, guiándolo hacia su recámara, deshaciéndose de sus prendas al tiempo que él se encargaba de las de ella.

Sesshomaru la obligó a recostarse sobre el colchón mientras terminaba de desvestirse, Rin lo miraba anhelante, deseosa, excitada. Suficientes ingredientes para despertar al demonio que Sesshomaru llevaba dentro, no tardó ni un segundo en posicionarse sobre su presa, o al menos eso creyó él, pues no vio llegar las caricias llenas de astucia, ni el beso que lo hizo perderse durante unos segundos, Rin demandaba demasiada atención en ese momento, y no era la única. Sesshomaru no se quedaba atrás, invadió su boca con su aterciopelada lengua, buscando la de ella para comenzar una lucha dominada por la lujuria y los instintos más bajos de ambos, estaba a punto de entrar en ella pero ella lo apartó bruscamente.

—Espera —señaló uno de sus cajones, el cual apenas se veía por la obscuridad—. Necesitamos un preservativo —Sesshomaru, un poco frustrado, se alejó y tanteó el interior del mueble hasta dar con una caja de condones, la abrió y tomó uno para colocárselo, no quería esperar más tiempo, deseaba estar dentro de ella, hacerla suya las veces que quisiera, saciarse de ese deseo que lo venía consumiendo cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Rin sonrió coqueta mientras Sesshomaru volvía a colocarse sobre ella, se sintió invadida por él en cuestión de segundos, incluso el beso fue más apasionado que el anterior, sus lenguas parecían bailar una melodía agitada, desesperada una por la otra. Sintió sus caricias recorrer sus caderas, subir por su vientre y un escalofrío la invadió cuando la mano de Sesshomaru apretó uno de sus senos, haciéndola gemir de nuevo mientras un cosquilleo se adueñaba de su ya húmeda intimidad. Rin se revolvía bajo su cuerpo, deseando sentirlo por completo. Los brazos fuertes de él se aferraban a ella con posesividad, y en un parpadeó sintió su cuerpo ser invadido por una salvaje y ruda embestida, jadeó sobre los labios de él. Sintiéndose suya mientras Sesshomaru arremetía contra su intimidad y contra sus labios. Estaban unidos en todos los sentidos.

—Te deseo tanto —murmuró Sesshomaru cortando el beso para descender por su barbilla hasta su cuello, Rin quería contestar pero las sensaciones que la invadían en esos momentos le cortaron el habla, Sesshomaru estaba haciéndola perder la cordura y estaba dispuesta a dejarse hacer por él.

—Sessh —Rin enredó sus piernas en las caderas masculinas, aprisionando a Sesshomaru contra su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por los rápidos movimientos del peliplata. La forma en la que Sesshomaru la embestía, era una mezcla entre la rudeza y suavidad, salvajismo y calma. Rin se dejó llenar por esa sensación tan sublime y placentera, entregándose por completo al deseo de estar con el hombre que la había cautivado tanto tiempo atrás.

Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que el celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar.

—No contestes —pidió Sesshomaru con voz jadeante, Rin se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo demonios pensaba que podría contestar estando en esa situación?

—Debe... mmm... —Rin intentaba hablar con normalidad pero los movimientos de Sesshomaru simplemente desconectaban su cerebro de su lengua—, es Ayame —dijo por fin recordando que la chica tendía a llamarla después de sus citas—. Ah... Sessh ya no puedo —arañó la espalda masculina en un intento por atraerlo contra su cuerpo.

—No te vayas a correr todavía —Sesshomaru se levantó sobre sus codos, observando a una jadeante Rin debajo suyo.

Aprisionó uno de sus erectos pezones entre sus dedos y lo apretó sin cuidado, Rin se arqueó hacia él, profundizando la siguiente embestida. Sintiéndolo en el centro de su ser, Sesshomaru era más grande de lo que aparentaba debajo de sus trajes caros, su cuerpo sudoroso la cubría por completo haciéndola sentirse más pequeña de lo que en verdad era. Sin embargo ese no fue factor para perder el ritmo, al contrario, deseaba dominarlo tanto como él hacía con ella. Sus pensamientos se nublaron al sentir la húmeda lengua de Sesshomaru rodear con suavidad la cresta de su otro pecho, sacándole un suspiro. Sesshomaru no supo en qué momento se entregó a sus instintos. La suavidad del cuerpo de Rin lo estaba volviendo loco, deseaba fundirse con ella, marcarse en su piel y que no fuera capaz de olvidarlo. Porque estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento, él no sería capaz de dejarla. Necesitaba saciarse de ella.

—Ya... No —Rin se apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo las convulsiones de su primer orgasmo—. Mmm... —Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado, sin embargo no le iba a dar tregua, continuó con sus embestidas, cada una más profunda que la anterior—. ¡Sessh! —Rin clavó sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de él y se apretó tan fuerte que su pecho aplastado le reclamó, sin embargo no lo soltó, la sensación era deliciosa.

—Aguanta _nena_ —los ojos de Rin se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la última palabra. Sesshomaru nunca la había llamado de esa manera, y que lo hiciera con su voz ronca justo cuando estaba dentro de ella, sólo ayudó a que se corriera más rápido—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó antes de alcanzarla, Rin se dejó caer sobre el colchón, aún con Sesshomaru en su interior.

—Podríamos repetir —murmuró juguetona. Sin embargo ambos necesitaban un descanso. Miró a Sesshomaru a los ojos, deseando realmente poder disfrutarlo todo el tiempo.

—Estuvo excelente —Sesshomaru hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella. Rin acarició su cabello y pegó su frente a la de él.

—No entiendo por qué —sonrió al notar su desconcierto—, sólo tuvimos un preámbulo de cinco años —Sesshomaru se inclinó para besar sus labios con suavidad. Cinco años no parecía tanto tiempo en ese momento. Era una eternidad. No obstante, Sesshomaru sentía que había hecho lo correcto al haberse alejado de ella la primera vez. El ambarino se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa para comenzar a vestirse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Rin un poco molesta. Acababan de tener el mejor sexo de sus vidas, Rin apostaba que había algo más, no iba a permitir que se marchara después de eso.

—Me voy, mañana tengo una junta temprano —Sesshomaru se abrochó los pantalones, Rin parpadeó desconcertada y lo miró fijamente. Él pudo notar que sus ojos ya no brillaban de deseo, estaba enojada con él y no entendía por qué. ¿Acaso quería que se quedara con ella?

—Yo también debo estar temprano, la alarma ya está puesta —la castaña señaló su despertador, Sesshomaru tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese preciso momento. Deseaba a Rin, desde que era una de sus alumnas, pero él no era el novio romántico, era su jefe.

—Rin, yo no soy de quedarme, ¿entiendes? —los ojos de Rin le lanzaron una mirada crispada, rompiendo cualquier defensa que intentara usar.

—Espera Sesshomaru, escucha —Rin se cubrió con una cobija—, hay dos tipos de mujeres en el mundo, con quien te acuestas y te vas y con quién te acuestas y te acurrucas. Conmigo te acuestas y te acurrucas —señaló el lado de la cama que le pertenecía esa noche al peliplata—. Así que tienes tres segundos para regresar a la cama... O esto no va a ir a ningún lado. Uno, dos...

—Tres —Sesshomaru se acomodó junto a ella y la rodeó con el brazo. Rin sintió un enorme alivio. Quizá Sesshomaru no había entendido del todo sus indirectas, ella no era una chica de una noche, había esperado para volver a encontrarse con él porque lo que sentía era realmente fuerte. Sesshomaru lo sabía porque también lo sentía.

—No es tan tonto como parece —murmuró haciendo un puchero y Sesshomaru sonrió con dulzura, acunando el pequeño cuerpo de Rin entre sus brazos.

La castaña no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, sin embargo Sesshomaru era incapaz de cerrar los ojos, estar con Rin había sido mejor de lo que llegó a imaginar. La forma en la que le respondía a cada caricia lo hacía desear todo de ella. Claro que el hecho de tener tanto tiempo de espera hacía la experiencia aún más placentera. No sabía que sería de ellos, porque ella seguía trabajando en la misma empresa y si algo salía a la luz, todos sus esfuerzos por mantener su apellido impecable se verían frustrados. Miró al techo en busca de una respuesta, ¿quién le iba a decir que realmente la encontraría? Al igual que el resto de la habitación, en el techo había una enorme frase pegada con la frase favorita de Rin. "En esta habitación no existe la moral, pero sí la ética". Sesshomaru sonrió y miró a la joven que dormía tranquilamente junto a él. Perdió la noción del tiempo, podía quedarse horas en la misma posición simplemente contemplándola. Era perfecta. Una mezcla de inocencia y atrevimiento. No era una, eran muchas y al igual que antes, él deseaba descubrirlas a todas.

El despertador junto a él comenzó a sonar a las cinco en punto, Sesshomaru lo apagó al instante, era demasiado temprano como para despertar a Rin. Miró por la ventana, el sol amenazaba con salir pronto, se levantó de la cama, recordando las palabras del viejo Myoga: _Un día despertarás abrazado a una pollita pensando en el romance, y en ese momento debes levantarte, no te detengas a ponerte tus zapatos, sal corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, tal vez no suceda en ese momento pero en el futuro te romperán el corazón..._

Sesshomaru salió de la cama sin mover demasiado a la castaña que descansaba plácidamente.

.

~O~O~O~

.

— _No tiene mensajes_ —Ayame colgó su buzón por tercera vez en esa mañana, la amiga con la que compartía departamento no se cansaba de decirle que fuera un poco más paciente, su cita apenas había sido la noche anterior. Pero Ayame realmente no entendía por qué Hakkaku no le había mandado ni un solo mensaje. La pelirroja se hizo bolita en el sillón de la sala.

—Tal vez esté de viaje —murmuró Yuka—, por cierto anoche Rin se quedó hasta muy tarde trabajando, es admirable... —la castaña comenzó a arreglarse frente al espejo, Ayame no tardó en darle alcance, sin embargo la pelirroja no se había metido a bañar, seguía en pijama y con el cabello alborotado.

—Son bienes raíces, su trabajo es quedarse a vender —replicó, perdiendo las esperanzas—, y te dije que Rin te agradaría —sonrió un poco decaída y Yuka quiso zarandearla. Odiaba intensamente cuando Ayame se ponía en ese plan, buscando salir con chicos, esperando que mágicamente uno deseara quedarse. Ayame valía mucho como persona y como mujer, buscar salir con cualquiera disponible solamente le había estado haciendo daño los últimos años.

—Ser su secretaria es un poco difícil —aceptó la joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño obscuro—. Y con mi boda encima terminaré por hacer algo mal.

—No vas a hacer nada mal, Rin te dijo que te lo tomaras con calma —Ayame se desplomó sobre el sofá—. Creo que no llamará —soltó sin más con la mirada triste, a su parecer su cita con Hakkaku había ido a la perfección, no había hecho nada malo, ni había sido grosera. No había motivos para que no la llamara. ¿Cierto?

—Te diré una cosa —Yuka se le puso enfrente y la señaló con el índice—. Después de que salí con Akitoki la primera vez, no me llamó en once días, ¡once días!, y ahora estamos comprometidos —Ayame sonrió un poco más animada—. Y eso pasa todo el tiempo.

—¿En serio? —Ayame sintió que su alma regresaba de nuevo a su cuerpo, quizá Hakkaku solamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

—Claro —Yuka la obligó a levantarse del sofá—. ¿Quieres café?

—Sí, por favor —caminaron juntas hasta la cocina y Ayame optó por abrir de nuevo su celular, sin ningún mensaje ni llamada. Simplemente su agenda del trabajo—. Es culpa de Kagome —murmuró sin bloquear el celular—. Ella nos presentó.

—No —Yuka era una de las mejores amigas de Kagome—. Tú le preguntaste si conocía chicos y ella te dio el número telefónico de Hakkaku... Mmm seguramente si Kagome hubiese arreglado una cita a ciegas les hubiese sopesado los pros y los contras y eso hubiese sido lo mejor —Yuka le entregó el café a la pelirroja—. Todo lo que sabemos de Hakkaku es que les vendió el departamento a Inuyasha y Kagome —Ayame sacó la leche y se sirvió un poco en la taza humeante para después volver a revisar su celular.

—Oye, basta —Yuka se lo arrebató. Ayame sonrió sin objetar.

—Dice que después del trabajo va al Shakespeare —Yuka reconoció el nombre del bar, pues a pesar de que ella no frecuentaba esos lugares, su prometido Akitoki sí—. Podría ir a verlo, ¿no? —comentó la ojiverde antes de tomar un sorbo de café. Yuka puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo hagas —no encontraba la forma de decirle a Ayame que parecía una mujer realmente desesperada por atención masculina—. Te llamará.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Rin se despertó sobresaltada pues su alarma no había sonado y era obvio que ya pasaban de las cinco, tanteó la cama, estaba ella sola. Abrió los ojos de golpe y no vio a Sesshomaru en la habitación, echó un vistazo al despertador que marcaba las ocho y se desplomó de nuevo. Apretó los ojos deseando seguir dormida, esperando que la alarma sonara para que al abrir los ojos se encontrara con la intensa mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella. Nada de eso pasó, se volvió a incorporar, se le haría tarde para el trabajo, ya había perdido su clase de zumba y no quería que se le hiciese tarde. Se levantó sin muchos ánimos pero algo en el suelo llamó su atención, era la camisa de Sesshomaru tirada en el suelo. Dejó salir un prolongado suspiro mientras la tomaba y se la colocaba sobre su desnudo cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación, el olor a _hot cakes_ ayudó a que su estómago chillara de hambre, no había comido el día anterior y después de semejante _cardio_ , necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Caminó hasta la cocina y lo que vio la dejó estática. Sesshomaru estaba de espaldas a ella preparando el desayuno sin camisa, con el cabello húmedo escurriendo algunas gotas de agua sobre su trabajada espalda. La joven se mordió el labio, no sólo se había quedado, también estaba en su cocina preparando deliciosos _hot cakes_. Rin respiró hondo antes de acercarse silenciosa y abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Buenos días —Sesshomaru colocó su mano sobre los brazos de la joven, la miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo y arqueó la comisura de sus labios. Ya una vez había escapado de esa niña, no pensaba volverlo a hacer. También había seguido el consejo de Myoga en parte, y no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Quería a Rin.

—¿Descansaste? —Rin asintió sin romper el contacto.

—Sesshomaru —ella alzó la vista hacia él, el aludido bajó un poco su rostro—. ¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó con nerviosismo—. Quiero decir, yo te quiero —confesó mirándolo a los ojos, con las mejillas enrojecidas pero aún así firme—. Me gustas y creo que estoy enamorada de ti desde que eras mi profesor —Sesshomaru no sabía cómo contestar a eso, se había quedado porque lo que sentía por Rin no era algo pasajero, la deseaba y le encantaba tenerla a su alrededor, era como un rayo de luz que alumbraba su vida todos los días.

—¿Qué quieres que seamos? —preguntó con voz sedosa y Rin se apretó contra su cuerpo—. Seremos lo que quieras que seamos, Rin —la joven sonrió ampliamente.

—Quiero que sólo seas mío.

—Entonces tú eres solamente mía —Sesshomaru besó sus labios delicadamente y Rin sintió que sus piernas le fallaban—. Apagué la alarma porque te veías cansada.

—Me perdí la clase de zumba —le reclamó con un puchero infantil—. Pero gracias por dejarme descansar —inhaló el aroma a fresco de Sesshomaru y recordó que ella seguía con el cabello enmarañado y recién levantada—. Me daré un baño —soltó su abrazo y se dirigió al baño. La camisa de Sesshomaru apenas le cubría lo necesario. "No es que me dé pena andar desnuda frente a él" pensó apresurando el paso. "De acuerdo, sólo un poco" se metió al baño y se preparó para un largo día.

Rin se sorprendió de que Sesshomaru supiera preparar _hot cakes_ veganos, pues en su alacena no había más que comida para veganos y Sesshomaru no había tenido problemas con encontrar los ingredientes correctos. El ambarino le comentó que su madre, Irasue, también era vegana y que se había acostumbrado a algunas cosas porque había vivido con ella un tiempo después de dar clases en la universidad, pues había enfermado pero se recuperó rápidamente porque era una mujer fuerte. Rin se sentía feliz de que Sesshomaru comenzara a compartir cosas de su vida con ella, ella lo haría pero sabía de sobra que Sesshomaru conocía su expediente y hablar de una madre alcohólica no era nada agradable. Salieron de su departamento minutos antes de las nueve, iban a llegar tarde.

—¡Rin querida! —Sesshomaru se tensó al escuchar la voz de otro hombre y más cuando éste estuvo a punto de abrazar a Rin, sin embargo se detuvo al verlo y Sesshomaru se sintió estúpido al celar a Rin de esa forma, pues el sujeto que le había hablado claramente tenía las mismas preferencias sexuales que Rin pues su ropa no dejaba que eso se pusiera en duda, si bien tenía un cuerpo atlético, estaba vestido con una playera sin mangas color verde con la insignia de zumba en ésta, muñequeras de color chillones, pants deportivos demasiado ceñidos y una banda deportiva fiusha en la cabeza. Literalmente un letrero invisible que gritaba que era gay. La aludida se giró hacia el dueño de esa chillona y conocida voz—. Pero mira qué bien acompañada estás —Sesshomaru le dirigió la mirada al hombre que se había atrevido a interrumpirlos—. Con razón no fuiste a la clase —Rin sintió sus mejillas arder, Jakotsu no era lo que se conocía por una persona discreta.

—¡Jack! —intentó callarlo, pero el joven tenía planes de castigarla por haber faltado a su clase, aunque fácil podía deducir que _cardio_ no le había faltado—. Lo siento se me hizo tarde —sonrió nerviosa, buscando la manera de salir pronto de ahí. Jakotsu era como una amiga más, sin embargo no quería que conociera aún a Sesshomaru. Pues poco le había contado del tema, al ser su vecino e instructor, los chismes quedaban, extrañamente, en segundo plano con él.

—¡No me digas Jack! —se quejó el azabache—. Soy Ja-Ko-Tsu —Rin dobló los ojos—. Espero que en la cama no sea tan tronco como en la pista —Jack le guiñó un ojo a Sesshomaru, quien con una simple mirada le borró la sonrisa de sus labios—. Uy, creo que tendrás que regresarlo al departamento y darle otra dosis de amor —murmuró sin ver al ambarino quien frunció el ceño.

—¡Jack! —volvió a gritar Rin desesperada. Sabía que era muy mala bailando pero no tenía porque ventilarla de esa manera ni evidenciar lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru siguió caminando y Rin negó con la cabeza—. Eres un caso.

—No me digas que ya te echaste a tu jefe al plato —el hombre le secreteó emocionado.

—¡Jakotsu! —Rin estuvo a punto de colapsar, sin embargo no lo hizo pues Sesshomaru no había escuchado eso último—. Nos vemos después —dijo enojada y siguió a su jefe.

—Tu novio no tiene sentido del humor —espetó y Sesshomaru se detuvo—. No te vayas a aburrir pronto de él —el instructor de zumba comenzó su andar hacia el interior de los departamentos.

Rin alcanzó a Sesshomaru hasta la camioneta, se disculpó por el comportamiento de su vecino y le explicó que era un instructor de nombre Jack, sin embargo gracias a los viajes que éste realizaba se había enterado de que en Japón había existido un guerrero legendario que dominaba una espada la cual parecía danzar como una serpiente, el joven bailarín había decidido cambiarse el nombre, pues era un guerrero en la pista de baile, aunque Rin consideraba que era más pesado el enfriamiento que la misma clase, pues era bastante estricto en la parte de estirar y Rin odiaba estirar. Sesshomaru le restó importancia al bailarín, sin embargo no se perdería la siguiente clase pues se había quedado con la curiosidad de cómo bailaba su novia.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Pista: La película de la que tomé la escena es una "recreación" de los Fantasmas de Scrooge, sin la esencia navideña :V haha y también le cambié el cómo resultaba el final de la escena a favor del fic XD ya se vendrán después los problemas (:

* * *

Respondiendo a sus preciados reviews:

Milly Taisho: OMG tú si vas por el primer lugar XD pero ya te han empatado, espero que tengas suerte con esta peli :P Hahaha Sara es de los pocos personajes de Inuyasha que no me agrada, pero aquí no sabes si será buena o mala ;) Rin está enamorada de Sessh :P y él de ella aunque le cueste aceptarlo.

Melly Taisho: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar (: espero que tengas suerte en el concurso!

Suaries: Me preocupa que la mayoría tienen dos puntos D: necesito un desempate haha espero que con las siguientes pelis las cosas se pongan más difíciles 7u7

HasuLess: Haha no te apures, todavía hay dos lugares más :D Por fin se quitaron las ganas 7u7 a ver ahora cómo les va XDDD Estoy manejando su relación rápido y fácil porque aún no ha entrado en escena el nudo de la historia muajajaja XDDD soy una malvada.

Kagura: Sí! era esa peli :P hahaha sólo mezclo algunas escenas (: todavía faltan varias pelis pero es divertido hacer así las cosas. Debería hacer esto tradición o algo :P ¡Ya casi sale Kagura!

Roco A: Al final diré las pelis, la verdad las recomiendo mucho- bueno que soy una romántica empedernida- XD En esa parte la pobre se golpeó la cabeza XDDD

Jazmin L: Hahaha sólo hay una o dos que no son de romance-comedia, las demás sí 7n7 agradécele a Netflix XDDD ¡Sí! Rin ya estaba con Sessh cuando Ayame la llamó muajaja!

Kagoyame: Sí! hahaha se lo vio dos veces! bueno ahora más 7u7 la escena de la pila se fue mía asdfghjkl me gustó hacerla haha Koha saldrá pronto :P

MariaCelesteSoloaga: Bueno Rin lo fue a buscar porque se dio cuenta que tenía algo pendiente, pero es innegable que está enamorada de él. Cinco años sin poder olvidarlo, yo creo que es amor XDDDD

Dana!: No les ha costado nada! hahaha los problemas vendrán ya después 7u7 En este fic no le haré explotar el pene a Sesshomaru de aguantarse tanto hahahaha XDDD necesito que su relación avance rápido 7u7 Ufff los mercas estamos expuestos a tanto u,u yo soy fiel a mis propios valores :P Sesshomaru es el que todavía no se declara enamorado, sabe que la quiere, la desea y la necesita pero no lo ha aceptado tan abiertamente como ella.

DaniPasos: Hahaha ya, ya por fin se dieron amor! hahaha Era demasiada tentación para Sesshomaru 7u7 y bueno ella no se quedaba quieta XD

Asuna: No sabes todavía si Sara será buena o mala .-. hahaha, aparece y ya la odias XDDD me conoces XDD Rin es más que una pervertida, eso saldrá más adelante :P Ayame es un amor pero sólo alguien lo notará muajaja ese Koga ya se tardó en aparecer 7u7

DomPath: Está enamorada XD sí... me lo pensaré . De hecho es una buena idea. Una oficina recreativa para liberar estrés XDDD

Danper: Un poco :P Hahah espero que no mueras, todavía hay varios caps por delante .p Sara todavía no saben si será buena o mala muajaja y Koga está por ahí atendiendo un bar que casualmente se llama Shakespeare ;)

Asderel: a mí me gusta hacer a Rin atrevida y segura de sí (:

ZY: Sí! Rin es una mujer muy fuerte :D sabe lo que quiere (: y quiere a Sessh... haha! Si, es capaz de todo menos eso ahahhaha, ya ves que no ;)

Yarisha!: OMG que bueno leerte de nuevo! :D Sí, Sesshomaru y Rin no esperaron mucho haha pero es necesario que su relación avance rápidamente 7u7 tengo mis perversos planes por ahí escondidos :P Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo!

Another: Sí! es esa :D HAHHAHHAHA! piedras! LOL no, esta vez no XDDD en Infiltrada les di muchos caps para que se amaran, aquí tengo otros planes :P Y sí, Rin estaba muuyy ocupada con Sessh :P

Fabricio: Sí! en muchos V: hahahaha y sí ya tienes tus dos puntos :D suerte!

Guest1: sí! fue esa peli! haha si me dejas tu nombre podré ponerte el punto D: hay muchos guests D:

Sabastu: HAHAHHA sí! el ojo de Rin quedó uuuf cuadradísimo XDDD pues ahí no sé pero desde que fui a Leo Burnett, también me dan ganas de trabajar en el área creativa :V son unos consentidos u,u ¡hahaha sí! Pobre Ayame ): ya aparecerá su príncipe con armadura XD No te apures amodoracion, toma tu tiempo y suerte en tu última prueba que si no me equivoco es pasado mañana! Éxito!

Guest2: Sí! saldrán algunos más 7u7 Kagura, Koga y Sara están contemplados :P Sí! yo amo a Kagura :3 hahaha vas por buen camino!

Sheila Pattz: No, hay varias personas que andan perdidas con eso XD Koga no tarda en aparecer 7u7 haha no te apures, las historias no se irán (?) XD

Rinnu: Sí! Haha Rin no pudo olvidarlo y no perdió oportunidad para buscarlo :P Sí, Merca= Mercadotecnia/Mercadólogos es más cortito. ¿Qué pistas? Te mandé inbox haha y tú dime las pelís para poner los puntos XD

* * *

Bueno yo me despido, a las personas que están en exámenes les deseo mucho éxito!

Un abrazo!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la diosa Rumiko y algunas escenas son sacadas de películas.

¡Criaturitas hermosas! Siento mucho haberme demorado de nuevo pero estuve de vaga V: hahaha creo que lo compenso con los caps largos XD empecé el fic con "3,500" palabras y este cap ya tiene más de "5,300" uuuf .-. hahaha pero no lo podía cortar de ninguna manera XDDDD

Muchos me dijeron que las cosas iban demasiado rápido entre ellos -los que leyeron infiltraba esperaban unos 18 caps antes de que Rin confesara su amor XDDD- pero si se dan cuenta pasó más tiempo que en infiltrada (los cinco años), y el mes que ella lleva trabajando ahí O: haha sólo que lo resumí en 3 caps 7u7 y bueno... También necesito realmente darme prisa con el progreso de su relación XD

Quiero decirles que Jaina Taisho va ganando con el tema de las películas! Felicidades! Sigue así O:

Pero no se apuren, saldrán otras tantas para que le den alcance ;) y también diré las cinco personas que se debaten para el segundo y tercer lugar con los puntos que llevan acumulados hasta el capítulo 4 :D

Milly Taisho: 82 puntos!

Kagura: 70 puntos!

Hasulles y Kagoyame: 69 puntos!

Jazmin: 59 puntos!

Sigan así muchachas y muchas felicidades! (:

En este capítulo no hay escena nueva pero no os preocupéis que pronto la habrá *cofcofsiguientecapcofcof*

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

5

.

Martes 08 de Septiembre del 2015

Rin se encontraba en la sala de juntas, había llegado de lado de Sesshomaru al trabajo, algunos empleados los habían visto llegar juntos pero Sesshomaru no hizo ademán de estar molesto—aunque ligeramente lo estaba—, simplemente le restó importancia. En cuanto Rin se sentó en su escritorio marcó el número de sus subordinados principales, y de otros empleados dedicados a la creatividad dentro de la empresa para informarles de la junta a la que debían asistir en punto del medio día. Tuvo algunos problemas con algunos trabajadores pues estaban llenos de trabajo, no obstante y pese a su renuencia, cuando les informaba de la presencia del CEO, todos confirmaban su asistencia. Rin cogió todo el valor posible mientras hacía las llamadas, sin poder evitar ignorar de momento a Ayame que no dejaba de quejarse porque el tal Hakkaku aún no la llamaba.

—Ordenó más bebidas cuando llegó la mesera —parloteaba la pelirroja mientras Rin intentaba no discutir con Hakudoshi por teléfono—. Recordó exactamente lo que pedí —dijo emocionada—, me abrazó y dijo que era un placer conocerme...

—Espera —Rin dejó a Hakudoshi con las quejas en la boca—. ¿Eso fue al final de la cita, o al principio?

—Al final —Ayame se asustó por la mirada de Rin—. ¿Qué? ¿Importa?

—Pues sí — Rin le murmuró unas palabras a Hakudoshi antes de cortar la llamada—. "Un placer" al principio de la cita es normal, "un placer" al final de la cita... —Rin estaba buscando las palabras menos despectivas para darle a entender a Ayame que su cita no había sido el éxito que ella creía—. Tal vez es una despedida —Ayame hizo memoria algo confundida.

—Creo que fue al principio

—De acuerdo, está bien —dijo Rin despegando de nuevo el teléfono—. Te llamará.

—O tal vez fue al final —los ojos verdes se mostraron aún más vacilación—. O tal vez sólo le dio gusto conocerme —Rin ya no sabía cómo decirle que tenía que terminar esas llamadas, de no ser porque el celular de Ayame comenzó a sonar con la canción de "Don't You Want Me" de "The Human League", Rin se hubiese vuelto un poco loca—. ¿Bueno? —contestó la pelirroja emocionada—. ¿Mamá? —Rin apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros cuando su amiga la miró—. Estoy ocupada, no llames, te llamo luego —Rin negó y suspiró al tiempo que le contestaban a ella.

Estuvo unos minutos más haciendo llamadas mientras Ayame usaba la otra línea—para dejar libre su celular—, y marcarle a Kagome, por la poca atención que Rin prestaba y las palabras de la pelirroja, entendió que Kagome le había dado a entender que ella le había llamado primero a Inuyasha, Rin colgó su última llamada y miró fijamente a Ayame, no podía decirle nada, ella había esperado casi cinco años para volver a encontrarse con Sesshomaru y estaba en contra de muchos comportamientos tradicionales, aunque siendo Ayame, temía que no fuera muy fuerte para soportar el inminente rechazo.

—Suena —dijo después de marcar el número.

—Tiene que sonar —respondió Rin tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Sí! —Ayame reconoció el buzón—. Un mensaje de voz —Rin le extendió el cuaderno donde la ojiverde había hecho un par de notas—. Hola Hakkaku, soy Ayame, no he sabido nada de ti y pienso que en estos días una mujer no debe esperar a que un chico la llame —sonrió al final de esa palabra y cambió la página—. ¿Qué dice ahí? —murmuró y Rin se encogió de hombros, la pelirroja hizo a un lado la libreta—. Ya que somos iguales, más que iguales —empezó a balbucear—, emm... cada vez hay más mujeres que hombres estudiando derecho —Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante las tonterías que estaban saliendo de la boca de su amiga—, y em... no sé si viste esa película pero prácticamente también tenemos pene —Rin negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas de que colgara a la de ya—. Así que... ¡Llámame! —iba a colgar pero regresó la bocina a su boca—. Ah, soy Ayame, llámame —y con eso colgó, dejando el teléfono con rapidez como si le hubiese quemado la mano.

—Rin —Yuka, su secretaria, interrumpió la escena—. Faltan cinco minutos.

—Vamos —se levantó del escritorio seguida de Ayame y ambas caminaron hacia la sala de juntas. Podía sentir como los nervios abandonaban el cuerpo de su amiga y se trasladaban al de ella.

Entró en esa gran sala obscura, las paredes eran negras y tenían forma ovalada, el techo era blanco con plafones y lámparas de luz LED, en la cabecera se encontraba Sesshomaru, serio. Mientras a su lado había un lugar vacío y otro después de ese. Ayame fue la primera en sentarse, dejando el espacio de Rin junto al CEO de la agencia. Rin notó que algunos no estaban muy contentos de estar ahí, en especial Hakudoshi. Sabía que él aspiraba para tener el puesto que ella ocupaba pero su esfuerzo se había visto frustrado con su llegada. Nunca antes habían trabajado juntos y el hecho de que posiblemente lo hicieran de ese momento en adelante, le causaba ansiedad. La mirada severa del albino de ojos color lila, la estudiaba de pies a cabeza. Su boca se mostraba sin expresión alguna sin embargo su entrecejo se encontraba ligeramente fruncido. Sesshomaru se puso de pie.

—Silencio —Sesshomaru habló y todo el lugar se quedó quieto, abrumando así a la joven—. Todos aquí ya saben quién es Rin Ko —la señaló con la mirada, consciente de lo difícil que era quitársela de encima, se veía nerviosa y nerviosa se veía preciosa—. En My Romance, Rin tenía un equipo creativo que logró más de quinientos millones en nuevos clientes y sólo fue en medio año —todo el mundo estaba sorprendido de que Sesshomaru Taisho hubiese pronunciado más de tres monosílabos seguidos—. Me alegra que haya decidido unirse a nuestra agencia —todo el mundo aplaudió, todos a excepción de Hakudoshi que no mostraba interés en disimular su desagrado por la actual _head of planning_.

—Buenas tardes —habló Rin con voz firme, dirigiendo su mirada a Sesshomaru para encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba—. La mayoría de ustedes ya me conocen muy bien y hemos hecho muy buen equipo juntos —miró a Ayame y a algunos de sus subordinados—, debo decir que el sentimiento es mutuo —evitó mirar a Hakudoshi mientras hablaba—, estoy realmente emocionada de poder compartir con ustedes este nuevo proyecto. En ATEP aprendí que cualquier logro que tenía era el resultado de trabajar en equipo con mi gente —la mayoría sonreía con aprobación—. Sé que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, que cinco piensan mejor que dos y sé que si unimos nuestras cabezas y nuestros corazones en esta compañía lo lograremos –hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Me encantan los retos y el trabajo duro —puso sus manos sobre la alargada mesa de madera—. Deseo quedarme hasta altas horas de la mañana aportando ideas en esta mesa —miró de reojo a Sesshomaru que no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Pero más que nada quiero que demostremos quiénes somos, cómo pensamos, qué sentimos... —el silencio seguía presente cada vez que ella se callaba, nadie decía nada. Lo único que la hacía sentirse un poco cohibida era la mirada pesada del albino poseedor de ojos color lila. Inhaló y prosiguió con voz más autoritaria—. ¿Cómo cambiaremos esta compañía? —nadie dijo nada, sentía la pesada mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella y su nerviosismo aumentó—. Cuando My Romance decidió darse de alta como marca cruelty free, hace menos de dos años con la frase _"Tus creencias no te hacen una mejor persona, tus acciones sí_ ", todo el mundo quedó impactado. ¿Fue agresivo? Un poco, pero creó una reacción en el mercado, sus ingresos aumentaron un treinta por ciento —todo el mundo parecía petrificado por sus palabras—. ¡Treinta! —recalcó—. Miko's Clothes invirtió millones en comerciales dedicados a temas banales y conocidos como la moda, ¿saben cuánto aumentaron sus ventas? Cero —tomó una botella de agua y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala de juntas mientras se calmaba—, sus ventas bajaron un trece por ciento... —miró a Ayame para que saliera por un carrito lleno de cajas color rosa, el símbolo de gato para marcar tendencia en redes sociales y frases distintas en cada cara de la caja—. Dōbutsu no sonchō es una marca japonesa que acaba de establecerse en estados unidos, con los mismos ideales de respeto por los animales —la gente comenzó a sacar la ropa y demás accesorios, las playeras tenían frases como " _El hombre es el animal más cruel_ " seguidas del signo de gato y el nombre del autor: # FriedrichNietzsche.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esto? —habló por fin una chica y Rin se alivió, nadie había dicho nada y comenzaba a ponerse tensa.

—Cada caja tiene playeras, carteras, cremas y maquillaje —los hombres estaban perplejos al descubrir el contenido—. Creo que las mujeres estamos muy identificadas con los productos masculinos —vio que Hakudoshi no tenía ninguna caja—. Aquí tienes Hakudoshi —deslizó una por la mesa y el albino apenas reaccionó para cogerla—. Quiero que todos piensen en algo, para un producto, o dos o tal vez para todos —miró su reloj.

—¿Acaso estás loca? —preguntó despectivo el albino—. Todos tenemos encima trabajo mucho más relevante, está agencia no se especializa en productos femeninos, no sé si estés enterada pero pronto tendremos una reunión con una marca de zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Qué pasa Hakudoshi? —interrumpió Sesshomaru, creando un ambiente denso y turbio—. ¿Acaso tus habilidades no son suficiente para manejar algo tan simple como esto? —el aludido se tragó todas las protestas que tenía en la boca—. No es una obligación, quien no se crea capaz es libre de no hacer nada —con esas retadoras palabras logró que la gente se tomara más enserio las cosas. Rin, en un intento por calmar el ambiente, dio por terminada la reunión.

—Nos reuniremos el jueves para revisar sus aportes, a las nueve —todos aplaudieron y ella sonrió triunfal—. Genial, nos vemos entonces —la sala se despejó rápidamente, incluso Sesshomaru partió con prisa, pues tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer.

—¿Tan buena eres en la cama para convencer a Sesshomaru de aprobar este tipo de campañas sosas? —escuchó la voz helada de Hakudoshi mientras la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza, su ceño se frunció notablemente ante el comentario tan desdeñoso del albino—. No es ninguna novedad, todos en la compañía lo saben. Llegaron juntos, y Sesshomaru trae puesto el mismo traje de ayer —la miró con una sonrisa cínica—. No hay que ser muy listos.

—Te equivocas —habló ella con voz suave, dulce. Se soltó de su agarre sin ninguna dificultad y continuó—. Él aprobó mi propuesta antes de que nos acostáramos —le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa dejándolo completamente anonadado; pues de todas las respuestas, esa era que menos se esperaba. Rin se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su oficina. No le importaba que todo el mundo lo supiera, no había ninguna norma dentro de la agencia que prohibiera las relaciones entre trabajadores y Hakudoshi no iba a intimidarla con eso.

—No estés tan confiada —dijo él por fin y Rin detuvo sus pasos—. Algo te puede salir mal —la castaña suspiró y siguió su camino hasta su oficina.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, pronto sería la hora de la comida, tenía pensado ir con Ayame a almorzar como era costumbre, pero el hecho de que su amiga estuviese tan alterada con el evento de su cita y la llamada que nunca llegaba, la desanimaba un poco, prefería ir a visitar a Sesshomaru a su oficina y pedir algo de comer mientras revisaban las otras campañas. El teléfono de su oficina sonó pero no lo contestó, era Ayame.

—Hola Rin, Hakkaku no llamó, entonces creo que iré a ese lugar que frecuenta, el Shakespeare —Rin abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" incapaz de decir algo, si ella se había sentido algo insistente siendo la primera en buscar a Sesshomaru, Ayame la rebasaba presuntuosamente—. Habla para detenerme —Rin apenas iba a presionar el botón para decirle algo cuando Ayame habló de nuevo de manera apresurada—. Interpretaré tu silencio como complicidad, adiós —la línea se cortó y supuso que Ayame había salido disparada de ese lugar.

—Eres un caso —sonrió con ternura y se levantó de su asiento.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Yura Sakasagami, mesera y bar tender en el "Shakespeare", estaba emocionada de que Koga Wolf, su jefe y dueño del lugar, la pusiera a trabajar en el turno de la tarde. Después de haberse acostado con ella, Koga había cambiado radicalmente. La evitaba y casi no se hablaban. Ese día estaba emocionada de que la pusiera en ese turno más despejado, quizá buscaba repetir aquel placentero acto en su oficina pues no había mucha gente a esas horas. Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, dejó a cargo a una de las muchachas para ir a visitar al hombre moreno que se estaba robando su atención últimamente.

—Toc, toc —habló mientras entraba a la espaciosa oficina.

—Hola —Koga apenas despegó la mirada del montón de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Yura llevaba puesto un vestido demasiado revelador, con un muy pronunciado escote, dejando ver la firmeza y redondez de sus senos, los cuales no necesitaban sujetador, la falda calada de ambos lados y un cinto amarillo a la altura de su vientre plano. Sin contar con los tacones de plataforma que portaba.

—Aquí estamos —habló con voz dulce y cerró la puerta—. En el mismo turno —Koga dejó los papeles por fin y se digno a mirarla.

—Sí, programo turnos —sonrió con normalidad, sin entender las intenciones de la joven de cabello negro y corto.

—Pensé que no era coincidencia —dio unos pasos al escritorio del moreno de ojos celeste, de manera provocativa, Koga deshizo su sonrisa—. Es que... Me divertí la otra noche —confesó.

—Sí —Koga trató de mantener la calma—, es increíble lo que uno hace borracho —Yura dejó salir una suave y pequeña risa, pero Koga comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Estaba pensando que saliendo tú y yo... —no pudo continuar porque Koga la interrumpió.

—Lo que hicimos la otra noche fue divertido —su rostro contradecía sus propias palabras pues no se veía nada contento—. Muy divertido, pero nos falta personal y debo atender el bar y por eso fue que te incluí —su voz sonaba ligeramente arrogante y Yura asintió con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose estúpida por pensar que él quería repetir aquel suceso—, para trabajar. ¿Sí? —Yura asintió, sabía que una de las empleadas había tomado vacaciones por su próximo parto pero no lo creía excusa suficiente para que la colocara en la mañana, pues la gente no era tanta—. ¿De acuerdo? —Koga comenzó a tomar los papeles de nuevo y Yura asintió resignada.

—Sí, por supuesto —fingió una amplia sonrisa y salió.

—¡Yura! —la llamó el moreno—. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? —la joven asintió y así lo hizo—. Gracias.

Llegó a la entrada para recibir a los clientes y asignarles una mesa o algún espacio en la barra. Koga no era un mujeriego tan declarado como muchos hombres, era discreto en sus aventuras y por eso poco sabía de su comportamiento. Pero por lo que acababa de ocurrir, él no era de repetir mujeres. Suspiró al darse cuenta que no volvería a pasar nada con él y se colocó la mejor de sus sonrisas para seguir con su trabajo. Una chica pelirroja entró al bar, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Hola, ¿vienes a almorzar, o...?

—Veré a alguien, un chico —dijo la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró algo molesta la azabache pensando en lo mal que a ella le iba en ese ámbito.

—¿Perdón? —Ayame estaba tan concentrada en buscar a Hakkaku que olvidó prestar su atención a la mujer de la entrada.

—Nada, lo siento —Yura fingió otra sonrisa—. ¿Para almorzar?

—Esperaré en el bar —Ayame ignoró la pregunta de Yura y se adentró en el establecimiento sin más. Dejando a una Yura muy impresionada. Pues ni siquiera se había registrado y si su acompañante llegaba no sabría si ella ya lo había hecho.

Ayame se quitó su abrigo y se sentó en la barra.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —un hombre moreno, demasiado apresurado en atender a los clientes, la cuestionó, ella se quedó quieta un segundo, apreciando el atractivo de aquel sujeto, despejó su mente pensando en que posiblemente vería a Hakkaku y contestó.

—Espero a una persona —desvió su mirada a su reloj, aún era temprano.

—¿Ah sí? —Koga sacó unas yardas de debajo de la barra y comenzó a servirlas para dárselas a los demás clientes—. ¿Una cita sexy? —Ayame se ruborizó notablemente y se puso algo nerviosa.

—No sé si llamarla sexy —sonrió ampliamente—. La verdad Hakkaku y yo sólo nos hemos visto una vez...

—Hey, hey, hey —la cortó el moreno de ojos claros—. ¿Hakkaku Barreel? —Koga se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos, y más que hubiese quedado con una chica mientras juraba estar enamorado de otra.

—¡Sí! —afirmó la pelirroja, Koga andaba de un lado a otro repartiendo bebidas, sin embargo le prestaba demasiada atención.

—Hakkaku no vendrá hoy —se acercó a ella después de repartir el último vaso—. ¿Él olvidó que te vería aquí? —Ayame frunció los labios y negó rápidamente.

—Cuando dije esperar a una persona, fue un término muy general, una gran interpretación de la palabra —Koga asintió entendiendo el asunto.

—Claro, ¿sabes? Lo llamaré —Ayame abrió los ojos y negó rápidamente mientras Koga despegaba la bocina del teléfono que había en la pared.

—¡Ay no! No, es totalmente innecesario —el moreno alzó una ceja y colgó, recibiendo un suspiro de alivio por parte de la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué? —la joven comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo mientras él se acercaba y se reclinaba ligeramente hacia ella.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a ver si estaba aquí porque... —se giró y tomó su bolso, buscando algún objeto que le fuera de ayuda en ese momento—. Tengo que regresarle su —encontró algo útil—, bolígrafo —sacó una pluma negra con café que le había dado su dentista. Koga retrocedió y frunció el ceño—. Se le olvidó y le encanta y pensé que debería devolvérselo antes de que él lo... extrañe.

—Sí, yo se lo doy, gracias —Koga cogió el objeto y lo revisó—. Wilson, dentista de niños, adultos y ancianos —Ayame sonrió y asintió.

—No voy a juzgar que objetos puedan ser importantes para alguien —Koga negó con la cabeza algo molesto.

—Oye él ni siquiera es su dentista —le reclamó algo confundido.

—Oh ¿en serio? —lo retó la ojiverde—. Entonces, ¿quién lo es?

—Mi padre —Koga contestó secamente y la sonrisa de la joven se borró al instante. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? No sólo parecía una desesperada sino también una mentirosa.

—Oh —Ayame se enderezó y buscó alguna excusa, pero los celestes ojos del moreno no despegaban su atención de ella—. Soy Ayame y salí con Hakkaku hace unos días —Koga volvió a reclinarse hacia ella, se veía realmente triste—, y creí que si lo encontraba aquí... No lo sé, ya me voy —Ayame se levantó.

—Oye no, no —Koga la detuvo—, espera te invitaré un trago —la verdad se sentía algo mal por la pobre muchacha—. ¿Sí? —Ayame asintió y se sentó de nuevo—. Dame dos segundos, ahora vuelvo —la pelirroja se quedó sentada esperando. Después de unos minutos Koga se sentó junto a ella con dos cervezas.

—Gracias —Ayame tomó un sorbo de la suya.

—Oye, pareces una buena chica y me gustaría ser franco contigo —los ojos verdes lo veían con intención de crisparse, aún así la joven asintió—. Hakkaku no te llamará —Ayame sintió aquellas palabras como una bofetada.

—¿En serio? —su tono lo retaba nuevamente—. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo sé, soy hombre y punto —Koga tomó su propia bebida y le dio un trago.

—Le dio gusto conocerme —disparó Ayame con una sonrisa y Koga negó.

—No, no me interesa si dijo que eras su favorita después de su mami —se arremangó y la vio con superioridad—. Ya pasaron unos días y no ha llamado.

—Tal vez llamó y no escuché el mensaje —Ayame sonaba irritada de verdad. ¿Quién se creía que era?—. O tal vez perdió mi teléfono, o salió de la ciudad, o lo atropelló un camión, o su abuela murió... —Koga se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella.

—O tal vez no te llamó porque no tiene ningún interés en ti —Ayame no lo soportó más, tenía que sopesar también esa posibilidad.

—Quizá pero una amiga salió con un chico, no se vieron en un año, se reencontraron y terminaron juntos —canturreó con voz infantil y Koga retrocedió.

—Tu amiga es una tonta y es la excepción —se inclinó de nuevo—. Por cierto una rara excepción.

—De acuerdo, sí —Ayame suspiró—. Pero... ¿Y si soy la excepción?

—No lo eres —dijo Koga algo cansado del tema—. En absoluto tú eres la regla. Y la regla es: Si un chico no te llama es porque no quiere —dijo sin más. Ayame nunca había escuchado esas lógicas palabras salir de la boca de nadie, todo el mundo decía mentiras como "te llamará", sólo para darle ánimos. ¿Por qué hacían eso siendo la realidad tan obvia?

—¿Siempre? —preguntó algo desanimada.

—Sí, siempre —Koga sonrió y ella lo imitó tímidamente, pese a que aún estaba algo triste—. Oye sé lo que es rechazar a una mujer, ¿de acuerdo? —Ayame asintió—. Lo hice hace rato, lo hago a menudo. Créeme si te digo que un chico, te trata como si fueras basura, es que no le importas para nada —Ayame sólo asentía mientras tomaba de su cerveza—. Sin excepciones —la pelirroja bajó la mirada y Koga tomó la pluma para comenzar a escribir en un portavasos desechable. Ayame lo pensó mucho antes de hacer lo siguiente.

—Gracias —dijo con voz serena, nadie nunca le había dicho la verdad de ese modo y necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera—. Ahora tengo mucho en qué pensar —Koga le extendió el portavasos de papel con su nombre y su teléfono.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Rin se había detenido a hablar un rato con Kaede, la secretaria de Sesshomaru, según entendía él tenía un genio de los mil demonios porque varios equipos de cómputo se habían descompuesto en el área de creatividad. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Caos. Todo el mundo trabajaba en computadoras especiales con programas de diseño y que éstas no funcionaran bien solamente ralentizaban los progresos de sus subordinados y de los demás _creativos_. Por suerte según tenía entendido la máquina de Ayame sí funcionaba, pero mientras las demás se encontraran en mal estado, muchos no podrían terminar sus trabajos—si es que no los perdían por completo—, y eso sería algo bastante malo para la agencia. Pidió la comida y mientras la esperaba platicaba con la pobre señora que había soportado el carácter de Sesshomaru esa última hora y media.

—Yo me haré cargo —dijo una vez que tenía los contenedores desechables de comida—. Veré qué puedo hacer para que se relaje —sonrió y entró a la oficina sin tocar—. Hola —cerró con seguro.

—Ahora no, Rin —estaba muy, muy molesto, tenía un bonche de papeles en el escritorio y sus lentes que ella tanto adoraba.

—Necesitas comer —recogió los papeles sin permiso y le puso su charola de alimento enfrente.

—No tengo apetito —la ignoró completamente y Rin hizo un puchero, pero ya vería si estaba de buenas o no. Aprovechó que estaba distraído y se metió debajo del escritorio. Si Sesshomaru estaba de malas, ella se encargaría de ponerlo de mejor humor.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? —preguntó aún con tono serio. Rin le guiñó un ojo y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—Vine a ponerte de mejor humor —sonrió coqueta. La mirada de Sesshomaru pasó del enojo al desconcierto y del desconcierto a la sorpresa cuando las pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos. Dejó escapar un gruñido bajo mientras Rin lo recorría con parsimonia torturadora, arrastrando las manos en un erótico masaje, endureciéndolo sin siquiera acercase demasiado a su miembro. Genial, si Sesshomaru Taisho deseaba gruñir, no sería para dar órdenes... Al menos no a alguien más. Rin se usufructuó del poder que ejercía sobre su hombre para sus propios beneficios, aunque en esa situación quien saldría ganando sería él—. Todavía no te he tocado _ahí_ y mira cómo estás —susurró con una sonrisa coqueta señalando su bulto encerrado y Sesshomaru desvió la mirada, pensando que no estaba para juegos tomó el auricular y comenzó a hacer una llamada—. ¿Eh? —Rin juntó sus labios en una mueca que se le antojó demasiado tierna y volvió a ignorarla—. Oh no, eso no —juguetona de nuevo Rin se acercó a la cremallera del pantalón para bajarla con suavidad, sintiendo como él se tensaba.

—Habla Sesshomaru Taisho —Rin se mordió el labio tratando de esconder una sonrisa, estaba muy equivocado pensando que podría dejarla así como así—, con el señor Daishi por favor —cuando los ojos dorados bajaron la mirada, no se encontraron con la niña tierna que danzaba por toda la agencia con una sonrisa. No señor. Tenía entre las piernas a la más sensual de las sirenas, desvistiéndolo de a poco, mirándolo con deseo y lujuria. Cantando una melodía tan baja que le era más fácil sentir su cálido aliento sobre su miembro que escucharla tararear delicadamente.

Tal vez no debió hacer la llamada.

— _Buenas tardes Sesshomaru_ —escuchó al otro lado de la línea, demasiado tarde para regresar sobre sus actos.

—Buenas tardes —hablaba para el asunto de los ordenadores, pero la lengua juguetona de Rin lo obligó a guardar silencio y retener la respiración. Esa chiquilla estaba jugando con fuego.

— _¿Sesshomaru?_ —la ronca voz del viejo logró traerlo a la realidad. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Rin?

—Lo siento Daishi, varias computadoras más han salido defectuosas y el técnico que ibas a mandar para las reparaciones pertinentes no ha llegado —el señor murmuró algo demasiado bajo, que en cualquier otro momento hubiese escuchado a la perfección, pero justo en ese instante, la lengua de Rin recorría lo largo de su falo. Apretó el auricular cuando la pequeña mano de su novia apretó su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo, masturbándolo despacio para aumentar de a poco el ritmo.

— _No puede ir ni hoy ni mañana_ —contestó el señor del otro lado de la línea.

—Daishi sabes que —se mordió la lengua antes de dejar escapar un jadeo cuando Rin introdujo su palpitante sexo en su pequeña boca, jugando con su traviesa lengua. Sesshomaru retuvo el aire segundos interminables, deseaba cogerle la cabeza y marcar un ritmo más acelerado, esa chiquilla lo estaba volviendo loco con sus lentos y calientes movimientos.

— _¿Sesshomaru?_ —cuestionó el hombre nuevamente.

—Sabes que no te hablaría si no fuera una emergencia, ya lo dije una vez... —trató de hablar sereno pero cada lamida, cada succión, cada caricia cada vez era mucho más profunda e intensa que la pasada—. ¡Mierda! —escupió anhelante, Rin había pasado sus dientes con suavidad mientras succionaba.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ —le preguntó el viejo— _, suena como si estuvieras en una carrera..._

—Tienes razón, no estoy bien —apretó los labios conteniendo un gruñido—, te hablo al rato.

— _Espera_ —Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer lo posible por no colgar en ese momento— _. Sara irá hoy a una entrevista de trabajo, ¿crees que puedas encargarte?_

—Ya veré —dicho eso colgó de golpe—. ¿Me quieres matar? —le preguntó a la chica que succionaba su miembro con devoción.

—Te dije que te iba a poner de buenas —liberó el ardiente pene de Sesshomaru de la prisión de su tibia boca—. Pero si no quieres... —salió de su cueva debajo del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. Rin pensó que eso lo pondría de buenas pero al parecer sólo había empeorado las cosas, pensó que la tomaría con la mínima provocación. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

—Oh no señorita —Sesshomaru no tardó en darle alcance sin preocuparse por cubrirse, tenía el pantalón abierto y su miembro duro y erecto en su totalidad—. ¿No le enseñaron a terminar las cosas? —la acorraló contra la puerta, impidiendo que la abriera. Rin sonrió victoriosa y recargó sus manos en el pecho masculino.

—Parecía ser usted el que no quería terminar —respondió con un tono demasiado acaramelado.

Sesshomaru inhaló su aliento, deseoso de combinarlo con el suyo, tenía ganas de devorarla por completo, de hacerla gritar y pedir por más. Ansiaba que su pequeño cuerpo se retorciera entre sus brazos. Tenerla ahí, a su completa disposición, liberaba todas las fantasías que alguna vez llegó a tener. Y todo por culpa de su exquisito cuerpo, de sus sonrisas—tan diferentes y tan expresivas—, su cabello, sus manos suaves recorriendo su cuerpo como si lo necesitaran más que a nada en el mundo. Esa era su novia. Rin Ko, la joven por la que había dejado el trabajo de la universidad, la chica que había rechazado un contrato millonario por sus valores y ética...

—No te dejaré salir de la oficina hasta que acabes lo que has empezado, es una orden —susurró sobre sus labios y comenzó a devorarla con insistencia. Rin rió levemente y descendió una mano hasta el pene de Sesshomaru, el cual comenzó a acariciar para después rodearlo con sus dedos, arrancándole un gutural gruñido a Sesshomaru.

Rin cambió de lugares, acorralándolo contra la pared comenzó a descender hasta quedar hincada frente a él, sin más preámbulos, tomó el caliente y palpitante sexo masculino, ya húmedo con el líquido preseminal y lo introdujo en su boca. Sus movimientos fueron guiados por los de él, quien enterraba sus largos dedos en la melena castaña mientras movía y profundizaba sus embestidas, Rin había sacado su lado más bajo al punto de estar haciendo tal acto en la oficina a plena luz del día. Por suerte era imposible que alguien entrara, pues Kaede se había quedado por la situación de emergencia y sabía que todo el mundo tenía prohibida la entrada sin su autorización. Aunque Rin parecía ser la excepción.

—Mmm —la joven apretaba los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los atributos masculinos, sus jadeos eran como música estimulante para la hombría de Sesshomaru y no pensaba dejarlo hasta que terminara.

—¡Joder! —Sesshomaru trató de no alzar tanto la voz, estaba próximo a terminar—. Me voy a correr —aunque posiblemente lo mejor sería terminar en la boquita de Rin, pues no quería ensuciar nada, sorpresivamente, Rin comenzó a aumentar el ritmo—. Voy a correrme —repitió, esperando que ella se separara pero eso no sucedió. Rin lo dejó terminar en su boca, succionando todo el tibio líquido que salió de su miembro—. No sé que voy a hacer... —susurró cerrando los ojos mientras recobraba el aliento.

—Comer piña —se burló ella y Sesshomaru no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios ante tal chiste.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —se abrochó los pantalones y la ayudó a levantarse—. Es hora de comer —señaló las charolas de alimento en su escritorio y Rin sonrió triunfante.

—Prove... —no pudo terminar porque Sesshomaru le robó un rápido y fugaz beso—. Cho... —susurró sin aliento, Sesshomaru se sentó y ella lo imitó, sacando los cubiertos de plástico para comenzar a comer. Había pedido el plato del día para él, y para ella algo más vegano.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Algunas pistas: Me han preguntado si todas las pelis son de romance-comedia, nop. Dos son de otro tema pero las otras sí :P hoy me di cuenta que de hecho sacaron una de Netflix 7n7 tuve que buscarla en otra lado ): pero bueno. La escena de esta peli por si alguien ya la vio pero las demás escenas no le sonaban, es la parte en que se encuentran Ayame y Koga (: los que ya tienen ese punto no es necesario que la vuelvan a adivinar.

Hay otra escena cuando están en la sala de juntas de otra peli que también ya salió con anterioridad.

Aclaraciones:

Para la sala de juntas me he inspirado en una de las salas de juntas de Leo Burbett, agencia publicitaria ubicada en Santa Fe, México Distrito Federal.

Lo de la piña: El que entendió, entendió. A verdad... Haha se supone que al ingerir piña, los fluidos tanto masculinos como femeninos saben más dulces... Por eso cuando alguien les pregunte: ¿Te gusta la piña? Es porque... Ya se imaginan 7u7 así que cuidado con lo que contesten XDDDD

* * *

Respondiendo a sus hermosos revirews:

Milly: Amooorsh no te apures por lo de tu cel :p Lo de Rin vegana comiendo carne me ha matado de risa! 7u7 rompió su dieta al final del día XDDDD No, Sessh no se fue :3 fue un bello.

Asderel: Rin es muy mujer muy activa 7u7 haha el cardio que hizo fue diferente, siempre hay que variar un poco :P Y no te apures, habrá unos muy intensos 7u7

Jamin: ¡Sí! es esa peli :D Sessh no comete el mismo error dos veces 7u7 ¡Ya apareció Koga! muajaja falta Kagura, y otro que también saldrá para poner ácida la relación 7u7 Y no, no es Kohaku, aquí él es su primo :P

Catcrime: Muchas gracias! A mí me ha encantado la dinámica :D tal vez lo repita el año que viene XD con otras pelis claro XDDD NO, no pasó lo mismo que en la peli porque Sessh no es tonto 7u7 no comete el mismo error dos veces XDDD Has adivinado las dos pelis :D

Kagoyame: ¡VERDAD! hahahaha XDDD sí! fue esa peli P: me alegra que la gente esté adivinando haha al principio pensé que era la única loca de las pelis XDDD Y ya llegó Koga :P

HasuLess: Y lo seguiré escribiendo 7u7 haha no en todos los caps, pero sí tendrá otras escenas tanto ardientes como ... mejor ya no doy spoilers... Ya casi empiezan las dificultades 7u7 ¿quién será la manzana de la discordia? ¿Hakudoshi? ¿Sara? ¿Kagura? O el nuevo pj que saldrá muy pronto ... 7y7 Realmente Rin y Sessh tienen un carácter muy, muy diferente y creo que por eso embonan tan bien (: pero es también puede ser una dificultad más adelante...

Melly Taisho: No te apures, no todos se la viven pegados a Netflix como yo TT-TT hahaha. La cara de Jacken sama X'DDDD habrá un poco más de lemon, pero no será algo que use muy seguido... .-. hahaha Y bueno ese fic está en pausa de momento ):

DomPath: Hahaha no lo hice explotar como en otro fic 7u7 lo sé XDDDD ¡Si! ese es la peli, no te apures por el nombre XD

Kagura: Ya mero sale! No desesperes XDDDD Sí, pobre Ayame pero ya le dijeron lo que necesitaba oír u,u ¡VERDAD! Cinco canijos años!

Gaby Guitierrez: Hahaha Myoga tan mal consejero él u,u hahaha Perdón la demora u,u son las fechas D:

Guest: Jakotsu es un ... hahaha lo amo XDDD

Roco: Todos aman a Jakotsu XDDDD es un amors hahaha y deja que veas la cara de Sessh cuando vea a Rin bailar XDDDD

Guest2: Sí, prácticamente tardaron mucho pero resumido XDDD haha muchas gracias, uhm eres ¿Dani? haha lo siento es que sales como Guest D:

AnotherAngelDown: Muchos lo están, no te apures XDDD Sí, hay una razón poderosa para ello! Pobre Aya y,y le va taaaan mal pero ya apareció Koga 7u7 Y sí haha Rin bailará pronto XDDD

Claudy: Muchas gracias nena! Un saludo y besos :D

Suaries: no te apures, aún faltan pelis por salir! Y sí, las historias de Ayame y Kagome son las mismas siempre XD Va muy rápido porque necesito que vaya rápido XD todo tiene un por qué XDDD Y no sólo Kagura y Sara, también la guerra declarada con Hakudoshi y la apreciación de otro pj 7u7 hombre mujajaja

Danper: Sí, no te confíes XDDD No todo será tan bueno. ¿sino qué chiste? :P Hahaha Rin es tan manejable XDDDD me encanta usarla (: Y yo pienso igual u,u Una cosa es lo que la sociedad te impone y otra cosa es saber distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Awww te amé dejando el review en la tienda! haha X'DDD

Dana!: Sí haha necesitaba rapidez en su relación :V haha Y sesshomaru ni se queja XDDD ya vendrás los líos 7u7 ¡Hahaha! Temía esperar 18 caps XDDDDDD sí sí, uso obligatorio de condones! Ayame me da penita XDDDD pero me encanta su historia :3 Quién fuera Rin... asdfghjklñ Rin no quiere que se vuelva a ir corriendo O: por eso fue al grano y porque necesito apresurar las cosas... Jakotsu es asdfghjklñ también haha y volverá a salir :P

ZY: Son muy rápidos XDDDDDDD Pero Rin ya lleva mucho tiempo esperando y él también XD ¡VERDAD! fueron 5 años y el mes que lleva en la empresa :P sólo que si lo ponía capítulo por capítulo iba a ser eterno D: y sí es esa peli

Fabricio: Gracias por estar al pendiente O: muchos no pudieron dejarlo u,u Hahaha lalalalala no sé de qué hablas... 7u7

Sheila Pattz: Voy progresivamente :V hahaha empecé con pocas palabras y cada vez me alargo más y más XDDDD Y ya por fin esos dos se han encontrado 7u7

Jaina Taisho: No lo fueron tanto, lo resumí, sin contar los cinco años, Rin lleva más del mes trabajando con él (: sólo que no lo hice día a día porque el fic sería eterno O:

Guest3: Listo! :D gracias por la paciencia!

* * *

Criaturitas hermosas espero realmente poder actualizar antes de navidad. Voy muy atrasada XDDDD (el fic va en septiembre apenas D: haha) pero haré lo posible por acelerar algunas cosas :P

Un fuerte abrazo y sólo en caso de que no puedo colgar el cap., les deseo una muy muy feliz navidad rodeados de todos sus seres queridos!

Una fuerte abrazo!

PD:

Siempre se me anda olvidando lo de la campaña XD

Campaña con voy y voto! Porque leer y no comentar es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo XDDD

Por cierto las personas interesadas en unirse al grupo "Elixit Plateado", pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil :P


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko, y algunas escenas han sido cogidas de películas.

¡Criaturitas hermosas! Siento haberme tardado tanto y bueno este especial de Navidad va tan atrasado XDDD saldrá Navidad cuando nosotros estemos ya en febrero a este paso XDDDD

Quería darles una noticia importante, me lo había estado pasando bastante mal y había decidido tomarme un tiempo antes de seguir escribiendo, no se apuren no pienso dejar ningún fic ni nada parecido pues ya tengo todas las estructuras y bueno algunos ya hasta comencé a escribir el final. Sólo me quería tomar un tiempo alejada de esto. Pero me conozco y sé que si lo hago puede que no regrese y es algo que realmente me apasiona. Así que después de una larga plática con Fabricio decidí que ustedes no tienen la culpa de mis altibajos...

Y bueno aquí me tienen. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas por sus hermosos comentarios en Elixir Plateado, a mis infiltradas por sus whats, y a Fabricio por no dejarme caer en el depresivo bloqueo XD

Bueno aquí les traigo una escena nueva. Responderé sus reviews y dejaré la pista al final del cap.

Antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar. Este fic participa en la campaña del grupo "Elixir Plateado" con voz y voto. Porque leer y no dejar review es como manosearme las tetas y salir corriendo. Por favor no me manoseen así! Tan siquiera dejen su número 7u7 hahahahaha los amo!

¡Ya se me andaba olvidando también lo más importante! Feliz Navidad, y recalentado y recalentado del recalentado! Soy la única a la que le sobró comida hasta para el 31? XDDDD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

6

.

Después de haber almorzado con Sesshomaru, Rin se había quedado con él otro rato para ayudarle con algunos pendientes pues el hombre estaba estresado por los equipos de computo que no servían y la agencia se iba a volver un caos si no hacían nada, y dado que el técnico no iba a poder presentarse, Sesshomaru estaba como loco buscando a alguien de confianza. Después de ayudar en lo que ella podía, Rin salió de su oficina para terminar sus propios deberes. Pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con aquella mujer castaña. La de la flauta. Estaba discutiendo algunas cosas con Kaede. Rin escuchó con atención, al parecer la joven quería entrar a ver a Sesshomaru pero no tenía cita programada ni nada parecido.

—Ya le dije que mi padre habló directamente con él —alegaba la joven de ojos azules sumamente molesta, parecía que llevaban un buen rato discutiendo de lo mismo. Si sus conclusiones eran acertadas, esa joven era Asano, la hija de Daishi Asano el proveedor del equipo de cómputo que tantos problemas estaba ocasionando en ese momento.

—Y yo le dije que está muy ocupado —Kaede conocía mejor que nadie a Sesshomaru enojado y no quería ser la causante de otro disgusto para el CEO. Rin se sintió halagada entonces de que a ella la dejara pasearse como si nada por la oficina del ambarino. Sabía que Kaede era muy lista y seguramente los rumores de su relación ya habían caído en su escritorio como pan caliente.

—¿Qué sucede? —habló por fin Rin, la castaña la miró en busca de ayuda y se apresuró a parlotear el evento.

—He venido a una entrevista de trabajo pero me tiene que atender exclusivamente Sesshomaru Taisho —Rin alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Ese truco le resultaba familiar y algo de eso le molestaba. Cuando Ayame le contó de la emergencia de encontrar a un nuevo director de planeación ella no lo dudó ni un segundo antes de hablar con recursos humanos y mandar su exitoso expediente, poniendo como única condición ser atendida por Sesshomaru Taisho. Sara había intentado hacer algo parecido, pero no le había dado frutos pues ahí estaba, discutiendo con la secretaria del CEO.

— _Sessh_ está muy ocupado en este momento —recalcó el diminutivo el nombre de Sesshomaru adrede dando como resultado una afilada mirada por parte de Sara. Además de que no mentía solamente se aprovechaba de la verdad—, pero puedo llevarte con recursos humanos para que te atiendan —Rin le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Es lo mismo que le he estado comentando a la señorita Asano, pero no entiende —refunfuñó Kaede.

—Señorita —Sara se dirigió directamente a Rin—. Necesito hablar con el señor Taisho, él es quien me hará la entrevista...

—Lo siento mucho, él está bastante ocupado porque su padre no ha mandado ningún técnico a reparar los equipos defectuosos —Sara sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Yo podría revisarlos —se ofreció y Rin lo dudó un momento.

—¿A qué puesto vienes? —Sara no era el estereotipo de ingeniera en computación, Rin había tratado con muchas y Sara no encajaba en el perfil. Si Rin tuviera que ponerle un trabajo sería modelo o actriz. Incluso diseñadora de modas, pero no algo relacionado con números, sin embargo si podía ser de ayuda era un tema distinto y debía informar a Sesshomaru lo antes posible.

—Vengo a unirme al equipo creativo, pero conozco muy bien estas computadoras, crecí rodeada de ellas —rió dulcemente y Rin asintió. Si bien una animadora no era urgente en los equipos de diseño o creatividad, una experta en esas computadoras lo era, y Sara acababa de jugar la misma carta que ella había empleado en su llegada. Respirando profundo y calmando su molestia, Rin habló con serenidad.

—Sígueme —le hizo una señal a Kaede para que la dejara pasar y la guió a la oficina de Sesshomaru.

—¿Olvidaste algo? —preguntó Sesshomaru juguetón pensando que Rin iba sola, sin embargo al ver a Sara ahí su semblante cambió por completo.

—Sara ahora no puedo atenderte —sonaba algo malhumorado porque todavía no encontraba a alguien que reparara las máquinas que el padre de la aludida le había vendido.

—Por eso la he traído —dijo Rin—, los dejo para que te explique, yo iré a terminar mi trabajo —le guiñó un ojo a Sesshomaru y salió de la oficina.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Jueves 10 Septiembre 2015

Sesshomaru se encontraba a las cinco de la mañana—dos horas antes de lo acostumbrado—, desayunando en su departamento. La semana hubiese sido un verdadero fastidio de no ser por la aparición de Sara, pues la joven había logrado reparar todos los ordenadores y no sólo eso, también había podido rescatar su contenido por lo que los creativos pudieron continuar su trabajo sin más inconvenientes. Había tenido que darle el puesto que solicitaba como agradecimiento, además de que su expediente realmente lucía bien, no tenía mucha experiencia pero se lo debía.

La había integrado al equipo de Rin por petición, pues la joven conocía muy bien la carrera de Rin y quería aprender de ella, y su compañera no había puesto peros para ello. Ese día en la junta, revisarían las propuestas para las campañas de la marca japonesa y decidirían cuántos elementos usarían en el equipo. Sara estaba adentro por estar como aprendiz de Rin. Pero más importante en ese día, Sesshomaru iba a ir a ver bailar a Rin al gimnasio donde Jakotsu daba clases. No le había sido difícil de investigar. No le había avisado a Rin de sus planes porque quería que fuera sorpresa, para ella. Quería deleitarse un poco. Dio un sorbo a su amargo café y terminó de desayunar con tranquilidad pensando en lo extraño que se sentía con esa relación.

Antes de su reaparición, Sesshomaru había tenido a una que otra mujer, no obstante nunca había llegado a formalizar con ninguna porque todas salían corriendo al ver que era un obseso del trabajo. Con Rin era diferente, ella compartía una pasión por su profesión, un gusto. Ejercía movida por cursilerías como el amor de hacer lo que hacía, lo que a él le faltaba. Sesshomaru trabajaba porque era lo que debía hacer, lo disfrutaba en algunas ocasiones pero lo veía más como una obligación que cumplir. Ni siquiera la publicación de su segundo libro financiero lo había motivado, encontrar nuevos proyectos—aunque bastante difíciles—, le hacía sentir bastante bien, era como poner una nueva dirección a la agencia. Una que Rin había marcado.

Terminó de desayunar y fue a asearse para poder irse al gimnasio, de ahí tenía planeado llevársela a la agencia para llegar antes a la junta. Salió y se sorprendió de ver calles casi vacías, aún era muy temprano y el tráfico no estaba presente lo que le facilitó la llegada al lugar. Primero le preguntaron si era miembro o solamente iba a alguna clase, él dijo que esperaba a alguien que se encontraba en clase de zumba y si era posible, quería ver la clase desde afuera. Lo guiaron por unas escaleras a la cafetería del club deportivo donde tenía perfecta vista a las distintas áreas del gimnasio. Tanto aparatos, clases de _spinning_ , pilates, y la que a él le interesaba.

No tenía que ser muy observador para encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando, a pesar de que la mayoría no bailaban para nada bien, Rin danzaba con la gracia de un pez fuera del agua en un desfile de modas. Verla era algo que no tenía precio. Mientras las personas trataban de seguir los exagerados movimientos de Jack, Rin sacaba cada paso con retraso de dos o más movimientos, siendo la última en hacer los ejercicios—que no estaban del todo mal hechos—, pero que carecían de tiempo y coordinación. Nunca pensó que conocería a una mujer carente de ritmo hasta que vio a Rin intentando bailar. Claro que había señoras que bailaban peor que ella, pero eran mujeres a las que la edad les impedía el excesivo movimiento. Sesshomaru recordó entonces las palabras de Jack, "Espero que en la cama no sea tan tronco como en la pista" definitivamente no había punto de comparación. Rin era una excelente amante, y apenas habían compartido un par de encuentros pasionales. Verla ser imperfecta en algo le hacía sentir que era humana, y que como todos podía llegar a fallar en algo y no por eso lo dejaba. Pues pese a que era pésima bailarina, se encontraba contenta realizando dicha actividad.

Sesshomaru arqueó la comisura de sus labios casi de manera imperceptible al descubrir cuanto la deseaba, de todas las maneras posibles. A la perfeccionista, a la apasionada, a la que era mala bailando; porque todas ellas eran una. Esa era Rin.

La castaña por su parte, e inconsciente del par de ojos dorados sobre ella, hacia lo posible por seguirle el paso a Jack. Llevaba menos del mes en las clases de zumba y le resultaba imposible aprenderse algún paso, había nacido con dos pies izquierdos y su ritmo se encontraba perdido en algún lugar de su inconsciente. Pero le gustaba mucho esa clase, era un ejercicio bastante relajante, y no tenía que sufrir con profesores estrictos como el instructor de spinning. Bailar era un tanto más libre y mientras hiciera los ejercicios de manera correcta, no importaba mucho su carente ritmo. Una vez que la clase terminó, tomó sus cosas para ir a las regaderas pero Jack la detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su botella de agua.

—Dile a tu novio que la próxima vez no dejaré que se quede viendo, si vuelve a venir que sea para entrar a la clase —Rin sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al punto de arder solamente de imaginar que Sesshomaru la había visto hacer el ridículo. Siguió la vista del amanerado maestro y lo encontró en la cafetería del lugar.

—Esto no puede ser —Jack sonrió cínicamente y Rin corrió a las regaderas. ¿Qué hacía Sesshomaru ahí?

Pensar que la había visto haciendo el ridículo la hacía desfallecer de vergüenza. Pero por otro lado nadie podía borrar la sonrisa de tonta que se cargaba, Sesshomaru se había despertado más temprano para ir a verla hacer _ese_ ridículo. Se bañó rápidamente y se apuró a arreglarse, salió con poco maquillaje y un vestido elegante negro hasta un par de dedos por encima de sus rodillas, unas medias negras con liguero—si Sesshomaru quería sorpresas, sorpresas tendría—, unos tacones bajos y discretos y un saco blanco con las orillas negras que se cerraba de un broche único por debajo del busto, con las mangas a tres cuartos. Recogió su cabello por primera vez en una coleta pequeña de lado, dándose un toque inocente.

Una niña pequeña se arreglaba al lado de ella, tenía a lo mucho catorce años, era castaña clara y tenía los labios ligeramente rosados.

—Hola me llamo Rin —saludó Rin con una sonrisa.

—Hola—dijo la niña secamente—, yo soy Becky —la niña apenas la miraba, entraron juntas al elevador y el silencio comenzaba a ser un poco incómodo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Rin no podía estar callada, odiaba el silencio, y era parlanchina como ella sola.

—Trece —el mismo tono distante de antes.

—Yo los tuve hace mucho tiempo —sonrió nostálgica aunque en verdad esos años nunca fueron gratos para ella. Su pasado familiar se había visto muy manchado por los vicios de su progenitora y ella prefería evadir ese tema.

—¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? —la niña la cuestionó. Rin lo hacía porque una parte de esa pequeña, seria y callada, le recordaba a ella en el pasado.

—¿Por qué no? Estamos en zumba... —la niña hizo una mueca que a Rin le pareció adorable.

—La gente suele ignorarme —murmuró quedita. Definitivamente esa niña le recordaba a ella en el pasado. Callada, tímida, introvertida.

—Que lindos zapatos —la niña miró sus pies, tenía unas zapatillas azules marino que combinaban con su playera de manga corta de _Ralph Lauren._

—Gracias —inspeccionó a Rin, decir que sólo le gustaban sus zapatillas de tacón sería una vil mentira—. Que lindo vestido —Rin miró su escote cuadrado y se agarro los senos con las manos, decidida a romper aquel ambiente denso.

—Es porque tengo estos increíbles pechos para llenarlo —su plan funcionó porque la niña soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza. El ascensor paró entonces. Rin estaba a unos metros de Sesshomaru, murmuró bastante quedito a la pequeña.

—Oye Becky —la niña asintió con un leve "ajá"—, te hago una pregunta —Rin se puso seria y la pequeña asintió de nuevo levemente—. ¿Se me notan los calzones? Porque sí me puse —Rin dio un paso discreto y Becky no pudo evitar sonreír y ahogar una risa.

—De eso se trata precisamente —Rin sonrió ampliamente y se despidió de la pequeña para verse con Sesshomaru quien la esperaba recargado en una de las paredes antes de la salida del club.

—Debiste decirme que vendrías —le dijo a Sesshomaru al alcanzarlo.

—No sería sorpresa —Sesshomaru besó sus labios de manera suave, nada sugerente y Rin sintió sus piernas temblar. ¡Ese hombre era impredecible!

El ambarino la cuestionó sobre la pequeña y Rin le comentó que era de su misma clase de baile, reprendió a Sesshomaru por su repentina aparición y le pasó el mensaje de Jack. Sesshomaru no dijo nada al respecto y en el camino a la agencia hablaron de trabajo y de la junta que los esperaba al llegar. Rin estaba algo preocupada por la reacción de Hakudoshi con ese tema, tenía razón con las campañas que tenían para Halloween y encima el próximo contrato que tenían en mente con _Nike_ , pero tenían también que imponerse nuevas metas y seguir creciendo. Además de que esa marca era importante para Rin. Llegaron y Sesshomaru se fue a su oficina, Rin se encontró con Yuka hablando con una mujer azabache a la que le presentó como Kagome, la cuñada o algo así de Sesshomaru.

—¡Buenos días! —llegó Ayame apurada, con el cabello rojizo enmarañado en sus coletas y un poco de comida en una de ellas—. No pude dormir —todas las presentes se dieron cuenta.

—Por favor dime que trabajaste en la campaña de la nueva marca —imploró Rin, Ayame era una excelente animadora gráfica y de sobra estaba decir que la quería en su equipo.

—Claro, eso no fue nada —contestó apurada—, debo decirles algo importante —su entusiasmo era contagioso, pero su aspecto denotaba cuán cansada y sucia andaba. Parecía haber pasado horas de la madrugada resolviendo algún problema.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? —preguntó Yuka quitándole un poco de comida.

—Por qué no vienes conmigo antes de que descubran que horneaste tu peinado —Rin la jaló al interior de su oficina, seguidas de Yuka y Kagome.

—Gracias —Ayame se quitó las manos de las demás de su cabello—. Ya lo resolví —dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Recuerdan cuando salí con el notario público y me engañó? —Yuka y Kagome asintieron—. Y luego Anastasia, la de ventas me contó como su novio la engañó desde el principio pero luego cambió y ahora son un matrimonio feliz —todas asintieron, Rin no conocía muy bien a Anastasia, pero el tema principal no era ese.

—Creí que era un servidor público —murmuró Rin haciendo memoria, recordaba muy poco de las llamadas de Ayame. De eso ya habían pasado algunos años.

—No, era un notario, en fin mi punto es que ella es la excepción, no la regla —todas se quedaron estupefactas ante su comentario, pero Ayame siguió parloteando—. Y debemos dejar de oír esas historias, porque la regla es que la mayoría de los que te engañan de frente, no les importas —Rin asintió sabiendo que eso era por demás lógico, pero Yuka y Kagome sopesaban las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Así es —dijo Yuka por fin.

—Okay —Ayame sacó unos papeles de su bolso—, em, em, inciso A —Kagome se veía un tanto decaída, Rin quiso preguntar pero Ayame continuó hablando—. Chad el baterista que vivía en un almacén me usó como su chofer y yo seguí acechándolo, y también estaba Dom —alzó la voz al recordar esa _relación_ con Dominic—, que terminaba conmigo todos los viernes para tener el fin de semana libre —Ayame pasó de la molestia al enojo y del enojo de nuevo al entusiasmo—, y me sentía tan ilusionada con esa relación que les decía que él era mi esposo a personas como mi dentista —Rin escuchaba atentamente de tantas cosas que se había perdido en la vida de Ayame, definitivamente esa mujer necesitaba poner los pies en la tierra—. Y como sea, todas mis amigas me contaban historias de cómo podía funcionar todo eso —su cara mostro de nuevo molestia—, con patanes porque conocían a la amiga de una amiga que había salido con un patán que terminó casándose y viviendo feliz para siempre —la pelirroja tomó una gran bocanada de aire—, pero esa es la excepción y nosotras somos la regla —miró a Rin—, tú eres la excepción al reencontrarte con Sesshomaru después de tanto tiempo —se señaló a sí misma—, pero yo soy la regla porque Hakkaku no me ha llamado y está claro que no lo hará.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kagome—, a ver si ya lo entendí —se dispuso a sacar sus propias conclusiones—. Estás diciendo que oíste una historia sobre una mujer que estuvo con un chico trece años —Rin sabía que hablaba de la de ventas—, y que finalmente se casaron y esa es la excepción —Ayame asintió eufórica—, pero la regla es que —Ayame seguía asintiendo como boba—, chicos como Inuyasha que están con chicas como yo —Ayame dejó de mover la cabeza—, por siete años sin pensar en casarse, jamás se van a casar —Ayame se apresuró a negar.

—No, no, no —la pelirroja había metido la pata—, no, no, no, nada de eso —Yuka negó a coro con la pelirroja—, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, en lo absoluto estaba hablando de ti.

—Ella hablaba de relaciones fallidas —dijo Yuka—. Tu relación con Inuyasha va de maravilla.

—Exacto, yo hablaba sólo de mí —Rin negó con la cabeza ante el malentendido y miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para la junta.

—Ayame —interrumpió Rin—, ya es hora —la pelirroja agradeció mil veces en silencio a Rin por sacarla de aquella situación.

Rin jaló a Ayame a uno de los baños y sacó su cepillo del bolso para ayudar a la pelirroja a arreglar su aspecto. Se había quedado pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja, y ser la excepción le sentaba bastante bien. Pero, ¿y si hubiese sido la regla? Pudo haber encontrado a Sesshomaru casado y con un hijo, o dos. Negó mentalmente, Sesshomaru había esperado por ella. ¿Lo había hecho, o sólo había tenido suerte? Ella no tenía planeado volver a encontrarlo cuando supo de su desaparición. De hecho estuvo saliendo con un deportista que conoció gracias a Kohaku, uno de los mejores jugadores de hockey que solía llamarla _glúteos hermosos_. Además de que creía que Rin disfrutaba cuando él decidía hacerle un _striptease_ , pero lo único que ganaba era que Rin se muriera de risa por sus exagerados movimientos. Al cabo de un tiempo fue Rin la que terminó su relación, porque fuera del sexo, nada interesante pasaba entre ellos. Ella había intentado realmente olvidarse de las sensaciones que Sesshomaru le había creado sin siquiera tocarla, y le resultaba imposible con Alex Carlson. Y a ella le había tocado salir con él en sus años buenos, o meses. Porque Rin terminó con él a los once meses. Después había sabido poco de él, la última vez que había visto una foto suya en una revista, se le veía unos kilos descuidado pero ya estaba saliendo con alguien más.

Rin tenía muchos amigos, era de esa tendencia a convivir más con hombres que con mujeres porque eran más fáciles de tratar y no hacían drama de todo—a excepción de Jakotsu—. Pero le era difícil enamorarse. Simplemente no se sentía satisfecha, había salido esporádicamente con alguno que otro conocido pero nunca dejaba que las cosas avanzaran, no quería repetir lo de su relación fallida saliendo con chicos por mucho tiempo para después disculparse y terminar la relación. Cuando supo que tenía oportunidad de reencontrarse con Sesshomaru su corazón casi dejaba de trabajar. Se sintió como quinceañera enamorada antes de su encuentro y después de haber trabajado con él durante un mes se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos y atracción permanecían intactos. Él era el único dueño de su corazón. Aunque al principio había creído que sólo sentía atracción, después de hacer el amor con Sesshomaru supo que lo amaba y quizá lo hacía desde la universidad.

—Gracias Rin —Ayame la trajo de vuelta a la realidad—, de verdad tenía un aspecto deplorable.

—Ni que lo digas —Rin guardó el cepillo y ambas salieron para dirigirse a la sala de juntas. Todos estaban ahí, incluido Sesshomaru.

Rin realmente se sorprendió por la lluvia de ideas para la nueva campaña, el éxito había sido tanto que se habían formado dos equipos de publicidad para hacer dos propuestas de campañas para navidad. Uno dirigido por ella y otro por Hakudoshi, que en cierto modo se sacudió las palabras de Sesshomaru respecto a sus capacidades para manejar nuevas marcas o sobrecargarse de trabajo. Durante la junta Rin encontró a Sara tomando notas, haciendo preguntas y mostrando bastantes ánimos, y mínimamente y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, Sara comenzaba a agradarle por su entusiasmo. En los equipos logró que Ayame se quedara con ella, eran tres mujeres y tres hombres, mientras que en el equipo de Hakudoshi eran cuatro mujeres y dos hombres. Rin veía eso como una ventaja para ellos, pero debía admitir que los elementos que ella tenía también eran poderosos.

—Que gane la mejor campaña —Hakudoshi le tendió su mano, Rin lo entendió como una declaración de guerra por su sardónica sonrisa, pero debía admitir que cualquier reto laborar la excitaba bastante.

—Que así sea —sonrió al estrechar su mano con la del albino, lista para ganar.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Pistas: La escena de la niña y el asensor es de la peli nueva, también la referencia al ex de Rin, el jugador de Hockey XDDD y bueno la charla con Kagome y Ayame es tomada de la misma que lleva sus historias :3 repito que no es necesario que me vuelvan a decir la peli. Si no han cogido la nueva no se apuren, todavía saldrán escenas de esa peli (que por cierto la pasaron el martes en la mañana pero no recuerdo en qué canal, igual está en netflix).

Otra pista es que la mayoría de las películas -en general las que son de romance y comedia-, tienen sucesos mágicos que yo he dejado de lado XDDDD

* * *

Respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews:

HasuLess: Hahaha aquí Koga no tendrá amistad con Rin pero vaya que le ha caído del cielo a Ayame :P haha Ayame tendrá un papel muy bello en este fic :3 es una de mis historias favoritas y la peli también es de mis favoritas. Yo digo que las mujeres se ahorrarían mucho drama si entendieran esas cosas que Koga le enseñará a Ayame XD No me gusta hacer a Rin con el estereotipo de virgen e inocente. Al menos no en fics AU XD Muajajajaj quién será la manzana de la discordia? Hakudoshi? Sara? Kagura (que por cierto saldrá en el siguiente)? O el nuevo personaje que también saldrá en el siguiente? 7u7

Milly Taisho: HAHAHAHA lo de la piña juro que no lo pude evitar XDDD ¿quién no se pondría de buenas con eso? 7u7

Danper: Hahaha lo bueno de los caps cortos es que actualizo más rápido? O: hahaha Para Ayame las mujeres tenemos pene! Ya saldrán más escenas de Koga y Ayame :3 oow yo amo a Hakudoshi 7u7 haha sólo es un poco envidioso o será un ser malvado que acabará con Rin? O: También te amo mujer! :3

Kagoyame: Hahahaha ya salió Sara! En el tercero creo XDDDD viva la piña 7u7 Hakusoshi es endemoniadamente sensual 7u7

Kacomu: sí! también el guapo de Ben 7u7 con Jenni asdfghjklñ tienes un punto de las pelis!

Jazmin L: Aunque sea un envidioso, Hakudoshi no deja de ser sensual 7u7 Sara ya entró y se está ganando la confianza de Rin. Chan, chan, chan... Por otro lado en el siguiente saldrán dos nuevos pjs XD muajajajaja Y Ayame mi vida ya entendió! ahora estará más viva que nunca! Espero que Sessh se ponga de malas más seguido! Pero no te preocupes que Rin también tendrá sus momentos 7u7

Claudy: Sí! ya tienes el punto! Yo también adoro a Rin de juguetona. 7u7 no me gusta mucho hacer a la típica niña inocente... XD

Roxana: Muchas gracias :3 espero que este cap también te guste :3

Dana!: Hahaha sí! esos cinco años ppfff! aunque Rin no estuvo muy sola y Sessh, tampoco V: hahaha de hecho pronto saldrá Kagura y parte del pasado de Sessh en esos años 7u7 Ayame ya superó a Hakkaku! :D o ya entendió que generalmente es la regla .-. XD Y Rin es muy paciente con ella :3 XD HAHAHAHHAHA esa Ayame! para ella también tenemos pene. Oh yes! XDDD Hakudoshi se portó muy burdo y lerdo pero meeehhh es sensual 7u7 haha será él quien inicie los problemas? Sara? O alguien más? O: Ayame y Juvia se llevarían muy bien! XDD y por fin salió Koga *O* para decirle las cosas como son! Haha Rin también tendrá su momento de estrés y ya verás como se lo pasa la pobre! 7u7

Roco A: Será Hakudoshu la manzana de la discordia? O será Sara? O alguien más? O: Rin es toda una experta en como entrenar a su jefe 7u7 Y sí! Ayame ya entendió todo bastante bien!

Guest: Awww muchas gracias! También Rin tendrá sus momentos 7u7 y habrá una complicidad muajajaja.

Kagura: Ya en el que viene sale nuestra amada Kagura! :D Y sí, Koga fue al grano con Ayame! muajajaja hahahahahahhaha y Rin es vegana a su manera? solo come la carne de Sessh 7u7 y vamos el chiste de la piña no podía quedar fuera XDDD

ZY: ella sabeee! NOOOO yo AMO a Kagura 7u7 no puedo ponerla de mala! D: hahahaha Hakkaku tan tonto pero Koga tan galante! :P

DomPath: Lo sé ): no te apures y entiendo XD actualicé un poco después D: haha Sí! pero ya le cayó el 20 a Ayame!

Another: Muajaja planeo mucho 7u7 O: contigo con problemas por todas partes! hahahahaha XDDD no Kagura es un ángel XDDDD Hablas como Koga! XDD

Lin: Sí... las cosas suenan bastante bien no? 7u7 ya vendrán los problemas muajajajaja

Guest2: Hoy mismo! hahaha XD perdón por la tardanza :P son las fechas!

Fabricio: Hahahaha goloso! Ya, vale con el regaño ): ya quedamos en algo, no? :3 gracias por todo! Sí, lo sé y mcuhas gracias :3 si me entra la depre simplemente puedo comer helado, hay uno casi nuevo en la nevera V: hahahahaha me tendrás que sacar a rodar por ahí! XD Gracias de nuevo (: feliz navidad!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y algunas escenas son tomadas de películas

Hola criaturitas hermosas! Perdón por la tardanza con la actualización pero con las fiestas y demás me resultó casi imposible escribir. Espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad y un espectacular año nuevo!

No he tenido mucho tiempo y tengo que ponerme al corriente con algunas lecturas D: pero aquí está el cap por fin!

Avisos Importantes:

0.- A todas las personas que me han mandado mensajes por haber borrado infiltrada (y a las que se están preguntando por qué lo hice), dejé una breve explicación en mi perfil. No se apuren, no es nada malo al contrario! Todo es para bien *u*

1.- Acabo de subir ayer un nuevo fic, realmente es una crítica social de las prácticas (que parecen actuales), pero que son más viejas que las canicas. Pienso tocar muchos temas tabúes y demás sin tapujos. Es SesshRin y se llama "Heaven's on Fire"

2.- Subí un OS de Naruto, ItaSaku por si alguien está interesado :3 me han pedido que escriba más de ellos y después de leer los Doujins: Hero's Come Back y Konoha High School... Me lo pensaré. Me encanta el personaje de Itachi (que vi muy poco), pero después de buscar su historia, peleas y apariciones... Me encantó, es un personaje que se queda. XD a los que están igual de perdidos que yo en este anime, no se apuren. Es un OS con tres personajes y es AU, según yo se entiende XD

3.- Este debí decirlo al inicio del fic pero no había tenido problemas con esto hasta ahora. Las personas que me manden por mensaje los títulos de las películas y no dejen review, no les puedo tomar en cuenta el punto porque hay personas que sí lo hacen y sería muy injusto ): Gomen por favor, pero es injusto para las personas que sí comentan ):

4.- En el próximo capítulo subiré cómo van los lugares. No he tenido tiempo de actualizar mi excel XD

¡Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña del grupo de Elixir Plateado (liga en mi perfil)!

¡Con voz y voto! Porque leer, agregar a fav o dar follow y no comentar es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo... Dejen por lo menos su número 7u7

PD: Nadie adivinó quiénes más saldrían además de Kagura XD chan chan chan XD

Sin más, los dejo leer.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

7

.

El viernes por la noche, después de un agotador día de trabajo, Kagome llegó a su departamento. El día anterior no había podido hablar con Inuyasha porque no encontraba las palabras o las fuerzas para poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero ya era tiempo de que alzara la voz, se había callado muchos años y realmente quería saber qué iba a pasar con ellos. Porque Kagome veía el mundo girar pero Inuyasha y ella parecían estar estancados en el mismo punto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en cuanto entró. Desde afuera podía escuchar el golpeteó de un martillo contra su inocente pared.

—Hola —Inuyasha estaba colgando un cuadro que el abuelo de Kagome les había regalado tiempo atrás. Era el paisaje de Japón feudal. El cielo azul y despejado y en la esquina se apreciaba un pozo de madera, cercano a un árbol, que según el viejo, era un árbol sagrado con cientos de años de antigüedad—. ¿Ya se ve derecho? —preguntó mientras lo movía con sus manos para poder centrarlo correctamente.

—¿Por qué estás colgando eso? —preguntó Kagome dejando su bolsa en el sillón.

—Porque me lo pediste —contestó él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Hace como tres semanas... Y estoy cumpliendo —Kagome le dio la espalda y siguió caminando—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta aquí?

—No, me encanta ahí —aceptó ella—. Pero para.

—¿Por qué? —Inuyasha siguió acomodando el cuadro—. Parece un poco desgastado pero el viejo nos lo regaló asegurando que era de calidad —al no recibir respuesta, supuso que se veía fatal aquella antigua pintura—. ¿Lo quito?

—No —contestó con frialdad—. Quiero que dejes de hacer cosas amables —Inuyasha se giró hacia ella sorprendido por el tono tan amenazante de Kagome. Levantó el cuadro por los bordes y lo sacó de los clavos para dejarlo descansando en el suelo contra la pared.

—Esto parece un truco —murmuró él.

—No —aseguró ella como una mamá que asegura no regañar a su hijo para que salga de debajo de la cama.

—¿No?

—No, sólo necesito que dejes de ser amable... —Kagome comenzó a quitarse las pulseras y aretes—. A menos de que te cases conmigo —dejó todas sus joyas en la mesa al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su cintura y la otra se posaba en el respaldo de una silla. Estaba perfectamente derecha y su cabeza se mantenía en alto, Inuyasha sabía que estaba en aprietos; soltó una risita nervioso—. ¿Te parece gracioso?

—Supongo que no —dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más serio. Kagome no estaba de buenas y no era buena idea hacerla enojar con sus bromas tontas.

—Mira, no puedes seguir siendo amable conmigo y yo no puedo fingir que esto —los señaló a ambos—, es algo que no es —cada palabra que decía era un paso hacia él hasta que se quedó a mitad de la estancia—. Llevamos más de siete años juntos, me conoces, sabes quién soy. O te quieres casar conmigo o no.

—O existe la posibilidad —Inuyasha comenzó a avanzar hacia ella—, de que realmente no crea en el matrimonio.

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó Kagome exasperada, el aura a su alrededor se ensombreció y él retrocedió un paso nervioso—. Eso es mentira, una que han repetido todos los hombres... Y seis meses después se casan con una joven que conocieron en el gimnasio —Kagome sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, era duro exteriorizar cómo se sentía realmente—. Así que todo eso es mentira.

—¿De dónde ha venido eso? Así, tan de repente —preguntó Inuyasha algo asustado. Él conocía a Kagome y ella lo conocía a él. Le dolía que a pesar de eso, ella siguiera dudando cuando él le decía que la amaba.

—Vino de lugar donde lo he estado guardando por cinco años —exclamó dando pasos hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda—. Cinco años porque no quería parecer exigente —se giró hacia él—. Y no he querido parecer una necesitada o una sicótica, o yo qué sé... Por eso no te lo había preguntado —Kagome se aclaró la garganta—. Pero yo l-lo tengo que hacer —sorbió su nariz y levantó la vista, esperanzada—. ¿Algún día te vas a casar conmigo? —después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, Kagome sintió un peso menos de encima. Inuyasha abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ahí.

Silencio.

Un minuto mudo que le pareció eterno. Fingió una sonrisa que se pareció más a una mueca para contener el llanto. Ya no podía aguantarlo, Inuyasha no hizo ni dijo nada y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, lo miró una vez más ates de cerrar la puerta, suavemente, sin emoción o intención alguna. Sin embargo él chico sabía que lo había corrido del lugar.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—¿Lista? —ella asintió, entró al carro de Sesshomaru y se pusieron en marcha. Realmente nunca había estado en el centro de convenciones Jacob K. Javits, había visto muchas imágenes y algunos programas sobre las ferias que celebraban ahí, pero conocer un lugar tan majestuoso como aquél, le emocionaba bastante. El camino fue muy tranquilo pues ella revisaba los pendientes en su celular, había recibido un mensaje que habían estado esperando durante días—. Sessh —levantó su mirada del aparato—. Me acaban de confirmar la cita con _Nike_ —él sonrió de medio lado, sabía que Rin lo conseguiría—. Será en dos semanas.

—Me parece perfecto —la joven guardó su móvil y se dedico a observar el paisaje.

No había mucho que ver, de hecho le parecía un camino bastante concurrido y el tráfico pese a que era temprano, era abrumador. Carros por todos lados, gente saliendo de aquí o de allá y ni hablar de el ritmo en el que esos peatones se movían. Rin parecía estar encerrada en una burbuja dentro de una pecera, donde los gruppys se movían de un lado a otro, y justo cuando alguien metía la mano al agua, se dispersaban... El movimiento de la ciudad era curioso.

Cuando llegaron por fin al lugar, Rin no hizo nada por esconder su asombro. Era como estar parada frente a un castillo de espejos. Los tres edificios delanteros eran bastante imponentes, pero no opacaban en nada a los de atrás. Aunque ninguno terminaba en punta, Rin se sentía como en un cuento, y no era la única protagonista, pues Sesshomaru pasó su brazo por sus hombros para que caminaran juntos. Rin sabía que no terminarían de recorrer todo el lugar, nadie podría prestar a tención a todos los stands de comida y terminar de recorrer la infinidad de estancias en esa gigantesca construcción.

—¿Has comprado los boletos? —preguntó antes de que cruzaran por la puerta.

—Sí —Sesshomaru fue con uno de los encargados de la entrada, ya estaban registrados. Una vez que el joven confirmó que ambos estuviesen en la lista, les dio acceso al lugar.

Pasaban de las once de la mañana, y ya había un mar de gente. Rin miró al techo, le resultaría imposible contar los interminables letreros que ponían: _Fancy Food Show_. Además de estar acomodados por países, los pasillos también lo estaban por épocas. Realmente tenían mucho de dónde elegir.

—Sesshomaru —la voz de una mujer los hizo detenerse—. Siempre te encuentro por aquí —murmuró con una sonrisa pintada de rojo escarlata. Rin la observó de pies a cabeza. ¡Era una belleza! Tenía la piel clara y el cabello obscuro, resaltando sus facciones, sus pómulos alzados y perfectamente pintados, sus pestañas largas adornaban sus ojos rojizos y ni hablar de su perfecta estatura. Esa mujer le llegaba a Sesshomaru a la barbilla, cuando ella con tacones, le llegaba a penas al hombro. La mujer se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla—. ¿No me presentas a la afortunada? —Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa y tomó a Rin de la mano.

—Kagura te presento a Rin Ko —la mujer parpadeó dos veces, los miró con detenimiento y sus sonrisa se extendió notablemente.

—Están juntos —Sesshomaru asintió, pese a que eso era una afirmación, no una interrogación—. Mucho gusto, la verdad ya te habías tardado —Kagura le extendió su mano derecha a Rin, y con un vistazo rápido, la castaña pudo fijarse en su otra mano. Anillos, el de compromiso y el de bodas—. Kagura.

—Rin —ella estrechó su mano.

—Bueno los dejo, mi marido debe estar desesperado. Suele engentarse e irritarse con mucha facilidad —la mujer desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Rin miró a Sesshomaru en busca de algo. No sabía qué porque no era precisamente una explicación lo que quería oír.

—Es una vieja amiga —contestó a una pregunta no formulada y siguieron avanzando.

La había conocido un par de años atrás durante una de esas ferias, y entre ellos había existido química al instante. Ella era una mujer bastante atractiva, había descubierto que era de carácter fuerte pero igual de inverosímil. Los dos habían sentido una conexión bastante poderosa, sin embargo está de sobra decir que no pasaron de la primera cita antes de decidir que no podían estar juntos. Habían salido a cenar y todo había resultado encantador, perfecto. Pero en la intimidad eran incompatibles. Y no es que fuera lo principal en una relación pero ambos eran personas muy sexuales y que algo no resultara bien durante su primer encuentro había sido señal suficiente para saber que las cosas no resultarían en una relación amorosa. Sesshomaru y Kagura eran la excepción de la regla, descubrieron en el otro que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer sí es posible sin ninguna conexión de otro tipo. Y hasta la fecha seguían manteniendo dicho lazo.

—Vamos a la sección italiana —rogó ella. Más bien demandó porque no esperó a que contestara antes de arrastrarlo por los pasillos atiborrados de gente. Sin duda era un lugar bastante asfixiante y más por la mezcla de olores, pues al ser un lugar cerrado—aunque con ventilación—, el humor humano y el que se derivaba de la comida creaban una mezcla no del todo disfrutable.

—¿Gustan probar nuestra pasta? Es la mejor —un joven vestido de mesero les ofreció muestras de diferentes tipos de pastas, Rin aceptó una pero Sesshomaru no. Él estaba buscando algo más elaborado.

—Deberías probar, no te quita nada —murmuró Rin después de terminar de comer el pequeño platillo servido en un vasito del tamaño de medio shot.

—De acuerdo —Sesshomaru arremetió contra ella sin previo aviso, Rin cerró los ojos esperando que se adueñara de sus labios, pues por la forma en la que la había tomado de los brazos para apegarla a él, supuso que iba a besarla. Pero eso no ocurrió. No de esa manera. La lengua de Sesshomaru rozó la comisura de su boca, acariciándola para retirar la salsa de jitomate que había quedado en ella. Rin intentó no gemir pero le resultó imposible. Por suerte el ruido de la gente y la comida cocinándose amortiguó sus sonidos.

—Tramposo —dijo cuando él se separó de ella—. Probaste solo la salsa...

—¿No quieres un poco de _Penne all'arrabbiata_? —Rin parpadeó dos veces. Pensó que había escuchado "pene" en español. ¿A caso se le estaba insinuando en un lugar público?

—¿Pe-perdón? —preguntó titubeante, Sesshomaru señaló uno de los platillos, era una pasta con salsa roja, queso y muy poca crema encima, con cilantro finamente picado y trocitos de chile rojo. Un platillo bastante sencillo para lo que Sesshomaru buscaba y supo que se estaba mofando de ella.

—Muy gracioso —suspiró y continuó viendo la comida, aunque no había una gran variedad pues ese local en específico parecía encargado únicamente de pastas y vinos tintos—. ¿Qué es?

—Pasta picante con salsa pomodoro. Albahaca fresca, champiñones, queso parmesano y camarones —Rin leyó _penne_ y se mordió la lengua. No había escuchado mal, había entendido mal. Pero igual, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—¿Gelato? —un hombre mayor le ofreció a Rin muestras de helado en una bandeja, Rin miró el amarillo y lo tomó dudosa, aunque generalmente los helados amarillos eran de vainilla, tal vez ese fuera de plátano o cualquier otra cosa de la que Sesshomaru pudiese sacar provecho para molestarla.

—Vaniglia —Sesshomaru susurró en su oído y ella sintió un escalofrío. Sin siquiera poner el frío alimento en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —Rin pensó que había escuchado mal de nuevo.

— _Gelato di vaniglia_ , helado de vainilla —el sonrojo no se hizo esperar. ¿Por qué encontraba palabras parecidas a vagina y pene? Ah sí, estaban en un local italiano.

—No tienes remedio —le guiñó un ojo y siguieron avanzando.

—Vamos —Sesshomaru escondió una sonrisa ante las reacciones de Rin, sabía que el italiano no era su fuerte, pero el español lo era. Había trabajado seis meses con una empresa exportadora mexicana y dominaba el idioma, por lo que molestarla con palabras homófonas había sido divertido para él. Al menos había disipado un poco la sensación de inseguridad de Rin, pues la había notado tensarse durante su encuentro con Kagura.

—¿Tienes ya algo en mente? —preguntó ella—. Podría ser comida tradicional de esa fecha, ya sabes pierna y pavo y todo eso —Sesshomaru se sorprendió de que no pidiera ensaladas y platillos con tofú o soya.

—Pensé que eras vegana —soltó con tono interesado y Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Lo soy, pero eso no significa que tenga que imponer mi estilo de vida en las demás personas, además estamos hablando de tu empresa y son tus decisiones —Sesshomaru no se esperaba esa respuesta—. El hecho de que estemos saliendo no significa que pueda tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden y eso incluye decisiones aunque sean sobre la cena de Navidad, eres tú el que está a cargo. Yo solamente vine a acompañarte —le sonrió y siguió caminando. Sesshomaru tardó unos segundos en alcanzarla, estaba sorprendido y fascinado. Generalmente cuando las mujeres salían con hombres de altos cargos, siempre buscaban sacar provecho o beneficios. El hecho de que Rin demostrara no ser así—y realmente lo tenía claro desde el principio—, era como recordarle por qué la deseaba tanto.

—Buenas tardes —un hombre moreno se acercó a Rin—. ¿Gusta probar nuestro Choucroute? —Rin miró la bandeja del hombre, costillas de cerdo. No alzó la vista, ni siquiera había visto al muchacho.

—No gracias.

—¿Rin? —reconoció esa voz al momento que pronunció las tres letras que componían su nombre. Temerosa alzó los ojos marrones para encontrarse con una azulina mirada sobre ella.

¡Eso debía ser una broma!

—Ban-kot-su —tartamudeó. Sesshomaru se posó junto a ella en ese preciso instante, el moreno retrocedió un paso.

—Vaya, has cambiado bastante —dijo examinándola con sumo cuidado. La mano del hombre albino sobre la cadera femenina le indicó que eran pareja—. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? —Rin tragó seco. ¿Se supone que debía actuar con normalidad?

—Estoy trabajando en Taisho Enterprises —el moreno alzó una ceja, y dedujo que no había sido su imaginación. Aquel hombre que la acompañaba era el CEO de esa agencia.

—La competencia, vaya —murmuró bajo, sin embargo ambos lo escucharon a la perfección—. Yo trabajo en la agencia de mi padre pero manejo esta cadena de restaurantes franceses con mi hermano Suikotsu —Rin asintió sin mucho interés—. Bankotsu —le extendió su mano al albino.

—Sesshomaru —el gesto duró apenas nada antes de que se soltaran, desafiándose con la mirada. Rin sintió que el oxígeno a su alrededor se acababa. Eso era incómodo.

La última vez que había visto a Bankotsu había sido el mismo día que tuvieron relaciones en la parte trasera de su carro. Había pasado una depresión bastante fuerte para una joven de su edad. Eso había sido antes de conocer a Sesshomaru. Había dolido como sólo puede doler la primera vez que le rompen el corazón a una niña ingenua. Sostenerle la mirada en ese momento ya no era ningún reto, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo teniendo en cuenta que sus últimos instantes juntos se la pasaron gimiendo el nombre del otro.

—Ha sido un placer verte, Rin —el hombre continuó con su trabajo y ellos siguieron avanzando.

—Ese no era un viejo amigo —atinó Sesshomaru y Rin asintió—. ¿Un ex? —ella negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera habían formalizado nada.

—Un hombre que formó parte de mi pasado —se encogió de hombros—. Se puede decir que fue el causante de que me volviera cerrada y seria. Justo como me conociste.

—Vaya, y eras bastante interesante de ese modo —Rin lo miró incrédula—, aunque ahora —una sonrisa socarrona surcó sus labios como casi nunca y Rin sintió sus piernas temblar—. Qué te puedo decir...

—No hables —le susurró acercándose a su oído—. Pero igual te castigaré al rato —le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando. Sesshomaru se giró en dirección a la sección de comida francesa, aquel moreno los seguía viendo, sin pensarlo avanzó hasta darles alcance.

—Rin —le extendió su tarjeta y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, sus cejas estaban a nada de tocarse entre ellas, resaltando su molestia—. Hablaré con mi hermano para que les haga un descuento por si deciden contratar nuestros servicios —ella aceptó la tarjeta por cortesía y no dejar su mano colgada.

—Gracias —contestó con educación y el moreno volvió a su lugar, se la extendió a Sesshomaru—. Tal vez cree que me debe algo —murmuró ante la mirada molesta de él—. Toma por si decides contratarlos —el arrugó el papel y no lo tiró porque no era el lugar de hacerlo.

—No me gusta la comida francesa —Rin soltó una carcajada ante esa mentira, a todo el mundo le gustaba el pan francés. Aunque nadie lo preparara bien realmente.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando te molestas —sonrió y lo jaló hacia ella para besar sus labios con dulzura—. Sigamos antes de que aparezca alguien más y nos detengamos a perder más tiempo.

Por suerte no se toparon con fantasmas de su pasado, caminaron por los primeros pisos pero el lugar simplemente no tenía fin y se perdieron dos veces. Ese laberinto de comida comenzaba a hartarlos y simplemente no encontraban lo que Sesshomaru quería. Tenían ya más de ocho tarjetas incluida una arrugada. Al finalizar su día—no así el lugar—, decidieron que contactarían con un restaurante de comida brasileña por la metodología estilo bufet que ofrecían a un precio bastante bueno. Además de que Sesshomaru aseguraba que la carne era de calidad.

Llegaron al departamento de Sesshomaru a las diez de la noche, ambos estaban ansiosos por entregarse mutuamente que ignoraron las luces prendidas, entraron por la puerta compartiendo caricias y besos y no fue hasta que alguien carraspeó que ambos se soltaron y brincaron por el susto, Rin más que él. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al ver a su madre sentada en la sala, ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido entrar.

—Buenas noches —susurró la mujer, tan blanca como Sesshomaru y de cabello igual de largo y plateado, sin mencionar la belleza de sus fríos ojos dorados. Rin no sabía si era su madre o su hermana, pues se veía joven.

—¿Qué quieres madre? —dijo fastidiado y Rin despejó su duda—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Que forma de hablarme Sesshomaru —dijo ella fingiendo indignación—. No vas a presentarme a tu... —la mujer no sabía qué eran y no quería meter la pata, así que espero a que fuera su hijo el que hablara.

—Novia, mamá, Rin es mi novia —dijo él cerrando los ojos y respirando con profundidad para menguar su desagrado. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y la observó con detenimiento.

Ropa de marca, Irasue conocía todas las marcas que ella portaba. Tacones no tan altos, es más, muy bajos y a aún así elegantes como su porte, el cabello supuso que en algún momento había estado adornado con algo porque parecía recién despeinada—y sabía que había sido obra de Sesshomaru—, y una mirada curiosa. No altanera, no sumisa. Quizá impertinente, sin rozar en lo insolente. Una niña cálida. La mujer sonrió con aprobación y se levantó del sofá.

—Sirve la cena, Sesshomaru —ordenó y Rin parpadeó ante la postura de él—. Tu novia y yo queremos conocernos y ya que no nos has presentado, lo haré yo, Irasue —por un segundo Rin pensó que la escucharía decir _Irasue Taisho_ , sin embargo ese apellido no salió de sus labios morado mate.

—Rin Ko, mucho gusto —le extendió la mano—, ¿Sesshomaru? —el hombre se había apartado de su lado para ir a la cocina, no se llevaba mal con su madre, pero su visita no sólo había sido inesperada—e indeseada—, sino que también lo había dejado con un tremendo dolor en las bolas que no pasaría rápidamente. Pensó que fugarse al baño sería lo menos doloroso pero no quería que su querida madre lo usara de cotilla en su ausencia.

—Tu cara se me hace conocida —mencionó la mujer, sentándose en la mesa frente a la cocina—. ¿De dónde eres?

—Nueva Jersey pero estudié mucho tiempo en Philadelphia —Irasue asintió con la cabeza—. Recordaría a alguien como usted, créame.

—Supongo que fue en fotos entonces —Rin se sonrojó, había salido una vez en la portada de la revista de _Glamour_ , pero no como la portada en sí, sino como una ganadora a un premio en ATEP y su fotografía era demasiado pequeña para ser recordada. O al menos eso pensaba pues la modelo principal era bastante despampanante.

—Tal vez en la página de ATEP o en algún panfleto del año pasado —dijo ella haciendo memoria de en qué otro lugar su foto había sido expuesta.

—No querida, sé quién eres en el mundo del veganismo —contestó la señora—. Yo también soy vegana —Rin recordó el desayuno que Sesshomaru le había preparado el primer día que despertaron juntos—. A decir verdad admiro tu trabajo, sin embargo verte de cerca y sin tantas luces y arreglos con photoshop me recuerda a alguien más.

—No entiendo.

—¿Fuiste alumna de Sesshomaru? —Irasue la recordaba de una fotografía que había descubierto en las pertenencias de su hijo cuando éste la cuidó, nunca le había preguntado por qué cargaba la fotografía de una joven pero su curiosidad la había hecho arrepentirse por ello.

—Sí —aceptó roja de vergüenza, seguramente Irasue no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos en ese tiempo, pero por su mirada Rin supo que sospechaba.

—Interesante...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Dana!: El problema no es el bloqueo como tal sino las ganas de no hacer nada ): ufff pero necesito hacer algo o caeré en un pozo sin fondo! XD Sara... Hum interesante, qué estará haciendo ahí? O: será buena? mala? despiadada? un ángel? O: quién sabe XD Hahaha Rin tiene dos pies izquierdos para el baile... Y Sesshomaru lo ve gracioso y divertido y la admira por no tirar la toalla en eso XD En este capítulo Rin sí se reencontró con su pasado... O: Hahahaha Ayame y su vida amorosa, tan exquisita como las habilidades de Rin bailando o de Erza actuando XDDDD Hahahaha Rin estaba consumida por sus proyectos, su novio deportista sólo era un relajante en ese tiempo XD Sí, habrá una tensión entre Rin y Hakudoshi muy intensa y de hecho es una de las partes que más me está gustando a mí XD

Roxana: En este capítulo ambos se celaron 7u7 XD Rin volverá a bailar XD pero no aún

HasuLess: ¡Sí! es esa la peli :D haha también saldrá el baile y con las habilidades de Rin en ese ámbito será algo interesante XD Hahaha diste en el clavo!, sí habrá momentos entre Rin y Hakudoshi 7u7 siento apego por él XDDDD ¿Será el manzano de la discordia? O: Hahahaha el estereotipo no sólo abarca a Rin, muchos personajes están diseñados de ese modo tan sumiso y desesperante u,u yo no puedo con eso /: Muchas gracias por los ánimos! :D

Blonde hair girl: ¡Sí es esa peli! Habrá muchos problemas entre Sessh y Rin pero de momento quiero que sigan en un dulce sueño XD Ya después tendrán que buscar la perla de Shikon para revivirme porque muchos querrán (o lo harán), asesinarme D: XD Lo que pasó fue que de la nada me sentí sin ganas de escribir, estrés por la universidad yo creo. Digamos que tenía todas las ideas anotadas pero no tenía ganas de escribir lo demás /: lo bueno es que ya pasó XD

JeJaRi Grey: Sí es esa peli! :D Hahaha el personaje de Ayame es bastante cómico XD la pobre apenas puede con sus relaciones XDDDD ¡De veras! Me alegra que hayas podido terminar infiltrada antes de que la borrara, y bueno no te apures por los otros que no tengo intención de borrar algún otro XDDD Me alegra que comentes aunque sea de vez en cuando XD Me gusta hablar con mis lectores *u* Owww intentaré actualizar una vez por semana como es mi costumbre, pero en exámenes no creo poder hacer mucho ): ¡Nos leemos! Y gracias por tus comentarios en el grupo! :3

Milly Taisho: ¡Sí! Mujer sabes que sus comentarios me hacen la semana completa! :3 y más si son de ánimos por la crisis emocional que me dio XD Hahaha amo a mis pequeñas infiltradas aunque ahorita dos estén incomunicadas ): haha espero que pronto se pasen por el grupo u,u Y lirio sin teléfono o con uno zombie no sé XDDD

Kagoyame: Muchas gracias preciosa! :D Hakudoshi asdfghjklñ será un hombre un sensual (sería si estuviese vivo) como un Sessh malcriado XD Sí es esa peli muajaja :D

DomPath: Gracias por sus ánimos :'3 Hahahaha es demasiada comida la que se hace en esas fechas D: mi ropa dice que no engordé, aún no consulto a la báscula XD Los líos pronto empezarán 7u7

Gaby Gutierrez: Te comenté por face no sé si viste pero sí es esa peli y ya te puse el punto :D

Sabastu!: Hahaha Sesshomaru se siente como un niño pequeño y quiere descubrirlo todo de ella XD Sesshomaru va a bailar con Rin pero en un escenario diferente, sería raro verlo moviendo las caderas al ritmo de las canciones que usan para zumba XDDDDDD Koga le abrió los ojos a Ayame como debía, sincero y sin temor de herirla. Gracias! Otro abrazo para ti *3* ¡Sí! ese es la peli :D hahaha han salido algunas (tengo que revisar) pero aún falta, no te apures seguro pescas otra XD Nos leemos! :D PD:Hahahaha todas hemos sido manoseadas en este mundo! Una copa, un café o un té si quiera! no invitan nada ): a veces XD

Jazmin L: Gracias por todas tus bellas palabras! :D Y sí era esa peli XD Ese baile de la peli saldrá pronto O: pobre Rin XD la pondré a moverse! y a él también no te preocupes 7u7. Hahaha Hakudoshi, Sara o Bankotsu. ¿Quién será el que eche todo a perder? O: mujajajjajajajajajaja XDDDD Los problemas están próximos a empezar 7u7 Gracias por hacerte un espacio para leerme *u* y muchas más por los ánimos!

Kagura: Sí! ya salió! :D y seguirá saliendo bueno al menos saldrá de nuevo XD no garantizo mucho XDDDD Hakudoshi 7u7 veo que a muchas les agrada su aparición XD

ZY: Hahaha te agrada Sara? O: eso es nuevo a mí nunca me cayó bien y sí, amo a kagura :3 hahahaha sí, la odiarán.. a Sara XDDD

Asderel: Hahaha salieron dos personajes y los problemas se acercan! :D muajajaja

Claudy: Awww ese es un buen consejo, también me puse a leer algo, de hecho hoy compré todos los libros de assassins creed XD me quedé bien pobre pero muero por leerlos! XD También los fics son asdfghjklñ me ayudan mucho XD y más los terminados! Luego es triste ver que los abandonan y es ahí donde sé que no les puedo hacer eso a ustedes! Oh... Deja explico lo de la piña: Se supone que al ingerir piña, sean hombres o mujeres, sus fluidos se vuelven dulces XD es algo muy sucio XDDD ¡Sí es esa peli! :D Y no, no he visto la peli de cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días pero me la veré. A lo mejor saco algo XDDDD ¡Saludos! :D

Dani Pasos: No te apures mujer! :D Me alegra que te hayan gustado! :D Hahah seguramente soy muy manoseada u,u hahaha ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! :D

Another: Sí haha alguien tenía que ser duro con ella u,u Hahahaha los dos? O: pues quién sabe, puede ser, tal vez, muaajajajjajaja XDDD soy mala 8) ¡Joder! lo aceptas? XD hahaha bueno. No es ningún secreto de muchos hombres u,u

Danper: Preciosa te miseo mucho! D: buuuu te desapareces ): Y no te apures, a todos nos pasan esos percances u,u yo voy atrasada en muchas lecturas D: pffff Hahhah no te confíes, ya se viene los problemas y a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que los suelto de golpe, acá serán poco a poco... 7u7 Oh sí! es esa peli! :D hahaha ya tienes una muajajaj XDD hahha a mí me da algo si alguien me ve bailando zumba D: el sudor y la no coordinación D: ñooo hahaha pobre Rin XD MEeehhh Fabricio tiene sus métodos de jalarme las orejas, lo ha hecho muchas veces durante años u,u es algo así como un hermano mayor XD Ya que mi hermano es pequeño (aunque seguramente más maduro que yo), pero a veces no se da cuenta de nada XD PD: No te apures por las demoras, te entiendo a la pefección u,u

Melly Taishp: Hahahha no te apures, muchas personas también están perdidas en lo de las películas XDDDD Rin y Hakudoshi. La guerra. ¿Estás segura? 7u7

Yarisha: ¡HOLA MUJER! No sabes cuánto me emocionan tus reviews! asdfghjklñ ¡Muchas gracias por tus preciosas palabras :') No voy a dejarlo sólo tuve un mal muy mal momento u,u Tu abuela era muy sabía, es un buen refrán y creo que muchas veces no nos percatamos de ello... No era abandonar del todo, quería tomarme un tiempo (largo) pero preferí no hacerlo, no les puedo hacer eso a ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que también hayas tenido fiestas agradables y amenas :3 Muchas gracias por todo mujer! aiiñ :3 besos virtuales y abrazos!

Danky: Hahaha gracias por no salir corriendo! XD Muchas gracias y sí, Rin is love, Rin is life and she is f*cking perfect XD

Lin: Hahahaha no te apures muchos me manosean XD me alegra que comentes para disculparte por salir corriendo (?) hahahaha broma XD Pues se vienen los problemas XD muajajajajja

SheilaStV: Sí, el cap pasado y este son cortos como al inicio, rara vez me extenderé pero muajajaja los problemas empiezan a asomarse XD UUFFF falta una plática interesante entre Koga e Inu 7u7 y bueno Kag tenía que sacar lo que la molestaba u,u Inu Inu u,u

Roco A: Hahahaha Pobre Rin, fue descubierta en su no talento XDDDD Sesshomaru babea por Rin aunque intente disimularlo XD muajaja me preguntó cómo reaccionará a los problemas O: XDD ¿Será Sara la mala? ¿Hakudoshi? ¿Bankotsu? O: muajajajajaja XD ¡Gracias! :D

Catcrime: ¡Muchas gracias! Igualmente, estas fechas son para pasarla bien! :D /7u7 puede que tengas razón respecto a Sara... XD hahaha puede que no, no lo sé XDDDD ¿Paranoica? Porque todo parece tan rosa y perfecto? muajajja espero estar viva después de los problemas XD siento que me van a freír a fuego lento. ¡Sí es la peli! :D es muy buena! Nos leemos!

Jaina Taisho: Hahahahaaha se han dado mucho amor pero no lo escribo todo XD saturaría los capítulos de lemon y no no no XD todo con medida (ok de acurdo, eso no debería aplicar al sexo), HAHAHAHA me lo imaginé, a Sessh en leotardo y calentadores con una playera sin mangas pegadita y una banda XD OMG muero de risa! ¡Muchas gracias por el ánimo y apoyo!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la diosa Rumiko, yo sólo los uso para hacerlos felices! XD

No, todavía no tengo el excel completo :V a ver si en el siguiente capítulo les pongo como van los lugares XD

En este cap hay dos escenas pero ninguna es nueva, si alguien que lo ha reconocido la película a la que pertenecen la encuentra aquí pues bien! XD soy tan buena, lo sé 7u7

Danper preciosa un abrazo enrome y mis mejores deseos, sabes que te amo no yuri mujer! me tenías con pendiente u,u un abrazo!

No hay anuncios importantes de momento, así que lean criaturitas hermosas :3

Casi lo olvido, la canción que va a salir se llama "New Modern Love" de Halestorm, y bueno yo usé la versión acústica.

Este fic participa en la campaña del grupo de "Elixir Plateado", con voz y voto. Porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo! Ya de perdida dejen su número 7u7

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

8

.

Rin pensó que el domingo la pasaría con Sesshomaru, despertando a su lado, quizá ese día fuera ella la que le preparara el desayuno y él fuera a la cocina para hacerle el amor en la barra. Ese hubiese sido un domingo excelente. Haciendo algunas actividades juntos, para terminar el día en su cama e irse juntos el lunes. No entendía entonces qué hacía en el centro de la ciudad acompañando a Irasue. Y la señora tenía sus gustos. Estaban almorzando en un restaurante llamado _Pure Food and Wine_ , en el área de la terraza. Un restaurante vegetariano muy exclusivo. Era la primera vez que Rin comía ahí, no había tenido mucho tiempo de conocer la ciudad con el trabajo y menos para ir a un lugar tan caro como ese.

—Dime, Rin —empezó la señora mientras degustaba su ensalda "pumpkin seed and herb", Rin miró su platillo, había pedido lo que sonaba más rico, aunque estaba acostumbrada a platos menos elaborados, descubrir nuevos siempre era placentero—. ¿Qué buscas exactamente con Sesshomaru? —Rin dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y se limpió la comisura de la boca con la servilleta color vino que descansaba en sus piernas.

—Su hijo me interesa, desde hace mucho tiempo, señora —no se dejó invadir por los nervios, había dado pláticas frente a cientos de personas, una señora por más intimidante que fuera, no la asustaba—. Nunca me he planteado lo que pueda ocurrir en un futuro pero en el presente la relación va bien.

—Sé que estás trabajando en la agencia —la señora sonrió antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua con hielos—. Me impresiona lo cerca que estás de él, pero más que aún no te hayas cansado de su carácter.

—Su carácter es una de las cosas que más admiro de él —dijo sin pensar, era la verdad. Ella podía ser infantil, o madura o incluso introvertida en algunas cosas. Aunque resaltaba más que era atrevida, pero Sesshomaru siempre estaba bajo control, nunca lo había visto perder los estribos, si bien se habían comido a besos en el aula de clases tiempo atrás, Sesshomaru no había reaccionado de mala manera cuando Kohaku los encontró.

—Es un arma de doble filo, ¿sabes? —Irasue miró en otra dirección—, su padre nunca pudo perdonarme eso —suspiró—. Supongo que éramos demasiado distintos.

—¿Su padre es alegre?

—Así que no lo conoces —Irasue la miró a los ojos—. Inu No Taisho tiene unos gustos bastante simples, como podrás ver a mí me gusta que las cosas me cuesten. Siempre fui muy independiente y él... Bueno él necesita que la gente dependa de su poder —aplastó un par de semillas de calabaza—. A mi primer esposo, el padre de Sesshomaru, lo encontré acostándose con su secretaria al llegar antes de un viaje, fue tan poco original, hizo que le tuviera lástima —pese a las palabras de la señora, Rin notó un ápice de nostalgia en su voz, al igual que un cambio en su mirada. Se podría decir que haber encontrado a Inu No con otra realmente le había afectado en su momento—, mi segundo esposo fue un poco más creativo. Me fue infiel con una de mis amigas, al principio me hizo pensar que estaba loca por sospechar de ellos, así que al menos hubo algo de engaño e intriga, pero mi último esposo era una gema —Rin la vio sonreír y no sabía si debía sentir temor o respeto por la libertad con la que la señora hablaba—. Era todo un maestro en tapar sus huellas, revisé sus llamadas, intercepté sus cuentas de tarjetas de crédito, hice que lo siguieran muchas veces, y nunca encontré una pizca de evidencia. No fue hasta que murió que descubrí la propiedad que tenía con su amante austriaca —Rin parecía bastante sorprendida, ¿Por qué Irasue le contaba eso a ella?

—Vaya...

—Pero, la verdadera maestra soy yo —los ojos dorados llenos de experiencia se encontraron con los de Rin—. Tres esposos, un número incontable de novios y todavía no me han descubierto —Rin parpadeó muchas veces asimilando las palabras de la señora. Le acababa de decir que era experta en serle infiel a sus parejas.

—¿Por qué me dice todo esto? —preguntó confundida.

—Rin, eres una joven inteligente con una carrera maravillosa y tengo la impresión de que esta relación que mantienes con mi hijo no va en serio —Rin se quedó de piedra, no sabía qué pasaría con ella y Sesshomaru, realmente era lo único que no tenía claro en sus planes, lo quería demasiado. Tanto que había esperado por él mucho tiempo y su encuentro había sido fascinante. En esos momentos claro que se tomaba en serio su relación—. No quiero que el día de mañana mi hijo se decepcione de ti —en ese momento se sintió ofendida.

—Irasue —la interrumpió, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos—. El león cree que todos son de su condición, pero ¿sabe? —Rin desafió a la señora con su mirada—. Yo no tengo las mismas metas que usted, no la juzgo por lo que acaba de contarme pero sí quiero dejarle en claro que no es mi forma de actuar, soy leal a lo que quiero y quiero a Sesshomaru, si me trajo para amedrentarme, permítame informarle que si algo no está en mis planes es dejarlo —Irasue alzó el rostro estudiando a la chica y sonrió de medio lado con aprobación.

—Espero no equivocarme contigo —volvió a tomar su vaso de agua y a Rin se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿La había puesto a prueba? Seguramente sí—. No te me quedes viendo de ese modo, aunque no lo parezca, Sesshomaru es mi hijo y me importa.

—Es usted extraña —soltó sin pensar—. Se parece mucho a él.

—¿Te ha hecho algo así? —preguntó alzando sus cejas y Rin negó—. No, claro que no —la señora sonrió levemente, un gesto que por primera vez Rin catalogó como dulce—. Siento haber arruinado su domingo feliz —dijo con sarcasmo y Rin suspiró, prestándole atención a su plato a medio comer.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Koga estaba atendiendo el bar, que ese día estaba saturado de gente, Ginta uno de sus empleados—y amigos—, estaba en la barra con él, ayudándole mientras Yura atendía la entrada, los fines de semana a penas y se daban abasto. El teléfono del local sonó.

—Koga —le gritó Ginta—. Es para ti —el moreno dejó de atender a las personas para contestar.

—¿Hola? —se tapó la oreja libre para poder escuchar bien por la bocina.

—Hola, habla Ayame —dijo la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea, miraba los trozos de papel que había roto hace unas horas, había salido a tomar algo con Yuka y habían conocido a un hombre atractivo, el cual estuvo coqueteando con ella un buen rato, sin embargo se había ido, en pleno domingo, alegando que tenía que regresar al trabajo. Claro, Ayame había estado estudiando las mentiras y escusas de los hombres y definitivamente eso le sonaba a pretexto. Había roto la tarjeta enfrente de Yuka pero en ese momento se encontraba pegando los pedazos de papel con cinta adhesiva. Esperando un consejo por parte de su interlocutor para saber si hablarle o dejarlo pasar.

—¿Ayame? —preguntó un poco desorientado mientras Ginta le ponía las bebidas que debía servir.

—La de la pluma del dentista —dijo apenada y doblando los ojos.

—Ah, sí claro, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó apurado.

—Perdón por molestar, es sólo que tú sabes mucho de estas cosas —Ayame estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas en alto contra la mesa, admirando la tarjeta que tenía en las manos—, y quería hacerte una pregunta.

—Mira, te voy a ser brutalmente sincero —Koga se recargó en la barra—. Nunca le vas a interesar a Hakkaku —y no era ella el problema, su amigo estaba enamorado de una mujer que lo traía arrastrando la banqueta.

—No, ya sé, se trata de Jarrad —escuchó que Koga asentía—. Nos conocimos en la hora feliz y es encantador...

—Dame dos segundos, ¿sí? Sólo dos segundos —Koga colgó la línea que estaba en la barra y pasó directamente a su oficina, cerrando con seguro para evitar ser molestado, una vez ahí, descolgó su bocina y volvió a hablarle a la pelirroja—. Déjame adivinar —se sentó en la mesa del escritorio y comenzó a hablar—, dijo que lo único feliz de la hora eras tú.

—Quizá dijo algo parecido —Koga soltó una sutil y masculina carcajada—. Dijo que me iba a llamar pero me dio su tarjeta —Ayame se levantó de su silla—, y luego dijo...

—No le interesas —la interrumpió Koga.

—Ni siquiera sabes si llamó —le reclamó la ojiverde.

—¿Llamó?

—No —contestó restándole importancia—, pero de verdad creo que está...

—De acuerdo —volvió a interrumpirla—. Ayame, no le interesas —le dijo lento y pausado. Como si le hablara a una niña pequeña. Alguien golpeó la puerta con insistencia—. ¡Estoy ocupado! —gritó y los golpes cesaron—, perdona —se sentó en la silla negra giratoria—. Si te da su teléfono en lugar de pedirte el tuyo, no le interesas —dijo rápidamente para no darle tiempo de interrumpirlo.

—Primero me pidió el mío y después...

—Si un hombre te quiere ver, te va a ver —Ayame se estaba acostumbrando a quedarse con la palabra en a boca—. Yo una vez llamé a 55 Lauren Bells hasta dar con la indicada...

—¡Qué lindo! —Ayame lo interrumpió esa vez—. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Resulta que tenía un hermoso trasero a la luz del sol —Ayame dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Tu sensibilidad te vuelve tan popular con las mujeres? —preguntó juguetona.

—No le llames, no le gustas —le cambió el tema.

—No suavices el golpe —dijo ella con ironía.

—Sólo te quiero ayudar —suspiró el moreno.

—Lo sé, gracias.

—Bueno, tengo que regresar al trabajo, buena suerte.

—Bueno adiós —Ayame colgó y miró la tarjeta que aún descansaba en sus manos, la rompió de nuevo y asintió con boca de pato. Con una expresión de "te di tu merecido".

.

~O~O~O~

.

Después de un ajetreado día con la madre de Sesshomaru, Rin por fin descansaba en el departamento de Sesshomaru, Irasue la había dejado ahí después del largo día que compartieron, Sesshomaru no estaba pero Rin había entrado de todos modos. Se encontraba en la bañera pensando en el trabajo que tenía que empezar al siguiente día. Hakudoshi era uno de los mejores elementos de la empresa y sería con él con quien prepararía los avances para la junta con Nike.

—Mañana será un largo día —Rin se levantó y se envolvió en una toalla. No tenía ropa limpia en ese departamento, así que optó por ponerse una camisa de Sesshomaru y unos de sus bóxers negros. Buscó el cepillo en el mueble del baño, Sesshomaru tenía el cabello larguísimo, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres que usaban peines, él debía tener uno—. Creo que no —Rin regresó a la recámara y lo encontró justo frente al espejo.

"Un poco de música no me vendría mal" pensó tomando su celular, lo conectó vía bluetooth a las bocinas de la recámara del albino. Si algo adoraba era la voz de Lzzy Hale. La guitarra acústica comenzó a sonar a un volumen elevado.

— **I've got a forbidden love, I'm not givin' it up, not givin' it up** —Rin comenzó a cepillarse el cabello mientras cantaba al son de la canción, había estado pensando mucho en las palabras de Irasue, realmente ella sería incapaz de ponerle el cuerno a Sesshomaru. Podía ser atrevida, incluso descarada con él porque a veces le resultaba divertido. Sobre todo sus reacciones, pues al ser muy serio, cada vez que sonreía o hacía algún otro gesto, ella sabía que era sincero. Y ella tenía valores, aunque fueran personales y no siempre estuviesen al ras con lo que la sociedad consideraba correcto, ella era leal a sus ideales y la promiscuidad no entraba en ellos—. **I've got a new modern love, I'm not givin' it up, not givin' it up** —la joven continuó cepillando su cabello mientras trataba de mejorar sus movimientos frente al espejo. No podía ser tan difícil ¿o sí?

Sesshomaru acababa de llegar al departamento, desde afuera podía oír claramente la música procedente de su recámara y supo que Rin ya había llegado, había ido a tomar un trago con su medio hermano pues acababa de quedarse sólo, habían ido a dar un paseo en lancha por el río Hudson. Sesshomaru realmente entendía la postura de su medio hermano, teniendo un padre como el que les había tocado, entendía su postura de no casarse, sin embargo la mujer con la que había estado tanto tiempo, prácticamente era su esposa. A su medio hermano no le costaba nada ponerle un anillo en su dedo.

—Llegué —avisó en cuanto entró, sin embargo la música tapaba su voz, se aflojó la corbata mientras avanzaba, se deshizo de su saco y lo echó al sofá, siguió su andar hasta quedar en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, Rin estaba bastante entretenida meneando las caderas frente al espejo mientras cantaba con el cepillo fungiendo de micrófono.

— **Step into my closet and maybe you'll find, something that'll scare you, something that you like** —Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, ¿realmente esa era Rin? Quizá el sol le había calentado la cabeza, porque la sutileza y sensualidad de sus movimientos hacían que la joven se viera realmente bien bailando, Sesshomaru prestó atención a la letra y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos para seguir observando— **, Your old familiar logic is poison on your lips, there's nothing in the water that's just the way it is...** ¡Sesshomaru! —Rin dejó de moverse al notar su presencia, la música en cambio siguió su curso.

—No lo estabas haciendo mal —dijo él refiriéndose a sus movimientos. Desviando la mirada para que no notara que el calor en sus mejillas se había acumulado al reconocer aquello.

—Gracias —Rin dejó el cepillo en el mueble y avanzó a él—. ¿Todo bien? —tocó su mejilla, estaba tibio, siendo de tez tan clara, Sesshomaru debería cuidarse mejor del sol, estaba bastante acalorado—. Te vez cansado...

—Oh no, no estoy para nada cansado —aprisionó a la joven entre sus brazos—, anoche nos interrumpió mi madre. Hasta este momento —besó la nariz de Rin—, así que no pienso tentar mi suerte —besó su cuello—. Cerré con todas las chapas para evitar otra visita inesperada —mordió su blanca piel con suavidad y Rin gimió en su oído.

—Hombre preparado vale por dos —sonrió ella y se aferró a la fuerte espalda de él. Sesshomaru por su parte apretó sus dedos alrededor de las caderas femeninas, aventando su pelvis contra ella para que sintiera su ansiedad creciendo entre sus piernas.

Si algo disfrutaba Sesshomaru era del sexo, y Rin era perfecta en ese ámbito. Una de las cosas que había hablado con Inuyasha esa tarde, era que el chico realmente le era fiel a Kagome, que se veía incapaz de estar con otra, no quería. Últimamente Sesshomaru venía experimentando lo mismo, sólo deseaba estar con Rin y eso le estaba preocupando. No es que fuera un mujeriego sin oficio ni beneficio, realmente la fidelidad no representaba una carga para él, era algo que por suerte no había heredado de sus padres. Sesshomaru se había hecho de ese criterio. Lo que le asustaba un poco era el comportarse como el bobo de su hermano. Tal vez era muy pronto para pensar en el futuro y en lo que esperaba de esa relación, pero algo le inquietaba, tal vez la idea de que alguien más pusiera sus ojos en ella, o que ella encontrara a alguien con quien disfrutara más pasar el rato. Su posesividad era algo que lo desquiciaba, porque en ese momento Rin era de él.

—Eres mía —le susurró al oído mientras cargaba las piernas de ella para que lo rodeara mientras avanzaba hacia la pared. La marca que dejó en su cuello era una muestra de sus palabras.

—Y tú eres sólo mío —contestó con voz jadeante al tiempo que Sesshomaru estimulaba el sexo de ambos con sus movimientos, Rin vestía uno de sus bóxers, era consciente de que la tela se pegaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel y la camisa que llevaba ya estaba completamente abierta, dándole acceso a todo su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru sentía la necesidad de ser envuelto por la calidez de su cuerpo, deseaba encontrarse en esa húmeda perdición, y comenzaba a desesperarse por ello. Rin debió sentir lo mismo porque bajó sus piernas para poder deshacerse de la única prenda que los separaba, pues los pantalones de Sesshomaru se hallaban ya a mitad de sus piernas, Rin sonrió seductora ante la imagen de Sesshomaru ansioso, sabía que tanto como ella, él deseaba que se entregara por completo.

—La paciencia es una virtud —le murmuró mientras la última prenda que portaba caía al suelo.

—Una que no poseo —afirmó él quitándose la camisa para poder sentir el cuerpo de Rin con su piel y así absorber todo su calor.

—Tal vez debería hacerte esperar un poco más —Rin se sentó en la cama y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, colocó sus manos en el colchón y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás sin dejarse caer—. Tenemos toda la noche.

—Mañana es lunes —le advirtió, acercándose a ella—, y sabes que me gusta ser puntual en la oficina.

—Tienes razón —Rin se mordió el labio y se giró para llegar hasta la cabecera de la cama, jaló las cobijas con intensión de meterse en ellas—, lo mejor será dormir de una vez —Sesshomaru se movió tan rápido como pudo. ¡No podía hablar en serio! Su erección dolía, no pensaba darse placer a sí mismo estando Rin desnuda en su cama, además de que ella lo había provocado desde que la encontró bailándole eróticamente al espejo.

—Eso sí que no, _señorita_ —Rin sintió el pecho de Sesshomaru sobre su espalda, y su miembro duro y caliente entre sus piernas—. Esta noche no te escaparás de mí —le susurró en su oído con voz ronca y Rin sintió su cuerpo vibrar. Ese hombre tenía la facilidad de hacerla temblar sólo con la boca.

—Ya decía yo —gimió cuando una de las manos de Sesshomaru estrujó su pecho sin piedad, podía sentir también el sedoso cabello plateado sobre sus hombros, estaba segura de que él quería penetrarla en esa posición, así que le dio gusto y aventó su trasero contra él, estimulando el miembro de Sesshomaru que ansiaba introducirse en su interior.

Sesshomaru no aguantó más y entró en ella, la joven se arqueó con violencia al sentirlo en su totalidad, dejando su cuello al alcance de él, los movimientos comenzaron a aumentar y las mordidas en la piel de ella también, esa noche Sesshomaru la estaba tratando con fuerza, posesión y más pasión que otras veces, parecía que deseaba unirse con ella en un solo ser, que no la dejaría hasta que su cuerpo sólo lo conociera a él. Esa sensación la asustaba un poco pues no llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo—aunque su atracción llevaba casi cinco años intacta—, Rin pensó que estaba sugestionada por las palaras de Irasue.

—Me encantas —esas dos palabras acabaron con su resistencia, Rin apoyó la cabeza en el colchón mientras era embestida, era capaz de escuchar cada vez que Sesshomaru golpeaba contra sus glúteos, ese sonido era únicamente acallado por sus agudos gemidos y los roncos jadeos masculinos.

Sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse para alcanzar su punto de placer, Rin apretó las sábanas con fuerza, gimió sonoramente y sintió como Sesshomaru terminaba en su interior. En ese momento, ni el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo pudo calmar sus nervios.

No habían usado protección.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Chicos y chicas, por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancias mantengan relaciones sin protección. A menos de que tengan los análisis de su pareja en mano... Ustedes no saben cuánta gente estuvo esa persona antes de ustedes, y créanme que un embarazo es lo de menos, una enfermedad de trasmisión sexual es lo que debería preocuparles. En este capítulo, por primera vez, mis pjs no usaron protección porque ando preparando terreno para la siguiente escena de película XD

* * *

Ahora sí, contestando a sus hermosos reviews.

Lupita Reyes: Espero no demorarme (: quería subirlo anoche pero se me hizo muy tarde...

Sabastu: Quién sabe, que tal si es Kagome la que se da cuenta que el matrimonio es sólo un título XDDDD Yo también le tengo mucho cariño a Kagura! pero quién será el esposo? chan chan chan XDDDDD Hahahha Bankotsu casi no saldrá, ni Kagura pero sus repentinas apariciones serán importantes,muuuuuy importantes 7u7 Hahaha así o más información de la suegra? Xd

Dani Pasos: No me mates D: aiiiññ hahaha esta vez dejé que se dieran amor... Aunque no me fui de explícita XD no siempre ando inspirada para esas escenas... XD Un saludo y feliz cumple, otra vez! :D

Claudy: Hahahaha seguramente es un fic muy manoseado XD Sí! Sessh es un posesivo XDDDD Ufff créeme que tendrá celos para rato XD Inu va a estar con Kagome cuando ella lo necesite, tal vez es ella la que necesita ser más flexible :P PD: De nada XDDDD es un chiste muy conocido por acá XDDD

.96: Hahaha de nada (: y vaya suegra que le tocó a Rin DX hahaha es todo un caso Irasue x3 y esos fantasmas seguirán saliendo 7u7 pero muy poco XD

Roco A: Hahaha aw, gracias mujer! :3 Uy al baño! hahahaha ya tendrán sus momentos cuando se les pase el susto de este cap XDDDD y bueno, Irasue es todo un caso. La amo XDDDD

Gaby Gutierrez: Muchas gracias! Yo tampoco soy fan de Naruto de hecho no lo veo XDD pero esa idea ItaSaku comenzó con un gift de la película Road to Ninja donde Itachi agarra a Sakura y la carga... Sólo pasa eso... lo sé tengo problemas pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? XDDD Uuuuf es que el italiano es asdfghjklñ un idioma sexual 7u7 Es que Rin saca lo mejor de él... Ahorita ;)

HasuLess: Hahaha tal vez, pero Kagome siempre supo eso de él... Ella era la que idealizaba el matrimonio. Me da risa que todos se van contra él XDDD yo sí creo en el matrimonio (el de otras personas como mis padres por ejemplo), pero no es cosa para mí XD Yo creo que aquí es Kagome la que intenta imponerse... Pero a ver qué pasa más adelante XD Sí, la puedes descartar :3 Kagura es como unos de mis crushes XD y no me gusta usarla de ex rogona XDDDD ¡Hahahaha! Me matas con lo de Bank... Chan chan chan! Pues para tranquilizarte un poco él casi no va a salir pero sus apariciones serán importantes XD Y Hakudoshi mmm ;)

Kagoyame: Sara y Hakudoshi... Puede ser, tal vez, tal vez no XDDDD hahaha Sessho ya se desquitó! D: y vaya forma u,u

Milly Taisho: qué comentario? D: hahaha si si fue una coincidencia de mala suerte para Rin principalmente XDDD Bankotsu no va a quitar el dedo del renglón pero no te apures, no saldrá mucho XD Y Kagura tampoco XD Lo de la comida 7u7 haha es que suena mucho a eso, no? XDDDD

Jazmin L: Bankotsu es pieza clave, pero no tendrá una gran participación, sin embargo sus particiones serán cruciales XD segura con Hakudoshi? 7u7 y bueno con Sara te acercas bastante XD creo que todos odian a Inu en este momento, sí es importante para Kagome el matrimonio pero también trata de imponerse /: no le doy la razón a ninguno porque Inu sabe lo importante que es para ella y pues... Hahaha Irasue es un amor disfrazada de malvada XD sus experiencias la hicieron como es ahora, y me alegra alegrarte los días terribles! :D Rin va a bailar pero no en la cena de Navidad XDDD tengo otros planes macabros para esa fecha 7u7

Jaina Taisho: hahahaha mi madre! También se sacó de onda con una canción en italiano que tenía palabras que en español sonaban muy sexosas XDDDD hahaha Irasue es un amor aunque no lo parezca! :3

Fabricio: puede ser! Y sí Sara es chan chan chan! Kikyo no saldrá en este fic XD y ya sé, Irasue es un amor.

SheilaStV: hahaha Irasue 3 y bueno Inu no ha podido quedar más mal parado el pobre u,u hahaha Inu sufrirá un poco... XDDD

Asderel: Es que Irasue es tan volátil XD no es mala aunque lo parezca :p

Kagura: no no es Byakuya esta vez 7u7 haha la suegra, todos la amamos y a Inu también aunque todos lo odien ahorita ):

Guest: y Rin tenía mucha hambre! Hahaha sí! Irasue sabe 7u7 y Sessh se deja porque es su mami XDDD

Melly Taisho: hahaha te explicas perfectamente con el agahhsjdkfñg XD y sí, la suegra es un hueso duro de roer pero no es tan mala :3 y pues los problemas están a la orden del día 7u7 solo que ustedes aún no se dan cuenta XD

Dana!: para Kagome es importante pero realmente ella también está dispuesta a perderlo por eso? / haha es que Dulce Destino es hermoso :3 haha espero que no realmente mal, a mí me dio hambre de pasta y postres ahora u,u haha / Irasue la conoce por una fotografía que Sesshoamru tenía desde que estaba trabajando en la Universidad... 7u7 Irasue ya dedujo que su hijo está clavadito y quiere lo mejor para él (:

Another: es que son caps cortos porque era un especial XDD btw, opino igual que tú! Nos entendemos XD Kagome también se está imponiendo u,u hahah Sessh puede ser divertido (: hahahaha lo sé pero quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro! Y lo de la comida pues XDDD y a Irasue todos la amamos! :D

DomPath: hahahaha no habrá necesidad de Celos con ellos dos (: hahahaha pues espero que no te pase en un restaurante! Mira que ah de ser vergonzoso imaginarse esas cosas cuando un mesero té pregunte qué tipo de penne quieres 7u7

RYHT: Omg claro que sé quién eres! :D sí es esa peli! (: las odias? A mí algunas me desagradan por el humor americano que es muy negro pero no todas son tan malas XD hahaha a mí me gusta hacer a Sessh ooc porque es menos monótono, me gustan la mayoría de los Sesshos que he leído ic pero también me gusta que las autoras le den un toque más personal XD Rin tiene algunas defectos que irán saliendo, él también los tiene XD pero muchas veces solo buscamos ver lo bueno... Hahaha Sara es todo un caso XD no diré mucho de los sospechosos pero Hakudoshi es un pj que me gusta mucho porque en sí muestra los defectos que mucha gente (me incluyo) poseemos solo que él de una manera muy descarada XDDD su esposo no saldrá mucho, y bueno yo amo a Kagura y también me cansa un poco que siempre sea la mala del cuento u,u yo evito hacerla así XDDD Oh... Creo que la mayoría de pusieron de acuerdo en contra de Inu ): solo Another y yo no lo vemos como el idiota XDDD pero bueno ya se resolverán las cosas XD Créeme que Sessh tendrá sus ataques de celos pero Bank no estará muy presente, sin embargo es importante en el fic, pero sí, Sessh se cocinará en celos XDD Soy un amor, lo sé y bueno Irasue también es un amor aunque no lo parezca... También me hubiera desmayado en esa penosa situación XDDD yo siempre me porto mal :v hahaha un abrazo querida lectora!

Catcrime: verdad? El italiano es sensual 7u7 y hay unos modelos que bueno XD Kagura es uno de mis crushes y la usaré para darle zapes a Sessh cuando sea necesario XD pero puedes descartarla porque saldrá muy poco y bueno HakuRin 7u7 sí, habrá algo de ellos muajaja XDDD PD: sí! Todavía no me la termino de creer porque además de mi profesor de Narrativa, mi maestra de medios también quiere ayudarme aiiñ lloro de felicidad! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y algunas escenas son de películas.

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, no me maten ): por cierto este será la penúltima actualización que haré antes del hiatus por los exámenes. Nos vemos en dos semanas (: La otra actualización será de A date with destiny del fandom de Fairy Tail.

Saldrán dos escenas, una de las pelis es nueva.

Este fic participa en la campaña del grupo Elixir Plateado, con voz y voto. Porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo.

Anuncios: Las personas que me preguntan por los demás fics SesshRin...

The Story behind History: Lo continuaré hasta verano.

Heaven's on fire: Pronto, ya casi subo el segundo cap.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

9

.

Lunes 28 de septiembre 2015

Dos semanas. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rin y Sesshomaru fueron a la farmacia a las ocho y media de la mañana. Todavía sentía los nervios que la consumían cuando esperaban afuera de una farmacia a que ésta abriera. La noche del domingo las cosas habían estado tensas pues ambos se sentían estúpidos por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera. Aunque Sesshomaru realmente no estaba tan molesto, ni ella. Rin más bien estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. "Dos semanas" pensó suspirando. Ese día tenía una última reunión con Hakudoshi en la mañana y más tarde estarían en una comida con los representantes de _Nike_. Rin realmente había logrado separar sus emociones traidoras de su campo laboral pues contaba con una implacable inteligencia emocional—que aprendió por las malas—, y todo iba viento en popa en la agencia.

Aunque estaba en contra de muchas pastillas y demás—razón por la cual no tomaba ninguna píldora anticonceptiva—, admitía que había sido una emergencia. Rin no quería ser madre, al menos no en esa etapa de su vida. " _¿Estás segura de querer tomarla?"_ esas habían sido las palabras de Sesshomaru. " _No quiero quedar embarazada_ " había contestado ella. Terminaron comprando Lovorgestrel, una caja morada con dos píldoras blancas. A las nueve en punto Rin se tomó la primer pastilla, la segunda se la tomó a la misma hora de la noche.

Y todavía tenía un retraso de cuatro días.

Rin era como relojito.

Se obligó a levantarse de la cama. Dos semanas había estado con Sesshomaru sin tener relaciones pese a su insistencia y ahora debía comprar una prueba de embarazo. Se metió a bañar y se arregló lo más rápido posible para pasar a la farmacia antes de llegar a la agencia. Además de las reuniones con Hakudoshi que habían sido mejor de lo que ella esperaba, tenía a Sara encima todo el día. La había dejado afuera del proyecto de _Nike_ , sin embargo cuando llegaba en las mañanas, Sara la esperaba en su oficina para revisar el avance que llevaban de las otras marcas. Rin tenía que correrla educadamente cuando aparecía Hakudoshi en su oficina para poder tratar lo relacionado con la campaña de zapatillas deportivas.

—¡Rin! —la joven casi se atraganta con su café cuando Jakotsu entró a su piso, le había dado una llave para emergencias.

—¿Jack? —Rin se limpió con una servilleta y suspiró exasperada, debía cambiarse la blusa.

—Andas con un genio... Mira lo que te compré —le extendió una bolsa de regalo enorme con papel celofán y confeti dentro.

—¿Qué es?

—Pues ábrelo mi reina —el afeminado instructor de zumba se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la pequeña mesa del comedor.

La castaña sacó un vestido de noche negro, el cual le pareció muy escotado, teniendo en cuenta que la espalda iba desnuda. Sin embargo, después de sacar el vestido, la bolsa aún se sentía pesada, como si estuviese olvidando una prenda. Revisó de nuevo y sacó una tarjeta de Jakotsu que decía: This present isn't for you. It's for your bean. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y miró a Jakotsu quien sonreía de manera altanera. Unos días atrás habían ido de compras porque Rin estaba demasiado tensa y Jack le dijo que necesitaba una sesión a solas con su _frijolito_. Rin no había entendido hasta que la palabra _masturbar_ salió de los labios del instructor.

—Eres un… —sacó la última sorpresa de la bolsa.

—Vamos Rin, te va a encantar —Rin sacó una caja fiusha que decía: Astrea 1. Remote Vibrating Brief. La mirada de Jack le dio miedo. Se trataba de una tanga vibradora a control remoto—. Y no me iré de aquí hasta que no la estrenes.

—¿Estás loco? Tengo un día bastante ajetreado hoy...

—Es por eso que la debes estrenar hoy. Y no me iré hasta que te la pongas —Jack le arrebató la caja y sacó la prenda—. Anda, ve y póntela. El vestido es para la reunión con los papacitos de _Nike_.

—No creo que... —el timbre sonó y Rin dejó la prenda en manos de Jack para levantarse a abrir—. ¿Sesshomaru?

—Vine por ti —dijo secamente al notar la presencia de otro en el departamento de Rin, sin embargo su indiferencia murió al escuchar la chillona voz del instructor de zumba.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —lo saludó—. Ayúdeme a convencer a Rin —le dio el control remoto y Rin intentó ocultar la prenda pero Jack ya la había izado como vil bandera.

—¡Jakotsu! —gritó irritada—. Deja de hacer eso... —su amigo siempre buscaba cómo arruinarla en frente de Sesshomaru. Disfrutaba poniéndola en situaciones comprometedoras o vergonzosas.

—Vamos querida, la necesitas. Has estado tan tensa.

—Yo creo que la necesitas —atinó Sesshomaru y Rin casi cae de espaldas—. No me veas así, andas muy... Voluble.

—¡Sesshomaru! —él se encogió de hombros. Rin dobló los ojos, le arrebató la prenda a Jack y se fue a cambiar a su recámara. Que Sesshomaru le dijera que estaba demasiado tensa, voluble o irritable quería decir que así era. Lo único que tenía era ansiedad de saber si estaba o no embarazada. Salió con una bolsa donde llevaba sus tacones para cambiarse en la agencia.

—¿Lista? —ella se mordió el labio y asintió. Jack se fue y ellos fueron a la agencia. Sesshomaru nunca le entregó el control remoto.

Llegó a su piso y Yura le informó que Sara la estaba esperando en su oficina. Lo último que necesitaba. Pues Sara se estaba volviendo una carga al intentar estar con ella todo el día, todos los días. Y realmente aunque Sara hacía su esfuerzo por ganarse la confianza de Rin, había algo que le impedía tener una amistad con ella. No confiaba en Sara.

—Buenos días Sara —Rin se sentó y revisó la carpeta que yacía sobre su escritorio—. ¿Podrías quedarte con Ayame hoy? Tenemos la comida con los representantes de _Nike_ y necesito tratar algunas cosas con Hakudoshi.

—Sí claro, Rin —la castaña le regresó los papeles y Sara salió de la oficina sin cerrar la puerta. Rin hundió sus dedos en su cabello y suspiró largo y tendido.

—No la soportas, ¿verdad? —levantó la mirada para encontrarse a un despreocupado Hakudoshi recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—No es eso —lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón de la oficina y se levantó de su sitio—. Tengo la cabeza bastante ocupada.

—Has estado así estos últimos días —Rin se sentó en una de las sillas con rueditas y comenzó a balancearse sin dar ninguna vuelta, Hakudoshi negó con una media sonrisa y se acercó a ella por la espalda para comenzar a masajearla.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dijo mientras sus dedos se encargaban de eliminar los nudos de su espalda.

Les había costado días llevarse bien, pero Hakudoshi terminó por ablandarse con ella. Rin solía ser bastante entregada a su trabajo y era una cualidad que él admiraba. Aunque en ese momento le parecía bastante apurada. Si tan sólo la hubiese conocido antes... Era consciente de que no podía competir contra un Taisho, además de que todavía existía cierta rivalidad entre ellos fuera del proyecto de _Nike_. Suspiró mientras la sentía acomodarse entre sus manos, recordando el día que habían empezado a llevarse bien apenas una semana atrás...

 _Rin estaba como loca en el teléfono mientras Ayame metía cajas y cajas a su amplia oficina. Hakudoshi tuvo que esperar cerca de veinte minutos mientras Rin se desocupaba para revisaran los avances en los que habían estado colaborando en Nike los últimos días. División femenina. Él no tenía problemas con manejar una línea para mujeres, al contrario, le parecía interesante y pese a que seguía viendo a Rin como una rival por ser ella la que ocupase el puesto que él había soñado, le gustaba trabajar con ella. Siempre todo estaba en orden y puntual._

 _—_ _Lo siento no dejan de llamar —suspiró mientras sacaba los bocetos que habían mandado los creativos—. Míralos y dime qué piensas —Hakudoshi comenzó a ver las distintas propuestas para comerciales en dibujos._

 _—_ _Falta algo..._

 _—_ _¿Verdad? —lo interrumpió—. Ayer fui con ellos y estuvimos viendo diferentes posturas, colores, filtros. Nada. Siempre hay una pieza que se me va._

 _—_ _Creo que necesitas relajarte —dijo él tallándose la sien, Rin se desplomó en su sillón y comenzó a respirar lentamente—. Explícame qué es lo que ellos quieren —Rin abrió los ojos y comenzó a hablar._

 _—_ _Quieren llegar a las mujeres de una manera más profunda, quieren expresar arte, poder femenino... Mira —tomó uno de los dibujos—. Este es bueno —en él se podía ver a una mujer con el cabello suelto y corto corriendo a las afueras de un parque, dejando un largo camino por detrás—. Sin embargo hay algo que no me agrada. No está mal —Hakudoshi se sentó junto a ella pare ver el boceto—. ¿Qué está pensando esta mujer? —preguntó de pronto y Hakudoshi alzó ambas cejas, sostuvo el boceto entre sus manos y comenzó a analizarlo. La frase decía "Find the time..." Encuentra el tiempo. Era una línea muy mala._

 _—_ _Parece meditar sobre la vida —dijo la primer cursilería que se le vino a la cabeza. Sabía interpretar algunas expresiones de las mujeres porque era un experto en ese campo, sin embargo admitía que él solo no podría lograr lo que Nike quería, de hecho el que Rin solicitara su colaboración lo había dejado estupefacto—. Quizá busca una meta... Piensa en cómo lograr algo —Rin asintió mientras veía el dibujo, inconsciente de que Hakudoshi estudiaba todas sus expresiones. Desde cómo se mordía el labio hasta cómo fruncía ligeramente los ojos—. Las mujeres siempre están preocupadas por todo._

 _—_ _Tienes razón —sonrió Rin, en esos momentos su preocupación era no estar embarazada—. Le falta una línea convincente, el correr nos da como un tiempo libre, algo para liberar todo el estrés. Algo que no tiene en otro lugar, mírala, quiero ser ella. Se ve tan libre... Nadie la juzga, sin preocuparse por el jefe, o por los hombres, ni juegos que seguir... Creo que es una buena línea._

 _—_ _Sin juegos —repitió Hakudoshi—. Me gusta_

 _—_ _¿Puedo pensar unos segundos? —preguntó poniéndose de pie para pensar un juego de palabras, Hakudoshi se sorprendió de que pensara lo mismo que él sobre la línea—. Está corriendo, es temprano, sin ruido, sólo el sonido de sus pies sobre el asfalto —dijo con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose a sí misma corriendo con el fresco golpeando su cara—, le gusta correr sola, sin presiones, sin estrés. Es un lugar donde puede ser ella misma, ve hacia donde quiere, viste como quiere, piensa como quiere. Sin juegos, sin reglas. Reglas, juegos, deportes, reglas..._

 _—_ _Creo que ya tienes algo —dijo Hakudoshi quien sin darse cuenta ya se hallaba a un lado de ella._

 _—_ _Creo que algo contra la reglas, el juego. No lo tengo muy claro..._

 _—_ _Que seas tú misma en el camino._

 _—_ _¡Claro! —exclamó entusiasmada._

 _—_ _Nike no es un juego._

 _—_ _Es deporte —se acercó al escritorio—, deberíamos escribir esto..._

Así había empezado a abrirse con ella. Después de ese día se le hacía más sencillo trabajar con ella. Rin era realmente buena en lo que hacía y debía aceptar que estaba por encima de él, sin embargo no quitaría el dedo del renglón. Algún día él sería el _head of planning_ , pero por el momento trabajaría con Rin para lograr el contrato con la marca deportiva.

—Rin ya casi es la hora de la reunión —Ayame entró sin tocar, Rin estaba sentada y Hakudoshi masajeaba su espalda—. Sesshomaru dice que se apuren o llegarán tarde.

—Gracias Ayame —Rin se levantó de su lugar y miró a Hakudoshi—. Gracias, creo que ya no estoy tan tensa.

—Deberías descansar —murmuró sin verla y salió de su oficina. Rin sintió la pesada mirada de Ayame sobre ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo qué? —Ayame se cruzó de brazos—. Koga me ha dicho que cuando un hombre tiene demasiadas atenciones con una mujer es porque quiere acostarse con ella.

—¿Crees en todo lo que te dice? —Rin suspiró, ella creía en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, además Hakudoshi nunca le había insinuado nada, fuera de ese proyecto apenas y se veían o cruzaban palabra. _Nike_ era lo único que los mantenía con una buena relación. Rin estaba segura de que todavía había resentimiento por el puesto que él quería. Pero realmente agradecía el masaje.

—Hasta ahora me han funcionado sus consejos —Rin sonrió y asintió.

—Entre Hakudoshi y yo no hay ni habrá nada —tomó su bolso y salió.

Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi hablaban afuera, Rin aprovechó para ir a cambiarse. Jack se había pasado con el vestido. Era demasiado, aunque le gustaba pensar en las formas en las que Sesshomaru se lo iba a quitar más tarde si la prueba resultaba negativa. Cuando salió notó la mirada de Sesshomaru clavada en ella, por otro lado, Hakudoshi hacía lo posible por no mirarla. ¿Ayame tendría razón respecto a él? Negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia Sesshomaru.

—Te ves preciosa —murmuró Sesshomaru en su oído y se estremeció.

—Gracias —avanzaron seguidos por el albino menor, quien maldijo en voz baja mientras Sesshomaru rodeaba la cintura de Rin. Algo había cambiado su relación con el CEO, quizá estaba celoso de que él pasaba mucho tiempo con su novia desde que empezaron el proyecto, sin embargo estaba de sobra decir que Rin estaba únicamente enamorada de Sesshomaru. Aunque aceptara el masaje que le proporcionó minutos antes, Rin ya tenía dueño. Y uno contra el cual él no podía competir.

Llegaron a un restaurante en Time Warner Center llamado _Masa_ , Rin tenía entendido que era bastante exclusivo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Iba con Sesshomaru en su camioneta, mientras Hakudoshi los seguía en su deportivo. Sabía que todo iba a salir bien. Al menos lo laboral.

—¿Estarás conmigo? —preguntó de la nada, Sesshomaru paró la camioneta—. Cuando me haga la prueba...

—Sí —tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Todo va a estar bien —depositó un beso y Rin sonrió levemente. Lo adoraba—. Vamos —la joven asintió y esperó hasta que le abriera la puerta. Se encontraron con Hakudoshi en la recepción, habían llegado antes que los representantes de _Nike_.

Sesshomaru guardó las llaves de la camioneta, sintió que algo se le cayó pero al voltear, no encontró nada y siguió avanzando por el restaurante oriental. Los llevaron a una mesa para seis. Sesshomaru se encargó de pedir las entradas y unos minutos más tarde los dos representantes de _Nike_ se hicieron presentes. Rin y Hakudoshi mostraron su trabajo, pero de pronto un ligero zumbido comenzó a alterar a Rin. Había olvidado por completo la tanga vibradora que llevaba puesta. Miró a Sesshomaru, sin embargo éste tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa, buscó su mirada pero escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre los hombres de _Nike_.

Lo que Rin no sabía era que a Sesshomaru se le había caído el control.

Y un niño en la mesa de atrás lo había encontrado.

—En serio —comentó Rin—, estamos muy emocionados con este contrato —sonrió de manera coqueta, a ver si de ese modo lograba la atención del peliplata para resolver aquel inconveniente—. Y esperamos poder también ¡ou! —Rin se sacudió hacia un lado cuando la intensidad subió, Sesshomaru alzó ambas cejas y tanteó su pantalón en busca del control. No lo tenía—. Dios mío...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hakudoshi y Rin sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Nada —contestó serena y volvió a la plática, sin embargo el niño que tenía el control subió de _calentamiento_ a _paraíso_ —. Disculpen —Rin se agachó para buscar el control debajo de la mesa, sin éxito alguno.

Hakudoshi escuchó un celular vibrar y sacó el suyo, no tenía llamadas ni mensajes. Seguramente era el de Rin. Vio como Sesshomaru se agachaba debajo de la mesa y sacó el boceto final para distraer a los representantes de la marca deportiva mientras explicaba algunos detalles de la campaña que tenían planeada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Busco el control remoto —Rin cogió la rodilla de Sesshomaru y la apretó mientras gemía. Sesshomaru tuvo que tensar la mandíbula para contener todo su cuerpo, Rin se veía excitada—. Wou —Rin brincó en su silla y se enderezó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hakudoshi a punto de tomar su mano sin embargo la mirada ambarina lo detuvo.

—¡Sí! —contestó con una sonrisa mientras apretaba las piernas con fuerza, estaba empezando a humedecer la prenda. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por la penosa situación de Rin, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rin o Hakudoshi que muy rara vez lo veían con ese humor. Incluso la gente de _Nike_ rió. Rin asentía y cruzaba las piernas por debajo de la mesa, estaba segura que terminaría perdiendo la cabeza, y levantarse era una opción tentadora—. Mmm… este arroz es muy bueno —para la gracia de Sesshomaru, Rin se retorcía sobre su lugar mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener su postura. Los demás varones la miraban curiosos—. Quizá sea el mejor ahmm… que haya probado —Sesshomaru intentó que la voz de Rin, excitada y jadeante, no lo alterara demasiado, sin embargo su miembro comenzaba a protestar dentro de su pantalón—. Voy a pedirle al chef… Mmm… la receta —se paró dispuesta a correr al baño pero Hakudoshi la detuvo.

—Espera, cuéntale a Harold sobre la nueva campaña —Rin se quedó parada junto a su silla mientras apretaba los labios para no gemir de placer—, tiene unas ideas muy buenas para dar el mensaje sobre la fortaleza femenina... —y de _paraíso_ , la intensidad subió hasta _arrebato._

—Claro, claro —Rin se volvió a sentar y comenzó a hablar, con voz alterada—. Estábamos pensando en mmm… comerciales no muy largos —cada sílaba era difícil de pronunciar con un vibrador entre sus piernas que amenazaba con hacerla llegar al orgasmo, podía sentir la mirada divertida de Sesshomaru, pero también estaba consciente de que llevaba un buen rato mirando en varias direcciones en busca del control remoto—, en televisión saldrían en horas donde mmm… las mujeres estén en casa... —Rin reprimió un gemido y se enderezó en la silla—. Como la hora de la comida mmm, a las cuatro o en la tarde noche... Como a las ocho —suspiró y apretó aún más las piernas. Inconsciente de que la mirada de Sesshomaru había reparado en un niño con un control remoto a sus espaldas.

—Hakudoshi cuéntales... —Rin comenzaba a retorcerse en su silla ante la atónita mirada de Harold y Mike, Sesshomaru intentó en vano esconder una sonrisa ladina.

—De hecho, Rin —le habló el Taisho con voz divertida—, me gusta como lo estás contando tú —ella le clavó los ojos y él supo que estaría otra semana sin sexo.

—No son comerciales mmnh… como algo que hayan visto antes... —la voz de Rin cada vez era más jadeante, se inclinó en su lugar, tratando de no moverse demasiado. Harold le preguntó en voz baja a Mike qué tenía el arroz. El hombre se encogió de hombros asombrado por lo excitada que estaba Rin Ko al hablar de su campaña. La intensidad subió de _arrebato_ a _éxtasis_ —. Son tan fantásticos —gimió—, ¡sí! ¡Fantásticos! —Rin se enderezó de nuevo de golpe—. ¡Oh dios! —golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie—. ¡Son fabulosos! —Harold y Mike la miraban entre asombrados e interesados, a un nivel más allá del laboral. Lo cual acabó con la diversión de Sesshomaru. Después de alcanzar su punto más alto de placer, Rin se desvaneció ligeramente—. Los van a amar —susurró con voz cansada, el orgasmo que la azotó había dejado a todos con los ojos muy abiertos, sin embargo sólo ella y Sesshomaru sabían realmente lo que había pasado.

Harold se limpió unas cuantas gotas de sudor con la servilleta de tela.

—Bueno, suena bastante bien —dijo Mike con una gran sonrisa.

—Demasiado entusiasmo, ¿no? —preguntó Hakudoshi llevándose la copa a la boca.

—Voy al tocador, si me permiten —los hombres asintieron y Rin se retiró, sus ganas de llegar al baño eran tantas que no notó cuando Sesshomaru se paró y se acercó a la mesa de atrás.

—Lo siento amigo, este juguete es mío —tomó el control y siguió a Rin hasta los baños—. ¿Todo bien?

—Acabo de tener un orgasmo enfrente de dos desconocidos, y Hakudoshi —tragó duro—. Pero ya no estoy tensa —sonrió y suspiró, estaba agotada, Sesshomaru la haló contra su cuerpo y le mostró el control.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—Será mejor que no lo sepas.

Regresaron a la mesa y terminaron la reunión con la firma de un contrato.

Horas más tarde Rin se encontraba en el baño de Sesshomaru con la prueba de embarazo en las manos. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero ya no se sentía como si cargara un gran peso. Debía agradecerle a Jack por la tanga. Sonrió de recordar aquel suceso. Sin más temor tomó la prueba y la sacó de su caja. Realizó la prueba y la dejó sobre la tapa del inodoro mientras se lavaba las manos. Debía esperar unos minutos.

—¿Puedo entrar? —Sesshomaru la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, Rin le abrió y él cogió su mano ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato, Rin estaba asustada—. ¿Lista? —ella asintió y juntos miraron el objeto.

De pronto Rin había perdido al menos cinco años. La prueba arrojó un resultado negativo.

Sesshomaru supo que la abstinencia había terminado.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Qué dijeron? Rin embarazada, no señores. Ese truco lo considero un tanto shoteado y no me gusta en lo personal. No en este punto de la historia.

Lu y Lirio, perdón por el spoiler que les hice XDDD soy mala lo sé DX

Pistas de películas:

La primera escena es de una peli que ya había salido antes, pero cambié algunas cosas como la persona con la que estaba Rin. Es cuando Hakudoshi recuerda…

La otra escena es la de la tanga.

* * *

Respondiendo a sus revies

HasuLess: Hahaha ¿por qué él? Yo creo que Kagome es muy obstinada. La verdad ella fue la primera en ponerlo entre la espada y la pared pero meeh… Hahaha sí, prefiero el Koga y Ayame XD En el próximo se verán más avances de ellos 7U7 Yo amo a Hakudoshi, así que se verá mucho de él y bueno Kagura es un amor y haré que la amen todos xD Irasue es otra joya :d

Gaby Gutierrez: Irasue es un amo aunque no lo parezca XD Sí, Ayame y Koga :3 aunque admito que Ayame no es mi preferida para Koga, no tampoco Kagome. Pero si ponga una pareja crack será hasta Tierras Lejanas (un fic en proceso). Yo doy consejos y siempre les pongo protección a mis pjs para que haga mella en mis lectores. Pienso reanudar las demás historias en verano u,u es que la uni me consume.

LovelyClau: Hahaha muchas gracias! Nos leemos :3

Asderel480: Muchas gracias por leer :3 hahaha Sesshomaru se volvió un adicto y el pobre estuvo dos semanas con sed.

Serena Tsukino Chiba: Gracias por pasarte! :D lo siento si no actualizo seguido pero la uni me mata DX sin embargo sí actualizo al menos este fic y el de Fairy Tail (A date with Destiny).

Kagoyame: Amo Halestorm :3 y amo esa canción XD hahahahaha exacto, Irasue es una joya! NOOO nunca, no me gustar ese lugar común. Un embarazo me suena a telenovela y de las malas .-.

Roco A: Sí! La suegra tiene sus métodos :3 Hahaha este capítulo me gustó más que el pasado :3 espero que no odien a Hakudoshi porque yo lo amo :P

Jazmin L: Dudar… Es que Hakudoshi es tan malcriado y adfghjklñ Es que Irasue se preocupa por Sesshomaru, al encontrarse a la joven de la foto que guardaba su hijo desde que estaba trabajando en la universidad… Quería conocerla más a fondo. Koga y Ayame son otro par entretenido XD su relación es adorable! Alguien me entiende con Inu el pobre siempre es criticado por su indecisión u,u y bueno también me sabe un poco mal por Kag XD Yo no uso los embarazos en los fics, me suena a telenovela y mala XDDDDD

SheilaStv: Hahaha Koga y Ayame son tan monos, su relación es adorable XD Hahahaha Irasue es un dulce de cianuro XD Hahahaha Inu no sufrirá tanto… XD pero Sesshomaru sí.

Kagura: Sí, y haré que amen a Kagura MUAJAJAJAJAJA Hahaha es que Rin no se deja de nadie XD No te apures, no fue embarazo y bueno Koga y Ayame asdfghjklñ se verá más de ellos en el siguiente.

Dani Pasos: Gracias! :D lo siento si me tardo pero la uni me consume u,u espero que este cap te haya gustado.

Lin: Hahaha manoseada XD Espero que el susto ya haya pasado, hahahaa me gusta promocionar el usa de la protección XD

Milly Taisho: Amor mío! También te amo sucia, sabes que te gustan mis suciedades XD tanto en dibujos como en literatura XD muajajaja

Sabastu: Hahahaha esa Irasue es una loquilla XD es que está preocupada y emocionada por ver a Sesshomaru tan clavadito con una mujer XD Hahaha Koga en la friendzone neeee XD pero parece XD Sessho e Inu no se llevan muy bien pero siguen siendo medio hermanos y bueno estando en la época actual, creé algo de tolerancia entre ellos :P D: nunca escribo de embarazos no me gusta XD pero trajo uno que otro inconveniente. Y Hakudoshi asdfghjklñ Adiu amodoracion *3*

Guest1: Hahaha será de navidad en algún momento! Paciencia por favor XD

Lupita Reyes: Exacto! Por suerte y porque no me gusta escribir de embarazos, no lo hubo pero no todo es como en la ficción por eso siempre lo recomiendo XD

Dana!: Hahaha Rin le agrada a Irasue aunque la señora no lo diga en voz alta XD Hahahahaha la relación de Irasue con sus esposos es muy cómica, la única que le afectó fue la de Inu No Taisho u,u pero la superó… El próximo tendrá más Koga y Ayame XDDD No volverá a pasar lo del condón créeme! XDDDD

DomPath: Irasue sabe por qué hace las cosas XDD Hahahahaaha esa Sara huele a algo porque todos sospechan de ella! XD

Claudy: Irasue es grandiosa y sí, se va a llevar bien con Rin XD pero los problemas ya iniciaron muajajajaja.

Guest2: Hahaha era muy cuidadosa porque nunca la cacharon! Sí, pero hasta eso tienen sus cosas en común. No te apures por Koga y Ayame, habrá mucho de ellos.

Fabricio: No, es genial! Haha es que los hombres están más preocupados por cuidar que no los cachen a ellos XD sí, eso oí también… NO rin embarazada no D:

Another: Halestorm asdfghjklñ Sí, pero Irasue tiene sus motivos para actuar así (: Hahahahaha Koga y Ayame, chan chan chan…. Exacto! Tú me conoces bien XD

DanperJaz: |¿Por qué? Yo amo a Irasue :3 Muajajajajaja espero que los spoilers no las hayan alterado demasiado a Milly y a ti muajajaja soy una malvada XD ya vieron el orgasmo? XD Procuraré escribir en tiempos libres para regresar con actus más larguitas u,u Un beso enorme! Y espero el cap 12 ansiosa! :D

* * *

 **¡Recuerden que sus reviews me animan a seguir publicando!**

 ***3***

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y algunas escenas son de películas.

Hola criaturitas hermosas! Siento mucha esta tardanza ): pero la uni me consume mucho TTnTT Espero que no se pierdan mucho en la historia, ya que habrá un salto de tiempo XD y chan chan… Puede que los problemas estén a la vuelta de la esquina.

Hoy sí les traigo cómo van los lugares:

Primer lugar: Jaina Taisho con el mayor número de películas adivinadas. Con Milly y Fabricio pisándole los talones...

Segundo lugar: Hasuless con 424 puntos.

Tercer lugar: Milly Taisho con 415 puntos.

Los que pueden aspirar a derrocar al segundo y tercer lugar:

Cuarto lugar: Kagoyame con 393 puntos.

Quinto Lugar: Kagura con 379 puntos.

Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado, con voz y voto. Porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo.

PD: Hablando de otra cosa, quiero hacer un fic de Obi (personaje de Akagami Shirayuki Hime), Zen y Shirayuki casi no saldrían… XD quería saber si alguien de por acá le gusta la idea.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

10

.

Domingo 25 de Octubre de 2015

—¿Cómo lograste que mamá cosiera estos vestidos en quince días? —le preguntó Kagome a Yuka mientras se probaban los vestidos que usarían las damas. Naomi adoraba a Yuka como otra hija, y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Kagome veía a Yuka como su hermana y realmente se sentía feliz de que pudiera casarse.

—Ella quiso hacerlos —contestó con una sonrisa genuina.

—¿Oye? —Kagome veía como Yuka arreglaba los últimos detalles del vestido de Eri—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa con el matrimonio? —no quería hacer esa pregunta, pero llevaba tiempo guardándosela. Necesitaba saber por qué las mujeres siempre querían apresurar las bodas, desde que ella no tendría, quería que expusiera sus motivos.

—Porque no quiero casarme en un asqueroso invierno en Nueva York, diciembre es el mes más espantoso —contestó con fastidio—. Y no esperaré hasta la primavera.

—Estás embarazada —rió Ayumi, la chica de chinos que las acompañaba. Kagome miró a Yuka en espera de una reacción.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Eri.

—¡Claro que no estoy embarazada! —se defendió la azabache, pero Eri y Ayumi no le quitaban la mirada de encima—. ¡No estoy embarazada! —repitió exasperada.

—Tómate una cerveza, quiero verte —le dijo Eri y Yuka negó con la cabeza. Kagome sabía que era muy probable que fuera de ese modo, pero no veía mucho problema. Sabía que Akitoki amaba a Yuka, y ella más que amarlo, lo adoraba. Estaban hechos tal para cual, y si un hijo los unía más, no le veía mayor problema.

—No me voy a tomar nada —con eso les confirmaba a todas de su embarazo antes del matrimonio—. Estamos enamorados tontas, eso hacen las parejas que se aman —Kagome achicó los ojos ligeramente, casi de manera imperceptible. Cuando alzó la mirada, las tres amigas escandalosas la veían con lástima, eso la descolocó un poco—. Pero saben qué, no todas las parejas se interesan en el matrimonio... Hay muchas personas que jamás se comprometen —dijo mirando a Kagome y ella entendió que lo decía por Inuyasha.

—Gracias por la conferencia inspiradora —vio a Ayumi llevarse una mano a la sien, apenada. Odiaba que sus amigas hicieran una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Lo que Yuka quiere decir, es que está bien que hayas terminado con Inuyasha, una relación así no iba a dejarte nada bueno Kagome —le dijo Eri apuntándola con el dedo. Kagome fingió una sonrisa—. Muchas personas eligen estar solas y son felices...

—¡Está Al Pacino! —exclamó Ayumi—, él jamás se ha casado y es feliz como una ostra —Eri trató de disimular su sonrisa.

—¿Están diciendo que yo sería Al Pacino en esta situación? —preguntó confundida.

—Claro que no Kag —dijo Yuka—. Sólo queremos que seas feliz...

—Entonces ya no hablen de eso —fingió la más sincera sonrisa que pudo y las tres chicas se juntaron a sus espaldas.

—Esa sonrisa es falsa —murmuró Yuka.

—A veces da miedo —la secundó Eri.

—Kagome es muy fuerte —dijo Ayumi.

—¿Pasa algo? —Kagome se volvió hacia sus amigas.

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a mi casa con Hojo y con los niños? —pregunto Ayumi.

—¿Por qué querría ir contigo y tu familia? —preguntó Eri—. Nadie querría eso.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Yuka—, si estar en esta boda es demasiado doloroso para ti, no me sentiré feliz...

—¡Ya por favor! —la calló Kagome—, chicas ya basta, relájense. Oigan yo puedo, yo he pasado por esto, ¿lo olvidaron? Saben que lo manejo muy bien —Kagome hablaba de rupturas anteriores, aunque ella sabía que nunca había amado a nadie como amaba a Inuyasha—. Lo han visto, han estado ahí, soy capaz de hacer esto, lo he hecho antes y puedo hacerlo, no necesito que se preocupen tanto por mí.

"Puedo con esto" se dijo a sí misma mientras se acomodaba el vestido rosa palo frente al espejo, consciente de la mirada de lástima que las tres chicas le mandaban.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, Ayame estaba en el departamento de un chico que acababa de conocer en el _mall_ , una de sus amigas, maestra de Yoga, los había presentado y habían hecho click al instante y en esos momentos ambos compartían besos y caricias sobre el sofá del chico. Ayame sentía que iban demasiado rápido, pero era la clase de chicas que se aferraba a algo y no lo dejaba ir, y los hombres eran su debilidad. Y gracias a Koga había botado a unos cuantos, a media cita. Llevaba dos meses hablando con él por teléfono a escondidas de sus citas para pedirle consejos, y siempre le decía que los dejara porque no iban a tomarla en serio. Empezaba a comprender el comportamiento de los hombres y se daba cuenta de que cada vez eran más predecibles.

—Quien diría que mi maestra de yoga me presentaría a un muy buen besador —jadeó ella, el chico con el que estaba gozaba de un cuerpo atlético, más no de un buen rostro, sin embargo ella no veía exactamente el físico.

—Exacto —respondió él, jalándola de nuevo para comérsela con la boca. Ayame realmente estaba disfrutando el buen rato que aquél le ofrecía, no obstante quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Quiero besarte otra vez —confesó ella.

—Eso estamos haciendo —contestó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ayame se alejó un poco para estudiarlo.

—En la segunda cita los besos son más íntimos —trató de sonar natural, esperando ver su reacción. Cualquier paranoia y correría al baño a hablarle a Koga.

—Escucha —el chico se puso un poco tenso—, me voy mañana, no podré llamarte en un tiempo —buscó los labios de la pelirroja, pero ella ya no contestó el beso como hacía en un principio.

—Me disculpas un segundo, quiero ir al baño —se levantó del sofá y se escabulló hasta estar segura detrás de la puerta. Bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó, sacando su móvil del bolso.

A unas cuantas cuadras, en el departamento de un moreno—que no estaba haciendo algo muy diferente—, comenzó a vibrar un celular. Koga deshizo el beso que compartía con una mujer curvilínea, a quien un segundo antes, trataba de quitarle la blusa. Vio el número y al leer el nombre de la pelirroja, alejó a la mujer para contestar de inmediato.

—Pero am...

—¿Bueno? —fingió sorpresa.

—Sí, hola —Ayame sonaba agitada—. Soy yo otra vez, una pregunta —Koga se incorporó correctamente en el sillón, dispuesto a escuchar.

—Oye, oye, disculpa un minuto, ¿sí amor? —le dijo a la morena.

—Ah... sí —contestó confundida y se sentó a una distancia prudente.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó a Ayame.

—Oye, estoy besándome con un chico y besa muy bien... —Ayame negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que se le había ido ese detalle—, y mencionó que saldrá de la ciudad y no me llamará —dijo la última palabra apretando los dientes y Koga sonrió por sus gestos infantiles.

—Corre —le dijo.

—Pero tal vez sí salga de la ciudad... —Koga se levantó del sillón y comenzó a hacer señas con las manos mientras la reprendía con sutileza.

—¿A Nueva Guinea o adónde va que no puede llamarte? —Ayame hizo un puchero al comprender que de nuevo el moreno tenía razón.

—¿Adónde te vas de viaje? —Ayame apenas sacó la cabeza, el chico veía la televisión.

—Am, a Pittsburg —contestó con simpleza y Ayame suspiró exasperada.

—Pittsburg —contestó a Koga, el moreno no se dio cuenta en qué momento la mujer a su lado se había ido.

—Corre —contestó sentándose de nuevo, recargando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, inclinado hacia adelante.

—¿Ahora tengo que escapar de todos los chicos a los que no les gusto? —preguntó afligida. Koga suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Entonces no quedará ninguno —Koga apretó los puños, odiaba que las mujeres lloraran por ese tipo de tonterías.

—Agh, no sé por qué te digo esto, pero conozco a alguien a quien tal vez le gustes —Ayame sonrió emocionada al otro lado de la línea—. Es amigo de mi hermano, se llama Ginta, nos tomaremos unas cervezas y todo saldrá bien...

—De acuerdo... Oye —cambió el tema de manera repentina, más que por distraída, porque una teoría comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza y quería comprobarla—, me encerré en su baño... —silencio—. Y no sé cómo hacer para huir.

—Pues, en algún momento tienes que salir —Koga pasó desapercibida la voz dulce y seductora que Ayame había intentado usar—. Pero yo me tomaría mi tiempo, hazlo esperar.

—Gracias.

—Suerte —Koga colgó y buscó con la mirada a la mujer para continuar, sin embargo se encontraba solo en su departamento.

Ayame por su parte se miró en el espejo del baño y comenzó a cepillar su melena pelirroja con los dedos, abrió la puertita y comenzó a sacar los productos que encontró en ella para distraerse un rato. Se colocó unas banditas para blanquear los dientes, usó como tres veces el enjuague bucal, se puso crema en las piernas... Y después de más de una hora, salió para decirle que se le había atravesado algo y que debía irse.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Lunes 26 de Octubre 2015

Rin llevaba un largo rato revisando las propuestas de Miko's Clothes. Su equipo iba bastante avanzado, pero aún no había tenido tiempo de mostrarle a Sesshomaru los avances. Terminó con un archivo y abrió el que Ayame acababa de enviarle. Sara estaba sentada frente a ella con algunos archivos, haciendo lo mismo pero para otra campaña de juguetes. Aunque no fueran íntimas amigas, Rin empezaba a soportarla, llevaban más de un mes trabajando juntas y no era tan desagradable como pensó en un principio. Aprendía rápido y era astuta—cosa que no terminaba de agradarle—, pero reconocía que hacía un buen trabajo. La extensión directa de Sesshomaru sonó de pronto.

— _Señorita Ko, requiero su presencia en mi oficina_ —Rin sonrió levemente y guardó lo que llevaba, cerró su sesión y descolgó la bocina.

—Estaré ahí en breve —se levantó y echó un vistazo rápido a Sara, ella le sonrió levemente y siguió trabajando.

Rin salió de su oficina, Yuka atendía el teléfono —seguramente temas relacionados con su boda—, así que no la molestó y caminó hasta la oficina de Sesshomaru, Kaede la saludó con una sonrisa y la dejó pasar. No era un secreto para la señora de edad avanzada que Rin le hacía visitas al jefe, pues desde su llegada, Sesshomaru la mandaba llamar todo el tiempo para atender _asuntos de trabajo_. Y Kaede ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Rin había puesto cierta resistencia a sus encuentros pasionales en el asiento del CEO, sin embargo Sesshomaru había usado sus argumentos anti moralistas en su contra, haciéndola ceder ante su hambre de sexo.

—¿Me mandó llamar, señor Taisho? —la voz de Rin sonó sugerente, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kaede ya sabía que no debía dejar pasar a nadie.

—Así es, señorita Ko —Rin lo observó retirándose los lentes y aflojarse su corbata color vino. La boca se le secó al instante—. Creo que anoche dejamos un asunto pendiente —Rin quiso reírse de él. Su prima Sango le había dejado a Kirara, su gata blanca con una cola tan peluda que parecía tener dos, encargada por unos días por sus viajes de trabajo. El meollo del asunto fue cuando Sesshomaru estaba a punto de tomarla de manera salvaje y pasional, sin embargo la aparición del felino sobre su espalda le cortó toda la inspiración. Había planeado sacar a la gata de la recámara y cerrar la puerta, pero Rin no se lo permitió. Y no sólo eso, se había atrevido a dormirse abrazando a ese animal. La frustración de Sesshomaru había durado toda la noche, y al no haber dormido a tiempo se había levantado tarde, perdiendo la oportunidad del sexo matutino.

—¿Sigues molesto por eso? —se burló y se sentó en el sofá de vinil que Sesshomaru tenía al fondo de su oficina—. Sólo se quedará unos días más.

—Hmp —Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al sofá, colocando ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de ella, separando sus piernas con su rodilla hasta donde la ceñida falda de oficinista se lo permitió—. Creo que me debes una compensación —le habló con voz ronca al oído y Rin se derritió por dentro. Haberle negado tener relaciones la noche anterior le había costado, pero no iba a dejar a la pobre gata maullando afuera de la recámara.

—Estamos en la oficina —el sarcasmo de sus palabras sacó una sonrisa seductora en los labios de él, quien lamió con parsimonia desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello. Rin se retorció debajo de su cuerpo y contuvo la respiración unos segundos, ansiaba estar con él más de lo que le gustaría admitir,

—Corrección, estamos en _mi_ oficina —Sesshomaru se separó de ella para sentarse a su lado, jalándola contra su cuerpo para sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, Rin gimió al sentir su miembro, aún dormido, debajo de su sensible piel.

—Sessh —Rin sintió cómo los largos dedos de Sesshomaru desabrochaban botón por botón el saco negro, mientras que sus labios dejaban un húmedo camino de besos desde su clavícula hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Su piel se erizó sólo de imaginar lo que seguía. Pero Sesshomaru no le iba a dar el gusto en ese momento, había ideado una venganza por haber elegido dormir abrazada a un animal peludo.

—Voy a hacer que ruegues por más —gruñó sobre su nívea piel y con destreza desabrochó el sostén de la castaña sin quitarle la blusa, aflojando así las copas que mantenían sus pechos tensos en una sola posición. Después, con más hambre que antes comenzó a lamer y succionar uno de sus erectos pezones por encima de la impecable tela de su blusa. Rin se deshizo entre suspiros y jadeos.

—Se va a ver —susurró apretándose contra él, necesitaba sentir un punto de apoyo o caería.

—No si te pones el saco —sonrió y miró hacia arriba, en busca de la mirada castaña, Rin cerró los ojos antes de quedar hipnotizada por la lujuriosa mirada del Taisho.

— _Señor Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi quiere verlo_ —la voz de Kaede les interrumpió su momento, Sesshomaru dejó que Rin se abrochara de nuevo su sostén, levantando la blusa justo en su cara, cuando terminó se aseguró de que el saco cubriera la humedad de la prenda para que no se notara su travesura. Rin intentó acomodarse el cabello y se puso de pie.

—Ahora le digo que pase —sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, Sesshomaru tuvo que levantarse, con todo el dolor del mundo, para sentarse tras su escritorio, y que así, la erección que Rin había empezado a despertar, no fuera notoria.

—Puedes pasar —le sonrió la castaña al salir de la oficina, Hakudoshi le dedicó una mirada rápida y sonrió levemente, su expresión se veía derrotada y Rin pensó que tenía algún problema con la campaña, pues siempre lo veía con un aire infantil, risueño —a veces macabro—, pero esa sonrisa se veía rota. Falsa. Lo pasó de largo y regresó a su oficina.

—Señorita Rin, Sara salió hace un rato, casi después que usted —le informó Yuka—. Yo me voy en unos minutos.

—Mucha suerte, y felicidades por tu boda.

—Gracias, espero poder contar con su presencia —Rin asintió y entró a su oficina, picó el botón de encender de su computadora, inició sesión e intentó abrir el documento en el que había estado trabajando. Le marcaba error.

—No puede ser —Rin sudó frío. El trabajo que tenía en ese documento era el trabajo de todo su equipo en los últimos dos meses.

— _Señorita Rin, el señor Sesshomaru quiere verla_ —la voz de Yuka la sacó de su estado de shock.

—Di-dile que pase —Rin se dejó caer en su silla, incapaz de levantar la mirada para verlo.

—Hakudoshi acaba de darme un avance de su propuesta, ya casi la tiene terminada, ¿tú cómo vas? —Rin alzó la mirada, Sesshomaru pensó que había visto un fantasma, estaba pálida como una hoja de papel.

—No puedo abrir el archivo —murmuró frustrada, Sesshomaru se aproximó hasta la computadora y comenzó a teclear, le aparecía el mismo mensaje de error. Intentó abrirlo desde la carpeta en la PC y no por el acceso directo pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Hay que llamar a un técnico —Rin se mordió la uña del pulgar con nervios.

— _Señorita Rin, ya me voy. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?_ —Rin sabía que Yuka no tenía forma de contactar con Sara, la experta en computadoras.

—No, ve con cuidado —aunque lo intentó, su voz no sonó tan neutra como hubiera deseado.

—Sara es experta en computadoras, voy a mandarla llamar —Sesshomaru notó que Rin fruncía el ceño con mucho empeño, demasiado molesta.

—Es que no entiendo qué pasó, antes de ir a verte estaba trabajando en ese documento —apretó los puños—, lo guardé e incluso cerré mi sesión —Rin habló tan rápido que las palabras se le amontonaron en la boca.

—Cálmate —le dijo Sesshomaru con tono serio—. Piensa en algo que te relaje, ya recuperaremos el archivo... —Rin minimizó todas las ventanas hasta que se vio el fondo de pantalla. Un faro en un atardecer—. ¿La tomaste tú? —ella asintió.

—Cuando llegué aquí, antes de nuestra entrevista de trabajo, tenía el carro de Sango —sonrió levemente—. Ella me lo prestó para traer lo restante, el punto es que después de instalarme, quería únicamente relajarme así que tomé el carro y manejé, cerca de cuarenta kilómetros al este y di con él... Sólo estaba yo, y el sonido de las olas —Rin miraba un punto fijo, había sido un atardecer relajante, sin deberes que cumplir. Un día únicamente para ella.

Sesshomaru acarició su cabello. Salió de la oficina y Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Eso no podía estar pasando. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Sesshomaru regresara acompañado de Sara. Por sus expresiones Rin sabía que no llevaban buenas noticias.

La cara de Sesshomaru mostraba molestia, estaba enojado y la veía a ella como si fuera un hereje.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Esta vez no voy a dar pista de la película nueva, porque me gustaría que la adivinen más adelante. Al no dar pista, quien la adivine se lleva un punto doble, claro con las reglas establecidas. :)

¿Qué lugar jugará ahora Hakudoshi? ¿Habrá tenido algo que ver con lo que pasó con el trabajo de Rin? Están compitiendo por la campaña...

¿Y Sara? ¿Habrá hecho algo? ¿Qué ganaba haciendo algo?

¿Habrá sido alguien más? CHAN CHAN CHAN

* * *

Contestando a sus revies:

Asderel: Ya los problemas están a la vuelta de la esquina :D hahaha el capítulo pasado era para que se confiaran XD

Dana!: Hahaha todos deberíamos de tener esa inteligencia emocional. No podemos mezclar la vida privada con lo laboral... XD en lo que a emociones respecta claro... 7u7 hahahahahaha un arroz con mucho éxtasis :V XDDDDD

Sheila: Sí, era esa peli C: haha gracias! sin contar integrales, me fue bien en los exámenes XDDDDD Y pues Inu va a sufrir pero el que más plañirá de dolor será Sesshomaru, y lo verás en el siguiente capítulo y desearás que sufra!

Danper: Amors! HAHAHAHAHHA perdón por hacerte creer otra cosa con respecto a Hakudoshi viendo a Rin teniendo un orgasmo 7y7 soy cruel lo sé XDDDD Sessh quería dejarla terminar OuO pensó en ella en todo momento XDDDD

LovelyClau: Hahahaha yo también quiero una :V hahahaha Sessh quería dejarla terminar OuO pensó en ella en todo momento 7u7

GabyGutierrez: Sí, es esa peli! XD ¿Qué papel jugará Hakudoshi ahora? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Rin? Están compitiendo ahorita por la campaña de Miko's Clothes... CHAN CHAN CHAN

ZY: Ya somos tres, y somos más XD hahaah Sessh quería dejarla terminar OuO pensó en ella en todo momento 7u7 No la pondría embarazada, en un fic lo haré... Bueno tendrá un hijo, aquí no XD

Kagura: Hahaha el capítulo pasado se me hizo gracioso de escribir. XDDDD Y sí, pronto Kagura dominará el mundo XDDDD

Hasuless: Hahaha yo no puedo, si de por sí no me gustan los niños (raro porque uno de mis fics es de una niñera), pero evito usaresos trucos tan baratos XD me suenan como telenovelas, de las mexicanas y de las malas D: hahahahahaha por sus gemidos los contrataron XDDDDD pobrecilla XDDDD Sessh quería dejarla terminar OuO pensó en ella en todo momento 7u7 ¿qué papel jugará ahora Hakudoshi? XDDDD awww yo también amo a Jakotsu :P

Rucky: Sí, es esa peli XD

Milly Taisho: Yo quiero una así :V hahahahaha Sesshomaru se alteró cuando notó cómo veían a Rin con otros ojos por bobo XDDDDD sí, no la haría embarazarse D:

Jaina Taisho: Felicidades! Hahaha quiero conocer a esos dioses XD hahahahahahahahaahahah XDDDD quien fuera tú! yo quiero una de esas 7u7 La verdad no me gusta usar el tema del embarazo en mis fics V: hahaha

Dani Pasos: ¡Gracias! :D Hahaha lo que le pasó a Rin 7u7 pobre... como no XDDDD

zayduck: Sí, ya están los problemas en la puerta. ¿Sara? ¿Hakudoshi? ¿Ambos? CHAN CHAN CHAN

Lupita Reyes: Hahahaha y la vegana es Rin... XDDD hahaha a mí también me dolió el estómago cuando lo estaba escribiendo XD

Indominus Dea: hahahaha me ha pasado, ese momento en el que no puedes explicarte XDDD uuuf yo también quiero una así XDDD Y Hakudoshi y Sara juntos como antagonistas... Buena teoría... chan chan chan

Kagoyame: Sí :D ya tenía que actualizar ese XD Sessh quería dejarla terminar OuO pensó en ella en todo momento 7u7 hahaha aún así es re celoso XDD hahaha es que Hakudoshi es sensual *_* Sí, la portada de DC se la hice a Danper :'3

Yarisha: Me alegra que te haya gustado! :D Y pues borré Infiltrada porque estoy trabajando en ella como novela original :D Algunos maestros de la uni me están echando la mano y me recomendaron que la quitara de internet XD

Sabastu: Mucha fe... neee haha no la embarazaría aún XD ni pronto D: haha yo no dejaría tan mal parado a Hakudoshi, tiene su jodido sensual asdfghjklñ XD pero pues Sessh... aiiñññññ hahaha es que Jakotsu juega un papel importante aquí :P Hahaha sí, bye al embarazo XDDDD adiós abstinencia XDDD Espero que aquí tampoco haya errores o no muchos, lo escribí con un poco de prisa porque debo regresar a leer (omg se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer actus súper largas XDDDDD)

DomPath: Creo que todas ahora queremos una tanga así... Sex Shop haciendo dinero en 3,2,1... Sessh quería dejarla terminar OuO pensó en ella en todo momento! tú me entiendes!

Fabricio: Hahahahahaha lo sé X'DDDD muero de risa cada que la veo.

Another: D: no sé cuando u,u tal vez hasta verano ):

Claudy: HAHAHA a ver si así aprenden XDDDDD ¿vuelven a disfrutar? chan chan chan yo creo que...

Guest: Bankotsu... chan chan chan misterios por doquier XDDDD


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko, algunas escenas son de películas y las diré hasta el final del concurso.

¡Hermosas criaturas! la extrañé mucho, perdón pero la uni me trae vuelta loca. Lo sé, les debo miles de actualizaciones y a las personas que escriben me tengo que poner al corriente con sus fics, perdón de verdad estoy absorbida con los proyectos ):

Ahora me pueden mata pues les vengo a dejar la bomba, y apenas tengo tiempo de salir corriendo antes de que explote muajaja. Por el momento, bueno mejor les cuento al final del cap 7u7

Por cierto sus teorías me encantan :D les dejo en resumen las opciones de lo que me han estado comentando respecto a quién le hizo eso a Rin:

Sara: pues quiere el lugar de Rin

Hakudoshi: quiere el lugar de Rin en la empresa y ganar la campaña

Sara y Hakudoshi: tienen un objetivo común (?)

XDDDD ¿por quién votan?

Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado con voz y voto. Porque leer, agregar a favorito o seguir sin comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo. Si van a manosearme por lo menos dejen su número 7u7

Otra cosa antes de que lo olvide, si desean unirse al grupo de Face, puede contactar conmigo, con DanperJaz, con Asuna o con Milly Taisho. Nos estamos poniendo medio estrictas con las personas que dejamos entrar por motivos de seguridad y así. Por favor avisen si están mandando solicitud y ha sido rechazada.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

11

.

Rin se paralizó ante la imagen que tenía justo enfrente. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y no pudo articular palabra alguna mientras Sesshomaru reclamaba un montón de cosas que no entendía. Sara la veía como si fuera una traidora, como si hubiese engañado a todo el mundo y Rin no entendía por qué. Incluso Sesshomaru la acusaba injustamente de haberle mentido, de haber jugado con él. Ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento la había sujetado del brazo y levantado de su lugar hasta que el dolor físico por el apretón en su extremidad la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sesshomaru la estaba acusando de traición. La estaba tratando como a una mentirosa y lo peor de todo era que ella seguía sin entender ni una sola palabra.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó lentamente, incluso respirar se le estaba dificultando.

—¡Por eso no querías aceptar el trabajo millonario de E&G! —gritó exasperado—. Por tu _ética_ , claro, para que tu amante lo llevara a su empresa —Rin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su corazón se resquebrajaba con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sesshomaru. ¿En verdad la creía capaz de hacer aquellas cosas?

—Yo no tomo las decisiones aquí —le escupió molesta—, yo te dije que tomaras ese contrato si querías hacerlo, pero no trabajaría en él —afiló su mirada y lo encaró, estaba molesta, muy molesta—. Ahora para —suplicó—. Por favor para —sus ojos se humedecieron, Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada severa a Sara para que los dejara solos, la mujer salió de la oficina después de entregarle una pequeña grabadora.

—¿Me vas a decir que esta no es tu voz? —Sesshomaru le puso _play_ al audio. Era la voz de Rin, hablando por teléfono con un hombre, el cual desconocía o al menos su voz no le resultaba familiar.

— _Dame unos minutos y te lo mando_ —la quijada de Rin se desencajó.

— _Preciosa ¿estás segura de que nadie se dará cuenta?_

— _Ya te dije que no hay ningún problema_ —Rin nunca había tenido esa plática con esa persona, pero no podía negar que aquella era su voz.

— _Seguramente con esto le quitaremos el contrato de Miko´s Clothes a Taisho Enterprises_ —la voz del sujeto sonaba divertida.

— _De eso se trata, debo irme, te llamo al rato_ —Rin sintió que sus piernas temblaban, de no ser porque Sesshomaru la sujetaba con fuerza, se hubiera desvanecido en su asiento.

—Esa soy yo... —aceptó con un hilo de voz—. Pero yo nunca —Sesshomaru le aventó una pila de papeles. Eran correos de ella con alguien más, mandándole información de la campaña de Miko's Clothes.

—En estos momentos están mostrándole el trabajo de todo tu equipo a los representantes —su voz sonó severa y dolida. Rin no sólo sentía nauseas, empezaba a tener frío, mucho frío y estaba segura de que era a causa de la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru—. Fui un idiota al creer en ti —Rin no sabía qué decir, cualquier cosa sonaría a escusa sin embargo también estaba dolida de que él, precisamente él dudara de ella.

—Esto es un error —se soltó del agarre de Sesshomaru y comenzó a caminar nerviosa por la oficina, Sesshomaru no tardó en alcanzarla y sujetarla con fuerza nuevamente—. Me haces daño —se quejó y Sesshomaru la tumbó en el sillón y se colocó sobre ella. Rin lo veía con miedo, mucho miedo.

—Querías acostarte conmigo para llevar esta agencia a la ruina —Rin tembló bajo su cuerpo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro Sesshomaru se había vuelto violento—. Lo peor es que no quise darme cuenta.

—Suéltame por favor —le dijo con voz a punto de quebrarse, tenía los ojos crispados y un dolor inmenso en el pecho, cada palabra que escupía Sesshomaru se encargaba de aumentar ese pesar, parecía estar ahogándose, pues hasta respirar dolía.

—Incluso ahora podría creerte teniendo las pruebas —murmuró con voz más suave. Rin realmente parecía inocente con esa fachada y no podía negar que la quería, aunque no fuera más que una furcia, mentirosa y traidora—. Qué más da —mostró una sonrisa sardónica y besó sus labios, estaba enfurecido, Rin se quejó y se revolvió bajo su cuerpo, pero él no paró, le sostuvo ambas manos sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras que la otra apretaba el puño con rabia contra el sillón.

Rin lo mordió tan fuerte que tuvo que alejarse con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio.

—¡Basta! —chilló—. ¡Me estás lastimando!

—Eso no decías anoche cuando te convulsionabas en mi cama —soltó de manera hiriente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó de ella—. Está de más decir que estás despedida —los ojos de Rin mostraron sorpresa apenas visible por el miedo.

—Tienes razón... Después de todo esa era mi voz, ¿no? —sonrió con amargura y se levantó del sillón para salir de su oficina, Sesshomaru se esperaba que azotara la puerta, que hiciera un escándalo pero no pasó. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar.

Sara entró en cuanto ella salió, se acercó a Sesshomaru y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, esperaba obtener algo de ventaja ahora que Sesshomaru se mostraba más vulnerable pero él la apartó bruscamente y comenzó a destrozar la oficina. Papeles por aquí y por allá, lápices, plumas, bocetos, incluso arrancó el teclado y lo estrelló contra la pared de cristal que daba vista hacia la ciudad. Sara observaba la escena conmocionada y temerosa de que reaccionara de manera violenta con ella por abrirle los ojos.

—Si me lo permites, puedo hacerme cargo de la campaña. Haré lo posible para tenerla lista y mostrársela a los representantes de Miko's Clothes...

—Usaremos la de Hakudoshi —sentenció y se recargó en el cristal que daba vista a la calle. Vio salir a Rin a toda prisa, aún lloraba, sus lágrimas eran su debilidad y la odiaba por lograr hacerlo sentir culpable, cuando no era más que la víctima. Bufó con fastidio, dispuesto a girarse y no verla partir pero un carro negro aparcó frente a ella, vio bajarse a un hombre moreno —que se le hacía conocido—, y abrirle la puerta. Se fue con él.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Inu No Taisho había salido a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta. Izayoi se había quedado dormida porque la noche anterior se habían quedado viendo una película de amor del cine francés. Inu realmente se había quedado dormido la segunda mitad de la película, por suerte su compañera estaba tan sumida en el film que no lo había notado. El señor Taisho comenzaba a hastiarse de su actual ritmo de vida. Antes se ocupaba de todos los pendientes en la agencia, pero desde que había nombrado a Sesshomaru como CEO, él trabajaba en casa y atendía todos los pendientes desde ahí, muy rara vez tenía que salir o asistir a juntas importantes. Era como una pre-jubilación y lo estaba matando. Y no era que no disfrutara pasar tiempo con Izayoi, pero la mujer demandaba mucha atención, era demasiado delicada incluso para cocinar e Inu estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

También era una mujer bastante insegura y celosa. Rara vez lograba darle gusto con algo. Estuvieron a punto de contratar únicamente personal masculino para las necesidades domésticas, y al principio a él no le molestaba en absoluto, habría hecho cualquier cosa por complacerla, pero vivir con ella las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, empezaba a sentirse bajo arresto domiciliario. Izayoi lo estaba asfixiando.

Metió un six de Corona en el carrito de la despensa improvisada, realmente no hacía falta nada en casa, solo quería salir. Metió también pasta y carne. Ese día cocinaría él, estaba harto de la comida desabrida que hacía la señora—de edad bastante avanzada—, que tenían por cocinera. De pronto una silueta llamó su atención, estaba debatiéndose entre dos tipos de espagueti cuando una mujer de cuerpo atractivo para su edad, pasó de largo junto a él. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta y un vestido bastante elegante en color negro.

Inu No Taisho tuvo que contener las ganas de ir a saludar a su ex esposa, se veía radiante. Nunca se había descuidado, al contrario era una mujer vanidosa e independiente, todo lo contrario a Izayoi, y ahora que la había dejado, comenzaba a lamentarlo. Si hubiera seguido a su lado, tal vez su vida no sería tan común y aburrida como lo era en ese momento. Irasue era una mujer muy volátil y siempre estaba llena de proyectos de vida, le encantaba retarse, viajar y trabajar. Encajaba a la perfección con él.

Hizo un recuento mental, de hecho su independencia los había alejado años atrás, cuando él todavía era bastante inmaduro y tenía la creencia de que una mujer debía depender de los cuidados de su esposo. Se había equivocado a lo grande. Aunque no se arrepentía, pues estando con Izayoi había podido ser el padre que no fue con Sesshomaru, la infancia de Inuyasha posiblemente había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, porque nunca tuvo suficiente tiempo para ver a Sesshomaru crecer.

Vio a Irasue elegir un par de salsas de tomate y darse vuelta al siguiente pasillo, Inu aventó los dos sobres de pasta al carro y se apresuró a darle alcance, sin embargo se topó con ella de frente.

—Cierra la boca, cariño, o te entrarán moscas —sonrío de medio lado con sus pequeños labios en ese momento pintados con un morado mate obscuro, era obvio que ya lo había visto.

—Irasue —saludó dejando de lado su nerviosismo—, ¿cómo has estado?

—Vamos, como si realmente te interesara —contestó con una sonrisa fingida y siguió viendo los productos de la esquina del pasillo, se veía tan tranquila y poco interesada.

—Supongo que no me creerías si te dijera que me importa —su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

—Tu esposa debe estar desesperada por saber dónde estás y con quién —echó un par de leches de almendras al carro que llevaba y siguió con su camino. Inu vio el número de Izayoi, puso su teléfono en silencio y la alcanzó de nuevo.

—Espera, por qué no vamos a cenar y nos ponemos al corriente con nuestras vidas...

—Vamos —contestó con fingido fastidio—, ¿tu esposa va a preparar la cena? —alzó una ceja acusatoria e Inu frunció levemente el ceño.

—Sabes que no estamos casados.

—Claro, unión libre, lo olvidaba —siguió avanzando con él pisándole los talones. Irasue realmente no tenía intención de volverse a topar con su primer ex esposo. Ella no cometía el mismo error dos veces. Y aunque Inu No quizá fuera el único marido al que había amado realmente, sí, en pasado, ya estaba por demás superado.

—Una cena, elige el lugar, no será tan malo.

—Soporté que te revolcaras con otra mientras estuvimos casados, no voy a soportar ser la otra Inu No Taisho, ve a cenar con la mujer que tienes en casa y déjame en paz.

—Espera —la sujetó del brazo al ver lo decidida que estaba a dejarlo ahí parado con la palabra en la boca—. Sólo será una cena, no pienso hacer nada que te incomode...

—Me estás incomodando justo ahora —Inu No la soltó al ver su molesta expresión.

—Lo siento.

—Regresa a casa, seguro tu mujer está ansiosa porque lo le contestaste esa llamada —Irasue siguió su camino e Inu intentó no seguirla. ¿Qué pretendía? La había visto una vez desde que se separaron y comenzaba a perder la cabeza. Ella tenía razón, había alguien en casa esperando por él. Llegó a la caja y se encontró con Inuyasha, se veía demacrado y estaba demás decir que necesitaba un buen baño.

—Viejo —lo saludó—. ¿Cómo está mamá?

—Ella está bien, ya sabes —lo miró bien—. ¿Y tú?

—Me peleé con Kagome y estoy viviendo en el bote —dijo sin ánimos, ahora su padre entendía por qué parecía un pordiosero y no podía dejarlo así.

—Ven a casa y date un buen baño —le ofreció, cuando salieron del supermercado Inuyasha ingresó al carro de su padre.

—¿Por qué nunca te casaste con mamá? —le preguntó de pronto, Inu no sabía que responder, siempre se había excusado en el fracaso de su anterior matrimonio, pero en ese momento ya no estaba seguro de eso.

—Estar casado es como estar en prisión —dijo sin pensar—, dejas de hacer muchas cosas que antes hacías, te olvidas de las demás mujeres...

—Yo no quiero estar con alguna otra que no sea Kagome —contestó Inuyasha con sinceridad y su padre suspiró.

—Creo que mientras estén juntos debería ser suficiente —le sonrió levemente—. Aunque para las mujeres es muy importante eso del matrimonio, ya sabes. Tienen una pirámide de necesidades muy distinta a la nuestra, necesitan esa seguridad que el matrimonio les da —se encogió de hombros, Izayoi nunca le había exigido algo así, lo cual era bastante extraño dado su forma posesiva de ser.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Ayame se encontraba en _La guarida del Dragón_ , el bar donde Koga la iba a presentar con Ginta, cada vez que veía a un chico entrar se le iluminaban los ojos, pero su expresión cambiaba cuando se encontraban con las personas a las que iban a ver. Se estaba cansando de esperar, además en un par de horas tendría que irse a casa de Yuka para celebrar su fiesta de bodas. Ayame no era religiosa por lo que Yuka no se molestaba de que no asistiera a la ceremonia, de hecho la habían hecho muy sencilla porque querían que fuera íntima. Y Ayame lo agradecía, en su situación actual, presenciar una boda terminaría con su autoestima. Y estar al pendiente de la puerta no le estaba ayudando en nada, si fuera más precisa siguiendo los consejos de Koga debería ser ella la que se demorara en llegar y no que estuviese esperando. Por fin vio al moreno entrar y alzó una mano para llamar su atención.

—Se me hizo tarde —se disculpó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No descuida, prefiero esperar un momento prepararme mentalmente y recordarme que no debo contar lo de mis molares...

—Ayame, Ginta no vendrá, cuéntame lo de tus molares me encantaría oírlo —a la pelirroja se le desencajó la quijada mientras Koga llamaba a una mesera para que le llevara algo de tomar.

—Le disgusté sin conocerme —murmuró entristecida y, ahora sí, con el autoestima por los suelos.

—No, no, no —dijo Koga comiendo de los cacahuates que había en la mesa de Ayame—, yo le dije que el martes pero era lunes —llegó la mesera y comenzó a tomar la orden del moreno.

—Genial, me encuentro con alguien que no distingue el lunes del martes mientras que esa chica puede estar encontrando al amor de su vida —señaló con la mirada a una joven que coqueteaba con un chico a unos lugares de ellos.

—¿La de allá? —preguntó Koga alzando una ceja y Ayame asintió—. Claro que no.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella interesada. Koga rara vez se equivocaba en lo que a las relaciones se refería.

—El tipo juega ser Tom Cruise —lo señaló, en efecto el sujeto se hacía el interesante mientras la mujer parloteaba—, ella quiere y él no —Ayame les prestó más atención.

—Por una mirada no puedes decir que a él no le interesa —reclamó ella y Koga suspiró listo para explicarle cómo eran las cosas.

—De hecho sí y veo estas cosas todas las noches —claro, por su trabajo, pensó Ayame—. Mira, ella le quiere hablar de su dieta macrobiótica y él está pensando "sáquenme de aquí" —en ese momento el chico tiró adrede, haciéndolo parecer accidental, el vaso de la joven sobre la barra, alcanzando a manchar su ropa—, y mira eso. ¡Qué casualidad! Se le cae la bebida, lo cual es perfecto porque ahora él puede irse con la chica del tatuaje —Ayame vio cómo se daban las cosas, justo como él las estaba explicando.

—Woa —se rió de que Koga acertara en todo—. Tienes un don.

—Ahora mira a ese que está babeando —señaló a un joven cerca de la chica que acababa de dejar el intento de actor—, él le invitará los tragos toda la noche y ella insistirá en que no hay química.

—Tal vez no, tú necesitas química —lo acusó.

—¡Ay! —Koga quiso palmearse la cara pero se contuvo—, la química es un pretexto —ella lo miró incrédula—. Pretextos.

—Ilumíname.

—Los humanos inventaron la química para no llamar a la otra persona y tratarla mal y hacerle creer que la ansiedad y el miedo se desarrollan naturalmente. Y eso es química, y todas ustedes se lo tragan —acusó ahora a las mujeres—, les fascina, lo aman. Les encanta porque se alimentan del drama, aman el drama.

—Yo no —dijo de inmediato, Koga quiso soltarse a reír porque Ayame era el drama en persona.

—¿Eso crees? —interrogó interesado—. ¿No esperas hasta el último momento para pagar la cuenta del teléfono porque en secreto te encanta no saber si lo pagarás a tiempo?

—Puede ser —dijo pensando en todas las veces que así había sido.

—Déjame adivinar, cuando acechabas a Hakkaku la otra noche, ¿no te obsesionaba llamarlo? ¿No esperabas días enteros frente al teléfono aunque sabías que su cita había sido mediocre?

—Jajaja —se rió de sí misma—, tienes razón —aceptó, no decepcionada, más bien reflexiva.

—Porque les fascina el drama. Debes imitarme, si les gusto bien, pero sí no —sus ojos azules brillaron emocionados—. ¡Hay muchas más! ¿Me entiendes? —tomó el vaso que le había traído la mesera—, y hasta con implantes más grandes —Ayame se rió.

—Fabuloso —asintió con una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro. Koga realmente era muy interesante y sus consejos la estaban ayudando, no a conseguir pareja, sino a darse cuenta que no la necesitaba desesperadamente como solía creer.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué compartes toda esta información conmigo? —esa pregunta llevaba tiempo rondándole la cabeza.

—Porque me agradas —contestó sin dudar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, sí claro —asintió—, aunque no empieces a perseguirme porque de verdad me agradas. Me agradas como me agradan los perros. Hay algo patético en ellos y me agrada levantarles el ánimo —Ayame comenzó a fingir una risa de burla.

—Amo tu sensibilidad —brindó con él.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Kagome se encontraba en la boda de Yuka, se suponía que iría con Inuyasha y por eso el asiento a su lado estuvo vacío hasta que su abuelo se sentó ahí. Estaban escuchando los discursos de amigos de Yuka y uno que otro primo suyo. Todos hablaban de lo popular que había sido en la preparatoria y cómo se habían roto corazones cuando salió a la luz su noviazgo con Akitoki.

—No necesito decirle a ninguno de ustedes que mi prima Yuka es —hablaba uno de los primos de Kagome, al criarse como hermanas, consideraban a Yuka también parte de la familia—, hermosa. Cuando les decía a los abusivos de la prepa que era mi prima, me dejaban en paz porque nadie quería arruinar su oportunidad —Kagome comenzaba a sentirse incómoda—, muchos se desilusionaron mucho con su matrimonio —todos se conmovieron y Yuka le dio un corto beso a Akitoki—. Pero, tengan en cuenta que nuestra querida Kagome sigue en el mercado —una vena salió de la sien de la aludida al tiempo que rompía el palito de pan de ajo que tenía en las manos—, puede que sea un modelo más viejo pero aún tiene mucho kilometraje en ese tanque —todos pusieron su atención en ella y Kagome tembló de rabia—, pero no nos extendamos mucho...

—Creo que es suficiente —intervino el abuelo, Naomi negó con la cabeza y lo llevó a su lugar a rastras—. Bien disfruten el cangrejo —vio a su nieta levantarse—, ah y la cosa amarilla no es mostaza, es el páncreas del animal —se apresuró a alcanzarla mientras los demás invitados hacían caras a la comida.

—Gracias abuelo —murmuró cuando la alcanzó.

—Kagome, tu primo Manten siempre ha sido un inútil.

—Ya sé, y lo peor es que está casado —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Kagome recuerda cuando Yuka y Souta se fueron de vacaciones a Disney, tú encontraste una agencia de viajes en el periódico de un viaje a Japón y te inscribiste tú misma, Kagome nunca has hecho las cosas como los demás.

—¿Por qué? —se cuestionó en voz alta.

—Porque eres tú —le sonrió su abuelo—. Por eso eres mi favorita.

—Abuelo, no deberías decir eso —dijo apenada.

—No me importa —rió—, ya me jubilé y diré lo que quiera —amplió su sonrisa—. Se lo diré a todo el mundo si quieres —le dio la espalda y regresó con los invitados.

—Oye abuelo —lo intentó alcanzar Kagome—. Espérame —ambos regresaron con los demás, Naomi ya se había encargado de cambiar de tema con los invitados.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Ahora sí, como les mencionaba allá arriba, no se sabrá mucho de lo que pasó por el momento XD soy muy mala lo sé pero me encanta leer todas sus hipótesis XDDD

Ahora contestando a los preciados reviews:

DreamFicGirl: Haha ese Hakudoshi apareció en el momento menos indicado, tu teoría es muy buena XD puede que sí, puede que no... ya saldrá más adelante 7u7 Y quién sabe, a lo mejor Hakudoshi sí se enamoró de Rin chan chan chan XD

Asderel480: Pasión, hubo pasión pero no fue agradable porque Sesshomaru perdió el control XDDD las cosas estarán tensas un largo rato.

Kagoyeme: Chan chan puede que sí, puede que no O: ¿eso crees? XDDDD Hahaha muchas ideas, quién sabe, tal vez fue sólo él XD o sólo ella o juntos... O hay alguien más involucrado XDDD

Danper: omg y pensar que tenía un mes que no actualizaba D: chin espero hacerlo seguido XDDD tenían muy buenas teorías, puede ser que hayan sido ambos o por su cuenta XD Hakudoshi se vio muy beneficiado O: XDDD Se resolverá el asunto InuKag, ntp XDDD Es que Koga es bien pinche sexy XDD

Lupita Reyes: No puedo decir quién fue pero hay muchas teorías por ahí muy acertadas XDDD

Kagura: Kagura saldrá pronto, en el siguiente XDDD Ya somos dos respecto a Kagome XDDD tampoco es mi top la verdad metí la pareja porque sentí que quedaban bien con las situaciones pero meh... te entiendo XDDD Ayame y Koga son belloooos XDDD HAHAHAHA puede ser culpa o celos, quién sabe.

Serena Tsukino Chiba: Gracias por comentar XD pues las cosas se pondrán muy tensas. MUY tensas.

Milly Taisho: Amooors Hahahaha te las hueles muy rápido, celos o culpa? chan chan chan! Sara? Se beneficiará más Hakudoshi 7u7 quién sabe... hahahahaha todas queremos el kamasutra con ese Sessh 7u7

Gaby Gutierrez: Buena hipótesis 7u7 con pruebas y todo XD pero quién sabe, estando en una red laboral no tiene que entrar desde la oficina para tener acceso a la información del la computadora, pero tienes buenas observaciones XD puede que haya sido ella, puede que no XDDD Tu teoría dio en el clavo respecto a que la campaña de Rin fue dada a otos O:

Rocío A: Ahora conozco por fin el misterio de la "i" desaparecida XDDDD Espero que no desistan ahora que toodo se complica XD esos dos necesitan intervención de terceros XDDDD OWO gracias! Tal vez en verano cuando termine algunos fics comience a publicarlo :3 es que Obi asdfghjklñ.

Dani Pasos: Hahaha hay grandes acusaciones sobre Sara y Hakudoshi... ¿Quién? o ¿Quiénes? O: tal vez hay más involucrados XDDD

Hasuless: Hahaha XDDD ya ves XD el primero sólo es por las películas, segundo y tercero son lectores devotos :D Hahahaha la verdad yo estoy con Inu respecto al matrimonio XD pero pues muchas personas lo consideran importante... Meh. HAHAHAHAHAHA Koga es tan asdfghjklñ Hahahaha la relación de esos dos es muy divertida la verdad XD ya están avanzando pero Koga pues él tiene una forma de pensar demasiado lógica para los sentimentalismos de Ayame así que no será tan sencillo XD La verdad ahora las cosas se pondrán feas para estos SesshRin DX espero no ser linchada porque se vienen tiempos difíciles.

Indominus Dea: Hahaha pues Kagome se quiere casar y él no... Pero saldrán de esa, Ayame y Koga van paso a pasito XDDDD oops, en eso te fallé. Sesshomaru está cegado por lo que Sara le presentó. u,u la verdad así lo tenía planeado desde el inicio, más que nada por las películas que estoy usando. Generalmente no los separo (generalmente XDD sólo tenía un fic de ellos terminado y lo borré XDDD) pero bueno, este era, sí era, un especial de navidad que me iba a llevar más rápido pero pues ya ves .-. El punto es que sí, los separaré un rato y se vendrá mucha, mucha tensión pero también ya sabes como siempre se arreglarán las cosas, es cosa de que alguien deje su orgullo de lado XD

DomPath: Hahaha no creo que le importe mucho a Koga, de todas formas no es sentimental XD Hahaha lo gracioso es que no ha salido mucho y es muy odiada.

ZY: Hahaha puede que haya sido él, puede que no XD

Mizuai: Puede ser que hayan sido ambos, puede que sólo uno. chan chan chan

Guest: No ): los interrumpieron y ahora... u,u Saludos!

Dana!: Hahaha es que en NY es demasiada celebración como para meterle algo más (?) yo pasé un año nuevo en San Antonio y realmente es muy padre como celebran allá esas fechas XD aunque aquí entre nos me gusta más estar en mi país con mi familia (: las amigas de Kagome nunca le fueron útiles XDDDDD lo recuerdo muy bien, eran muy muy criticonas XDDD El Ayame y Koga fue mi pareja favorita de la película XD Uf espero que no busque como quitarse la tensión sexual ahora que se separará de Rin por un largo rato. OWO hay varias teorías de lo que pasó, no se revelará pronto pero se sabrá cuando se tenga que saber XDDD

Lin: Sí, puede ser O: pero Sara puede tener también intereses...

Guest2: HAHAHAHAHAHAH en serio? Era más malo Akago XDDDD

GallardoDanielaMariana: Sí, ha salido esa película XD y saldrán todavía, una o dos más XD

Sabastu!: OMG esta noche-madrugada me pondré a leer intenso porque ya debo mucho o mucha gente D: lo bueno es que el jueves me voy de vacaciones y podré relajarme y leer por las noches en el hotel XD Ahora sí, hahah en el anime las amigas de Kagome tampoco eran muy útiles XDDD La relación de Ayame y Koga fue mi favorita en la película de donde la saqué XD esa historia no es mía, pero me encanta :3 Yo iría planeando mi baja de la materia D: es horrible perder un trabajo importante.

Fabricio: HAHAHAHAHA tú me conoces 7u7 eso es trampa XDDD Y no creo poder escribir ese trío, ya lo hablamos :V

AnotherAngelDown: Angel, te he dicho que amo tu nick? PD: Iré a su concierto en abril 7u7 Ahora sí, eres observador pero aquí entre nos, no puse mucho de Sara porque no quería que se viera su verdadero ser, en cambio deje ver dos lados de Hakudoshi, pero igual la mayoría va contra Sara XDDDD

Jaina Taisho: Muchos problemas XD demasiados D: yo ni si quiera pienso casarme XD la verdad apoyo la unión libre cuando de verdad se tienen amor y confianza, no se necesita el papel pero bueno XD Tal vez ven el invierno como una fecha muy saturada de eventos y así XD

Yueliang Tao: Perdón por la tardanza XD Puede ser que haya sido ella, o puede que no O: Irasue es uuufff una señora que merecer respeto XDDDD mucho XDDD Oh, Rin no comió el helado, lo aceptó por cortesía pero nunca se lo comió XD. hahahaha pobre Ayame está medio cegada pero acá entre nos, muchas mujeres son así D: Koga es un amor XD sí, trate de que sonaran canon las amigas de Kagome XDDDD eran medio inútiles dando consejos XD Siempre he usado a Kagura para el bien XD la amo pero no con Sessh al menos no como pareja XD Perdón, te fallo en que se queden juntos, tenía esa parte ya planeada desde que comencé a escribirlo en base a las películas que estoy usando XD Pero igual que en las películas saldrán de esta, sólo quiero hacer sufrir un poquito (mucho) a Sesshomaru XD tengo esas ganas, soy un poco mala :V lo sé XDDDD HAHAHAHA Sara, Sara... Puede ser que haya sido ella, puede que no XD

Claudy: Perdón por la tardanza ): es la universidad TT-TT

Rinnu: Es que este fic era de capítulos muy cortos XD hahahahaah Ayame es un caso perdido que alguien busca rescatar XDDDD

Yoo Joo: VERDAD! Esa película debería ser vista por todas las mujeres caray! sí, también son mi pareja favorita de la película XDD No he usado el Diablo viste a la moda XD creo que ni siquiera la vi completa D: fue hace mucho XDDD la plática de Rin e Irasue es la misma peli de Ayame y Koga cuando entrevistan a una señora del matrimonio XDDDD Espero en verano poder trabajar en Infiltrada para las correcciones finales :3 hahaha claro XD recemos porque eso pase :D ow haha quisiera publicarlo con los personajes de Inuyasha pero resultaría imposible u,u XD No me espanta, al contrario, un gusto! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y algunas escenas son tomadas de películas (unas tal cual y otras alteradas).

¡Hola criaturitas!

Hoy vengo un poquito molesta, y es que ya me cansé de ver en páginas de facebook —sobre fanction—, que mucha gente se queja porque los autores pedimos reviews. La verdad, ningún lector tiene la obligación de dejarlo, así como ningún autor tiene la obligación de subir su trabajo gratuitamente para el entretenimiento. Una persona con verdadero talento no reconocido, no está motivado a continuar con lo que hace, y no hablo precisamente de mí. Hay autores que valen oro por acá y me molesta que ellos se tomen su tiempo de hacer maravillas y sus lectores no sean capaces de dejar un comentario aunque sea breve.

Muchos se escudan en que si alguien escribe por pasión no va a buscar el reconocimiento. Están mal, si alguien escribe por pasión puede tener una saga completa en su computadora y jamás compartirla. Quizá esa historia que tanto les gusta ya tiene hasta final pero el autor no la actualiza, porque no hay retroalimentación con sus lectores, repito que no hablo por mí, yo tengo la fortuna de tener unos lectores increíbles y que me han apoyado desde mis inicios y eso siempre se los he agradecido y saben que los amo por eso. Hablo por los autores que son mejores que yo y no son apoyados. No se trata de "andar pidiendo reviews", si una historia que se sube, no llama la atención, es muy fácil para un autor dejar de actualizarla. Si le gusta escribir la va a terminar, claro que sí, pero no tiene la obligación de compartirla. Por eso se adoptó en el grupo —y siempre lo he puesto desde entonces—, la campaña con voz y voto para crear consciencia con los lectores. Los autores se toman el tiempo de corregir los capítulos, de redactar, de adaptar sus ideas a nuestros personajes favoritos y encima de subir el trabajo gratis, lo menos que se merecen es ese reconocimiento, si gustan una crítica constructiva, consejos para mejorar o una opinión. Nosotros al subir aquí no ganamos nada, y como lectores en cambio ganamos siempre entretenimiento, un escape, una buena lectura. No se vale que la ganancia corra solo de un lado, hay que ser equitativos. Yo soy lectora y autora y por eso siempre, siempre comento las historias que leo, porque sé lo que es trabajar duro para actualizar y más cuando el tiempo es un factor que no está de mi lado.

Hay que apoyar a los autores que nos gustan sino no anden reclamando después que por qué dejan de escribir... Y yo sé que muchos de ustedes sí lo hacen y los escritores lo agradecemos muchísimo, no hay mejor satisfacción para nosotros y poder interactuar con los lectores.

 **Pasando a cosas relacionadas con el fic:**

1.- Hay un empate por el segundo lugar (para los lectores más devotos), no se apuren, aún hay mucho tiempo XD

2.- Bueno esto no es relacionado con este fic precisamente, pero subí un nuevo fic SesshRin, es del género de crimen-suspenso-romance, espero que les guste porque tengo muchas esperanzas en él :3 desde que es de mi género favorito, siento que me desenvuelvo más con ese tipo de tramas (:

3.- Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado con voz y voto, porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo. Los amo lectores hermosos!

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

12

.

26 de octubre de 2015

—Dile a Hakudoshi que quiero verlo en mi oficina —Sesshomaru despegó los ojos del cristal cuando perdió el carro de vista. Recordaba vagamente que el moreno trabajaba en una agencia de publicidad, lo había dicho cuando lo encontró con Rin en la feria de comida, y estaba más que seguro que lejos de ser un ex de ella, era más bien el sujeto con el que ella lo había estado planeando todo. Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la mujer que lo acompañaba, abandonó la estancia y Sara salió tras él pero se dirigió a buscar al albino.

El peliplata se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas de otros empleados, incluso escuchó algunos murmullos y secreteos pero les restó importancia, ignoró la mirada severa de Kaede y se encerró en su oficina. Necesitaba recuperar su estoica imagen, él no era de perder el control de esa manera. Y odiaba que fuera por ella. Lo primero que haría sería darle el puesto de Rin a Hakudoshi, en esos momentos meter a alguien nuevo sólo representaría una desorganización total en la agencia y estaban a nada de presentar las campañas más importantes. Intentó regular su respiración, necesitaba calmarse. La puerta se abrió levemente.

—¿Me mandó llamar? —Sesshomaru asintió y le indicó que se sentara—. Vi a Rin saliendo de la agencia, iba muy mal. ¿Se pelearon? —Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no reaccionar ante el nombre de ella.

—La señorita Ko ya no va a trabajar más aquí.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Hakudoshi se levantó de golpe exaltado, Sesshomaru alzó una ceja ante su reacción y no habló hasta que se sentó de nuevo. Hakudoshi, contrario a él, mostró total desacuerdo en su rostro, no se molestó en esconder su descontento y eso perturbó a Sesshomaru sin poder evitarlo, sabía que Rin y él habían logrado llevarse bien después de cierta rivalidad inicial.

—Eso no te importa —el joven de cabellos violeta claros apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, pensando en que posiblemente Sesshomaru y Rin habían tenido un problema de pareja que habían metido con lo laboral—, a partir de mañana tú ocuparás su puesto —lo vio fruncir ligeramente en ceño—. Si no quieres puedo pedirle a cualquier otro que lo haga.

—Está bien, pero estoy seguro de que cometes un error —él había trabajado con Rin, sabía que no era una mala persona, al contrario había aprendido mucho de ella, era una de las personas más comprometida y responsables con su trabajo—, no creo que Rin haya hecho algo para merecerse esto —Sesshomaru afiló la mirada ante la osadía de Hakudoshi de cuestionarlo, además sobre algo que no era de su incumbencia. Él joven lo notó y relajó su expresión desafiante.

—Antes de que te vayas, usaremos tu propuesta para presentarla ante Miko's Clothes —Hakudoshi asintió muy despacio, como si tuviese que hacerlo por compromiso. Salió de la oficina del ambarino con intención de azotar la puerta como un adolescente, sin embargo lo dejó ir, no podía tomar esa actitud con el CEO. Pensaba que quizá Rin podría contarle qué había pasado, después de todo se llevaban bien.

Ya averiguaría el motivo por el cual Rin había sido desplazada de aquella forma.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Rin ni siquiera había pensado antes de subirse al carro de Bankotsu, había sido una casualidad encontrarlo y era mejor que subirse a un taxi con un desconocido y el delineador corrido por sus mejillas. El moreno al menos tenía un paquete de pañuelos con los que pudo arreglar su desastrosa imagen. Para su suerte sus cristales eran polarizados, nadie más la vería así de vulnerable. Nunca. Aunque era irónico que precisamente el causante de su cambio universitario, fuera quien la rescatara de la misma situación varios años después. La vida se burlaba de ella en su cara, de su esfuerzo por volverse fuerte y aplastaba sus logros tanto personales como laborales. ¡Vaya suerte!

Se quedó pensando mientras se veía en el espejo del auto y se limpiaba la cara. Había sido una tonta por el simple hecho de creer que su vida era tan sencilla como llegar a una empresa y aparte quedarse con el CEO. Aunque realmente Sesshomaru había sido el motivo por el cual ella se había presentado y todo había marchado bastante bien, tal vez demasiado. Pero ahora todo se venía abajo más rápido de lo que había ido hacia arriba. Sentía que iba en caída libre y todavía no tocaba ni el suelo cuando el golpe la sacudía con furia.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Bankotsu y Rin asintió.

—Gracias por recogerme de ahí —murmuró con voz queda. El moreno iba saliendo de un restaurante de comida rápida cuando ella lo vio, Bankotsu se lanzó en su carro a por ella y le ofreció llevarla.

—No es nada, ¿quieres hamburguesa? —ella negó—. ¿Papas? —volvió a negar y Bankotsu entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Refresco? —ella sonrió levemente y volvió a negar. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa. Pero no creía buena idea darle su dirección al moreno, después de todo ella no quería nada con él, ni siquiera creía que pudieran ser amigos.

—¿Podrías llevarme a la estación del metro? —el moreno no parecía muy contento.

—Preferiría llevarte a tu casa —Rin negó, además no quería ir todo el camino con él, quería estar sola. Necesitaba espacio y tirarse en su cama con Kirara lamiendo y jugando con su cabello.

—No —ella aprovechó el semáforo y se bajó del carro—, de nuevo gracias.

—¡Rin! —Bankotsu tuvo que dejarla porque el verde se puso y Rin cerró la puerta rápidamente. Estaba sólo a un par de cuadras de la estación y su cara ya no estaba tan penosa como para esconderse en el carro del moreno.

Caminó lentamente, lo cual la hizo sentir completamente fuera de lugar, en una ciudad donde todo el mundo tenía prisa, ella iba despacio. Como si su cuerpo fuera un ente que se movía flotando con parsimonia por el lugar mientras que los demás corrían, trotaban, gritaban y trataban de pasar primero unos que otros. Rin simplemente avanzaba porque era lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a su departamento.

El viaje en metro la obligó a despertar de su trance pues la gente se apretaba y empujaba, incluso un idiota se atrevió rozarle el trasero con su pelvis, fingiendo que había sido accidental. Rin ni siquiera había tenido ánimos de reclamarle. Simplemente lo había dejado pasar y al llegar a su parada salió con prisa por primera vez. Cuando ella tomaba el metro porque Sesshomaru no podía llevarla, ya era más tarde y había menos gente, no estaba acostumbrada a la hora pico de Nueva York y tampoco quería empezar una discusión con un pervertido. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa.

Siguió su camino y subió las escaleras en lugar de usar el elevador, pensó que tal vez la presencia de Kirara la animaría un poco, y tuvo razón. Antes incluso de subir el último peldaño, la gata ya estaba en la puerta. Podía ver su sombra del otro lado, esperando por ella. Rin sonrió levemente y abrió, entró y vivió a cerrar para dejarse resbalar lentamente por la madera y sentarse en el suelo. Kirara se pegó a su pierna y comenzó a maullar y ronronear dulcemente como solo ella sabía hacer.

—Eres una lindura —Rin la acaricio y la gata pegó su cabeza a la mano de ella. Rin quería soltarse a llorar pero las lágrimas no salían. Estaba destrozada pero bastante cansada como para gastar más energías en el llanto. Kirara brincó hasta posicionarse sobre su busto, la miraba curiosa y olfateó su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas a Rin en el proceso, la lengua rasposa de Kirara comenzó a lamer las aún húmedas mejillas de Rin—. Me haces cosquillas —murmuró entre risas la castaña y giró el rostro de lado pero la gata lo regresó a su lugar con una de sus patas—. No me vas a dejar llorar otra vez, ¿verdad? —Rin la tomó con amabs manos y se puso de pie para ir a su recámara. Se acurrucó en su cama mientras pensaba cómo solucionar el problema en el que estaba metida.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Inuyasha veía como sus padres casi ni se volteaban a ver, su madre se había alegrado al verlo y lo recibió con muy buen humor. Claro que antes de preparar la cena le pidió que tomara un baño. Después de una larga ducha, donde le pareció escuchar que discutían, se encontró con la mesa puesta para almorzar pero sus padres se veían distantes. Al terminar salió a la terraza con su padre a tomarse una cerveza mientras continuaban el tema que habían dejado pendiente. Además Inuyasha quería saber qué estaba pasando con su madre, tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía pero siempre que era así ellos se llevaban bien. Nunca habían mostrado signos de tener problemas, quizá sólo fuera una etapa transitoria y arreglarían las cosas al día siguiente.

—A veces los hombres tememos quedarnos con las mujeres independientes —le dijo su padre dando un sorbo a su bebida. Inuyasha veía la ciudad obscurecer, aunque las luces centelleantes hacían parecer que aún era temprano.

—¿Qué pasa con mamá? —Inuyasha ignoró su comentario y vio a su padre negar.

—Le propuse que fuéramos a terapia de pareja —Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, casi dejando caer su cerveza—. No quiso, dice que no está loca y no tiene por qué ver a un psicólogo.

—¿Por qué irían? —el peliplata menor no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—Porque las cosas se están poniendo feas —aceptó su padre—. No puedo con su carácter, antes podía usar el trabajo como un escape pero ahora que estoy todo el día en la casa... Cansa.

—No sabía que tenían problemas.

—No los teníamos pero tu madre siempre ha sido muy dependiente para su propio bien —aseguró él—. Yo no quiero tenerla encima todo el día, a cada segundo. No puedo, no es mi estilo.

—Hablaré con ella —propuso Inuyasha—, tal vez si van a terapia puedan solucionar estas cosas.

—Espero que te escuche —rezó Inu No Taisho—. Ahora regresando al tema que te tiene así —evaluó a su hijo con la mirada—. Si realmente amas a Kagome no la dejes ir —achicó los ojos—. A veces creemos que no podemos cambiar una parte de nosotros y dejamos ir aquello que de verdad es importante, y cuando nos damos cuenta ya es demasiado tarde —"años tarde", añadió mentalmente reviviendo la imagen de su ex mujer en el supermercado. Haberla visto, tan hermosa como siempre, lo había alterado de verdad.

—

Kagome ya no podía soportarlo, cuando su abuelo estaba con ella era fácil ignorar el chisme a su alrededor o el cotilleo de por qué no iba acompañada de Inuyasha. Estaba en la ceremonia viendo cómo Yuka era entregada al altar por su abuelo, Ayame le había escrito que no tardaría en llegar, que Koga le iba a dar aventón así que estaría ahí antes de que acabase la misa. Kagome solamente quería decirle al idiota de su primo que dejara de hablar de ella y su ruptura o soltería. Ella no era una mercancía, no estaba a la venta. El hecho de estar soltera, no significaba que estuviese disponible.

Aunque la pasarela hasta el altar la tuvo que dar con Buyo, el gato de su madre, con una correa y jalándolo porque el gato no quería caminar. Fue el centro de atención durante el medio minuto que le costó llegar hasta donde las demás damas y sus acompañantes. A pesar de que muchos se veían enternecidos, el padre mismo la veía como un bicho raro por no haber ido acompañada de un hombre. "Idiota", pensó con fastidio.

Y así aguantó los cincuenta minutos de la ceremonia melosa de la boda.

Era ya muy noche cuando Ayame le escribió de nuevo, diciéndole que estaba a cinco minutos, su madre y su abuelo se desvivían atendiendo a los invitados por lo que ella se encontraba sola en una mesa del salón.

—Tú debes ser Kagome —una voz varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltada se giró en su silla para ver al intruso, asintió—. Sé mucho de ti por Yuka —aseguró sentándose sin siquiera preguntar—. La verdad he esperado muchas semanas para sentarme junto a ti —Kagome no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Ah sí? —él asintió—. Tú debes ser... ¿Dan? —preguntó confundida, recordaba que Yuka le había hablado de alguien pero no estaba segura de que fuera él.

—Algo así —Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, espera un sí o un no.

—¿Algo así?

—La verdad soy un Wikan —Kagome dejó de entenderlo, quizá era un masón o algo parecido.

—¿Wikan?

—Un brujo

—Claro, un brujo —repitió ella como si fuese bastante obvio.

—También tengo un nombre mágico —ella asintió pensando que estaba sentada junto a un loco—. Soy el Hermano Caballo del Este —sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron, definitivamente era un lunático para Kagome—. Pero eso no cabe en la tarjeta, já —puso su mano en el hombro de Kagome y ella fingió que le causaba gracia.

—Creo que esta noche voy a oír mucho sobre ti...

—Basado en la naturaleza pre-cristiana del paganismo —Kagome no entendía cómo aquel sujeto no se daba cuenta de su cara de no entender nada, aún así siguió asintiendo.

—Sí, fantástico.

—Y, ¿por dónde empezamos? No es un cúmulo de teorías campestres —Kagome rezaba porque Ayame apareciera por la puerta en cualquier momento. Y como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, la pelirroja entró.

—Sí me disculpas, tengo que ir a recibir a alguien —el joven asintió y Kagome se reunió con Ayame.

—Lo siento se nos hizo tarde —Kagome vio por detrás de Ayame al moreno saludarla y subirse a su auto.

—No importa, que bueno que estás aquí

Las chicas fueron a tomar algo y después estuvieron bailando con ellas mismas. Kagome le contó sobre la cara del padre cuando ella caminó por la alfombra con Buyo y Ayame se botó de risa. Realmente le hubiese gustado ver aquello, la azabache le aseguró que alguien la había grabado así que no tardaría en aparecer en alguna red social.

Después de la fiesta, Ayame se quedó a dormir con Kagome en la casa de Naomi y el abuelo. Kagome se sentía agradecida por la presencia de la pelirroja así que puso uno de sus films favoritos: _Some kind of wonderful._

—Amanda Jones no es una principiante que se pondrá nerviosa al toque de tus labios —Kagome no podía evitar reírse de que Ayame se supiera todos los diálogos de _Watts_ —. Espera ponle pausa, mi celular está vibrando —Kagome asintió y Ayame contestó sin ver el número.

—Hola —Kagome aprovechó para ir por más palomitas. Ayame estaba sentada de chinito en el sillón frente a la televisión con una cómoda pijama.

— _Ah... Hola, contestaste_ —era Koga, sonaba extraño.

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo haría? —preguntó como si nada.

— _Pensé que seguirías en la fiesta, no lo sé con un chico guapo_ —Ayame se rió, todavía quedaban algunos invitados pero ella y Kagome se habían cansado rápidamente del ambiente.

—Tú no me dejas salir con chicos a los que no les gusto, esa es una gran limitante —se burló ella.

— _Claro, oye pensaba dejarte un mensaje avisándote que tendré una fiesta el próximo fin de semana en mi departamento_ —sonaba apurado y Ayame pensó que seguía trabajando en el bar

—Ay, no sé. ¿Hakkaku va a ir? —preguntó preocupada, no quería que fuese incómodo—. Me sentiría un poco rara —en ese momento entró Kagome con más palomitas y Ayame tomó un puño.

— _No, él está de viaje_ —le aseguró el moreno—, _pero habrá muchos otros chicos solteros_.

—Entonces habrá muchas oportunidades para sentirme rara...

— _No te preocupes, estaré ahí para aconsejarte_ —Ayame escuchó como unos trastes se caían al suelo—. _Tengo que colgar porque alguien acaba de quebrar los platos. Pero nos vemos allá._

—Ay, estás ocupado no debí llamarte. No, espera tú me llamaste

— _Sí, así es_

—Adiós —Ayame colgó y Kagome le puso play a la película. Keith Nelson, interpretado por Eric Stoltz le preguntaba a Watts, Mary Stuart cómo lo lograba. La rubia de cabello corto le pidió que la pensara como una chica, como Amanda Jones y justo en ese momento Ayame pareció tener una epifanía.

—Ponle pausa —Kagome obedeció—. Él me quiere

—¡Kyaa! —gritó Kagome por la seriedad con la que Ayame había hablado—. ¿Quién? —preguntó emocionada.

—Koga, ahora lo veo claro. Él es Watts.

—¿Qué dices? Watts es chica —dijo Kagome—. Creí que Mary Stuart era Watts... ¿Por qué tú no eres Watts?

—Yo soy Eric Stoltz, Koga es Watts porque Watts ayuda a Eric a salir con Amanda Jones pero ella está enamorada del mismo Eric.

—¿Entonces Hakkaku es Amanda Jones? —Kagome alzó una ceja.

—Sí, lo fue al principio, ahora son los hombres en general —se acomodó frente a Kagome—. Pero aquí el punto es que él me quiere —Ayame se había sonrojado y miraba a su amiga con los ojos verde jade brillantes. Kagome sonrió con ternura, aunque ahora se sentía un poco sola.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Kagome—.Sabía que debía haber una muy buena razón para que pasara tanto tiempo contigo.

—Lo sé, es tan obvio ahora —aseguró Ayame—. Hay muchas señales... Primero fueron pequeñas, al principio cuando lo llamé dijo: qué gusto me da oírte.

—Esa es buena señal —afirmó Kagome.

—Y la segunda vez que lo llamé estaba con una mujer pero contestó y hablamos un rato... —Ayame se quedó pensando en aquella vez, ella había iniciado las llamadas, pero momentos antes él la había llamado a ella a pesar de que se habían visto esa tarde.

—¿Segura que era mujer?

—Le dijo bebé —obvió Ayame.

—Oye, nadie deja a una mujer para hablar con otra mujer a menos que... —ambas asintieron con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

—Y se hace más obvio —Ayame sonrió con malicia—. Digo, por favor, no me deja salir con ningún hombre porque me quiere para él.

—No

—Sí, se inventó a un amigo, un tal Ginta que nunca apareció y los dos tuvimos una cita, y ahora me invita a una fiesta en su departamento.

—¡Kya! —volvió a gritar Kagome ahora acompañada de Ayame y se abrazaron—. ¡Le gustas!

Se quedaron hablando otro largo rato sobre las señales que Ayame empezaba a interpretar, había llegado a la conclusión de que ella era la excepción a la regla, le gustaba a Koga y a ella también le gustaba el moreno de ojos azules. Seguramente las cosas en la fiesta se pondrían interesantes.

Al día siguiente ayudó a Kagome a recoger algunas cosas que quedaron de la fiesta. Yuka y Eri estaban con sus familias en la casa y la pelirroja no sabía por qué, sus maridos veían un partido mientras las mujeres hacían lo posible por recoger y limpiar, Ayame sintió la frustración de Kagome y las ganas inmensas que tenía de correrlos de la casa de su madre.

—¿E Inuyasha? —le preguntó uno de sus tíos cuando Kagome recogía la mesa.

—Terminamos

—Ay no es cierto, ¿estuvieron juntos cuánto, siete años? —ella asintió y le pasó los platos a Ayame para que los llevara a la cocina, vio que Eri y Yuka salían de la casa y sabía que no las vería en un buen rato.

—Kag... —su abuelo se quedó a mitad de su nombre y se llevó una mano al pecho, hincándose en el suelo.

—¡Abuelo! —Ayame dejó caer un vaso al verlo y se aproximó a él junto con Kagome, ambas lo llevaron a la mesa y Ayame se encargó de llamar a un doctor.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Domingo 01 de noviembre de 2015

Sesshomaru conducía con suma calma, como queriendo aplazar lo inevitable pero ya habían pasado seis días y todo en la oficina empezaba a ir en perfecto orden además de que en unos días tendría la junta con los representantes de Miko's Clothes. Tenía que seguir adelante con todo, con la empresa y con su vida pero tenía que cerrar un ciclo. No tenía prisa, no quería enfrentarla. Él siempre se había caracterizado por su serenidad y su templanza, nunca había perdido el control como lo había hecho con ella en todos los aspectos. Le había abierto su corazón y no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo que su enojo estaba justificado, lo que no toleraba era la forma en la que la había tratado, pues aceptaba que se había portado como una bestia.

Sin darse cuenta estaba afuera del complejo departamental. Subió las escaleras lentamente, pensó que incluso un anciano de más de noventa años las subiría más rápido que él. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en ese lugar con prisa por verla? Demasiadas. Y en ese momento verla era lo único que no quería hacer. Al estar frente al piso de la castaña vaciló unos minutos si debía tocar o no. Habían pasado varios días desde aquella pelea y ninguno de los dos había buscado al otro. Tocó el timbre por fin. La puerta se abrió, Rin aún llevaba puesta su pijama y tenía el cabello alborotado y sus ojos se veían hinchados, también lo veían con temor.

—Necesitamos hablar —fue lo único que dijo, no hubo ni siquiera un cordial _hola_. Rin retrocedió desconfiada y lo dejó pasar, se veía serio, tal vez demasiado y temía que fuera a gritarle y a atacarla nuevamente, pero su semblante no mostraba aquella ira que había presenciado con anterioridad.

—Pensé que habías dicho todo lo que tenías que decir —se colocó detrás de la mesa del comedor, poniendo distancia entre ellos, él pudo notar que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, le tenía miedo.

—Hakudoshi presentará su propuesta a Miko's Clothes —ella asintió levemente, había puesto mucho de ella en la campaña que hacía con su equipo, sin embargo estaba contenta por el albino. Había intentado contactarla pero ella se negaba rotundamente a contestar sus llamadas o mensajes. No quería hablar con nadie.

—Me da mucho gusto —fue sincera.

—También se ha quedado tu puesto —Rin achicó los ojos. ¿Por eso estaba ahí? No quería saber nada que estuviese ligado a Sesshomaru.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó por fin con tanta seriedad que incluso él sintió que helaba sus huesos.

—No debí tratarte como lo hice, a pesar de todo fui bastante violento —Rin lo escrutó con la mirada. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Se estaba disculpando?—. Hablé a la compañía telefónica para confirmar si la grabación que Sara me mostró era real —la mirada de Rin se inundó de esperanza con esas palabras, seguramente se estaba disculpando porque todo se había aclarado. Lo vio acercarse y no hizo nada por alejarse, quería escucharlo—. Me dieron el mismo audio —la quijada de Rin se desencajó y su mirada antes brillante lo cuestionaba con angustia. Lo vio sacar un cheque—. Argumenté un despido injustificado y aquí está lo que te corresponde —le extendió el papel. Ella ni siquiera hizo ademán de querer verlo.

—¿Por qué? —estaba molesta—. Si realmente estás convencido de que fui yo quien estuvo vendiendo información de tu agencia por qué no me despediste por pérdida de la confianza... —los dorados orbes mostraban algo más que seriedad. Estaban afligidos.

—Eso te perjudicaría más que un despido injustificado —dejó el cheque en la mesa y Rin lo vio acercarse a ella. Le acaba de decir que la corría de su vida pero que no quería afectarla a pesar de que creía ciegamente que ella lo había traicionado. Rin no sabía qué pensar. Ni decir. Esperaba que él se girara rápidamente y se fuera. Estaba claro que todo había terminado. Había sido ingenua al creer que podría tenerlo todo. Estaba demasiado confiada de sí misma y en ese momento no era más que una niña asustada—. Adiós, Rin —Sesshomaru se acercó lo suficiente para poder impregnar su nariz con el aroma de ella por última vez y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Los ojos de Rin se humedecieron, ella se quedó congelada y no reaccionó hasta que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

Fue entonces que pudo derrumbarse en el suelo y las lágrimas que con anterioridad se negaban a salir, cayeron como si alguien hubiese destruido la barrera que les impedía a sus húmedas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Una tras otra.

Al igual que el llanto, la respiración comenzó a descontrolarse, no era capaz de respirar con tranquilidad. Había albergado la esperanza de que todo tuviese solución y en ese momento pareciera como si una piedra gigante la hubiese aplastado, sacándole todo el aire y dejándola incapaz de levantarse. Pero ella no era así. Rin Ko no se dejaba vencer por los problemas. Ella se retaba. Ella aprendió mucho tiempo atrás a ponerse de pie, incluso si estaba coja o sus pies no eran suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla, podía arrastrarse y seguir adelante, todavía tenía manos. Pero necesitaba tiempo.

Como pudo llegó al teléfono, había dejado a Kirara en su habitación y había cerrado la puerta, la podía escuchar maullando y rascando la madera con sus patas sin rasguñar la pintura. Era bastante educada. Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria, necesitaba un hombro para llorar tranquila y deshacerse de todo lo malo, era necesario para avanzar.

— _¿Rin?_ —la voz jadeante de Kohaku la recibió al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Pasa algo? —había interrumpido un entrenamiento.

—S-sí... No, bueno o sea sí pero no es grave —su voz se quebró—. ¿Crees que puedas venir?

 _—¿Rin qué te sucede?_ —su voz sonaba angustiada—. _¿Estás bien?_ —Rin intentó contestar pero el nudo en su garganta era bastante grande—. _Tengo... Olvídalo voy para allá._

—Es... Espera —Rin no sabía si él tenía obligaciones importantes—. Olvídalo tú, no estaba pensando realmente cuando llamé —seguía hipeando mientras las lágrimas caían, mojando también el teléfono.

— _Nada es más importante que mi pequeña prima_ —hizo una pausa _—. Pero no le digas a Sango_ —Rin rió entre llanto y asintió—. _Llegaré un poco tarde así que no te duermas._

—De acuerdo.

 _—Te quiero_ —Rin sintió algo de calidez en su interior, Kohaku era su primo hermano, y al ser unos meses más grande, ella lo veía como el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido. Kohaku la cuidaba como si ella también fuese su hermana y al ser casi de la misma edad, habían sigo compañeros de aventura durante muchos años en su infancia. Fue gracias a Kohaku que Rin sobrevivió a tener una madre alcohólica.

—Yo también, y muchas gracias —Rin colgó y fue a su habitación a abrirle la puerta a Kirara—. Tu hermano mayor vendrá más tarde —recibió un maullido por respuesta—. Sí, yo también quiero verlo —Rin se acostó en la cama en posición fetal mientras buscaba su teléfono para poner música. Sabía que no era muy sabio de su parte poner canciones deprimentes cuando estaba precisamente de aquel modo, pero quería sentirse miserable por un rato antes de que Kohaku y ella pasarán la madrugada escuchando buena música y posiblemente saliendo a tomar algo para animarla. Lo conocía y sabía que siempre lo lograba, por eso lo había llamado a él y no a Sango. Porque Kohaku y ella eran como hermanos.

Intentó dormirse el resto de la tarde mientras el único hombre que no la había decepcionada en toda su vida, Brent, lloraba sus canciones más tristes con ella. Había iniciado su playlist con "Not strong enought", una canción de Apocalyptica donde su amado platónico colaboraba y justamente era la que mejor describía cómo se sentía en ese momento; hasta la canción que le indicó que era momento de ponerse de pie, y precisamente seguir con su vida al pie de la letra: Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Y así era...

A veces el adiós, es una segunda oportunidad.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Contestando a sus hermosos reviews:

Claudy: Hahaha pues al menos este cap aclara que Hakudoshi no tuvo nada que ver XD No puedo dar más pistas porque más adelante se verá todo muajaja.

Mizuai: Sesshomaru vio que todo se le venía abajo, la verdad creo que el hecho de que su relación se fuera muy rápido ayudó a que tuviese sus dudas. Aquí se ve que Hakudoshi no tuvo nada que ver :3

Danper: Amors hermosa tú me puedes manosear y más si es en la noche 7u7 hahahaha okno XD Pues creo que Sessh dudó porque todo con Rin fue bastante rápido, aunque se conocían de antes, se sentía engañado y Sara presentó pruebas muy convincentes además de lo que aquí se muestra u-u este fic ya parece drama XD Ammm Izayoi e.e haha pues no te apures no los voy a separar pero tendrán que ir a terapia de pareja XDDD Necesita un consejo de su viejo padre. Que saba que se equivocó en el pasado y no quiere que su hijo haga lo mismo, por lo menos la experiencia le sirve para ayudar a Inuyasha. Te loveo más :3

DreamFicGirl: Hahaha ahora la balanza se va a disparar más contra Sara XDDD y pues por lo menos Sesshomaru no quiere perjudicarla a pesar de que crea que Rin lo traicionó u,u

Gaby Gutierrez: Hahaha pobre Sara es más odiada que nada. No, Hakudoshi y Sara ni se hablan XD no sé por qué sospechaban de mi amors Hakudoshi si se mostró cómo se llevó bien con Rin incluso siente algo por ella más allá de la admiración pero bueno XD Inuyasha necesitaba un empujón, por lo menos la experiencia de su padre sirvió de algo XD

Indiminus Dea: Haha al menos en este cap puedes descartar a Hakudoshi, hay varios implicados pues no muchos pero no es cosa de una sola persona si a eso vamos 7u7 soy mala XDDD Hahaha me encantan Inu e Irasue juntos pero en este fic me los he saltado, en HOF están juntos y tengo planes para el nuevo fic pero sus historias en los tres fics son muy distintas XDDDD Al menos la experiencia de Inu No le ayuda a Inuyasha, de los errores se aprende XD Ayame y Koga son aquí mi pareja favorita XD la historia es de una de las películas del concurso pero por esa pareja es una de mis pelis favorita XDDD

Dani Pasos: Perdón por la tardanza ): haha pero aquí está por fin la actu :P saludos! Y a ver si después de ponerme al corriente con algunas lecturas puedo actualizar otro fic.

Kagoyame: Sí, sessh tonto ): Ots, eso es secreto 7u7 saldrá más adelante XDDD No, Sesshomaru la ve como alguien más en este mundo. Hahaha sentimientos encontrados, pues la verdad aquí no tengo planeado un Inu Irasue, en los otros dos fics sí 7u7 Koyame FTW!

Yoo Joo: Tal vez por las pruebas XD y en cima en la compañía telefónica le muestran las mismas pruebas u-u haha tal vez sí había confianza y comunicación pero como todo fue tan rápido Sesshomaru dudó y pues con esas pruebas u,u aquí por lo menos se ve que no quiere perjudicarla a sabiendas de que ella lo "traicionó". Siempre el mismo día, la veré (: gracias!

Serena Tsukino Chiba: Haha puedes estar tranquila, a Sesshomaru no le mueve ni un pelo Sara. Pues la babosa de Sara tenía pruebas que después él pudo comprobar con calma ): pobre Rin, le llovió y granizó u-u Inu No es el ejemplo de tantos hombres u.u por desgracia. La mayoría. Al menos con su error puede evitar que su hijo hago lo mismo.

Lupita Reyes:Sí, Rin es inocente aunque todo la acuse. La verdad siempre sale a flote.

Kagura: Sí, frustración por Rin :c Koga es amor :3

Hooliedanisars: Perdón, la universidad me absorbe V: haha no te apures, ya sé quién eres :P haha lo malo es que Sesshomaru también la corrió de su vida, u,u justo así estaba Inuyasha XDDD igualito XDDD Gracias por tu tiempo, para leer y comentar :3

Sabastu: Drama total XD pobre Rin, estoy siendo mala mla ): Irasue rules! :P Hahaha es que Koga es un amor y Ayame es ... Ayame XDDD esa pareja en especial hizo que amara la peli a la que pertenece 7u7 Kagome tiene muchos problemas con ese primo 7n7 es un bobo. Pero su abuelo es un amor. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo amodoracion :3

DomPath: Sí, exacto! su relación fue demasiado rápido, por eso las dudas en él. Koyame FTW :P

Asderel: Haha perdón por la tardanza. Ahora es definitivo, Sesshomaru cree en lo que le mostró Sara u.u

Abigz: Lo sé, me he portado muy mal, verdad? Pobre Hakudoshi lo acusaron mucho pero aquí se ve su inocencia. A mí no me gusta Izayoi :v y para mí Irasue es genial, esa señora uuuf es mi crush XDDD Oww es que en serio no puedo hacer capítulos largos para este fic, juro que no puedo XDDD pero intentaré que en verana pueda actulizar mucho más seguido. Yo también te amo Abi :3

ZY: Hahaha al menos no culpas a mi amado Haku :3

Guest1: Perdón, fue más del mes D: pero no, Hakudoshi no tiene nada que ver :3

Dana!: No quiero saber cuánto me tarde en actualizar esta vez D: Gracias por esperar XD Oh sí, Sesshomaru estuvo fuera de sí pero con un poco de espacio pudo calmarse. La verdad tiene la seguridad de que ella lo traicionó y bueno no quiso hacerle más daño aquí. Alguien quiere a Rin fuera de la empresa, y lo logró, al menos no fue Hakudoshi :P Hahaha el pobre más bien no disfruta mucho su vida en general. Irasue Rules 7u7 pobre Inuyasha no quiere verse obligado a casarse pero al menos la experiencia de su padre servirá para que no cometa un error y deje ir lo que de verdad quiere. Ayame y Koga son amor :3 Hahaha sí, la de Kagome y la historia de Koga y Ayame son de la misma peli XD

Zayduck1998: No, aquí se demuestra la inocencia de Hakudoshi, pero aún queda saber cómo le hizo la persona que quería sacar a Rin de la empresa XD

Milly: Amors hermosa, Rin no sabía cómo defenderse, no tenía nada contra esas pruebas ): pero el bien siempre triunfa! Sí, Sara es una maldita 7n7

Guest2: Sí, se va a arrepentir. u.u

Fabricio: me conoces bien e.e hahaha por cierto eres un mentiroso 7n7 hmp

AnotherAngelDown: Primero que nada, asdfghjklñ adivina dónde estuve el 17 7u7 segundo: Sí, Sesshomaru perdió el control, pero se pudo calmar y hablar si se le puede decir así, con Rin. No, pobre Haku, lo acusan mucho ):

Yueliang Tao: Sí, acertaste, Hakudoshi estpa limpio (: Irasue es tan ella, she rules 7u7. Creo que Ayame se dio cuenta primero de eso XDDD a ver cómo lo maneja XD Sessh actuó como un idiota y lo sabe y aunque crea que Rin lo traicionó, no quiere hacerle más daño. No se sabrá aún cómo pasó pero habrá un capítulo dedicado a ello. Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Gracias por su paciencia y tiempo**

 **:3**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko y algunas escenas han sido tomadas de películas.

Holi! Ya subí el segundo capítulo de "Someone is right behind you!" Omg muchas gracias por su apoyo y ánimos para el fic :3 estoy tratando de mantener la personalidad estóica de Sesshomaru lo mayor posible (claro que añadiré toques sensuales y seductores de vez en cuando) pero les tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo 7v7

Procuraré actualizar este fic y SIRBY una vez por semana! Ahora que tengo tiempo :D

Ahora hablando de Collage...

El capítulo pasado olvide aclarar algo. Al final, en el encuentro de Sesshomaru y Rin, él le da un cheque de lo que le corresponde legalmente por un despido injustificado. Él pudo haberla demandado y la pudo haber hundido por el puesto que ella tenía que acá en mi país se les dice "de confianza", es diferente que el puesto de un trabajador normal, pues tienen acceso a información y algunos privilegios pero si se abusa de esa "confianza" en un juicio gana el jefe. Sesshomaru no quería hacer eso, simplemente prefirió sacar a Rin de la empresa. Que la va a pagar carito, pues sí XDDD

Me habían preguntado por ahí cuánto iba a durar la pelea, no iba a decir esto pero es justo que lo haga. Mucho, sí va a ser un distanciamiento prolongado sentimentalmente hablando porque tendrá que seguir tratándose para que se conozcan de verdad sin pasión ni sexo de por medio (y que Sessh se quede con la ganas). No diré más pero no dejarán de verse... Y el siguiente capítulo se vienen escenas intensas.

Nota importante: En este fic Byakuya no es el esposo de Kagura como en infiltrada, más adelante se sabrá quién es el hombre que pudo dominar a la dama del viento 7w7

También Les traigo cómo van los lugares:

Los que se debaten el primer lugar que es lo de las películas son: Jaina Taisho, Milly y Fabricio.

Los que van por el segundo y tercer lugar son: Kagoyame (530 puntos), Milly (521) y Hasuless (517).

Y recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña del grupo Elixir Plateado, con voz y voto. Porque leer, seguir y favoritear sin dejar review es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo.

Ahora sí. Les dejo leer a gusto!

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

13

.

Domingo 01 de noviembre de 2015

Kohaku no lo pensó dos veces en cuanto recibió la llamada de Rin. Dejó colgados a sus entrenadores y tomó las llaves del auto para coger la autopista. Rin era como su hermana pequeña, tenía con ella una conexión mayor que con Sango, su hermana biológica, pero al ser ella mayor siempre tuvieron diferencias. El sueño de cualquier madre era que el mayor fuera varón para que cuidara de la hermana pequeña pero en su caso con Sango había sido al revés y habían tenido una infancia un tanto distante. Problemas que con los años se arreglaron, pero que Kohaku resintió mucho de pequeño.

Su mundo cambió cuando sus papás llegaron con Rin y le dijeron que era como su hermanita y que debía cuidar de ella. Kohaku se lo tomó muy en serio, Rin era su responsabilidad, era esa hermana pequeña que siempre había querido tener para cuidarla y protegerla. Sango nunca se había sentido desplazada por eso y era algo que él agradecía. Tal vez porque nunca le había dicho que Rin era su hermana favorita, pero no se cansaba de repetírselo a la castaña.

Cuando creció se dio cuenta que si Rin se la pasaba en su casa era porque su padre tenía muchos problemas y su madre era una alcohólica. Sus tíos no podían cuidar de ella y por eso estaba con él y con Sango. Era su prima hermana y parecían más hermanos que primos. Por esa razón dejó todo con tal de estar con ella en un momento difícil. Aunque no sabía a qué se debían sus lágrimas, se encargaría de deshacerse de su tristeza. Llevaba consigo el DVD del concierto de Kiss que solían ver en la adolescencia, era la banda favorita de ambos en ese entonces y solían maquillarse y vestirse como las estrellas cuando se ponían a verlo. Rin siempre elegía a Paul Stanley y dado que Kohaku nunca se sintió identificado con el estilo agresivo de Gene Simmons, optaba por pintarse del Gato Chris y pedirle a la castaña que le hiciera los bigotes. Que nunca quedaban bien.

Llegó al departamento de Rin cerca de las once de la noche, teniendo en cuenta que le había hablado como a la una de la tarde, apenas se había parado en un restaurante de comida rápida en la carretera con tal de llegar ese mismo día. No vio luces prendidas y se atrevió a tocar el timbre. "Le dije que no se durmiera" pensó molesto cuando nadie respondió después de haber tocado el timbre dos veces. Sacó su celular y comenzó a marcarle a la castaña.

Rin se removió asustada en su cama al sentir el vibrar del teléfono cerca de la oreja y contestó en seguida.

—¿Kohaku? —preguntó seguido de un bostezo.

—Estoy afuera —comentó apenado por haberla despertado—. Te dije que no te durmieras.

—Lo siento, dame un segundo —colgó y se levantó de un salto de la cama. Corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta en seguida.

—Tu cabello es un desastre —comentó Kohaku.

—Y tú necesitas un baño —arrugó la nariz—. Entra —Rin cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar.

—¿A qué hora te dormiste?

—Apenas después de colgar en la tarde —mostró una sonrisa sardónica y sacó pasta y carne de soya en salsa de jitomate—. No me veas así, no hasta que te cuente qué fue lo que pasó —Kohaku se recargó en la entrada de la mini cocina y Rin comenzó a prender la estufa para calentar la comida.

—Te escucho —habló el castaño.

—Perdí el trabajo —Kohaku abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Y no sólo eso, lo perdí a él también —dijo Rin con un toque de tristeza matizando su voz.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista, Rin le contó lo ocurrido a Kohaku quien no podía creer una sola palabra de lo que oía. Efectivamente había una persona que quería dañar a su prima y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, aunque no pudiese hacer mucho al respecto, se encargaría de animar a su prima para que dejara de atormentarse por tonterías. Podía incluso presentarle a algún deportista. Había muchos en campañas veganas con ATEP en esos momentos. Aunque posiblemente Rin lo rechazaría si se lo proponía, así que tal vez debería esperar un poco y hacerlo parecer espontáneo. De momento quería saber qué pensaba hacer Rin, estaba claro que no tenía nada que hacer en Nueva York.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Voy a limpiar mi nombre, por supuesto —sonaba tan decidida como siempre y Kohaku sonrió levemente—. Aunque después de eso regresaré a Pennsylvania, creo que nunca debí venir a Nueva York.

—Mira, lo que pasó le pudo haber ocurrido a cualquiera —Rin alzó las cejas—. De acuerdo, no a cualquiera pero no has pensado que una vez que limpies tu nombre, podrías solucionar las cosas con él...

—No —contestó segura—. La primera vez se fue y fui yo quien fue tras él —sonaba dolida y Kohaku se odió por haber sacado ese tema—. Esta vez no seré yo quien busque continuar algo sin sentido. Desde un principio se veía venir que las cosas no saldrían bien, primero mi maestro y ahora mi jefe. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Oye espera —la interrumpió Kohaku—. ¿Ya te escuchaste? Esta no eres tú.

—Lo sé, siempre voy contra corriente y no había tenido problemas hasta ahora —suspiró—. Pero no seré yo quien lo busque para regresar. No esta vez Kohaku —Rin recogió su plato y el de su primo quien todavía no terminaba pero se contuvo de reprochar—. Te prepararé el baño y saldremos a tomar algo —Kohaku asintió.

Cuando salió de la ducha pasaba de media noche.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros—. Traje nuestro DVD de Kiss —vio como los ojos verdosos se iluminaban—. Creo que lo mejor es quedarnos a verlo y ya mañana temprano salimos.

—Mañana viene Sango por Kirara —le comentó sentándose en el sillón mientras su primo se encargaba de poner el vídeo del concierto—. Estaba pensando que podemos ir los tres a comer a un nuevo restaurante vegano por aquí cerca.

—Me parece una gran idea —contestó el castaño sentándose junto a su prima, quien a la segunda canción ya estaba llorando en silencio sobre su pecho, y él sin decir nada acariciaba la rebelde cabellera y trataba de tranquilizarla.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Ayame llegó al departamento de Koga, había mucha gente y la música no la dejaba escuchar nada y sus gritos se ahogaban rápidamente. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que pudo adentrarse sin ningún problema. Estaba decidida a que su relación con el moreno de ojos azules avanzara esa noche y se había preparado para ello con lencería seductora debajo de su ropa casual. No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría la fiesta pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, a fin de cuentas el premio lo merecía. Siguió buscando al moreno con la mirada mientras _Adam Levine_ acompañado por _Rihanna_ sonaba por las bocinas entonando " _If I never see your face again_ ".

Al no encontrar al moreno se quedó parada en la barra comiendo golosinas, todo el mundo estaba en grupos y ella no conocía a nadie más que a Koga, quien en ese momento brillaba por su ausencia. Estaba tan sumida comiendo mini _pretzels_ que no fue consciente de un chico que la miraba con interés porque Ayame únicamente devoraba las frituras con mala cara.

—Me llamo Neithan —comentó el moreno con voz afeminada—. Y él es Bruce —señaló a su acompañante de menor estatura y cabello rubio, Ayame les estiró la mano para un cordial saludo.

—Ayame, hola —se acercó a ellos y ubicó a Koga entre la multitud—. ¿Y cómo conocieron a Koga?

—Ah... No lo conocemos—dijo Bruce—, a nuestra amiga Mary la invitó un tipo llamado Hakkaku —Ayame asintió algo incómoda, aunque sabía que estaba de viaje tendría que lidiar con su existencia porque era amigo de Koga.

—Y... ¿eres algo de Koga? —preguntó Neithan con mirada acusatoria y Ayame entendió que ese par pensaba que entre ellos había algo.

—Eso espero —contestó emocionada—. Podría apostar a que algo importante podría pasar entre nosotros.

—¿Entonces eres su invitada, o su chica? —pregunto Neithan

—¡Ay! Odio eso —lo interrumpió Bruce—. Cuando no sabes si eres su chico. Entonces no sabes si llevará a un amigo —Ayame pescó al moreno abrazando cariñosamente a una rubia—, o si sólo ayudarás con todo, o si debes quedarte al final para estar a solas —lo vio deshacer el abrazo y saludar a la rubia siguiente.

—No lo dijo, pero sé que soy más que una invitada —asintió con la cabeza para convencerse a sí misma—. Porque me dio señales.

—Qué bien —convino Neithan y Ayame prosiguió comiendo las pequeñas frituras que estaban en la barra con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Pasaron dos horas en donde Ayame no se atrevió a acercarse a Koga porque había demasiadas mujeres rubias y despampanantes a su alrededor. Incluso la pareja de chicos que la acompañaban habían ido a otro lado de la fiesta y Ayame estaba pensando que lo mejor sería irse. Le habían puesto dudas en la cabeza. De ser una invitada especial, ya habría ido a saludarla o algo por el estilo. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando el moreno apareció.

—Hola —saludo con un volumen de voz elevado por la música—. No pensé que esto se volvería un manicomio.

—¡Que buena fiesta! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

—Gracias —sonrió coqueto el moreno—. ¿Ya encontraste a alguien? Hay muchos chicos aquí. ¿Quieres que evalúe su nivel de interés? —Ayame no sabía qué contestar. Ni siquiera les había prestado atención.

—Eran gays —resolvió usando a Bruce y a Neithan como escudo—. Y estoy segura que su nivel de interés es muy bajo...

—Qué pena que Ginta no vino, sé que se llevarían muy bien —Ayame se rió por la insistencia de Koga con el supuesto Ginta.

—Sí claro, _Ginta_ —se burló la pelirroja y Koga alzó una ceja desentendido.

—Así es —Ayame no aguantó la risa y Koga comenzaba a incomodarse—. Oye tengo que ir a servir más licor y noté que se está acabando la comida, ¿por qué no me ayudas y sirves un poco más de frituras?

—¿Sería la anfitriona? —preguntó con voz seductora y Koga asintió con la boca entreabierta al no entender el estado de ánimo de la chica.

Y así Ayame deambuló por toda la casa con bouls de cristal llenos de palomitas, chetos, papas fritas y demás cosas mientras Koga servía las bebidas y hablaba con sus amistades de vez en cuando. La pelirroja prácticamente se convirtió en la mesera de la fiesta trayendo y llevando bocados y bebidas. Sin embargo no estaba molesta con la tarea, al contrario estaba bastante contenta, cosa que Bruce y Neithan interpretaron como puntos a favor de ella. De vez en cuando su mirada jade se cruzaba con la azul del moreno y ella sonreía como niña pequeña a lo que él le devolvía la sonrisa con algo de indiferencia.

—¡Qué buena fiesta! —se acercó a ella una pareja mientras ella preparaba un deep. Un chico con una mujer muy morena con un peinado estilo funk.

—¡Ay gracias! —contestó entusiasmada pues seguramente ellos creían que ella era la dueña del departamento—. Cuando Koga dijo que quería una fiesta le dije: Ay claro, hay que hacerla.

—Gracias por invitarnos —dijo la morena.

—Al contrario, gracias por haber venido —la pareja se fue y una rubia pasó justo detrás de ella—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te ayudo? —pero la rubia tomó una bolsa de papas sin hacerle mucho caso.

—No, ya lo tengo —contestó—. Ay, gracias por mezclarlo —y le arrebató el deep de las manos para llevárselo con todo y frituras.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó antes de que desapareciera.

—Koga me pidió que preparara el aderezo —se encogió de hombros—. Gracias por hacerlo —se llevó un dedo que se había embarrado del deep antes de que se lo quitara a Ayame—. Está muy bueno pero le hace falta eneldo... Déjalo, no te preocupes —le tocó el brazo y la pelirroja encolerizó pero la dejó ir sin reclamarle nada.

Lo que acabó con su paciencia fue que aún después de que todos los invitados se hubiesen marchado la chica seguía ahí, jugando videojuegos con Koga mientras ella se encargaba de recoger la basura y llevarse los platos sucios a la cocina para meterlos al lavavajillas. Podía escucharlos, parecía que Koga iba ganando. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más pensaba quedarse la chica rubia sentada en el sofá. ¿Por qué no se iba?

—Me parece que terminé de levantar todo —avisó Ayame acercándose a la sala, la rubia alzó una ceja y la ignoró, Koga estaba tan adentrado en el juego que tampoco contestó—. ¿Qué estamos jugando? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. Tal vez yo —habló con voz baja pero los gritos de ambos acallaron su susurro—. Ya pasan de las tres...

—¡Gané! —gritó la rubia.

—Eres sensacional —añadió el moreno.

—Sí lo sé —se levantó del sofá—. ¿Dijiste que son más de las tres? —le preguntó a Ayame.

—Sí —contestó molesta.

—Me tengo que ir —se volvió hacia Koga—. Oye buen juego —se despidió de él con la mano—. Adiós —le dijo a Ayame y salió corriendo del departamento.

—Adiós —contestó ella con voz cansada y ocupó el lugar que había dejado junto al moreno.

—Gracias por quedarte y ayudarme con todo —dijo él, Ayame estaba sumamente nerviosa—. Tengo que ir a la cama —se levantó del sofá y Ayame no supo qué hacer o decir.

—¿Es una invitación? —Koga paró en seco con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y volvió a sentarse tratando de entender las palabras de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —ella se soltó a reír.

—Qué tonta, qué vergüenza —se dijo aún entre risas—. No, no soy buena para esto —intentó levantarse del sillón.

Koga estaba demasiado cansado para entender lo que ella murmuraba entre risas, y cuando menos lo esperaba la pelirroja brincó sobre él y volcó sus labios rosados sobre los suyos. Koga estaba en estado de shock, aquello no lo había visto venir. Trató como pudo de alejarla, estaba siendo brusca y desesperada.

—Oye —logró decir cuando pudo apartarla un poco.

—Sí, lo sabía las mejores relaciones se dan entre los amigos —y volvió a besarlo. Koga estaba atónito incapaz de hacer o decir algo para arreglar aquel malentendido.

—Oye no, no —logró que Ayame se sentara de nuevo en su sitio—. Ayame, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado, la respiración de la pelirroja era bastante inestable por el beso anterior—. ¿Ahora tenemos una relación?

—Pues sí —contestó con naturalidad—. Yo creo que si no estamos en una _relación_ , al menos estamos en camino...

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso? —preguntó el moreno tragando saliva.

—Pues las señales —indicó la pelirroja.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuáles?

—Dijiste que te daba gusto oírme y hablaste conmigo aunque estabas con una chica —hizo una pausa para recordar aunque la cara del moreno la desalentaba a continuar—, y yo... Sentí algo más —Koga se puso de pie al momento.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó molesto—. Ayame, ¿de qué hablamos desde que nos conocimos? —ella lo miró desesperanzada—. Si alguien quiere salir contigo simplemente lo hará, te invitará a salir, ¿acaso yo lo hice? —ella negó lentamente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué haces esto? —bufó—. ¡Ay no! —se llevó las manos a la cara y Ayame sintió que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar—. ¿Por qué las mujeres son así? ¿Por qué crean cosas en su cabeza? ¿Por qué cada detalle que uno hace luego lo tergiversan? ¡No entiendo! —comenzó a caminar detrás del sillón—. ¡Están locas! —se dirigió a la cocina por una cerveza y Ayame se quedó sentada en el sillón con los ojos humedecidos y un nudo en la garganta.

—Prefiero ser así que ser como tú —dijo con voz ronca, queriendo evitar el llanto y Koga dejó la cerveza en la barra, sin voltear a verla, pero luego avanzó a la sala y la encaró.

—¿Cómo? Eso qué significa... —preguntó enojado, se sentía culpable por haberla hecho sentir mal pero debía dejar las cosas en claro.

—Tal vez estudié cada detalle y cada frase —se levantó del sofá con los puños cerrados y temblorosos—, y me entregué mucho pero al menos me interesa. Tú —lo señaló—, tú crees que ganaste porque las mujeres son sacrificables para ti... Tal vez no salgas herido ni hagas el ridículo pero tampoco te enamoras de esa manera —lo acusó y el moreno se cruzó de brazos incrédulo—. No has ganado, ¡estás solo Koga! —gritó tomando sus cosas para salir del lugar pero antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, consciente de que él la había seguido con la mirada se giró—. ¡Tal vez haga muchas estupideces pero estoy más cerca de encontrar a alguien de lo que tú estás! —y con esas palabras salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Koga se quedó petrificado razonando las palabras de la pelirroja. Porque una pequeña parte de sí sabía que Ayame tenía razón.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Lunes 02 de noviembre de 2015

—¿Necesitas algo más abuelo? —preguntó Kagome retirando la charola con alimentos de la cama, su abuelo estaba fuera de peligro, únicamente debía cuidar su alimentación y no recibir impactos fuertes.

—Menos porquerías y más alimentos comestibles —comentó el señor riendo.

—Pues esa porquería era de trigo integral tostado... —acomodó las cobijas para taparlo bien.

—Tal vez puedas freírme un par de embutidos —Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Claro que no abuelo —contestó—. Las personas que sufren un ataque cardiaco no deben comer grasa ni animales que han sido alimentados con cosas sintéticas —se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación con la charola de platos sucios.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró más trastes en todos lados, sus primos miraban un partido en el televisor y no tenía idea de dónde estaba Yuka.

—Oye Kagome —le habló el esposo de Ayumi—. ¿Me traes una cerveza? —Kagome apretó la charola con fuerza. Su abuelo estaba en el piso de arriba enfermo, no sabía dónde estaban sus amigas, había varios de sus primos acompañándolo y todos estaban echados en el sofá viendo un maldito partido mientras ella se encargaba de limpiar y levantar sus porquerías. Y se atrevía a pedirle una cerveza—. Y otro plato de botanas si es que quedan —claro, y más botanas.

Kagome lo ignoró y pasó a la estancia de atrás donde encontró a Yuka revisando los discos de acetato del abuelo junto con Akitoki.

—¿Podrían bajar el volumen? —preguntó con voz elevada—. El abuelo intenta dormir.

—¿Oye estás segura que el viejo quiere conservar esto? —preguntó el castaño—. Se verían muy bien en mi colección —Kagome se giró y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Akitoki. El abuelo no estaba muerto y sí, iba a conservar sus discos de vinil. Entró a la cocina pensando en voz alta.

—Ya no queda papel en el baño —dijo mientras metía los trastes sucios al fregadero—, sólo nos queda de comer pasta y gelatinas —ignoró la presencia de cierto peliplata—, y nuestro nuevo cuñado quiere robarse propiedad cuando el abuelo todavía no ha muerto... Ayumi a tu esposo le gustaría otra cerveza para acompañar su quinta hora consecutiva de televisión —Ayumi estaba con su madre—. ¿Mamá? —se acercó a ella—. Tranquila, el abuelo va a recuperarse —la abrazó mientras su madre seguía con lágrimas en los ojos.

El ruido del partido era insoportable.

—No los quiero en mi casa —dijo Naomi haciendo referencia a los primos y al esposo de Ayumi y Yuka—. Creo que me iré a acostar.

—Está bien mamá, veré como los saco —suspiró Kagome y se dirigió a la sala donde Akitoki ya se había unido a ver el partido—. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede ir a la tienda?

—No, estamos bien aquí tenemos todo —el esposo de Ayumi señaló las cervezas y las botanas.

—No, no es para ustedes...

—Despierta, despierta, dale al maldito balón —la interrumpió Akitoki. Kagome fue a desconectar la televisión.

—¡No! ¡¿qué haces?! —preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Ustedes cinco bola de ineptos —los señaló con el dedo y el ceño fruncido, haciéndolos empequeñecer en sus lugares—. ¡O van a la maldita tienda por papel de baño o se van de mi casa y no vuelven a entrar! —todos tragaron grueso y salieron corriendo del lugar. Kagome se giró con los puños apretados y lo primero que vio fue a una figura masculina con larga cabellera plateada lavando los trastes. Se adentró en la cocina que hace unos momentos era un completo desastre, y en ese momento relucía de limpia.

Inuyasha se giró al verla, tenía los ojos hinchados y se veía demacrada, ella bufó al verlo.

—Sólo estaré unos minutos —señaló el cuarto de lavado—. Hay ropa que quiero llevarme, tengo otra que pondré en la secadora —las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos chocolate—. Traje comida que le gusta al abuelo y también cosas sanas —Kagome dejó caer la primera lágrima—¿Y ahora por qué lloras? —preguntó el peliplata pensando ser el causante.

Kagome corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sin previo aviso, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

Todo ese tiempo Kagome pensaba que el matrimonio mejoraba a las personas, ver a sus primos y esposos de sus amigas siendo unos completos inútiles en una situación difícil había roto sus esperanzas, pero Inuyasha a pesar de haber terminado con él, estaba con ella apoyándola y procurando a su familia. No le había dado la espalda y no estaba perdiendo el tiempo viendo un maldito partido. Inuyasha estaba con ella y eso era lo que importaba realmente.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Rin se despertó pasado medio día, Kohaku se había dormido en el sofá y ella se había ido a su recámara. Tomó un baño y comenzó a preparar el desayuno pensando en que Sango no tardaría en llegar. Justamente antes de que pudiera terminar, llamaron a la puerta. Por suerte ya estaba arreglada, aunque Kohaku seguía dormido en el sillón. Se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho manejar largas horas hasta Nueva York. Se acercó a él y lo movió lentamente para que despertara. El chico negó y se dio la vuelta en el sofá.

—Kohaku tu hermana está afuera —le avisó—. Ve a tomar un baño o vístete.

—Es mi hermana, me ha visto en peores circunstancias —el castaño se tapó con una cobija la cara y Rin negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero al abrirla no sólo venía Sango.

—¿Kagura? —preguntó al ver a la hermosa mujer que acompañaba a su prima.

—Rin —saludó ella—. Así que tú eres la prima de la que Sango tanto habla —la castaña miró a su prima y ésta le guiñó un ojo.

—Pasen, pasen

—Al parecer ustedes ya se conocen —mencionó Sango—. Kagura es mi socia y me vino a acompañar para recoger a Kirara...

—Claro ella está —Rin señaló el sillón y ambas mujeres vieron al tenista acostado boca abajo con una gata blanca sobre su espalda, la cual maulló a Sango pero no se movió de su cómodo lugar.

—¿Ese es? —preguntó Kagura.

—Mi hermano —contestó Sango—. ¡Kohaku! —el chico se levantó de golpe obligando a Kirara a moverse, se incorporó por el grito y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al ver a otra mujer presente, cuando él llevaba únicamente una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos bóxers de licra pegados a cada parte de su anatomía.

—L-lo siento —se tapó con la cobija—. Hola hermana —apenas pudo decir antes de perderse en el pasillo para adentrarse al baño.

—Sabía que era el tenista —dijo Kagura—. ¿Y cómo está Sesshomaru? —le preguntó a Rin.

—No sé —contestó con sinceridad—. Ya no trabajo en su empresa y terminamos —se encogió de hombros—. Estaba por servir el desayuno, ¿nos acompañan?

—Nosotras ya hemos desayunado —comentó Kagura viendo la hora y Rin sonrió y asintió—. Pero los acompañamos y sirve que me cuentas qué te hizo esa bestia —Rin se sonrojó por la amabilidad de la mujer. Aunque realmente no quería volver a contar la misma historia.

Cuando Kohaku salió del baño aseado, vestido y arreglado acompañó a Rin con el desayuno. Ella le contó a Kagura la historia llena de agujeros. No la conocía muy bien y sabía que tenía una buena amistad con Sesshomaru así que se limitó a decir que todo había sido un malentendido que se había acrecentado pero que de todas maneras ella no tenía intención en volver a trabajar con el ambarino. Intentó muchas veces desviar el tema hacia Sango o el trabajo que realizaba con Kagura y pasadas unas dos horas las mujeres se fueron del apartamento llevándose a Kirara con ellas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sango no venía sola? —preguntó Kohaku y Rin se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabía —levantó los trastes—. ¿Te parece si vamos al Shakespeare?

—Rin, es la una de la tarde —ella hizo un mohín y Kohaku suspiró—. De acuerdo pero no te voy a dejar tomar más de dos copas —quiso bromear y ella dobló los ojos.

—No soy como mi madre —contestó bufando y Kohaku quiso golpearse por la referencia.

—No quise decir eso

—Lo sé —Rin achicó los ojos y bajó la mirada—. Es sólo que justo ahora todo me sabe tan mal.

—Anda, vamos —Kohaku la sacó a empujones del departamento.

Rin manejó al lugar en silencio mientras lzzy Hale llenaba el vacío del silencio. Posiblemente el día anterior se hubiese puesto a llorar si escuchaba canciones como "I miss the misery". Pero en ese momento lo único que tenía en su cabeza era cómo salir adelante. Estaba desempleada y tenía una renta que pagar, además de que se había encaprichado con la idea de limpiar su nombre. Había intentado abrir su correo del trabajo pero su cuenta estaba bloqueada o alguien había cambiado la contraseña. Era difícil de saber porque la agencia tenía su propia plataforma de correo electrónico impidiéndole poder pedir soporte. Pues seguramente su cuenta estaba siendo dada de baja. Pero todavía tenía algunas piezas para resolver aquel complot en contra suya.

—Este lugar es bastante animado para ser un bar —comentó Kohaku.

—¿Qué les doy? —preguntó una de las encargadas detrás de la barra

—Un Bloody Mary —pidió Rin.

—A mí una Corona —pidió el castaño, pensando que lo mejor sería mantenerse sobrio por si a Rin se le ocurría querer tomar demás, quizá necesitara un poco de escape aunque realmente siempre la había visto mantener su distancia con el alcohol, y se lo atribuía al miedo de convertirse en alguien como su madre.

—Miren nada más, si es Rin Ko —escucharon una voz masculina y Rin se giró emocionada.

—¡Byakuya! —exclamó levantándose de su asiento y abrazando al chico de ojos violetas y extravagante cabello azul obscuro—. Que milagro encontrarte aquí, pensé que seguías en Pennsylvania...

—Así es, sigo allá en una de las oficinas de ATEP, pero he venido a buscarte —sonrió ampliamente—. No pensé encontrarte el primer día porque tenía entendido que estabas rentando en Lexington —Kohaku carraspeó.

—Oh lo siento —dijo Rin—, él es mi primo Kohaku, Kohaku él es Byakuya, era mi compañero cuando realizaba campañas cruelty free en ATEP —los chicos estrecharon sus manos cordialmente.

—Un gusto —mencionó Byakuya—, conocer al tenista que ha bajado del trono a Ryo —Kohaku sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? —preguntó Rin señalando un asiento vacío en la barra.

—Verás —se sentó junto a ella—. Ya sabes cómo es el jefe y me ha estado pidiendo que te localice porque estamos por cerrar el trato con una textil mexicana —Rin asintió, ella había trabajado con empresas mexicanas con anterioridad y tenía experiencia en el idioma y cultura—. Y quería que dejaras tu trabajo aquí para regresar con nosotros —sonrió ampliamente—. No le importa si trabajamos aquí o en Pennsylvania pero este trabajo con la textil es muy importante, porque no sólo es para probar que son cruelty free, sino también muchas marcas americanas que le compran mercancía y mano de obra...

—¿Me quiere de regreso? —preguntó entusiasmada—. ¡Oh Byakuya vienes como caído del cielo! —exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Claro que lo tomo!

—Rin —Kohaku sonrió al ver como los ojos de su prima se iluminaban de nuevo, a ella le apasionaba su trabajo más que nada y una oportunidad de regresar a la empresa que más le había dado era para ella fenomenal.

—Solamente hay un inconveniente.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó preocupada.

—Nuestro vuelo a Guadalajara sale mañana a las dos de la tarde —Rin abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Entonces tengo que ir a hacer mi maleta —y tomó a Kohaku antes de que pudieran llevarle su Bloody Mary, Byakuya negó con una sonrisa, Rin estaba tan entusiasmada como siempre. Bueno era que conservaba su número porque no quería buscarla como loco al día siguiente.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—Todo esto está mal, Sara —dijo Sesshomaru revisando la propuesta de la mujer, estaba en una junta con ella y Hakudoshi para revisar la campaña de Sara para una empresa extranjera. Sesshomaru no había querido dejar que tomara una responsabilidad tan grande como aquella por ser nueva prácticamente pero la hija de Daishi había logrado convencerlo asegurándole que nada saldría mal y en ese momento lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del Taisho era correrla por ser tan terca, sin embargo no lo hacía por la relación que tenía su agencia con la empresa de Daishi—. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es una campaña B2B? —preguntó hastiado y la joven apretó los labios.

—Hice lo que me pediste —contestó con vehemencia—. Me pediste una campaña para una empresa de ropa y eso hice.

—No, te dije que hicieras una campaña B2B para una empresa de ropa —contestó el ambarino con el ceño fruncido—. Y tú hiciste lo que se te dio la gana: Una campaña B2C. Es bastante obvio que no tienes las capacidades para lidiar con un contacto tan importante como éste.

—¡No entiendo qué hice mal! —contestó ella y Hakudoshi decidió intervenir porque Sesshomaru no iba a ponerse a explicar la diferencia de una campaña con otra, y Hakudoshi lo entendía a la perfección, ese error les iba a costar muy caro si no se ponían a solucionarlo en ese momento. Por suerte el chico de ojos lila se había anticipado al fracaso de Sara y había preparado una campaña sencilla de emergencia.

—Hiciste una campaña de una empresa hacia los consumidores —Sara lo fulminó con la mirada y él suspiró—. La empresa con la que estamos tratando no le vende sus prendas al público, sino a otras empresas, a marcas reconocidas.

—Sigo sin entender el maldito problema —contestó sulfurada y Sesshomaru tuvo que amarrarse la lengua mentalmente para no soltarle todas las palabras altisonantes que conocía y que la describían a la perfección. Era tan incompetente.

—Lo que Sesshomaru pidió fue una campaña donde una empresa le ofreciese sus productos y servicios a otra —señaló los papeles de la castaña—. Eso que tú hiciste no nos sirve de nada.

—Kaede —Sesshomaru levantó el teléfono de la sala de juntas—. Prepárame un vuelo a México mañana mismo —Sara lo escrutó con la mirada y él se giró hacia Hakudoshi—. ¿Tienes algo que me sirva? —éste asintió y Sesshomaru volvió a dirigirse a Kaede—. También necesito un boleto para Hakudoshi, en unos minutos te indico el lugar exacto —colgó—. Espero que tengas algo listo para mañana —Hakudoshi asintió y Sesshomaru se giró hacia Sara—. Será mejor que regreses al equipo creativo, no estás lista para manejar una campaña tú sola —y así salió echando chispas. Odiaba que le hicieran perder tiempo porque eso significaba también perder dinero.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Aclaraciones

MKT B2B: Se refiere a mercadotecnia "business to business" que es la relación entre empresas, obviamente es muy diferente como se maneja la mezcla de marketing para una empresa que para los consumidores. Cuando es de otro modo: B2C "business to consumer" se refiera a la mezcla de mercadotecnia que nosotros conocemos un poco más ya que se ve en todos lados teniendo en cuenta que el público en general es el consumidor y hay diferentes estrategias para un posicionamiento. A mí en lo personal me gusta más la mercadotecnia entre empresas XD me estoy enfocando mucho a ello en mi carrera.

Se preguntarán por qué Rin aceptó el trabajo sin pensar ni contrato ni nada. Eso lo explicará Byakuya el siguiente capítulo XDDDDDD

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

DreamFicGirl: Uhuhu verás mucho SesshRin en el siguiente capítulo, Karma is a bitch, lo has dicho XDDD Además Sesshomaru no está acostumbrado a confiar en nadie u-u pequeño detalle. Peeeeroooo la pagará cara...

Lupita Reyes: La conoces? Es una de mis canciones favoritas ever :3 Créeme que Sesshomaru va a pagarla cara esta vez XDDDDD

Yoo Joo: Hahahaha no tienes idea de cuánto quiero hacer pagar a Sara, pero todavía no decido muy bien su sanción XDDDD créeme 7w7r Hahaha no tienes idea de todo el dolor que voy a desquitar hacia Sesshomaru XD

Zayduck1998: Lo siento :c no quería hacer llorar a nadie aún XD Es que Sesshomaru tiene un orgullo tan grande que el día que lo trague lo voy a hacer ahogarse con él 7n7 Hakudoshi se portará como un amor :3 muajajajaja

Kagoyame: Sí, maldita Sara! 7n7 Esa es la cuestión porque aquí mis pjs se van a encontrar mucho más adelante. 7u7

Kagura: Hahaha eso lo hará hasta diciembre... espera en el fic falta un mes para diciembre O: Yo también lo amodio u,u

Guest 1: Lo sé :c es una bestia! Pero pagará!

Indominus Dea: De nada y perdón por la tardanza DX pero ya ando de vacaciones así que al menos podré actualizar este fic una vez por semana. Sesshomaru pudo haberle hecho mucho daño a Rin pero se limitó a lo menos duro porque todavía siente algo por ella. Y la va a pagar claro por la falta de confianza! Sara es una cabrona XDDD la odio. ¡OMG eres la única que noto eso de Banky 7w7 muajajajaja qué será? O: pronto lo sabrás XD Oh Ayame pobre chica pero no te apures! Koga estaba tan atontado que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente y bueno Inu y Kag van por buen camino... 7w7r

Serena Tsukino Chiba: Hahahaaha el pobre Inu No es un tonto XDDDD quería que no fuera el padre perfecto que siempre es... Sólo esta vez XD Un abrazo! haha Rin se confió mucho y eso la llevo a problemas, de los cuales me encargaré personalmente de hacer que Sessh pague y muy caro! sí señor! XDDD

Danper: Amore! Sí lo sé :c tenía que ser así porque quiero que Sessh SUFRA mucho XDDDD Verdad? tú me entiendes, su relación fue muy fugaz, no podía darle toda su confianza y menos siendo Sesshomaru, que prácticamente no confía en nadie u,u sí pero igual lo haré pagar XD Inuyasha pobre chico :c lo van a amarrar al matrimonio u,u Yo no creo que sea un idiota pero es porque yo tampoco le tengo fe al matrimonio XD pobre Inu :/ Pronto! pero no aún, Koga es un tonto pero aprende rápido. Te loveo más :3

DomPath: No quería hacer sentir mal a nadie! Es sólo que me enojó lo que vi en fb... Su pelea durará algo de tiempo pero servirá para que se conozcan de verdad. Sin pasión ni sexo de por medio. Hahaha por eso decidí que fueran primos, pobre Kohaku siempre lo usan de clavo :c

Kate-Klaroline: Sí! una dulce venganza! Muajajaja

Abigz: La página era de fickers pero meeeh los ignoraré de ahora en adelante. Me han tocado reviews preciosos como los tuyos y uno que otro desagradable... Pero procuro darle importancia únicamente a los buenos, los otros si no aportan nada me vienen valiendo... Ya tú sabes. Uff y agárrate para lo que viene entre ellos 7v7 muajajajajaja Adoro a Hakudoshi y lo quería hacer como travieso sin que llegara a la maldad sabes? creo que su pj me gustaba mucho porque para él todo eran travesuras. u.u Muchas gracias con el apoyo! PD: No sé cuando continuaré HOF...

ZY: Verdad? Me entiendes completamente! Sí, la ama pero es un bestia! Espero que mejore con el nuevo fic! En SIRBY su relación se va a dar de una manera parecida a Infiltrada.

Rocio A: Muajaja lo de la grabación se explicará en unos cuantos caps... XDDDDD Puede ser Sara 7n7 pero a la muy maldita le va de la fregada XDDDDD Muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo desde siempre :'3 en serio eres de las mejores lectoras que he tenido!

Alexa Grayson Hofferson: Sí todo se va a arreglar. La cuestión es cómo 7w7 hahaha tengo muchos planes para ellos. Adelante! me encanta compartir música :3 es vida!

Gaby Gutierrez: Sí se arrepentirá mucho! Sí que muera Sara! Aiiiñ mi pobre Rin :'c Hakudoshi es un amor 7v7 Ya podré actualizar una vez por semana YUPI! Los reviews sirven de ánimos, retroalimentación, incluso se crítica constructiva. Son muy buenos para los que escribimos incluso nos pueden señalar errores de ortografía y redacción y eso también nos hace crecer a nosotros. Gracias por leerme en serio! :'3

Claudy05: Pobre Rin u,u pero ella ya aprendió a ser fuerte. Lo es, la entrené yo misma! Sesshomaru pagará caro su error.

Milly Taisho: Hahahaha manoseame XDDDDD Banky tiene más participación en el fic de lo que aparenta 7v7 hahahahaha no te apures haré que le exploten los huevos en GLJ Amame aunque haga llorar a Ayame pls!

Dani Pasos: Pronto se sabrá quiénes hicieron tal cosa. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Dani! :D

Hooliedanisars: Lo sé u,u pobre de mi Rin. YO también odio a Sara! Sessh no le creyó porque su relación se dio tan rápido... u,u Hahaha Inu no es tan tonto como me lo pintan el pobre sólo no cree en el matrimonio pero por ella... Hahahahaha tenle paciencia al lobo es un bestia también XDDDDD Sí es que Kohaku es perfecto para el confidente de Rin sin que me lo odien XDDDD Yo quiero mucho a Kohaku pero no puedo verlo con Rin XDDD

Yarisha: No te apures! a veces no se puede mujer :3 XD No, Haku es inocente *u* Sí Sara podría tener las de ganar dañando a Rin pero le está yendo de la fregada XDDDDDD Hahaha espero que puedas confesarte pronto (?) También te he aceptado en el grupo de Elixir Plateado. Estoy como Annie Blue.

Another Angel Down: Sí muy limpios! Eso lo hará alguien más, hahaha sigue presente aquella atracción. Sí! me entiendees! No lo será :c HAHAHAHAHA LAS NIÑADAS DE KAGOME! TE AMO! hahahahahaha ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Sin duda lo son pero ahora Koga chan chan chan!

Sabastu!: Hakudoshi es un amor :3 y lo seguirá siendo. Hahaha Sesshomaru la va a pagar de verdad. Pero con calma, la venganza es un platillo frío 7v7 HAHAHA quería romper el estereotipo que se tiene de Inu No de padre "perfecto" y shalalala. HAHAHA te entiendo yo haría lo mismo pero creo que la pobre estaba demasiado dolida aún XDDDDD Pero por fin explotó la pobre e Inuyasha tan lindo fue a ayudarla! El Wikan? / HAHAHAHA Ayame esta con esa peli como yo con la de ella porque es muy buena! Y sí se emocionó demasiado rápido./ Pobre Rin ni fuerzas de correrlo pero ya se está curando y chan chan chan! Llorar es bueno! lo sabré yo que lloré toda la noche y desperté a llorar más todavía porque mi Gale se viene abajo TT-TT omg me prometí no sacar el tema en este fandom DX / Kohaku tiene mucho aprecio a su primita :3 CHAN CHAN CHAN todavía falta algo para que la verdad salga a flote. Y PAGARÁ! / El mundo de los fandoms, escritores, fans puaj muchas broncas :v no entiendo por qué no se puede ser más armonioso el ambiente? XDDDD Yo podía leer y escribir hasta que el semestre pasado me absorbió y bueno ahora a aprovechar el tiempo de vacaciones!/ Besos amodaracion y gracias por la listilla :3

Guest 2: Sí, Haku es inocente! Un abrazo!

HasuLess: La verdad no entiendo por qué le afecta tanto, es mejor estar por su cuenta que tener esposos como los de sus amigas 7n7 No le pasó nada XD el susto nada más. /Haku es inocente! :D es que me gusta mucho su pj y quería hacerlo travieso sin que llegara a ser malvado. ¿Qué pasará en México? O: / Sesshomaru buscó las pruebas de hecho y eso fue lo que lo llevó a terminar todo (obviamente encontró pruebas manipuladas u,u). Hahaha el problema es que aquí con Ayame el chico no se ha dado ni cuenta XDDDDDDD Se verá zukulemzia pronto 7v7r

Guest 3: Yes he is, and he found the same crap u,u OMG no haha no intention right now to sumbit any english fic sorry :( not enough time U.U if you have any question abuot the fic you can ask me, I will be pleased to answer :3

¡Dana!: Uffff el tema de los reviews se lo toman a veces tan mal .-. / Hakudoshi es un bello! muaajajajajaj tengo planes para él 7u7 Sesshomaru se encargó de que la imagen de Rin no quedara tan mermada con el lío u,u pero no la quiere de regreso y pagará por eso. Es que Kirara es tan bella! y sus maullidos tiemblan bien monito! *o* / Izayoi cree que ir al psicólogo es de locos u-u y le está dando en la madre a su relación con Inu No. Haha es la primera vez que saco al señor Taisho de la imagen de hombre perfecto en la que se tiene XDDDDD lol. / HAHAH sí, Kagome se topó con freak en la fiesta XDDDDDD Ya tienes tu punto por la peli ;) Hahaha la verdad estoy respetando esas historias de esa peli para concentrarme más en el SesshRin XDDDD Y el yayo tuvo un infarto pero está bien :D ese señor nunca tuvo nada serio en el anime XDDDDDD/ Viva Apocalyptica *O* me estoy traumando mucho con ellos XDD y es que son tan sensuales sus vídeos 7v7r

Fabricio: Muajajajajajaja me conoces bien 7v7 aunque Haku peude darle piquetes a Sessh. HAHAHA pensé que dirías algo así pobre Kag no la toleras XDDDD omg la cambias por Kikyo que ni siquiera sale! XDDDDD Sabes que te apoyo en secreto 7u7 hahaha pobre Ayame! sí, en el nuevo fic es de los pjs más desarrollados XDDD

Guest 4: HAHAHAHAHAHA sí, exactamente eso es lo que planeo! pero la venganza es un plato que se come mejor frío y lo mejor es que Rin no tendrá que mancharse las manos XDDDD

Paloma: Omg muchas personas anónimas, si dejaran nombre sería más fácil distinguirlos! XD Sí, Sessh fue algo imbécil u,u Ella no está dispuesta a perdonarlo XDDD HAHAHA no estás tan alejada de la verdad, Sessh sufrirá mucho y de lo lindo -sarcasmo-... Algo pero es comprensible XDDDD qué pasa sobre los reviews? OH eres Paloma! holi! Verdad? no es mucho es sólo un par de minutos para intercambiar opiniones! Entiendo lo del celu, me ha pasado XDDDD

Catcrime: No ha triunfado! pero lleva las de ganar :v hahaha regalo de navidad y ya vamos a casi mitad de año y no termina XDDDDDD Sí lo es :c sí quien la sacó tenía cierto poder y cómplices *x* Haku es inocente *O* hahaha sí Sara es lista pero no tanto XDDDDDD hahahaha además le va mal en lo que no es su área, pero quién la manda verdad? Gracias a ti por leer y comentar :'3

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Recuerden que sus reviews me animan**

 **a seguir publicando :3**


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola mis amores!

Pensaron que ya me había olvidado del fic? Perdón pero no había tenido ganas de escribir, cosas personales ya saben XDDD Pero he vuelo al menos con este capítulo XD

Ya leyeron el capítulo 3 de SIRBY? Malditos! Trataron de dañar a mi pobre Rin pero el demonio no los dejó 7u7 ¿qué pasará después? D:

Ahora, en este capítulo no se verá nada de las demás parejas (y posiblemente en el siguiente tampoco) y bueno voy a introducir a dos nuevas (ya lo introduje a un pjs nuevo el capítulo pasado) pero supongo que por la historia que le di en infiltrada no se entendió muy bien su aparición pues varios pensaron que sería el motivo de los próximos celos de Sessh...

Me pidieron hace poco hacer un fic yaoi donde Rin fuese chico... La verdad me resulta imposible imaginarme a Rin con pene. No puedo X'DDDD así que les traigo un regalo yaoi pero no es SesshRin XDDDD espero que igual les agrade.

Y bueno antes de dejarles el cap. quisiera darles un pequeño discurso off topic...

Se trata sobre el triste caso del Gorila que murió en un zoológico en Cincinnati. Estoy muy triste y al principio la noticia me dejó muy mal sabor de boca, porque el error había sido de la madre y el animal no merecía morir. Ustedes saben que yo amo a los animales, los adoro y siempre los he defendido. Cuando supe la noticia estaba indignada como muchos de ustedes pero analicé el caso a fondo y descubrí algo que me hizo reflexionar y quiero compartir.

Hay miles de personas en las redes sociales criticando lo sucedido, a la madre por irresponsable, al niño ¡por ser un niño! Y al hombre que tuvo que matar al gorila. ¿Ustedes no saben lo que una madre siente al ver en peligro la vida de su hijo? Y más aún por un error propio, si no tienen hijos dudo que lo entiendan. Este mensaje no va dirigido a todos, sino a aquellos que dicen amar a los animales y son incapaces de comprender la gravedad de este caso. Ustedes que mandan amenazas de muerte hacia una familia que acaba de vivir la situación más traumática de su vida. Ustedes que no comprenden que el gorila no quería "proteger al niño". Los gorilas pueden ser animales muy bellos pero por naturaleza son SALVAJES, muchas personas que han criado a estos animales han sido atacadas por ellos y las consecuencias llegan hasta la muerte.

¿Qué oportunidad tenía un niño de tres años contra un gorila de más de doscientos kilogramos?

Ninguna.

No sé si ustedes vieron el vídeo COMPLETO. El gorila arrastró al niño por el concreto que además tenía agua, antes el niño no se ahogó, dos veces. La madre lloraba y le gritaba que lo amaba y que todo iba a estar bien. Esa familia vivió algo que no le deseo a nadie para que encima tengan que soportar toda la mierda que les tiran por internet. Desde amenazas de muerte hasta cartas donde ponen que debió haber sido el niño o la madre y no el gorila. Incluso hacia el hombre que tuvo que matar al animal. Que déjenme decirles que ustedes, los que critican y están _indignados_ , no han sufrido ni la mitad de lo que ese hombre sufrió por haber tenido que matar al animal que ÉL había alimentado, cuidado y lo amaba más que ustedes.

Entiendo el dolor y resentimiento hacia la muerte de un animal, porque siempre lo digo y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo. YO AMO A LOS ANIMALES. Pero también entiendo la gravedad de este caso. No soy madre y no me gustan los niños, no quiero tenerlos. Pero estoy segura de que si llego a hacerlo, su vida sería más importante que la de un animal, la de otra persona o incluso más importante que la mía. Las personas que critican el caso sin saber de su gravedad piensen que pudo haber sido su hijo, su madre, su hermano. Es más, les reto a que le pregunten a SU MADRE qué hubiese hecho si FUERAN USTEDES y no el niño. Muchos han preguntado por qué razón no se durmió al gorila con tranquilizantes. La respuesta es el tiempo. Esos minutos en lo que se hubieran tardado en intentar dormir a un gorila de ese peso y tamaño hubieran sido los mismo que ocasionaran la muerte de UN NIÑO.

Estas personas: Una madre que vivió el peor de sus miedos, y que además lamenta la muerte del gorila; un niño que no tenía noción de lo que estaba haciendo; y el hombre que tuvo que matar al gorila que adoraba. Estas personas están siendo el blanco de estos _falsos animalistas_ , que en lugar de dejar de comprar su champú _Pantene_ , sus bolsas de piel, de su comida de todos los días, o sus labiales de _Mac_ (donde no matan a los animales, los dejan vivir lesionados y experimentan constantemente con ellos hasta que el sufrimiento termina por matar a esos animales), están amenazando de muerte a estas personas que nunca antes habían maltratado a un animal. ¿Es en serio? Entiendo la indignación que causa la muerte de un animal que no razona de la misma forma que nosotros lo hacemos, pero su odio y sus "ganas de cambiar el mundo" están muy MAL direccionadas. Ellos no planearon matar al gorila sin una razón, no son como los toreros que matan por DIVERSIÓN, o los cazadores que buscan el pelaje o marfil. Esta fue una situación diferente y me siento decepcionada de esas personas que dicen amar a los animales y no sienten compasión por el dolor de los de su misma especie.

Defiendo la idea de que los animales merecen más derechos pero no estoy en contra del zoológico donde estaba este gorila porque hay muchos zoológicos (no estoy generalizando) donde los animales tienen mayor calidad y CANTIDAD de vida que en su propio hábitat debido a los CAZADORES, no a una madre y su hijo. Les pido a esas personas que han causado una ola de odio y amenazas —incluso mofas— contra estas personas que analicen el caso y se pongan a pensar, ellos no son los que merecen su odio e indignación.

Lamento haberles robado algo de su valioso tiempo pero tenía que sacarlo. A quienes me leen en todos lados, perdón si llego a incomodar a alguien pero estaré poniendo mi discurso en todas mis actualizaciones próximas.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

14

.

Martes 03 de noviembre de 2015

Rin había recibido la llamada de Byakuya en punto de las diez de la mañana, le mandó su dirección mientras ella terminaba de dejar la casa limpia. Había intentado convencer a Kohaku de que fuera con ella, pero su primo declinó su petición. Kohaku se había dado cuenta de algo que estuvo negándose todo eso tiempo. Rin ya no tenía siete años, ya era una adulta y no era dependiente de él al contrario era una mujer bastante independiente y activa, simplemente no podía quedarse quieta. Y aunque siempre que lo necesitase él iba a estar ahí para ella, ambos ya eran grandes y tenían responsabilidades y Kohaku no podía dejar a todos sus entrenadores colgados para irse de vacaciones a México. Ella lo había entendido y le había agradecido por acompañarla en uno de los momentos más difíciles por los cuales había pasado.

—Y pudiste ver a Sango —le dijo mientras guardaba los trastes que Kohaku estaba secando después de que ella los hubiese lavado—. No me esperaba que Kagura fuese su socia... —realmente le había sorprendido verla de nuevo, aunque en ese momento no se había acomplejado como la primera vez que la vio y supo que había tenido algo que ver con Sesshomaru, las palabras de él la habían convencido de su incompatibilidad con Kagura y Rin dejó su celos de lado porque la mujer era además de hermosa, muy amable.

—Era una mujer guapa —dijo Kohaku sonrojado por la escena tan vergonzosa del día anterior—. Aunque vi que traía anillo —Rin sonrió, Kagura era una mujer bastante mayor para su primo. Aunque ella no era nadie para comentar de la edad pues su situación con su ex novio no era muy diferente. El timbre sonó y Rin se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—Voy —apenas se acercó a la madera y escuchó algunos cuchicheos. Era la voz de Jack y podría jurar que la otra era de Byakuya y no estaban hablando cortésmente. Abrió la puerta enseguida.

—¡Ella no se va a ir hasta que me explique por qué razón no ha asistido a clases! —gritó Jack inconsciente de que ella ya había abierto la puerta y estaba parada en el umbral. Podría jurar que sus ojos ardían de coraje y sacaba chispas por cada poro de su cuerpo. Y a diferencia de su interlocutor que iba de traje, Jack llevaba una playera holgada sin mangas y su diadema del gimnasio. Aunque Rin se dio cuenta que ya se había bañado, Jack no era muy selecto en su guardarropa.

—Hm... Hablando de clase, a usted le hace falta. Ella irá a México y aquí tengo su boleto —Rin se quedó estupefacta al encontrarse a sus dos amigos gay discutiendo sobre lo que _ella_ debería hacer. Mientras el chico de cabello largo atado a una coleta con un brillante rojo en los labios se pavoneaba frente al de cabello corto con los labios del mismo color, pero mate, Jack la vio y rápidamente lo despachó acercándose a ella y abrazándola efusivamente.

—¡Rin me tenías preocupado! —cerró la puerta a propósito y Rin en seguida se lo quitó de encima.

—¡Hey! —le reclamó y abrió de nuevo—. Lo siento Byakuya —los miró esperando una explicación pero ambos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron en otra dirección. Byakuya entró hasta el comedor y Rin cerró la puerta—. ¿Se conocen? —ambos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

—He venido porque van dos días que no vas a clases... Si fuera uno solo lo entendería porque con el _porte_ y _masculinidad_ que carga tu novio es normal que amanezcas dolorida —Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas con la indiscreción de su amigo, y se percató que recalcó algunas de las palabras mientras hablaba—. Pero dos días... ¡Nunca habías hecho tal cosa! Y llegué a pensar que tu novio te había dejado en coma.

—Ya terminé de guardar los trastes secos —Kohaku salió de la cocina, llevaba un _body_ rojo ceñido a su marcada anatomía sin mangas y unos shorts holgados que rápidamente acapararon la atención masculina—. Ho-hola —saludó a ambos hombres recién llegados.

—¡Oh, qué hermoso es! —señaló el de labios mate—. ¿¡No nos presentas!? —preguntó Jack acercándose—. No me lo creo, ¿acaso tú eres el tenista famoso? —Kohaku retrocedió incómodo ante la mirada intimidante del maestro de zumba y asintió vacilante, Rin se percató de que Byakuya doblaba los ojos y bufaba molesto y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. ¿No me digas que has cambiado al bombón de oficina por este deportista?

—Es mi primo —le aseguró, y apiadándose de la mirada de súplica de Kohaku decidió ayudarlo—. Y tiene novia, y es muy celosa.

—Es una lástima —Jack pasó su mano por uno de los esbeltos, pero marcados, brazos del joven—. Tiene el cuerpo de un ninja —Kohaku se sobresaltó por su atrevimiento y retrocedió todavía más.

—Vamos, deja eso ya —lo cortó Rin—. Kohaku él es Jack... —miró los ojos de advertencia del mencionado y se corrigió de inmediato—, Jakotsu mi profesor de zumba y bueno ayer conociste a Byakuya.

—Rin —el chico que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento habló por fin—. Vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto —se cruzó de brazos y vio que las maletas ya estaban cerca de la puerta—. Sería una lástima perder el vuelo.

—Oh, lo siento —miró a su profesor de zumba—. No he podido ir a la clase y no precisamente por las razones que crees... Prometo contarte todo cuando regrese —Jack suspiró largo y tendido y miró con desdén al otro chico amanerado que pretendía robarse la amistad de Rin. Ella no le había contado de su ruptura con Sesshomaru porque Jack era la amistad más femenina que tenía y seguramente se hubiesen puesto a llorar juntos y hubiesen terminado con las recetas de postres que Rin reservaba para antojos esporádicos. Además de que hubiesen estado días en ese estado cuando ella lo que necesitaba era olvidarse del tema.

—Está bien —accedió—. ¿Cuándo regresas? —Rin se mordió el labio pues desconocía aquella respuesta—. ¡No estarás planeando en abandonarme por éste! —Rin se dio cuenta que señalaba hacia Byakuya y comprendió que Jack estaba celoso de que ella pudiese haber encontrado a otro amigo gay con el cual sustituirlo.

—A Byakuya lo conozco desde hace algunos años —murmuró quedito temiendo la reacción de Jack—. Pero vamos a regresar, no te apures y entonces te contaré todo lo que ha pasado.

—Ush, está bien —Jakotsu salió del departamento y Rin suspiró aliviada.

—Será mejor que bajemos las maletas al taxi —dijo Byakuya y Rin asintió. Los tres salieron del apartamento y Rin se despidió de su primo antes de subir al taxi con su amigo de ojos violáceos. En algún momento había pensado en presentarlo con Jack con la idea de que se llevarían mejor pues ambos compartían intereses y sentía que se llevarían bien y tendrían alguna especie de conexión.

—Yo tenía planeado juntarlos —le informó haciendo un puchero con voz cansada, refiriéndose a su intención de Cupido frustrada por su primera impresión del profesor de zumba. Byakuya se volvió hacia ella con un toque de indignación en su mirada—. ¿Qué? —le reclamó—. Pensé que harían linda pareja.

—Es un afeminado —el chico de cabello azul obscuro giró el rostro con pesar y Rin suspiró pues él no era el más hombre en ese taxi—. No me gustan los hombres afeminados.

—Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero tú también lo eres —en seguida tenía al chico casi encima de ella.

—¡Exacto! —Rin retrocedió hasta pegarse a la puerta del auto—. No puede haber dos afeminados en una relación homosexual... Además a mí me gustan los hombres con mayor virilidad, que exuden sexo por cada poro. ¡Tu profesor de zumba es una _drama queen_! —y lo decía el que estaba siendo dramático en ese momento. Rin negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Eso no es lo que dicen sus alumnos de zumba —se llevó el índice a la barbilla haciendo memoria de un chisme que le había tocado escuchar por accidente un día que había llegado temprano a la clase—. Recuerdo que uno de ellos que salió con él dijo algo como: tiene más habilidades en el arte del amor que en la pista de baile... O era algo así, incluso habían terminado porque era muy demandante y el pobre chico no había podido seguirle el ritmo —se rascó debajo del labio—. Yo siempre lo he visto muy apasionado cuando baila —sonrió al percatarse de que había llamado la atención de su compañero laboral—. No puedo imaginar algo en lo que sea _mejor..._

Después de aquel detonante, Byakuya cambió de tema enfocándose en la vida de Rin y de vez en cuando sacando a colación alguna pregunta que tuviese relación al atlético profesor de zumba y Rin se dio cuenta que todavía no estaba tan frustrado su plan de casamentera con ellos dos. Tal vez su primera impresión del otro fuese desagradable pero aún se podía rescatar. A quien no podía ayudar era a su primo con respecto a la atracción que había sentido por la socia de Sango, Kagura pues ella ya era una mujer casada.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Kagura bebió el último trago de su margarita, inconsciente de algunas miradas que recaían sobre ella. Quizá llamar a Sango sería la mejor opción y pedirle pasar la noche en su casa tampoco estaría mal. Aunque Kagura no era el tipo de personas que se tatuaría el nombre de su pareja —por amor propio y porque era consciente de lo efímeras que eran las relaciones—, ella había dado mucho de sí con Ryura y le había entregado su vida en lo que había creído un _intercambio equivalente_. Ellos se habían casado tiempo atrás después de descubrir que eran el uno para el otro, Kagura era una mujer emprendedora que tenía los pies sobre la tierra y él era el chico rebelde, ambicioso y compartía metas y aspiraciones con ella.

Además de que Ryura tenía un físico envidiable, que seguramente había ayudado mucho a que ella le prestara atención. Aunque su piel tenía un toque cenizo, su espalda ancha y su socarrona sonrisa lograron que ella comenzara a notar su atractivo. Hubiese estado ciega de no haberlo visto. Ryura era bastante apuesto y su personalidad era magnética, seductora y descarada. Al principio no había pensado en tomarlo muy enserio pues comenzaron con encuentros sexuales muy apasionados que terminaron en una relación cada vez más demandante y profunda. Con Ryura se había sentido libre, no tenía que rendirle cuentas ni tampoco darle todas las horas de su día.

Su noviazgo se había dado de una manera excepcional, nunca habían tenido problemas serios y ambos ostentaban un estilo de vida codiciable. Realmente Kagura no recordaba en qué momento ella se había creído enamorada de él al punto de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, se sorprendió a sí misma contestando un "sí" casi inmediato, pues ella no era una mujer que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, ella pensaba las cosas y actuaba con la cabeza fría y Ryura había desarmado esa parte de ella como si alguien se pusiera a pelar un plátano. Con esa misma facilidad y delicadeza. Y aunque en ese momento Kagura sintió que su alma quedaba expuesta ante él, pensó que aquello ya no importaba porque él la haría feliz.

Y así había sido durante los primeros años de matrimonio hasta que cada día surgía un nuevo problema. Que si Ryura necesitaba más dinero para emprender negocios que nunca funcionaban, que si la camioneta se le había descompuesto y necesitaba repararla y ese tipo de cosas que realmente la irritaban pues ella no era el banco personal de su esposo y decidió cancelarle las tarjetas y cerrarle el grifo del efectivo hasta que tuviese un trabajo y pudiera ganarse algo por sí mismo. Y Ryura lo había hecho, incluso Kagura tuvo que despreocuparse por aportar dinero a los gastos del diario y pensó que su marido por fin había puesto los pies sobre el asfalto. Duraron un par de años más en condiciones pacíficas, incluso Kagura —una mujer que se consideraba a sí misma vanidosa y egoísta en cuanto a su libertad y tiempo—, había tenido la loca idea de querer tener un bebé.

Su suerte se acabó el día que decidió proponérselo a su esposo, justamente un día atrás después de regresar de viaje y acompañar a Sango por su gata. Kagura nunca le había dicho la fecha de su retorno porque generalmente sus viajes eran de una semana, pero esa vez les había tomado menos tiempo y con la sorpresa de que quería embarazarse, había decidido comprar una botella y persuadir a su marido con un conjunto nuevo de lencería atrevida que seguía portando en ese momento porque Ryura disfrutaba del conjunto de _otra_. Kagura había llegado a la casa y lo primero que vio fue un carro compacto rosa pastel estacionado en su lugar. Sin hacer escándalo se apresuró a entrar en la casa y descubrió a su esposo revolcándose con una joven unos ocho años menor que él. Kagura no la conocía y en ese momento los había corrido a ambos de su casa con las escasas prendas que alcanzaron a recoger.

Reconoció en los rojizos ojos de su esposo la culpa pero le era imposible descifrar si se sentía mal por ella o porque los hubiese descubierto y él ya no pudiese servir a dos mujeres.

—¿Señorita Kagura? —ella tragó seco al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz masculina y tierna. Incluso podía percibir la preocupación en el tono del chico—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —ella volvió su atención al joven que le hablaba con voz tranquila pero la mirada llena de preocupación. Seguramente estaba mostrándose penosamente deplorable. Borracha en un bar de Nueva York —algún lugar lejos de Manhattan—, el único lugar al que pudo llegar antes de que su carro se quedara sin gasolina y lo abandonara en el camino.

—¿Kohaku? —preguntó arrastrando ligeramente la voz, con un tono cortés y elegante incluso con la intervención de la bebida, y el chico asintió. Llevaba su cabello castaño atado a una coleta y vestía ropa deportiva demasiado pegada a su marcada anatomía. Kagura no sabía si estaba sonrojándose más al recordar haberlo visto en ropa interior el día anterior o el alcohol le estaba pasando la factura—. ¿Qué... haces aquí? —preguntó enderezándose en su asiento, sacó su bolso y le pidió al barman la cuenta.

—Venía por una cerveza —Kohaku había hecho algunas paradas en su camino, tantas que sabía que debía pasar la noche en un hotel cerca del estadio de los Yankees para poder descansar y continuar con su viaje al día siguiente. Había pasado por tiendas a comprar gorras y alguno que otro souvenir del equipo y en esos momentos el calor lo había orillado a pararse por un trago.

—Estaba por llamar a tu hermana —Kagura se rió de sí misma al ver la hora en su móvil—. Creo que mejor llamaré a un taxi —hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos pero eso representaba un esfuerzo grande. Incluso sentía el impulso de pararse y danzar por todo el lugar con los ojos cerrados hasta caer al suelo y soltarse a llorar.

—¿Un taxi de aquí a Midtown Manhattan? —Kohaku arqueó una ceja y Kagura pareció aterrada—. Estamos a unas calles del estadio de los Yankees.

—Oh... Mierda —se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. No debí manejar tanto —"ni tomar" añadió mentalmente. Y encima de todo no tenía idea de en qué lugar había botado su vehículo. Dejó un par de billetes y se levantó del lugar, seguramente tendría que buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta de cristal del lugar y caer en el intento cuando un brazo fuerte la sostuvo de los hombros.

—Venga te llevaré a descansar y mañana podrás pedir tu taxi.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Su viaje en avión fue más largo de lo que Rin había imaginado y Byakuya le contó que un carro pasaría por ellos al aeropuerto de Jalisco y los llevaría hasta la Hacienda de los Rivera —la familia que tenía la empresa textil—, le comentó que esa hacienda era muy antigua y contaba con aguas termales y tenían sus propios temazcales. Rin estaba bastante emocionada porque le olía a relajación después del caos en el que se había visto los últimos días. Aunque sabía que estaban ahí por trabajo, relajarse un poco no tendría nada de malo.

—Por cierto te compré esto —Byakuya sacó de su equipaje una caja de regalo mientras esperaban el carro que los recogería—. Hace más o menos un mes estuve en España con Carmen Hijosa de la comunidad de Españoles en el mundo para su exposición de... Una propuesta ética para los accesorios femeninos —Rin abrió la caja de inmediato encontrándose con una bolsa tipo piel, sin embargo la textura al tacto era mucho más suave.

—¿De qué es? —estaba segura de que no era vinil.

—Es un material hecho con las hojas de la piña —contestó su amigo—. En lugar de usar piel de animales, Carmen creó este material parecido para reducir el consumo de piel.

—Es fantástico —dijo Rin abrazando a su amigo—. Gracias —cada vez que Rin veía un avance en la sociedad en consciencia con los animales se sentía plena. Sabía que había un largo camino por recorrer pero estaba dispuesta a caminar por ese sendero, porque ella era de las personas que no se daban por vencidas ante nada, y aunque las personas que la apoyaban eran pocas, cada día había más de esas minorías y pronto serían una mayoría.

El carro no tardó mucho en llegar, Rin estaba agradecida de haberse puesto una blusa sin mangas porque el calor en Guadalajara era abrasador pese a que ya eran las doce de la noche —el vuelo había tenido dos escalas y por esa razón habían perdido algunas horas—. Se dio cuenta que Byakuya ya conocía el clima puesto que había sacado un abanico negro con flores blancas y lo meneaba como si no hubiese un mañana mientras el chófer del carro les hacía plática con un inglés un poco desordenado y Rin optó en hablarle en español para que fuera más sencilla su comunicación, ella dominaba el idioma y además había trabajado con mexicanos con anterioridad y ya se esperaba una cálida bienvenida, así eran muchos mexicanos, les gustaba hacer fiesta de todo.

—Sean bienvenidos a la Hacienda Rivera —el chófer anunció que ya habían llegado cuando la reja principal se abrió, dejando que el carro entrara en lo que parecían hectáreas inmensas de terreno donde se podían apreciar algunos kioscos a lo lejos, abundaban también algunos metros dedicados únicamente a las flores y había tantas albercas que Rin perdió la cuenta.

—Es enorme —murmuró Rin pegada a la ventanilla del auto que estaba completamente abajo, poco le faltó para asomar la cabeza y apreciar aquella belleza de paisaje.

—Lo es —la apoyó Byakuya que estaba igual de emocionado que ella.

Pronto el carro hizo su parada frente al carrusel de la entrada principal y el chófer bajó las maletas para que la servidumbre se encargase de guiarlos a sus respectivos cuartos. Les informaron que los esperarían para guiarlos al comedor principal donde los recibiría el señor Alfonso Rivera y su hijo Alex para darles la bienvenida y compartir la hora de la cena. No cabía duda de que eran más que bien recibidos pues les habían dado recámaras separadas. Rin estaba endiosada por los lujos de aquel lugar. La recamara era bastante amplia y su cama era matrimonial, además de que contaba con su propio baño y tina. Había escuchado que en épocas vacacionales se abría al público como una hacienda-hotel pero la mayoría del tiempo la familia disfrutaba a sus largas y a sus anchas de su hacienda.

—Debe ser una vida cómoda —murmuró mientras separaba algunas cosas de su maleta y aprovechó para ducharse lo más rápido que pudo porque sentía que sudaba demasiado con ese clima y optó por ponerse un vestido primaveral para no morir por pérdida de agua en su cuerpo. Ató su cabello en una coleta alta y salió. Frente a su habitación estaba la de Byakuya quien únicamente se había cambiado de ropa y la esperaba con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared.

—Dijo la señora del servicio que no tardaría en venir por nosotros —el chico llevaba unos shorts holgados y una camisa obscura abierta—. El calor es demasiado en este lugar.

—Sí, me percaté en cuando bajamos del avión —Rin sonrió y la joven que los llevaría con los dueños apareció por el pasillo.

—Por aquí por favor.

Byakuya y Rin la siguieron a lo largo de varios pasillos. Había algunas habitaciones enormes abiertas, mesas de billar, comedores, incluso varias salas de descanso. Había incluso muchas mesas con sillas de madera al aire libre en los alrededores de la hacienda que Rin veía desde las ventanas por las que pasaban. De noche el lugar se veía precioso con algunas albercas alumbradas y se le antojó entrar a una de ellas. Por las explicaciones de Byakuya tenía entendido que el agua era demasiado caliente y quizá con ese clima sería irse a un extremo con el calor, pero la tentación de intentarlo era más fuerte, si se presentaba la oportunidad no la dejaría pasar.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludó un señor que Rin supuso era Alfonso y se llevó una grata sorpresa. Ella había tratado con mexicanos que vivían en lugares de playa por lo que su concepción generalizada era de gente morena. El señor Rivera tenía la piel blanca y el cabello negro como el azabache, las cejas pobladas y una gran panza que no se molestaba en cubrir con ropas holgadas, al contrario la camisa de vestir que llevaba puesta estaba a punto de dar el famoso _botonazo_.

—Buenas noches, Rin Ko —le estrechó su mano—. Y él es mi compañero Byakuya —el aludido estrechó la mano del señor, sin entender lo que Rin había dicho y sonrió amigablemente.

—Hijo ellos son los que vienen de ATEP —en seguida la mirada de Rin recayó sobre Alex Rivera, que al igual que su padre tenía la tez blanca sin embargo se percató de que su cabello, cortado a rape, era castaño claro y sus ojos eran verdes aceituna. Y a diferencia del padre que tenía algún problema con su consumo de grasas, Alex era poseedor de un cuerpo bastante atlético.

—Un gusto —la joven extendió su mano y el la tomó para llevársela a los labios y depositar un húmedo beso. Rin sintió sus mejillas arder porque el chico no era nada feo y Byakuya la dio un discreto codazo que la hizo avergonzarse todavía más.

—El gusto es todo mío —afirmó el chico y después estrechó la mano del compañero de la castaña—. Por favor —le abrió una silla en el comedor y Rin se sentó.

—Bueno la cena no debe tardar en llegar —habló Alfonso—. Mañana por la mañana podemos darles un paseo por la hacienda y pasado mañana los llevaremos a la fábrica de este estado para mostrarles los materiales y la fabricación de la ropa y así ustedes puedan asegurar ante la ATEP que nuestra empresa es completamente libre de maltrato animal y además es amigable con el medio ambiente.

—Me parece una gran idea —contestó Rin—. Sólo tengo una duda, ¿por qué esperar un día más? —el señor Alfonso elevó una sonrisa.

—Estamos esperando a un socio, gringo también, pero no pudieron tomar el vuelo directo a Jalisco y tuvieron que llegar a la ciudad de México primero y bueno, preferiríamos darles el recorrido por la fábrica a los dos —Rin asintió, restándole importancia.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Kagura despertó enredada en sábanas blancas, la luz del sol le daba directo en la cara y la cabeza no dejaba de palpitar con insistencia. Recordaba haber llegado a su casa y la escena perturbadora que eso había significado también sabía que había sacado toda la ropa de su marido y la había tirado por toda la habitación mientras destrozaba sus recuerdos materiales. El odio que sentía hacia él y hacia sí misma —por tonta—, la había llevado a tomar la botella que había comprado para celebrar junto con las llaves del coche. Había manejado hasta acabarse el tanque, sin importarle el tráfico o ir en silencio en el carro por largas e interminables horas. Había acabado en un bar topándose con el hermano menor de su socia. Abrió los ojos pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarlos pues la luz era insoportable.

—Buenos días —escuchó la voz apenada del joven y se levantó de pronto, asustada—. Eh... Señorita Kagura —el chico desvió la mirada al suelo y dejó una bandeja con comida en una de las mesitas de noche. Kagura fue consciente entonces de su desnudez, pues su brasier negro con encaje, de media copa, estaba tirado enfrente de la cama.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó aterrada—. Me acosté con un crío —y el ver al chico con la bandeja del desayuno le daba a entender que para ese _crío_ no había sido únicamente una noche de sexo y copas. ¿En qué momento había sucedido? No recordaba absolutamente nada después de haber salido del bar. ¿Se había aprovechado de él? ¿O el de ella? Eso no podía estar pasando, no después de haber descubierto la infidelidad de su esposo. Aunque una mínima parte de ella disfrutaba de la venganza hacia el calenturiento de su marido, esa no era la manera en la que ella hacía las cosas.

—En primera no nos acostamos —la corrigió Kohaku—. Usted me contó en el camino al hotel el por qué estaba en esas condiciones —evitó mencionar al esposo infiel—. Y después comenzó a desnudarse para —carraspeó ante la vergüenza que sentía al decirlo—, para... Mostrarme el regalo que le tenía preparado a él —Kagura sintió un enorme alivio al saber que no había corrompido al hermano menor de Sango en estado de ebriedad—, no pude evitar que se quitara esa prenda —señaló el brasier—. Pero en seguida la cubrí y me quedé con usted hasta que se quedó dormida —Kagura notó con un toque de diversión que al chico le incomodaba hablar del tema, o al menos eso indicaban sus mejillas rojas—. Y en segunda no soy un crío.

—Oh Kohaku, comparado conmigo eres un niño —Kagura ya había cubierto sus pechos con la manta y se tallaba las sienes. Aunque parecía una mujer que todavía disfrutaba de los veintes, Kagura ya rondaba los treinta y tres años de edad y el chico que tenía enfrente era obviamente menor que ella, encima al intentar seducirlo borracha quedaba como una _femme fatal_ y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Ella era una mujer ambiciosa y podía tener otros tantos defectos pero era decente.

—¿Cuántos años cree que tengo, señorita Kagura? —hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que Kohaku la había estado llamando _señorita_ cuando era evidente que ella ya era una señora, le sorprendió y enterneció su desmesurada educación y consideración hacia su persona pero debía poner distancias con el tenista, pues no sólo era un crío, también era el hermano de su socia —y amiga—, y una de las reglas entre amigas era no meterse con los hermanos.

—No lo sé, veinte —se encogió de hombros.

—A esa edad me convertí en el mejor tenista —corrigió Kohaku—. Y ahora tengo veintidós —se acercó hacia la mujer que aún mantenía despreocupada una única sábana cubriendo la desnudez de su pecho—. Tengo una carrera profesional en el tenis... —Kohaku se detuvo al darse cuenta que Kagura no podía retroceder más al estar su nívea y suave espalda recargada completamente contra la cabecera de la cama y su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. La había acorralado sin proponérselo y al darse cuenta de su cercanía los nervios comenzaron a incomodarlo—. No soy un crío —se alejó bruscamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, haciendo su copete hacia atrás mientras intentaba borrar las imágenes de una Kagura ebria que había intentado seducirlo exitosamente la noche anterior. La había llevado cargando hasta la recámara donde ella comenzó a desnudarse para enseñarle el conjunto erótico que había comprado para su marido. Él había intentado detenerla antes de que las prendas que portaba terminaran esparcidas en el suelo sin ningún éxito pues Kagura se había deshecho rápidamente de su ropa de oficina para quedar expuesta ante él con un brasier que resaltaba sus pequeños y tentadores senos, y unas bragas tan pequeñas que Kohaku creyó ver más allá de ellas.

Aunque no podía negar que había tenido la mejor vista de toda su vida. Kagura era una mujer con unas curvas delicadas y peligrosas a la vez. Su piel era sumamente blanca, pero tenía una enorme cicatriz en la espalda que en lugar de opacar su belleza la resaltaba todavía más pues él tenista estaba seguro que ella era una mujer fuerte que había superado algún momento difícil de su vida. Y ni hablar de cuando el chongo que mantenía su cabello atado se soltó, dejando caer su cabello como cascada sobre sus cremosos hombros. La erección indiscreta que lo había atacado desde que ella inició su historia en el carro —con una melodiosa y sugerente voz—, en ese momento incitó a la mujer a acariciarlo sutilmente con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada carmesí llena de lujuria, que de no ser porque Kohaku era un caballero incapaz de aprovecharse de una mujer tomada, no hubiese intentado alejarla.

En vano.

Kagura sabía jugar mejor que él en cuanto al acercamiento físico y había logrado —con un apretón a su dolorida masculinidad—, hacerlo bajar la guardia y fue en ese momento que los labios sabor a vodka atacaron los de Kohaku y no se detuvieron ahí sus movimientos, ni los de su boca, ni mucho menos los de sus manos. Kagura había paseado sus delgados y alargados dedos por debajo de la prenda deportiva que llevaba mientras lentamente se la retiraba, quedando ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Kohaku, aún aturdido por el baile que su lengua acababa de tener con la de Kagura, dejó que ella lo atacase de nuevo, esta vez pegándola contra su cuerpo mientras sus manos apretaban las caderas de la mujer y acrecentaba la cercanía de sus necesitados sexos.

Fue el momento en el que la mujer de ojos carmesí mordió su labio inferior —cosa que casi lo hace manchar sus bóxers de la excitación que sintió—, que entró en razón y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de sacar provecho de la situación en la que ella estaba, la había alejado y tratado de hacer entrar en razón de que estaba tomada y que lo mejor sería que se durmiera. Se había tardado al menos una hora en calmarla, también intentó cubrirla de nuevo con su ropa pero ella se negaba alegando que moría de calor y que prefería sentir el viento de la noche para enfriarse, ya que él la había dejado en esa situación y Kohaku tuvo que esperar a que se durmiera para poder taparla con las sábanas de la cama.

—Kohaku no encuentro mis zapatos —el chico se alejó de la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a la mujer aseada y vestida. Si a eso se le podía decir así, pues llevaba la blusa blanca del trabajo con los primeros dos botones sin abrochar, la mitad fajada y la otra fuera de la falda y sus medias se habían quedado olvidadas en la habitación, sin mencionar que iba descalza y con una coleta de caballo y no su chongo del día anterior.

—Están en el carro —Kagura no preguntó cómo había llegado entonces hasta ahí, pues el chico ya se veía sumamente incómodo por el color de sus mejillas—. Iré por ellos —en cuanto desvió la mirada se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin decir nada más. Kagura estaba segura de que había algo que no le había dicho y pensar mucho en ello sólo ayudaba a aumentar el tremendo dolor de cabeza que ya tenía.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sesshomaru había tenido que hacer escala en la ciudad de México y tomar un autobús con Hakudoshi la noche anterior para poder llegar a la hacienda de los Rivera en Jalisco. Había pasado la peor noche de su vida en un asiento apenas reclinable para poder _descansar_. Hakudoshi no se había quejado pero seguramente estaba igual de irritado que él. Lo bueno había sido que un carro había pasado a recogerlos a la estación y no tardaron en llegar a la hacienda. Después de asearse y cambiarse para encontrarse con los Rivera en una de sus albercas, Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi seguían al hijo del señor Alfonso, Alex mientras con un perfecto inglés les indicaba las propiedades de las aguas termales.

El ambarino estaba cansado por el viaje y se sentía atontado por el calor mañanero de ese día, pensaba que ya nada más podría salir mal, pero su quijada se separó levemente y sus pupilas se dilataron en un sutil movimiento al distinguir aquella curvilínea figura, por un momento creyó haberla imaginado: su cabello en capas adornando los hombros cremosos, su sonrisa amable y sus ojos brillantes rodeados de espesas pestañas... Todo le había parecido un sueño hasta que escuchó su risa y luego su voz hablando un perfecto español. Era Rin y estaba justo enfrente de él, hablando con el hombre con el que él se iba a encontrar justo en ese momento.

Sesshomaru no creía en la _Ley de Murphy_ hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los castaños de ella y su risa cesó al notarlo, su cuerpo se tensó y su mirada se volvió seria y afilada.

—Aquí están —anunció Alfonso—. El señor Taisho es la persona que se va a encargar de las propuestas publicitarias para las marcas americanas —Rin fingió una sonrisa nada convincente.

—Ya veo —mantuvo su distancia hasta que intervino Alex, fungiendo de traductor para Sesshomaru y un estupefacto Hakudoshi, ambos estaban congelados ante la presencia de la castaña, Sesshomaru con cierto resentimiento, y Hakudoshi con profunda ensoñación.

—La joven Rin y su compañero Byakuya vienen por parte de ATEP para avalar que nuestros materiales y procedimientos son cien por ciento _cruelty free_ —Sesshomaru asintió levemente.

—¡Rin! —Hakudoshi se precipitó a acercarse a ella—. No has contestado mis llamadas, estaba preocupado ¿te pasó algo? —la joven miró de reojo a su ex jefe en busca de alguna explicación pero éste se mantuvo sereno, incluso fue capaz de no regresarle la mirada.

—Así que no te contó —murmuró y Hakudoshi la cuestionó con la mirada—. No importa, me alegra que ahora estés en el puesto que querías, sé que lo harás muy bien —sonrió amablemente, y estaba siendo sincera, a Hakudoshi únicamente le hacía falta tener un poco más abierta la mente para poder manejar cualquier cosa y ella lo había visto progresar, por lo que le satisfacía que estuviese donde debía. Escuchó a Alex aclararle a su padre que ella y Hakudoshi estaban hablando de cosas personales y decidió dedicarse al trabajo.

A su recorrido de la hacienda se les unieron Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi. Alex le prestaba demasiada atención y Rin se percató de las miradas doradas que de vez en cuando caían sobre ellos, pensó que no estaría nada mal dejarle claro lo que había perdido, así que aprovechó cuando el hijo de Rivera le tendió su brazo en un gesto anticuado de caballerosidad para caminar a su lado con los brazos entrelazados como si de una novela de época se tratase. Rin también tomó ventaja de su dominio del español para mantener una charla más privada con el joven de ojos verdes y gastar algunas bromas.

Por su parte Sesshomaru sentía un globo en la garganta que se inflaba y desinflaba con cada mirada que le mandaba a la castaña. Estaba realmente sorprendido de encontrarse con ella en México y más aún de saber que tendrían que trabajar juntos los días siguientes. Había algo que no terminaba de quedarle claro, ella lo había engañado con alguien de otra agencia publicitaria y no entendía por qué razón ese alguien no estaba ahí para intentar un contrato con la empresa textil. No quería pensar mucho en el asunto, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía comenzaría a dudar de la evidente culpabilidad de Rin y no se lo permitiría.

Aunque no podía negar que le dolía verla del brazo de alguien más con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios de ángel.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Holi! primero quería romper el estereotipo Hollywoodense donde los gringos nos pintan a los mexicanos como todos morenos, con sombrero y siempre hablando de tacos :V haha no todos los mexicanos somos morenos, o blancos. La verdad en mi país hay una enorme mezcla de razas y yo conozco a más gente blanca que morena .-. yo digo que soy negra pero la gente a mi alrededor dice que no .-. XDDDD quién los entiende.

Ya sé, pensaron que Byakuya sería el causante de los celos de Sessh e.e pues es gay! Pero Alex no hizo un mal trabajo, qué no? XDDD

ATEP (PETA) no es una agencia publicitaria por lo cual Rin y Sesshomaru no están peleando por la empresa textil. Al contrario, tendrán que trabajar juntos e.e hahaha

Lo del cuero de piña es REAL :D una buena solución para las personas que sí aman a los animales y les llama la atención la textura tipo cuero (que sinceramente a mí nunca me ha gustado XDDDD).

Otra cosa, al principio pensaba dejar a Kagura como el platónico de Kohaku pero después de la escena del bóxer ajustado pensé que podría explotarlos más 7u7 y bueno en el grupo Abi me estuvo tentando y pues... Cualquier cosa puede pasar XDDDD Además hace rato estaba viendo algunos vídeos de Kanketsu hen para no salirme mucho del personaje de Byakuya y vi el capítulo donde Kagura obliga a Kohaku a escapar en su pluma para salvarlo de Hakudoshi... y me animé más XDDDD

También dije que Byakuya aclararía por qué razón Rin está ahí sin más pero no me cabe todo en un capítulo XD se los diré pero igual saldrá el próximo cap: Rin está en ATEP (que es como PETA pero un tanto diferente por eso le cambié el nombre), pero no es un trabajo convencional, ella puede participar en cualquier proyecto que quiera y al ser una miembro que ayudó mucho en el pasado siempre que quiera puede regresar, no es como que tenga un estricto contrato. Más bien puede participar como voluntaria, aunque en esa ocasión recibirá un pago, ella puede ir y venir de la organización.

* * *

Respondiendo a sus bellos reviews con mucho amor!

DreamFicGirl: Sesshomaru tiene un largo camino de sufrimiento por delante XDDD Sí lo hubo, uno que cada cap se pondrá más cliente 7u7 Rin tiene muy presente que su relación terminó pero que ambos todavía se afectan 7u7 así que sacó provecho porque ella no se deja de nadie XDDDD

NekoDBZ89: Me gusta tu nombre 7w7 Habrá también algo de lime... pero Rin es fuerte hahahaha Sara al parecer es muy tonta XDD menos mal que Hakudoshi predijo algo así y se adelantó Y Sessh tiene un largo camino que recorrer (de dolor y sufrimiento muajaja).

Roxana Matarrita: De nada :3 y sí, los caps de collage no son tan largos XDDD Rin no sufrirá mucho porque ya lo hizo, quienes tienen que pagar, pagarán! XDDD

Kagoyame: Te sonó bien XDDDD Sí, pagará caro! Nop, pero Byakuya es gay así que no puede usarlo como objeto de celos XDDDDD

IndominusDea: Kohaku es un amor! Me enamoré mucho de él en este fic XDDDD Sí, se encontraron y Hakudoshi no está dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de verse más con Rin XDDDD Sara, Sara... Sessh empieza a pagar cara su traición XDD Sessh es violento pero Sara ni siquiera se merece ese sentimiento de desprecio por su parte (aún). UF pobre Ayame! Se adelantó mucho a las cosas ): Inuyasha se portó muy lindo la verdad, al menos Kagome entendió que no necesitan un papel que diga que están juntos para estarlo. Nos leemos! No estarán tan separados, solo podrán conocerse de verdad sin emociones de por medio (muchas pues...) en un ambiente diferente donde no estén "juntos".

Kagura: Desde ahora tendrá más peso! XDDDDD Me gustó mucho cómo la puse con Kohaku así que los explotaré más y más! Sí, pobre Ayame u.u haha eres adivina? XDDD Y posiblemente eso de tirar a Sara por las escaleras ocurra, suena tentador 7u7 hahahaha

HauLess: Kohaku es un bello! e.e lo adoro! Sinceramente ese lado fraternal de Kohaku me enternece. Siempre fue protector mientras estuvo consciente, recuerdo que cuando obtuvo sus recuerdos de vuelta, se alejó de Sango por la culpa y porque ya no quería causarle más daño... u,u Lo amé mucho. HAHAHA Byakuya y Jack han manifestado celos por su amiga XDDD que son monos. Uf es que Ayame se precipitó a las cosas u,u Y Koga también fue medio bruto u,u bobos! hahaha Ya verás más adelante cómo salen a flote XDDD. Kagome me salió demasiado paciente e.e hahaha Inuyasha siempre va a estar ahí para ella! es un amor. Hahaha pobre Sara la odiamos mucho XD Hakudoshi es más listo de lo que parece XDD y se adelantó a la situación :P

Alexa Grayson Hofferson: Bienvenida! Hahahaha pequeñajos XDDDD ufff lo que pasará 7u7 clima acalorado, algo de fiesta al estilo mexicano, tensión sexual e.e qué pasará? XDDD

Kathrina Larouse: Bienvenida! :D hahaha todos odian a Sara y están molestos con Sessh por ser tan malvado u,u pero pagará! XDDDD Sí, Koga se pasó de pesado pero Ayame se adelantó mucho XDDDDDD yo tengo un hermano parecido a Kohaku en cuanto a lo protector XDDDDD pero mi hermano es menos lindo y consentidor XDDDDDDD haha Pobre Sara, es el objeto de odio de las fans! XDDDD Apenas tiene atributos, ahora que se le caigan va a quedar bien tabla XDD No me aburres! Muchas gracias por comentar :D

Abigz: Awww gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el Kohagura (?) no sé como llamar a ese par hahahaha Sesshomaru plañirá! pero poco a poco eue hahahaha Es que tampoco es como que realmente se conocieran, fue fuego y amor y así pero les faltó conocer esos rasgos del otro u,u hahahaha predecible aquí pero en otros fics soy malvada muajajajajajajaja sí, ambos se vieron 7u7 hahaha oshe sí! Mis memes de Koga ): ya no ha habido para mí TTnTT hasta HOF?DX no pues a esperar... hahahaha Sí, hago lo posible por escribir rápido y leer rápido y hacer todo rápido XDD hahahaha. Eres de las pocas personas que tienen una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas malas ê.ê eres observadora hahaha

DANA!: Sí, Kohaku es bello! Sí, muy poco la verdad u.u Hahaha quise tomar el canon de que se separan... pero se llevan mejor ahora! XDDDD Amo Kiss y mi papá tiene algunos de sus conciertos y :Q_ babeo XDDDDD Sí, Rin pese a ser un poco ingenua, es orgullosa y no está dispuesta a rogarle a nadie! Hahaha pobres rubias acosadoras de morenos XDDD No lo está? tal vez Koga solo se sintió intimidado por la forma de actuar de ella XDDD que se le echó encima! hahaha es que Ayame es una chica muy sentimental y a Koga le hacían falta aquellas palabras :3 haha sí! el yayo está bien! XDDD No sé cómo los aguantó tanto u,u sus primos son bien inútiles! Inuyasha se portó a la altura :3 Hahaha pero esa escena casi en pelotas inició algo que ya no puedo parar (?) XDDDDD sí! Halestorm me saca de algunas depres a mí y me encanta poder usar mi música en los fics XDDDDD Sí, muajajaja las cosas se pondrán calientes en México e.e HAHA nadie quiere a Sara (ni yo) XDDDDDD creo que es la única que sufre mi bashing XDDDD Se encontraron 7u7

ZY: Sí! Sí! Kohaku es un amor! Sí sí sí! es que son bellos primos XDDD Sí, concuerdo con Koga y Ayame XDDD Inuyasha es un bello también x3 pobre Sara, tan odiada XDDDD y sí ambos se encontraron 7u7

Milly Amors Taisho: Pobre Ayame pero si se adelantó! hahahaha Ya te conté cómo llegó él ahí! hahaha es que se me olvidó mencionarlo en el fic pero más adelante lo aclaro XDDDDD Es que Fabricio odia también a Kagome XDDDDDD Que bueno que hice la aclaración entonces! :D haha sí! es que mi viaje de semana santa a GDL me dio ideas zukulemthas 7u7r

Yoo Joo: Hahahaha sí las cosas mejoran para unos, empeoran para otros cof Sessh cof cof! hahaha Rin no se estanca eso es lo bueno de ella, sabe avanzar aunque duela! no te equivocas 7w7 hahaha soy predecible a veces XDDDD Ufffff hahah cuando Sara se enteré se irá de bruces! Koga tamién sufrirá, dont worry 7u7

DomPath: Sí! Kohaku es un bello! hahaha pobres de ellos! e Inu es otro amor! (espero que puedan ser los sábados!)

Dani Pasos Lara: Hahaha pobre Sessh! pero sí lo merece! Sufrirá mucho el pobre hahaha! Saludos Dani :3 nos leemos!

La Rozeta: Paloma! Bienvenida! :D El infierno de Dante será poco para Sesshomaru! XDDDD hahahaha pero sufrirá como no tienes una idea! Gracias por leer y comentar :'3

Lin: Hahaha con razón me siento manoseada (?) ahhaahaha Pobre Ayame u,u se adelantó mucho! Al menos a Kagome le va bien XD El que se fue de bruces fue él hahahaha XDDD

Lupita Reyes: Que bueno! sabía que había quienes compartían mis gustos musicales XDDD (respuesta de la respuesta de la respuesta). Pagará caro! oh sí! Nos leemos! :D

Serena Tsukino Chiba: Hahaha pobre Sara! Cada día me la ofenden más XD (yo también la odio hahaha). Un abrazo! focalicemos el odio a Sara muajajaj y a Sessh, que pague!

Guest1: Sí! hahaha pobre Sessh de imbécil, idiota, baboso no me lo bajan XDDD pero se lo ganó! hahaha No la merece estoy de acuerdo! al menos no ahorita!

Danper!: Hahaha holi! pobre Koga, sí me lo dijiste, es un bobo! pero Ayame se ilusionó muy rápido! Hahaha todos odiamos a Sara 7u7 pagará! hahaha que bueno que lo aclaré XDDDD es que eso no es de merca1, yo lo vi en segundo año XDDD Habrá encuentros con Rin, algunos helados y otros derretirían mi nevera e.e haha Sí, Inu fue un bello! Nos leemos!

Claudy05: Hahaha Sessh pagará, ya verás! Gracias! sí las vacaciones son un alivio! :D yo también te adoro! 7u7

HoolieDaniSars: Rin sabe cómo salir adelante aunque duela! :D ahahahaha Yo también besaría a Koga e.e pero ella se precipitó! hahaha Sí! Inuyasha es el más maduro del Fic! Y Kohaku XDDDD qué es sanjuanino? XDDDD NI a mí! odio a Sara! se nota? XD Sí, nadie se mete con Rin o se la ven con Kohaku, Jack, Byakuya y todas las fans!hahaha o sí! hay nuevos dibujos en el grupo! subí tres XDDD Nos leemos y gracias por leer y comentar! :D

Rocio A: Gracias :3 hahahaha no Kohaku tenía otras cosas que hacer 7u7 pero ahí estaba Alex! muajajaja Gracias por tus bellas palabras! :D escribir es mi pasión! me alegra que te guste tanto! :3

SABASTU!: Kohaku es un bello y caballero! Sí! Rin va a limpiar su nombre y hacer sufrir a Sessh. Hahaha. Pobre Ayame! se ha adelantado mucho! u,u pero creo que lo último que dijo es un poco cierto, ella está más próxima a encontrar la felicidad de si es sincera con sus sentimientos. Pobres bobos! (PD: entiendo a Koga, yo soy como él :v) Pobre abuelo! haha no lo alimentan XDDDD y los primos son agrrrrrrr Nadie quiere una kagome enojada DX hahahaha Inuyasha es un amor! exacto!no necesitan un papel para estar juntos! Ufff alguien se acaloró con Kohaku y no fue Kagura e.e hahahaha No, rivales no XD porque la org, donde está Rin no es una agencia publicitaria pero tendrán que trabajar juntos! chan chan chan y en semejante hacienda con albercas con todos lados y un clima muy caliente e.e Pobre Sara nadie la quiere! hahaha alguien se va a quemar y no por el clima!

Gaby Gutierrez: Aquí está! haha gracias :D Sí muajaja aunque aquí le di más peso a Kagura y a Kohaku XD en el siguiente se va a cocer el arroz eue hahaha No competirán! tendrán que trabajar juntos! O: hahahaha todavía no han hablado de regresar pero vamos, yo creo que si 7u7 Inu fue un bello! Un poco? Ayame se aceleró mucho! hahahaha Pobre Sara, nadie la soporta! chan chan chan! será que esas son las intenciones de ella? parecer muy tonta no? Será que es su plan? 7u7 quién sabe... lalalalala ¿Con quién está Sara? OMG creo que eres la segunda que sabe que no está sola 7u7 muajajaja. A es que SIRBY es demasiado largo y complejo, no te apures, toma tu tiempo. De acuerdo, seguiré etiquetandote no te apures. Gracias! :D nos leemos!

Another: Hahahahahahha me descubriste! e.e hahaha no quería hacerlo sufrir al pobre! XDDDD yo no, le tengo una pareja que lo va a cuidar bien 7u7 hahaha OMG me están haciendo cada vez más teorías XDD eres el tercer o segundo ya me hice bolas pero lalala será que es tonta? o muy lista? muajajajaja

Fabricio: Sí, se han topado XD hahaha pobre Sara la odian tanto pero será que es así? o es diferente? D: hahaha a todos nos da penita la pobre de Ayame! pero se apresuró mucho u,u

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado, porque leer, fav, o follow y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo!

Besos! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es una mezcla de películas y mi imaginación XDDD

Amigas/os mías que vagan por el grupo de Elixir Plateado (y a las que no, están cordialmente invitadas), les recuerdo que se acerca el concurso de dibujo! :D por eso también me requete atrasé con algunas lecturas. No es pretexto lo siento! Pero después de subir este cap me pongo al tiro con sus hermosos fics 3

Al final destinaré una sección de Spoilers de los demás fics SesshRin que ando escribiendo. Porque soy mala 7u7r

Ahora una cosa importante, sé que estoy llena de fics, lo sé... Pero en cuanto termine Collage y HOF, quisiera subir nuevamente Infiltrada, hace tiempo que me entró la nostalgia de mi primer bebé hermoso de esta pareja, y quisiera saber si a ustedes les gustaría volver a ver este fic andando :3 (Tendrá algunos arreglos, detallitos que mejoré y sigo mejorando), y como todavía no tengo terminada la versión de novela (y eso va para largo por cosillas personales), quisiera revivir la experiencia de volver a publicarlo aquí... No lo sé, desde que lo borré siento que algo me falta, aunque esté en mi compu y lo pueda leer y así... Lo extraño :'( haha ustedes qué piensan?

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

15

.

Miércoles 04 de noviembre de 2015

Kohaku miraba como la mujer de ojos carmesí se colocaba sus tacones, seguramente todavía no se daba cuenta que le hacían falta sus anillos —de compromiso y el de bodas—, y Kohaku no se los quería dar en ese momento con el pretexto de visitarla de nuevo y encontrarse con ella en un futuro. Quizá fuese soñador de su parte, pues Kagura se mostraba reacia a querer algo con un chico menor que ella, pero Kohaku sería insistente. La mujer azabache proyectaba una imagen de fortaleza y orgullo que hacían que su atracción por ella fuese más fuerte, y estaba seguro que su forma de ser le impediría perdonar la infidelidad de su esposo —por lo que la esperanza de Kohaku seguía _in crescendo_ —, así que seguiría rondándola con paciencia.

La forma en la que los anillos repudiados llegaron a él fue mera casualidad. Cuando detuvo a Kagura de salir der bar, fue a pagar su cerveza y vio la copa de la mujer a medio tomar aún en la barra, hasta el fondo descansaban ambas sortijas y Kohaku las sacó. Pese a que sabía que la mujer ya no las quería, eran su boleto para volver a verla. No quería ser muy abrumador al respecto. Esperaría un tiempo —y terminaría sus sesiones de entrenamiento—, antes de volver a buscarla. Por suerte tenía forma de saber de ella con ayuda de su hermana, pues imaginarse que alguien más podría pretenderla aprovechando su separación con Ryura le causaba malestar y lo hacía enfadar.

—El taxi no debe tardar en llegar —murmuró la mujer—. Y todavía no sé en dónde está mi carro —suspiró con cansancio, seguramente había sido remolcado al corralón y tendría que llamar a varios para saber en cuál estaba, además de pagar las multas correspondientes por dejarlo a orillas de la carretera.

—¿Estará bien si la dejo ir? —preguntó Kohaku en verdad preocupado, no quería escuchar horas más tarde que una mujer había sido detenida por vengarse de su esposo infiel.

—No hay drama —contestó ella—. No soy tan débil ni patética para dedicarle más tiempo del necesario a problemas como éste —se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora tengo de vuelta mi entera libertad así que en lugar de deprimirme como las demás mujeres voy a aprovechar todo mi tiempo en mí —ladeó una sonrisa de medio lado, mostrándole a Kohaku una nueva faceta de sí misma—. Gracias por todo —añadió con un toque de ternura y Kohaku tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo por no lanzarse a su boca y devorarla como la noche anterior.

El celular de Kohaku comenzó a sonar con el timbre que le había puesto a su hermana.

—¿Sango? —contestó un poco sorprendido de que fuese precisamente ella quien lo llamara cuando tenía a su socia justo en frente con expresión de extrañeza.

— _¡Pásame a Kagura!_ —fue lo único que le dijo, estaba molesta. Muy molesta.

—¿Qué? —la sangre abandonó su rostro por el miedo qué sintió. ¿Cómo sabía su hermana que la mujer de ojos rojos estaba con él en ese momento? Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era que alguien los hubiese reconocido, o al menos a él, la noche anterior y que en esos momentos los medios estuviesen creando escenas de un joven tenista que salía con una mujer mayor que él.

— _Ya sé que está contigo, están en todas las noticias_ —Kohaku se dio cuenta que Kagura estaba escuchándolo todo, el teléfono no estaba en altavoz pero los gritos de su hermana eran audibles en todo el cuarto. Kagura le extendió la mano para que le pasara el celular y Kohaku así lo hizo.

—Soy yo Sango —contestó con voz firme—. ¿Qué pasa? —se hizo la inocente para que Sango también hablara con claridad y no guiada por la ira que seguramente sentía al pensar que su hermano y ella pudieron haber pasado la noche juntos.

— _Están en todas las noticias Kagura, ¿cómo pudiste?_ —Sango sonaba dolida pero Kagura pensó en usar aquello a su favor, sabía que no era correcto pero saber que la noticia de que ella tuviese una aventura con un tenista joven pudiese llegar a oídos de su esposo, le hacía sentirse bien.

—No pasó nada con tu hermano —aseguró—. Descubrí a Ryura con otra, me fugué y me pasé de copas y tu hermano fue incapaz de abandonarme —se sentó en el sofá del cuarto y miró a Kohaku quien parecía un poco nervioso—. Pero no pienso desmentir a la prensa, en primer lugar no me van a creer y en segundo... Tengo mis razones —Sango la había escuchado sin interrumpirla.

— _Kagura..._ —sonaba triste—. _¿Cómo pudo Ryura hacerte eso?_ —de pronto el tema de su hermano pasó a segundo plano—. _¿Dónde están ahorita?_ —preguntó apresurada—. _Un policía me llamó esta mañana para indicarme que tu carro y todas tus pertenencias estaban en un corralón en otro condado y me preocupé mucho_ —Kagura recordó entones que había dejado su celular en el carro y que además tenía a la castaña como contacto de emergencia.

—¿Mi nombre salió en las noticias? —se precipitó a preguntar ignorando la interrogante de Sango respecto a su ubicación.

— _Sí_ —contestó Sango—. _¿Dónde están?_ —Kagura se mordió el labio, tendría que pedirle a Kohaku que no desmintiera nada. Quería que su esposo sufriera la humillación que ella había sentido al momento de haberlo encontrado en su propia casa. Deseaba pegarle donde más le dolía, en su orgullo masculino.

—En un hotel cerca del estadio de los Yankees —contestó—. Estamos más cerca de Washington Heights que de Amsterdam —suspiró—. Ya he pedido un taxi para que me lleve a casa.

— _De acuerdo, mandaré a alguien a recoger tu carro_ —Sango sonaba más tranquila—. _Y después tendremos una charla muy larga..._

—Está bien —sonrió—. No te preocupes, ya te dije que no he corrompido a tu hermanito —se burló y colgó el teléfono. Kohaku no había despegado su mirada de ella en toda la llamada, temía que Kagura no quisiera nada con él por ser el hermano de Sango y que realmente su diferencia de edades no importaba tanto, de cualquier forma no tenía planeado esconder su interés por Kagura ante los ojos de Sango.

—Así que ante la prensa debo aceptar que tuvimos una aventura —Kohaku enarcó una ceja y notó que Kagura se había sonrojado muy levemente. Cosa que no había visto, pues el día anterior su sonrojo era mucho más evidente a causa del alcohol y cuando fue a verla en la mañana y la acorraló contra la cabecera de la cama el sonrojo también era más marcado. En esa ocasión apenas era consciente de él.

—Si te molesta o te afecta en tu carrera yo... —el chico negó con la cabeza—. Tengo mis razones —se encogió de hombros.

—Ryura —ella asintió y apretó los labios—. Hay una forma en la que este escándalo no me afectaría tanto —sonrió con fingida inocencia y Kagura sintió un hormigueó en su nuca. ¿Por qué aquel crío la alteraba de esa manera? Respiró hondo—. Tendremos que aparentar que tenemos una relación de verdad —Kagura sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies. Fingir que le había puesto los cuernos a su marido era tan infantil como fingir que andaba con Kohaku.

—¿Bromeas? —Kohaku hizo una mueca y negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Eso es absurdo, soy más grande que tú y además estoy casada.

—¿No le dolería más a tu esposo saber que lo engañas desde hace tiempo y además con alguien más joven que él? —Kagura tensó la mandíbula, si Ryura se enteraba de aquel suceso como una aventura por despecho no le afectaría tanto. Además estaba segura que las mujeres únicamente eran infieles por dos motivos, la venganza y el amor. Y si la segunda le pegaba más fuerte a su esposo, eso le haría creer.

—No veo cómo esta mentira te beneficiaría a ti —se paró frente a un espejo y comenzó a peinar su típico chongo en la cabeza mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de él—. La única que saldría ganando sería yo.

—Mi buena obra del día —el chico se encogió de hombros. Tenía un motivo pero no pensaba confesarlo, si mantenían aquella relación de mentiras, él tendría la oportunidad de verse con ella seguido y salir... Incluso podrían llegar más lejos una vez que ella arreglara su divorcio. Kohaku estaba seguro que aquella sería una buena forma de acercarse a ella sin que Kagura le pusiera trabas por su edad o por ser el hermano de Sango.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella volviéndose hacia él con su peinado perfecto. Arregló su blusa y terminó de recoger sus cosas.

Salieron del cuarto de hotel y después de hacer el _check out_ Kohaku la acompañó a la entrada para asegurarse de que el taxi había llegado. Fueron recibidos por un vendaval de flashes. Kagura se mantuvo serena en todo momento y la vigilancia del hotel les abría paso para que ella pudiera acercarse al vehículo que la esperaba. Kohaku contestó animado algunas preguntas mientras avanzaban. Algunas relacionadas con la diferencia de edades y otras con el tema del matrimonio de ella. Kagura se dignó a contestar entonces. Sabía que su imagen quedaría como inmoral si no brindaba una explicación que se pudiese creer y como tenía a su marido cogido de todos lados, se aprovechó de eso.

—Ryura y yo tenemos un matrimonio muy tormentoso y decidimos separarnos hace meses —mintió—. Desde hace bastante tiempo que él y yo tenemos vidas separadas pero por una cosa u otra no hemos podido finiquitar el asunto legalmente —habló con voz profunda y educada pero su rostro carecía de expresiones hasta que estuvo a punto de entrar al carro y Kohaku la tomó del mentón para darle su beso de despedida.

Un beso que fue grabado y fotografiado por todos los reporteros presentes.

Kagura se alejó ligeramente asombrada y el castaño le guiñó un ojo. Entró al carro y dejó que él le cerrara la puerta y le hiciera frente a los medios. Se recargó en el asiento y agradeció cuando el auto se puso en marcha. Tenía la impresión de que conocía aquellos tiernos y húmedos labios de antes. Lo cual era imposible porque ella nunca había visto al hermano de Sango hasta apenas un par de días atrás. Sin embargo el calor que aquel cuerpo le transmitía le resultaba familiar de algún modo. Kohaku era un niño en comparación con ella pero eso no le quitaba atractivo, incluso tenía un cuerpo más atlético que el de su marido. Aquello quizá le daba el aire protector que despedía.

Suspiró al recordar que todavía debía enfrentarse a Ryura y agradeció no tener su celular. Seguramente el hombre estaba hecho una furia y eso le alegraba, estaba segura que al menos una úlcera le había causado. Con esa sensación de satisfacción se dijo a sí misma que había tomado una buena decisión al aceptar el trato con el tenista. No había dudas de que la diferencia de edad dolía. La joven con quien había encontrado a su esposo era mucho más joven que ella y eso le había destrozado el corazón, sobre todo después de haber decidido dar un gran paso en su vida y en su matrimonio. Lo único que le quedaba era una vida de mujer divorciada que además había aplastado su imagen con la mentira de una larga aventura. ¿Su libertad valía tanto?

Sí. Porque ella no iba a permanecer atada a un hombre que la había engañado.

Y aunque había mejores soluciones, tampoco sería la esposa dolida que había sido burlada por la calentura —o algo más—, de un hombre. Kagura no pretendía brindar una imagen inocente sobre ella. Era fuerte y desafiante, no se retiraría de una batalla sin dar pelea y aunque pareciese infantil aquella mentira, eso era el salvavidas de su orgullo. Prefería ser verdugo antes de ser víctima y Ryura se había metido con la mujer equivocada.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Después de haber caminado toda la mañana conociendo cada rincón del paraíso que aquella hacienda representaba, Rin se encontraba sentada justo enfrente de Sesshomaru en una mesa rectangular donde compartían el almuerzo con los Rivera y sus compañeros de trabajo. El señor Alfonso les había presentado a su esposa —una mujer bastante interesante—, la cual se había ausentado desde temprano porque tenía una entrevista para una revista de la capital. Rin estaba ansiosa de poder entrar a las aguas termales, Alex le había dicho que terminando el almuerzo la llevaría a darse un _chapuzón_. Rin admitía que su atención la halagaba, pero no podía evitar un sentimiento de culpa al querer parecer una joven coqueta delante de Sesshomaru… Él todavía seguía siendo el único que acaparaba su atención.

—Mijo, enséñele a bailar a la _gringuita_ —dijo el señor Alfonso cuando vio que Rin terminaba de comer su fruta picada. Alex exhibió una amplia y seductora sonrisa y Rin se congeló, ella era la peor bailarina que existía, pero no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de seguir viendo el ceño fruncido de un celoso Sesshomaru. Así que sonrió levemente y aceptó la mano que Alex le estaba extendiendo—. Pon la lista que me creaste en _Spotify_ —Rin se mordió el labio para no reírse de la pronunciación tal cual del señor Rivera, aunado a su acento aquella palabra había sonado bastante graciosa.

Alex conectó su celular a las bocinas, donde momentos antes se deleitaban escuchando música del folclor mexicano, Rin se mordió el labio cuando la música que el señor Rivera quería que bailaran comenzó a sonar. Gracias a Jakotsu aquellas canciones no eran nuevas para ella, pues casi toda la música que sonaba en sus clases eran canciones latinas y con muy buenos ritmos. Concentrarse en los pasos que lentamente le indicaba Alex no era tan difícil.

—Debo advertirte que soy una pésima bailarina —Alex sonrió y la tomó de la cintura.

—Y yo un excelente maestro —Rin sonrió ampliamente y se dejó guiar por él. En verdad era un buen maestro y algunos pasos ya los conocía gracias a Jakotsu que en algunas ocasiones la convencía de entrar a su clase de baile de salón, sin embargo los pasos de Alex Rivera eran mucho más sutiles y sensuales que los de su afeminado profesor que la jaloneaba y aventaba en cada clase. Además era diferente tener a Jakotsu de compañero que a un hombre tan atractivo como lo era el joven Rivera. Se sintió ligeramente abrumada por eso pero no lo demostró, se concentró más en no pisarlo.

—Rin nunca ha sido una buena bailarina —aceptó Byakuya con el celular en mano, grabando cada paso dado por la castaña, Sesshomaru entornó los ojos. En algún momento pensó que ese dato sólo le pertenecía a él. Él había sido el único en verla hacer el ridículo en sus clases de zumba y ahora era otro el que compartía con ella aquel divertido detalle de la castaña.

—¿Cuándo regresó Rin a ATEP? —preguntó Hakudoshi y Byakuya dejó de grabar para mirarlo con cierto interés. Sesshomaru se hubiese ahogado en sus celos de no ser porque Byakuya era gay. No entendía la manía de Rin de tener puros amigos homosexuales aunque aceptaba que aquello no le molestaba—. Es que apenas hace nada seguía trabajando con nosotros…

—Rin nunca ha salido de ATEP, ella participa activamente en campañas en internet y cada que ella quiere puede unirse a mi equipo porque el jefe la estima mucho —se encogió de hombros—. Dudo que algún día deje definitivamente la organización cuando en ella hace lo que más le gusta —contestó con simpleza. Sesshomaru no sabía aquello, pensó que Rin había trabajado en algunos proyectos en la organización por deber y cubrir sus estancias y servicio laboral pero saber que seguía conectada con ellos le daba coraje, porque aceptaba que pese a su enojo con ella, la admiraba y seguramente su madre también. Irasue era un hueso duro de roer y Rin había congeniado con ella de algún modo.

Rin pudo haber disfrutado de todo aquello. La amabilidad y agradable compañía de Alex, su cercanía y sus infructuosos intentos por enseñarla a bailar. Las miradas de Sesshomaru, quien intentaba hacer hasta lo imposible por no verla. El hecho de que lo hiciese únicamente aumentaba su ego porque ella reía y se movía apegada al torso de otro. Las burlas de Byakuya hacia su cuerpo tieso y el hecho de que estuviese haciendo un _snap_ de ello que verían demasiadas personas pues sus amigos —Jakotsu y Byakuya—, eran personas bastante seguidas en ésa y otras redes sociales. Todo eso lo hubiese disfrutado de verdad si no supiera español tan bien como lo hacía.

Si no fuera capaz de prestar atención a la letra... Porque esa canción expresaba en palabras lo que ella sentía y se obligaba a enterrar.

¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar?

Si en cada respirar estaba él...

Estuvo más de tres minutos tratando de ignorar aquello, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que Sesshomaru la odiaba, la creía una traidora y ella no era de las que rogaban. Lo había decidido, ella no lo buscaría en esa ocasión. Ni siquiera había considerado perdonarlo cuando se diera cuenta de su error. Porque a Rin le pesaba el orgullo y se había repetido mil veces que no correría a los brazos de nadie que no confiara en ella. Aunque no le había dado tiempo de que se conocieran mutuamente, no eran las mismas personas que fueron en aquella aula cuando su pasión los llevó a besos y caricias. Ambos habían cambiado aunque la atracción seguía presente, fuerte y peligrosa.

Rin tomó aire cuando la canción terminó, apenas tuvo un par de segundos para reponerse cuando una canción de _bachata_ comenzó a sonar y Alex le indicó que aquella pieza se bailaba de una manera más íntima… Erótica.

Y alguien más se quemaba de celos por dentro al ver como Alex pegaba a Rin contra su cuerpo y hacía ademán de meter su pierna entre las de ella. Sesshomaru que apenas había probado bocado, apretaba con lozanía el tenedor contra el plato con tanta insistencia que éste se le resbaló haciendo semejante ruido que la charla-burla de Byakuya y el señor Alfonso cesó. Sesshomaru se repuso entonces y se disculpó, concentrándose en el pedazo de papaya que había caído sobre su camisa blanca la cual llevaba abierta, dejando una notable mancha. Hakudoshi se ofreció a acompañarlo a cambiarse, pero con la pretensión de no perderse lujo de detalles de aquella danza tortuosa, Sesshomaru optó por quitarse la prenda, a final de cuentas en unos momentos irían al temazcal.

—¿Con qué marcas pretende negociar, señor Rivera? —preguntó Hakudoshi cuando el silencio reinó en la mesa, Sesshomaru hablaba español pero muy poco, él en cambio se defendía más con el idioma.

—Con las juveniles, ya sabe —el señor se rascó la cabeza haciendo memoria y comenzó a enlistar las marcas que tenía en mente. Hakudoshi tenía algunos contactos que le ayudarían a ganar terreno con algunas de ellas pero había otras que definitivamente representaban un gran reto para ellos.

Unos minutos después Rin y Alex se unieron con ellos y Byakuya le mostró los-micro videos que ya estaban subidos en su _snapchat_. Alex y Rin compartieron más carcajadas al ver cómo ella apenas se movía y quien llevaba el mando del baile era él. Sesshomaru pensó que hubiese sido mejor tomar la oferta de Hakudoshi y regresar a la casa para buscar un traje de baño más holgado, Rin se había deshecho de su vestido azul para quedar únicamente con un revelador bikini de dos piezas, la de arriba sin tirantes y la de abajo muy discreta. El conjunto era de color rojo con lunares blancos y el top no tenía escote alguno, pero se unía del centro con un aro que dejaba ver la piel que marcaba la separación de los deliciosos y suaves senos. El pedazo de tela ajustado al cuerpo que Hakudoshi le había conseguido empezaba a causarle molestias al estar su masculinidad ansiosa por reclamar a la castaña.

Y saber que aquello no iba a ocurrir le dolía.

—Creo que al señor Taisho no le gustan los cacahuates —Sesshomaru levantó la vista hacia Rin, no entendía de lo que hablaba pero se sintió ligeramente humillado al escuchar su apellido seguido de las risas de los demás.

—Te ofrecieron cacahuates —le murmuró Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru fingió una amable sonrisa y tomó un puño de cacahuates enchilados, llevándoselos a la boca, dejando a todos en silencio. Rin tenía una media sonrisa, con un ligero toque malévolo, travieso. Esa sonrisa que le regalaba con anterioridad cuando intentaba seducirlo y su jodida erección aumentó.

—¿Por qué no vamos al temazcal? —sugirió Alex en inglés, Sesshomaru tomó su toalla y se la anudó a la cintura antes de que su bulto llamase demasiado la atención. Rin y el chico de ojos verdes se adelantaron mientras Alfonso y Byakuya hablaban siguiéndoles muy de cerca.

Entraron a una especie de cueva de piedra, el vapor caliente hizo que Sesshomaru se sintiese sofocado de golpe. Miró a Rin sentarse al lado de su amigo afeminado y a Alex llenar el espacio siguiente. Compartía alguna especie de chiste con el hijo de Alfonso porque intercambiaban murmullos y sonreían como niños pequeños después de hacer una diablura. Unos segundos después lo comprendió todo, justo en el momento en el que un ligero escozor comenzó a molestarle en la mano, y al mismo tiempo en sus labios. Pasado un minuto parecían estar ardiendo. No comprendió nada hasta que Rin y el mexicano se rieron a carcajadas... El chile de los cacahuates con el vapor del temazcal hacia que su piel pareciera estar asándose. Y Rin lo había hecho caer en esa broma tan tonta.

Con su rostro estoico continuó hablando con Alfonso a través de Hakudoshi, ignorando la molestia que sentía en sus labios y mano, trató el asunto con la mayor profesionalidad posible. Al día siguiente irían a la empresa de los Rivera principalmente para que Rin y Byakuya hicieran una evaluación de los procesos y en base a sus resultados y la aprobación de la ATEP, ellos empezarían a trabajar juntos. No es que su agencia fuese bastante novata en la mercadotecnia agresiva, pero debía someterse a las condiciones de su cliente y ellos querían que su empresa resaltara la aprobación de la ATEP para que vendieran sus productos con esa etiqueta a todas las marcas que tenían enlistadas. Todo iba bien hasta que sus ojos vieron la mano de Alex rozar accidentalmente el muslo de Rin al poner su mano sobre la piedra.

Para rematar el colmo de su rabia, el joven no movió la mano manteniendo contacto con la piel de ella.

Y el escozor que había sentido antes pareció juego de niños. Su cuerpo ardía por dentro más de lo que hacía por fuera en medio del vapor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a ella? ¿Con qué confianza? Estuvo a punto de levantarse y arruinar su trabajo en México pero fue Rin la que movió su pierna. El joven se disculpó pensando que la había incomodado cuando aquellas no eran sus intenciones. Después reanudaron una charla y el rostro de ella se relajó, regresando a sus anteriores sonrisas. Hakudoshi tuvo que carraspear para que Sesshomaru volviese a concentrar su atención en los negocios. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo con ella enfrente? Y en semejantes circunstancias. No quería que nadie la viese en esas condiciones. Parecía que acababa de tener una gran noche, con su rostro rojo y sofocado, la piel húmeda y caliente, el sudor resbalando con naturalidad por cada pedazo de piel lisa… Aquella imagen lo tenía hechizado y aunque se esforzara por mantener sus ojos alejados de aquella sensual joven, le era imposible no sentir el peso de su mirada cuando ella lo veía.

Apenas pasaron diez minutos desde que entraron y el señor Alfonso se puso de pie porque necesitaba tomar aire, Hakudoshi y Byakuya le siguieron para continuar la charla que habían entablado. Sesshomaru se sentía estúpido queriendo quedarse hasta que Rin y Alex salieran así que tomando lo último que le quedaba de orgullo se puso de pie para seguir al señor Rivera, pero su toalla cayó al suelo y al momento de recogerla se percató que había sido Alex quien salía después de su padre. Rin se puso de pie y avanzó a la salida, seguida por él, quien antes de que pudiera perder ese momento que tenían a solas hizo ademán de querer tomar su brazo pero ella se giró justo antes de que eso pasara.

Se quedaron parados en la salida del temazcal mientras la cortinilla se cerraba detrás de Alex.

—Parece que me va a brincar encima en cualquier momento, señor Taisho —le murmuró con voz coqueta y una sonrisa sardónica. Lo estaba provocando y lo peor era que funcionaba. Sesshomaru afiló su mirada y ella amplió su gesto de burla.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso no va a pasar —espetó solemnemente pero no se movió de su lugar, la salida era muy estrecha y a menos de que pasaran como muéganos, no había forma de que ambos salieran al mismo tiempo.

—Las estadísticas indican otros resultados —lo interrumpió Rin, siempre predispuesta a discutir un poco—. ¿Me equivoco? —añadió sagazmente e inhaló hondo sabiendo que aquello elevaría sus pechos lo suficiente para casi tocar su desnudo torso, y que justo antes de que aquel acontecimiento se diera, sacó el aire expectante.

Sesshomaru no pudo resistirse más y la acorraló contra la hirviente pared de piedra, juntando sus húmedos y calientes cuerpos, mirándola fijamente en aquellos ojos achocolatados. La sintió tensarse pero no hizo nada para alejarlo. Era imposible para él tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla, le dolía. Y su masculinidad comenzaba a despertar simplemente con tenerla cerca. Era una sensación de excitación y melancolía al mismo tiempo, su pecho de pronto era demasiado pequeño que se le dificultaba respirar y a ella también porque evitaba hacerlo. La joven desvío la mirada hacia otro lado pero él le levantó el mentón rápidamente para que lo viera a los ojos antes de devorarle la boca en un beso insistente.

Apenas sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella y su necesidad de tomarla fue en aumento. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo pues ella le había permitido la invasión con su lengua, acariciándolo en respuesta. Haciendo que ambas lenguas se enfrentaran en una batalla apasionada donde Sesshomaru llevaba la ventaja, logrando arrancarle un sonoro gemido que los hizo despertar a ambos y ella luchó por sacárselo de encima. Sesshomaru se alejó de ella al segundo siguiente. Era imposible tenerla tan dispuesta y no poder tocarla... Simplemente había actuado por instinto.

Rin se lamió los labios dejándolos húmedos y amplió su sonrisa.

—Intente no deliberar sobre estadísticas con una mercadóloga, señor Taisho —levantó el rostro con orgullo—. Acabo de probarle que los números no se equivocan, y ahora me gustaría pedirle que controle sus reacciones —le aconsejó jadeante y salió del temazcal.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños con frustración e impotencia. No pudo seguirla porque tenía un asunto que arreglar a punto de reventarle el traje de baño. Ya le haría pagar a Hakudoshi por conseguirle semejante trapo pegado al cuerpo, de momento debía calmarse y sacarse a esa mujer de sus pensamientos. Ellos habían terminado y no había forma de salvar aquello, sin embargo la transición era torturadora. Él no era un hombre que se apegaba a las cosas y menos a las personas. Con el divorcio de sus padres había aprendido que las relaciones podían ser efímeras, que los sentimientos que se llegaban a sentir por alguien en algún momento se marchitaban, o simplemente llegaba alguien más que intensificaba esos síntomas.

Él estaba pasando por algo transitorio y se recuperaría con el tiempo. No era como que la amara o algo parecido, ellos habían tenido una relación bastante fugaz y estaba seguro que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era mera atracción sexual, al menos con eso lo había engatusado para meterse en los asuntos más importantes de su empresa. Y no iba a volver a caer con eso, Rin Ko no volvería a usarlo de ningún modo, y aunque se moría por tenerla entre sus brazos, pondría distancia y evitaría tratarla. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero evitaría acercamientos innecesarios.

Y todos sus pensamientos se fueron al carajo en cuanto salió del temazcal y la única figura visible era la de ella, estaba sentada en la orilla de la alberca con aguas termales —de la cual veía salir demasiado vapor—, tenía las piernas dentro del agua y miraba el cielo en silencio, ni siquiera se había girado para verlo cuando se acercó a ella. No es que le molestara pero quería que supiera que estaba ahí.

—Me alegra que sigas trabajando con ATEP —comentó deshaciéndose de la tolla para adentrarse en el agua, Rin lo delineó con la mirada durante apenas un segundo y luego volvió a mirar otro punto incierto en el horizonte. Él se puso justo frente a ella con medio cuerpo dentro de la piscina circular, el agua realmente estaba hirviendo, pero se quedó ahí, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

—La vida sigue —aquella declaración le recordaba que su actuación era bastante verosímil—. ¿Sabe? No pienso olvidar lo que pasó. Voy a juntar pruebas y demostraré mi inocencia —se acercó a él de manera peligrosa, teniendo en cuenta que únicamente llevaba un bikini—. Y entonces lo dejaré en paz —lo vio fruncir el ceño con ligereza—. ¿Acaso pensó que le diría algo como: regresaré a su lado? Lo siento pero eso no entra en mis planes —se alejó bruscamente y se levantó—. Recuperarlo no me interesa —mintió—. Limpiar mi nombre y demostrarle lo equivocado que está es lo único que tengo que tratar con usted de ahora en adelante —pero ella no sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

Sesshomaru no lo entendía, por más de acuerdo que estuviera con ella, sólo de imaginarse que Rin decidiera de verdad no volver a verlo le causaba una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Se quedó en la alberca mientras la veía alejarse y reunirse con los demás, Hakudoshi se le acercó y entablaron una conversación mientras que los Rivera junto con Byakuya se acercaban a la piscina listos para entrar. Sesshomaru los esperó y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, Rin y Hakudoshi caminaron hacia otro lado mientras platicaban y Sesshomaru pensó que era el momento perfecto para olvidarse de ella.

—Entonces no piensas volver —declaró Hakudoshi mientras se dirigían a la casa, Rin se estaba muriendo de calor y él se ofreció a acompañarla por algo de tomar. Rin se mordió el labio inferior. Sesshomaru no le había comentado nada y no sabía si debía o no hablar del tema.

—No, no tengo planes de regresar a la agencia —aceptó entrando en la gran casa. El aire acondicionado le regalaba la frescura que tanto necesitaba. Nunca pensó encontrarse con Sesshomaru en México y estaba bastante desconcertada incluso de ella misma. Nunca se había comportado de aquel modo para darle celos a nadie. Nunca había necesitado hacerlo y no sabía por qué aquella atención que Sesshomaru le brindaba después de haber finiquitado su relación, le gustaba. Verlo celoso le daba cierto poder sobre él.

¿Y qué haría con eso?

No le servía de nada más que para acrecentar su ego y ella nunca había sido así.

Entraron a la cocina y una de las señoras encargadas de atenderlos les dijo que podían tomar lo que necesitaran del refrigerador.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó al notarla tan distinta. Pues aunque Rin mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Hakudoshi se percató de la tristeza de su mirada. Ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en la agencia y al menos podía afirmar que Rin portaba una máscara en esos momentos.

—Claro que sí, me ato las sandalias yo solita —mostró un gesto juguetón y luego abrió el refrigerador, vio botellas de vidrio de _Sky Blue_ y pensó en tomarlas pero después otras de plástico llamaron su atención. Eran botellas de agua de coco con trozos de la fruta al fondo. Las sacó y le tendió una a él. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, seguida por Hakudoshi.

—¿Es piel? —preguntó señalando el bolso de Rin y ella le contó que era un material extraído de las hojas de piña. Después de que cenaran la noche anterior, Rin se había puesto a buscar en internet sobre el tema y había encontrado que la idea le surgió a la creadora en Filipinas, donde usaban el cuero de piña para las vestiduras de los carros. Carmen Hijosa había transformado por completo el concepto llevando a España una línea de accesorios hechos de hojas de piña con mucho parecido al cuero.

—También encontré que se están haciendo materiales parecidos de los hongos —le comentó sumamente impresionada—. ¿Te imaginas si se dejara de lado el mercado de la piel? —Hakudoshi pudo sonreír por fin porque aquel brillo que se había ausentado en ella, estaba resurgiendo—. Muchas empresas prescindirían de usar pieles de animales, eso sería magnífico.

—Sí, sería estupendo —aceptó él. Sabía que para Rin no había nada más importante que proteger a los animales, y si eso la hacía feliz admitía que él también lo era, después de todo era una buena causa y la amistad que habían formado lo había hecho inclinarse a las costumbres de ella.

—Deberías formar tu propia empresa de eso —le comentó en broma y Rin se quedó pasmada durante un minuto—. ¿Rin?

—Lo siento, sí, eso sería genial —comentó emocionada pero al segundo siguiente cambió de tema—. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? —preguntó un poco tímida. No sabía realmente si quería saberlo. Hakudoshi seguramente mencionaría a Sesshomaru en algún momento y no quería hablar de él, pero había dejado algunos proyectos pendientes en la agencia y le surgía la incertidumbre de que Ayame pudiese apañárselas sin ella.

—Esta agua es muy buena —dijo de la nada el albino y Rin asintió, el agua le sabía a gloria—, y respondiendo a tu pregunta... Las cosas podrían ir mejor, Sara sabe de estrategias publicitarias lo que yo de asteroides —Rin se encogió de hombros disimulando una mueca divertida. No entendía por qué razón Sara había ingresado a la empresa si no tenía conocimiento de nada relacionado con la mercadotecnia.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

El espacio prometido para SPOILERS

Heaven's On Fire: Se viene un capítulo más revelador, un poco de pasión y una decisión que tomar por parte de Rin... ¿Bankotsu por fin la dejará tranquila? CHAN CHAN CHAN

Someone is right behind you: Sesshomaru está a punto de meter su cuchara donde no le llaman... Y Rin dejará ver un poco de la fiera que lleva dentro pese al pánico que la abruma. También veremos una pelea entre hermanos (que comenté al principio que no sería por la misma causa del canon), sino por un metiche Damon XDDD ¿Quién es la más afectada? Karen u,u

Collage: Demasiados celos el día de hoy, no se apuren, van a menguar más adelante porque me voy a enfocar más en el desarrollo de la relación laboral de Sesshomaru y Rin :P Verdad que Kohaku no es tan inocente como parece? Ahora puede visitar a Kagura sin ser rechazado! el pobre tomó la oportunidad que tenía en bandeja de plata 7u7 qué pasará con Ryura? O: Y Sara está sola en la agencia... Hakudoshi y Sesshomaru que son los meros meros no están D: CHAN CHAN CHAN!

* * *

Respondiendo a sus bellos reviews que aumentan cada capítulo y me alegran el corazón :'3

Serena Tsukino Chiba: Holi! Hahaha todos odiamos a Sara y la pobre casi no ha salido XDDDD Prometí celos y se los traje 7u7r hahahaha ok lo siento se me sale lo simple pero ando de buenas XDDDD Byakuya y Jakudoshi no avanzarán mucho hasta que regresen de México y Kohaku y Kagura ellos sí avanzarán más 7u7 muajajaja. Un abrazo de oso para ti también!

DreamFicGirl: Sesshomaru fue un tonto, sí. Pero las pagará carito XD no te apures, siempre he querido hacerlo sufrir no sé por qué XDDDD Saludos, espero que el Kohagura no me salga mal DX nunca he hecho una pareja donde ella sea mayor DX

Rocio A: Se va a dar 7u7r no lo dudes hahaha Sí! Sesshomaru se quema en sus celos! muajajajajaja yo lo haré sufrir, no te apures XDD Gracias :'3 espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!

HoolieDaniSars: Sessh comienza a arder hahahaha. Me encanta hacer a Sesshomaru muerto de celos y a Rin provocándolo XD Ahora lo de argentino sanjuanino tiene sentido XDDDDDDDDD Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado :3

HasuLess: You can kill me now, me mega atrasé contigo D: pero ya soy libre después de este cap XDDDD Sí! Pelea de gatas pero esas gatas se van a dar mucho más que arañazos. Hahaha los celos de amigos son uuuuff XD lo entiendo también hahaha. Me voy a llevar un poco rápido la relación de Kohaku y Kagura por los 15 caps en los que no hubo interacción con ellos XDDDDD Realmente se me hace difícil porque nunca había manejado la diferencia de edades así, siempre es él quien es mayor, es mi cliché, pero aquí hice un pequeño cambio XD Verdad? Hay unos mexicanos que uff dan calors, así como también los hay que dan pena XD pero no es el caso muajaja Hakudoshi está yéndose a lo seguro intentando primero mantener y mejorar la amistad, aunque tarde o temprano intentará mover sus cartas. HAHAHA lo sabemos todos muajajaja Koga y Ayame... los veremos regresando de México XDDDD Gracias por tu paciencia! :D

Kagoyame: Verdad? son hermosos hahahaha Sessho se lo merece demasiado! fue un tonto pero lo haré pagar muajajajajajajajajajajaja La pareja Yaoi al ataque XD Haha veremos Kogayame de regreso se México :P

: Cat fight con Byakuya y Jakotsu hahaha. Habrá más de Kohaku y Kagura, créeme XDDD Sí, Sesshomaru se ahoga en sus celos... Siempre quise que fuese él quien sufriera y no mi pobre Rin! Venganza, dulce venganza. Me gustan las mujeres vengativas, primero Kagura y ahora Rin XDDDDD De acuerdo, Kathrina, sí me sale tu user (como ) :3

Kagura: Sí! y lo que le falta! muajajajaja! HAHAHAHAHA te amo por eso sabes? XDDD Pronto cerraré el InuKag para que ya no salgan tanto, pero el Kogayame me gusta mucho por la peli :P Síp, el SesshRin, Kohagura y el Byakotsu son mías de mí XDD las otras dos son de una peli XDDDD

Abigz!: Mi hermosa nena, sí Byakuya es gay XDDDD Sí, eso era muy predecible hahaha pero las cosas se subieron de tono D: lalalala Sí, siguen loquitos pero son orgullosos y eso los va a herir a ambos DX Mientras tendrán que conocerse mejor y el siguiente capítulo inicia esa etapa. Hakudoshi no quita el dedo del renglón pero a su manera. HAHAHA Yo veo a Kana y a Hakudoshi como hermanos D: no podría XDDD hahahaha lo dejaré solteron XDDDD Sí, la hice así porque está también dolida pero más adelante verá que ese no es el modo. Yo sí creo que se los merezca XDDD pero igual paran aquí. Al menos los fuertes. Soy tan inmadura entonces XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yo soy estilo Rin y Kagura, me declaro culpable! Hahaha Sesshomaru tendrá que hacer mucho por su perdón. Habrá lemon, tal vez. Naaa me hago, si habrá lemon entre Kohaku y Kagura XDDDDDDDDD Sí,es un amor! Awww es que Kohaku es adorable! Ryura fue un desgraciado :( yo también se la cortaría y se la lanzaría a los perros, maldito. HAHAHAHA no pienso hacer yaoi SesshRin, pero pienso exprimir la idea del primer cap de infiltrada cuando Sessh cree que es hombre 7u7 MUAJAJAJAJJA pero aquí no, en un OS que tengo planeado. Te quiero Abi! Espero que te animes pronto :3

DomPath: Gracias :D Haha yo desbordo celos XDDDDD hahaha lo siento me proyecto a veces. Verdad? Kohaku es un amor :3 Sí, ella superará esa ruptura pronto.

Guest1: Aquí está el cap. Gracias por leer :3

Indominus Dea: Tormenta? Yo diría diluvio! XDDDD Sesshomaru llorará sangre cuando se de cuenta de su error. u,u lo haré sufrir, sí. Rin es un poco infantil pero yo también amo que sea así. La vida continúa! con o sin él. Culpable del K&K, es que me llamaron mucho la atención desde que hice que se encontraran y él en bóxers... lalalalala XDDDD Rin se creyó Cúpido con sus amigos XDDDDDD Hablando de la escena, la del carro y la del barco las haré con Jack XDD ya me proyecté XDDDD

ZY: HAHAHA yaoi por aquí XDDDD es que en la vida hay parejas de todo, o sea en los animes yaoi solo hay parejas gay y en los shoujo solo hay parejas hetero, o sea qué pedo? DX hahahahaha Pero en los fics hay variedad 7u7 Y Kagura y Kohaku fueron tan repentinos XDDDDDDD HAHAHAHAHA Amo los tacos, sabes? XDDD los de pastor de soya son buenísimos! Pero sí, no sólo hablamos de tacos XDDDDDD tu morena y tu hermana rubia? Wo, mi mamá es morena y mi tía tiene el pelo obscuro pero los ojos verdes. Hay mucha variedad aquí. Es una mezcla de muchaaaaas razas.

Lupita Reyes: Sí, tienen que separarse de sus vidas anteriores y re-conocerse... eso suena a proverbio chino XDDDD Hice a Alex pensando en alguien lalalalalala pero es tan platónico u,u

Yarisha!: Mucho gusto verte de nuevo por acá :3 Hahaha el Kohaku-Kagura fue muy repentino, lo sé XDDDD HAHA no puedo imaginarme a Kagome con Kohaku, de hecho me cuesta verla con alguien que no sea Inu o Bankotsu... XD No se va a quedar en platónico, créeme XDDDD Sí, Kohaku es muy protector y adorable pero tiene su lado maduro y ya se fijó en Kagura y no la dejará XDDDDD Menos ahora que su matrimonio se disuelve XDDD HAHA pobre Kohaku, no es muy querido! Inu es otro amor! se preocupa realmente por Kagome! Y ella por fin se dio cuenta que el matrimonio no es sinónimo de amor u,u / Ayame se pasó de lanza XDDDD pero le dijo cosas muy ciertas a Koga. Ella es feliz ilusionándose y posiblemente encuentre a alguien antes que él u,u Si, Koga se pasó también al tenerla de mesera en la fiesta... U-U Koga se va a sentir mal por lo que pasó, si no es de piedra u,u pero puede que sea tarde... lalalalala okno sabemos que no /: / Este cap hubo muuuchos celos! XDDDDDDD Sí, Rin tiene esa determinación :3 no se deja de nadie! Y ese gusanito de la duda le comerá el cerebro conforme trabajen juntos. No aguantó NADA XDDDDDDD Hakudoshi no podrá u,u es que la pobre no tiene cabeza para hombres cuando quiere limpiar su nombre y pues pese a todo... Quiere a Sessh... HAHAHA, yo tampoco creo que aguanten nada XD pero les daré fortaleza. Tu teoría es bastante interesante, puede ser... Pero existe todavía otra razón que la impulsa. LALALALA yo dando spoilers... no debería XDDDD "el burro muerto pa'cojer zamuros" no sé que son zamuros pero capto la idea y no estás mal 7u7 pero shhhh! hahahaha todavía falta un por qué y no es precisamente que Sessh la ignore. Gracias por el kilométrico review :3 Nos leemos! SÍ! Empecé una historia de asesinatos, peligro, mentiras, seducción, sangre, juegos mentales. Cosa de nada XDDD Naaa, la verdad le tengo más fe a ese fic que a Infiltrada :3 Espero que puedas verla y darme tu opinión :3 Un abrazo!

Milly Taisho: Amors! HAHAHA tu odio hacia Sessh me mata XDDDD porque ambas sabemos que lo amas 7u7r Se sabrá de Ayame cuando regresen de México, dejaré que las cosas se enfríen entre esos dos.

Guest2: Sí, parejas crack everywhere! XDDD HAHAHA Byakuya con los labios rojos causando celos XDDDD naaa, fue el sensual de Alex.

Claudy05: Sí, y celos de paso. HAHA el pobre arde en el infierno por los celos! Kohaku y Kagura ahora tienen una mentira que sostener! Saludos!

Alexa Grayson Hofferson: HAHAHAHA hablando de México y salen los tacos, segunda que los menciona X'DDDD Sí, la pagará caro XD A Sara XD creo que todos la odian ya bastante. Pero eso se ganó Sessh. Y Hakudoshi... él pobre no quita el dedo del renglón! XDDD

SABASTU!: Ya por fin me pondré a leer XDD que me estoy atrasando con medio mundo! HAHAHA sí, pobre Kohaku, tan joven e inocente y en ese momento fue toqueteado XDDDDDD Rin se quiere hacer sexocasamentera (?) XDDDDD Quizá busque ayuda de Madam Pegasus en internet e.e hahahaha. / Pobre Kagura, vivir una infidelidad y después de querer tener hijos pffff pobre mujer u,u Kohaku fue un bello!/ Alex es la reencarnación de un crush e.e hahahahaha guilty DX Sí, el socio gringo era predecible XDDDDDDDD Sí! Kagura es una asaltacunas de closet! XDDDDDD Con ese trabajo en México su duda sobre la traición de Rin incrementará XDDD Me alegra que mi listilla se reduzca a nada :D gracias a ti por leer amodoracion!

Lin: Sí! Kohaku y Kagura 4evaaa! Hahaha tenía que meter algo de yaoi después de mi trauma con Usagi... Sí! era Bank el que le decía ninja! si es cierto! hahahahahaha Sessh sufrió muchos celos esta vez XDDDD

Yoo Joo: Me alegra leer eso! :D Sí! siempre es Rin la que tiene competencia, quería que Sessh sufriera un poco XDDDD Mexicans do it better (?) hahaha eso sonó como nombre de página erótica cofcofpornocofcof... Ardió, créeme que Sessh ya tuvo su experiencia en el infierno! en todos los sentidos hahahah eso del piquito no lo sé quizá en la despedida, me lo voy a pensar. Hahahaha hay unos mexicanos que uffffff están re buenos, pero también los hay que dan pena XD en todos lados hay de todo y Rin tuvo suerte con Alex XD muajajajaja

Guest3: Sí, que sufra! Sí, Kohagura ;3 HAHAHAH un poquitín de yaoi ;)

DanaLovesOhana: HAHAHA el yaoi es love XDDD se llevan fatal porque ambos son parecidos y chocan por eso. XDDD Jakotsu es demasiado imprudente e indiscreto y por eso es divertido XDDDDD HAHAHA La mentalidad de Byakuya es buscarse un macho pelo en pecho pero se dará de topes con eso XDDDD Verdad? Kagura tiene derecho a rehacer su vida! Sí! Y la volví a mencionar :P HAHAHA para Kagura es un niño XDDDD Kohaku se llevó mucho más aquí 7u7 Maté a Sesshomaru de celos en este cap, es que en los demás no me enfocaré en eso para nada. A estar juntos pero separados? Les sentará bien :P

SheilaStv: Sí, Kagura y Kohaku :3 haha es que no pude resistir, me gustan las parejas crack XD y la diferencia de edades. HAHAHA Sessh y Rin PECAN de orgullosos! pero harán su penitencia. XDDDDD Seguro que se ganó más de una ulcera XDDD

Guest4: Gracias :'3 fue espontaneo, se dio y ya XDDD Sessh se ahoga en sus celos XDDDDD Pobre Sessh todas lo quieren tostado en el infierno XDDDD

NekoDBZ98: HAHAHA no se buscó a alguien más exactamente, sólo a alguien para demostrar que es fuerte, quizá XDD y Sesshomaru arde en sus celos!

DanperJaz: Amor de mis amores! Ya me acostumbré a tus manoseos, al final del día siempre vuelves a mí (?) HAHAHA Yaoi habrá, no desesperes! XDDDDD y también habrá mucho más Kohagura ;3 Sí, pasarán cosas 7u7r se conocerán más a fondo XDDDD

Guest: Hahaha la trama de InuKag está casi terminada XDDD muchas gracias por leer y comentar (:

Gaby Gutierrez: No, no habrá más problemas entre ellos, tienen que trabajar pacificamente. Sí, Sessh se dará cuenta de su error! Ardiente, Lindo, a mí me gusta esa combinación :P hahahaha Sí, habrá algo de yaoi 7u7 XDDDD Me alegra que siempre quieras más :D haha yo seguiré escribiendo :D no te apures por eso :P Nos leemos!

Another: OMG hahaha en serio nunca habías leído yaoi? te estoy corrompiendo? HAHAHA al menos no eres homofóbico XD intentaré que no sea raro para ti! LO SABÍA! No es cosa mía, si les afecta! muajajajajajajaja. Perdón, si te lo han hecho perdón XDDD Es que a los hombres les encantan las mujeres mayores XDDDD No te apures, toma tu tiempo :3 un saludo!

Guest: Ya llegué con tu petición XDDDD Tranqui :P

Fabricio: LOS ELOTES LOL! hahaha sí, los elotes andan al dos por uno XDDDDDDD Sí, Rin saca provecho. Oh, ese tendrá que esperar un poco XDDD pero pronto... ajá... pronto.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar :'3 son hermosos, los amo!

 **Recuerden que sus reviews motivan a los autores a seguir publicando.**

Y no se les olvide pasarse por el grupo mañana a ver los dibujos del concurso!

Recuerden que el fic participa en la campaña con voz y voto. Porque leer y no comentar es como manosearme y salir corriendo!

Nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, algunas escenas son de películas y lo demás es de mua :*

Hola mis amores, les traigo un capítulo de este raro fic y uno de SIRBY antes de entrar a la universidad de nuevo :P espero los disfruten!

El capítulo anterior ni mencioné la canción que salió cuando Rin y Alex estaban bailando. Es de los Ángeles Azules. No me gusta mucho ese género -a menos que sea para bailar 7u7-, pero olvidé mencionar que son ellos los autores de la canción, titulada "Cómo te voy a Olvidar", interpretada también por Lucero. Como ya mencioné no es mi estilo (de hecho la canción salió de la obsesión de mi mamá por el grupo XD) y ella me contó su historia, la verdad es que tienen una trayectoria impresionante. Y su música es muy bailable X'DDD

Importante: Ya es un hecho que subiré de nuevo Infiltrada, antes de lo que pensé porque voy a entrar a la universidad y no siempre podré actualizar, y ese fic será como un comodín XDDDD Espero que le den una oportunidad porque fue mi primer bebé SesshRin terminado :'3 y le guardo mucho cariño! Y a todos los bellos lectores que tuvo/tiene/tendrá :'3

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

16

.

 _Sus tacones resonaban por el mármol del suelo pulido, llevaba días visitando a su amante para encuentros apasionados que terminaban con ella sobre el escritorio y papeles importantes esparcidos en el suelo. No le importaba mucho él, la verdad todo lo que quería era su ayuda para derribar la agencia de publicidad de los Taisho. Nunca iba a perdonar a Taisho por arruinar su vida, aunque los años pasaran, las heridas no sanaban. O no las dejaba sanar, simplemente porque así era ella._

 _Una mujer que nunca olvidaba, y siempre obtenía su venganza._

 _—El señor Bankotsu la está esperando —le comunicó la secretaria del moreno y ella avanzó hasta la puerta para abrirla de par en par._

 _—Llegas tarde —Bankotsu se había empezado a calentar desde que habían hablado por teléfono, su miembro estaba más que listo para clavarse entre esos pálidos muslos._

 _—Tenía cosas importantes que hacer —contestó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se deshizo de su saco y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa hasta abrirla por completo, sentándose sobre los muslos del moreno—. ¿Me extrañaste?_

 _—Sabes que no —le espetó antes de jalarla hasta él para devorarle los delgados labios, enterrando sus manos en el cabello castaño, deshaciéndose del sofisticado peinado de ella._

 _El calor comenzó a aumentar en ambos, y Bankotsu desabrochó la bragueta de sus pantalones de mezclilla mientras ella se arremangaba la falda para darle acceso más sencillo a su intimidad. El moreno rápidamente colocó su miembro entre las piernas de ella y la penetró sin más preámbulos esquivando la fina tela de sus pantis. Rápidamente ella comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras los grandes dedos de él se clavaban en su trasero haciéndola gemir de placer. Bankotsu cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Entregándose a un placer momentáneo._

 _Jadeó mientras ella aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos y él intentaba llegar hasta lo más profundo, bombeando con fuerza en el interior femenino._

 _—Rin... —los movimientos de ella cesaron._

 _—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme de esa manera? —escupió Sara molesta. Cada vez que intimaba con él pasaba lo mismo._

 _Desde que Bankotsu había visto a Rin Ko en la convención de alimentos, la había tenido en la cabeza. En su adolescencia había sido un patán con ella y se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida. Se había vuelto mucho más atractiva de lo que recordaba y lo que ella recordaba de él era su primera vez, pésima primera vez donde Bankotsu sólo había buscado su propio placer, abandonándola sin llamarle después. Era obvio que le sería difícil seducirla nuevamente, pero por eso Sara estaba ahí. Quien intentó expulsarlo de su cuerpo por la indignación pero él la sostuvo con fuerza._

 _—Espera —ella lo fulminó con la mirada y el entendió que tendría que terminar solo. Bufó molesto mientras ella se levantaba y comenzaba a acomodarse la ropa._

 _—Ya tengo casi lista la llamada falsa —se deshizo del peinando para volverlo a hacer._

 _—¿Qué haces si pide los registros?_

 _—No es nada difícil interceptar la llamada y que uno de mis chicos le confirme la veracidad de mi grabación. Lo siento por esa niña —mintió y Bankotsu se guardó su insatisfecha erección para después cruzarse de brazos—. Pero alégrate, es ahí donde entras tú._

 _—¿Evitaste usar llamadas con Sesshomaru?_

 _—Bank no soy estúpida, obviamente no usé ninguna de esas llamadas. También ya he hakeado su cuenta de correo de la agencia y copié todos sus trabajos para hacerlos pedacitos uno a uno. Empezando con Miko's Clothes. Es hora de que llames a la empresa y les digas que tienen una propuesta aquí en la agencia de tu hermano —Bankotsu no estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan de Sara, pero estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, quizá el podía ser el consuelo perfecto para Rin—. Espera no llames tú, que sea alguien más. Tu nombre no debe salir a la luz._

 _—Sara. Si algo sale mal, me desentiendo de este asunto —la ojiazul asintió dándole el avión._

 _—Nada va a salir mal —se abrochó la blusa—. Excepto lo nuestro, apesta —murmuró más para sí, detestaba que la llamara por otro nombre cuando era ella la que le brindaba placer, quizá lo había aguantado porque era un buen amante, pero todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo._

 _—Lo que sea —contestó él._

Sara despejó su mente, aquello había ocurrido apenas un par de semanas atrás. Todo hubiese sido perfecto, Rin fuera de la empresa y ella lista para ocupar el puesto. Hasta que Sesshomaru nombró a Hakudoshi como _head planning_. Eso tiró sus planes a la basura y aunque intentó sabotear todas las campañas siguientes, la gente se metía en su camino. Ayame y Hakudoshi eran peor que los granos en el trasero. Pensó que le tomaría más de la cuenta hacer y deshacer a su antojo, pero para su suerte, Ayame se había ausentado y Hakudoshi se había ido con Sesshomaru a México. Había logrado evadir a Kaede para meterse hasta la cocina de la empresa. Sabía que la vieja la tenía entre ceja y ceja así que hizo su trabajo lo más rápido posible.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—Sango, ya te dije que no pasa nada con Kohaku, es un niño —Kagura estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Por teléfono pensó que todo se había aclarado con la castaña pero al llegar a casa de ésta, fue bombardeada por una lluvia de preguntas.

—Pero yo lo vi, te besó frente a las cámaras...

—Actuación —contestó Kagura.

—Kohaku no hace ese tipo de actuaciones —le espetó la castaña encogiéndose en el sofá—. Ha salido con varias chicas desde que se volvió famoso pero ninguna relación se hizo pública —Sango estaba desconcertada por el comportamiento de su hermano. Lo había visto salir con mujeres, jóvenes de su edad pero siempre había sido muy discreto. No dejaba que la identidad de ellas saliera a la luz y aunque era un buen novio, nunca lo había visto ser tan _dulce._

—¿Estás diciendo que conmigo ha sido diferente? —lo último que necesitaba Kagura era a un chiquillo detrás de ella, tenía que comenzar a tramitar su divorcio con Ryura—. Si te hace sentir mejor, no me interesa en empezar algo con tu hermano pequeño...

—Kagura no me importa si mi hermano y tú se meten —a Sango le costó mucho decir eso porque era mentira, pero su hermano era mayor de edad y capaz de tomar ese tipo de decisiones—. Lo que no quiero es que lo uses para olvidar a tu marido y después lo dejes —Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No me conoces tan bien como crees, en primera eso no es mi estilo y en segunda nunca me metería con un niño.

—Kagura, Kohaku puede parecer un niño pero no lo es. Es un chico muy lindo y tierno —y Kagura lo sabía de primera mano. El gesto que le había hecho después de besarla con sus ojos cafés brillantes, el cabello a medio peinar y su sonrisa coqueta, había mostrado a un Kohaku demasiado adorable.

—Lo sé, no dañaré a tu pequeño —murmuró revisando sus cosas. Su auto estaba enfrente de la casa de Sango y su bolsa en el sillón—. ¿Mi celular?

—Lo puse a cargar, pero en cuanto prendió llovieron mensajes y llamadas de tu esposo así que lo apagué de nuevo —señaló el objeto y Kagura prendió el aparato. En efecto, muchas llamadas perdidas de su marido y los mensajes no se quedaban atrás.

Kagura únicamente sentía agradecimiento con el chico, de acuerdo y aceptaba que era muy atractivo pero ella era una vieja para él. Y una mujer demasiado independiente para andar de niñera.

Y sabía que una parte de ella se estaba mintiendo a sí misma.

Lo que las cosas podían cambiar en veinticuatro horas.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Jueves 05 de Noviembre de 2015

La señora Rivera le había regalado un hermoso vestido artesanal azul obscuro con flores tejidas a mano. Bastante pintoresco. Para su suerte tenía unas sandalias cafés para combinar. Le había advertido que el calor era insufrible sobre todo durante el medio día hasta las cuatro de la tarde. La señora tenía un inglés impecable, incluso había estudiado dos años en el extranjero, en Francia. Rin comenzaba a sospechar que la cabeza detrás de la empresa era ella y no su marido, aunque ambos le agradaban bastante.

—Mira eso —Byakuya le murmuró cerca de su oído.

Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi salieron con trajes de vestir. Ambos hombres miraron a todos —de ropa casual y primaveral—, Sesshomaru estaba un poco desconcertado por el atuendo de todo el mundo, pensó que ir a la empresa requeriría la vestimenta adecuada para los negocios y era lo único que llevaba. Ropa formal y obscura.

—Señor Taisho, no me gustaría ofenderlo pero no creo que quiera que su carísimo traje se llene de sudor —comentó el señor Rivera, Hakudoshi lo tradujo—. Mijo, dile a los gringos que se cambien.

Alex les ofreció algo de ropa y lo siguieron hasta su recámara, el chico abrió varios cajones y les dijo que podían tomar lo que necesitaran. Sesshomaru detestaba admitirlo pero el tipo no era desagradable. Mientras revisaba la ropa, Hakudoshi comenzó a charlar con Alex, estaban hablando de Rin, él fingió no escuchar mientras sacaba una camisa. Aunque Hakudoshi se había portado amable con Alex, notaba su acidez cuando preguntaba por su interés por la castaña.

—Rin es una joven bastante atractiva —aceptó—, sin embargo no creo que sea el tipo de chicas que puedes conquistar para pasar un buen rato. Rin se compromete de verdad en todo lo que hace —Alex se sentó en el colchón mientras Hakudoshi se cambiaba.

Sesshomaru se odió por estar de acuerdo con las palabras del joven.

—Y no creo que usted sea de esa clase de personas que creen en el amor a distancia... —Alex se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa.

—Quizá deba ofrecerle que se quede —bromeó el hombre—. Me contó que está con la ATEP pero no es un trabajo convencional, de hecho de momento no tiene nada que la ate a Nueva York —y Sesshomaru sabía de primera mano que aquello era cierto. Si Rin era la mujer convenenciera y aprovechada que él creía que era, tomaría una oferta como esa. Se quedaría en México con una familia que le facilitaría una buena vida, pero una pequeña parte de él sabía que ella no haría tal cosa. O eso quería creer ese lado suyo que hacía tanto por dudar de su traición, esa molesta vocecilla le gritaba que no haría algo semejante. La que todavía guardaba la esperanza de que ella fuese inocente.

—Deberíamos apurarnos —Sesshomaru terminó por usar una camisa de manga corta blanca y unos shorts hueso, también tomó prestadas unas sandalias obscuras, el atuendo de Hakudoshi no era muy diferente, y cuando estuvieron listos Alex los guió a su camioneta. El señor Rivera ocupaba el lugar del copiloto, Rin y Byakuya estaban en los asientos siguientes, por ende Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi tuvieron que quedarse en los de hasta atrás, pues Alex iba a conducir.

El camino fue bastante tedioso al principio, cuando le dijeron que haría bastante calor, Sesshomaru no se lo tomó demasiado en serio, y aunque el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, el ambiente resultaba por demás abrumador. Sofocante. Y encima lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Rin hablando con Alex, quien le había prometido llevarlos a los lugares más turísticos una vez que terminaran el trabajo. Seguramente en un par de días. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos con intención de alejar su mente de aquella situación pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era el segundo de Hakudoshi.

— _Señor Taisho, intenté comunicarme con Hakudoshi pero no contesta._

 _—_ ¿Qué sucede? —el chico sonaba nervioso, Sesshomaru estaba acostumbrado pero aquel muchacho estaba _muy_ nervioso.

— _Ayame no ha venido y hemos tenido algunas complicaciones, ¿podría mandar de regreso a Hakudoshi?_ —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño pero prosiguió con voz calmada.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

— _Nada que él no pueda manejar... Yo podría hacerme cargo con Ayame, si ella estuviera aquí._

—Lo mandaré de regreso entonces —Sesshomaru colgó la línea.

¿Problemas? Quizá no había sido buena idea llevarse con él a Hakudoshi, quizá debería regresar él mismo a ver lo que pasaba con su agencia pero el negocio que tenían por delante era importante. Miró a Hakudoshi y lo puso al tanto de todo. De pronto hicieron una parada y Alex se bajó mientras le echaban gasolina a la camioneta. Regresó unos cinco o diez minutos después con bolsas de plástico en las manos y varias aguas. Las pasó a Rin y Byakuya después de tomar un par para él y su padre. Rin tomó su botella y la de su compañero y le extendió a Hakudoshi la última bolsa con un par de botellas.

—Gracias —el chico no esperó ni un segundo para sacar el agua y empinársela, ni él podía culparlo, el calor estaba tremendo. Sesshomaru tomó la suya y bebió de ella —con menos desesperación que Hakudoshi— y miró al frente,

Rin había sacado una paleta de agua color roja, seguramente de sandía, con forma cilíndrica y pequeña. Intentó desviar su mirada antes de que la llevase a su boca pero le resultó imposible. La forma en la que paseó su lengua por la paleta comenzó a calarle, conocía todos sus movimientos bastante bien y su miembro hacía lo mismo. ¿Cómo un acto tan trivial lo ponía de esa forma? Él siempre había sabido controlarse y controlar a su pene hasta que la conoció. Miró en otra dirección, Hakudoshi revisaba sus correos, en seguida volvió su vista a ella y la vio meterse la punta de la paleta a la boca y succionar el jugoso líquido rojo, y su miembro se puso erecto. ¿Cómo concentrarse en otra cosa con tremenda mamada a una paleta? Sesshomaru ahogó un gruñido y con toda la voluntad posible giró su rostro a la ventanilla.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento habían pasado a una carretera, medio vacía. Estaban rodeados de árboles y sólo tenían un camino por delante con dos carriles, el de ida y el de vuelta. Miró sólo una vez hacia Rin, la paleta estaba fuera de su boca e intercambiaba palabras con Byakuya, sus labios se habían manchado de rojo cereza y estaban hinchados por el frío del hielo, tragó seco y volvió a fijarse en el camino. Llegaron a un almacén bastante grande y Alex aparcó. Todos abrieron las puertas y bajaron rápidamente, Rin se estiró con los brazos hacia arriba y su vestido se levantó un poco, Sesshomaru la pasó de largo —con sumo esfuerzo—, para encontrarse con los señores Rivera.

Al momento de entrar, les entregaron una bata blanca a cada uno. Todas eran de una sola talla —grande—, y los dedos de Rin Apenas se asomaban por las mangas. Sesshomaru no podía creer que incluso debajo de ese atuendo nada atractivo, Rin lo seducía con cada movimiento que hacía sin que ella así se lo propusiera. Quizá porque él conocía cada curva de su cuerpo y podía fácil imaginársela debajo de la tela impecable que cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo.

El recorrido por la fábrica iba a ser bastante largo, pues durante los primeros minutos, antes de ingresar a alguna de las áreas, Alex les comentó que eran cerca de dieciséis pasos para la creación de la tela. Afuera hacía mucho calor sin embargo por dentro el aire acondicionado se encargaba de mantener a los trabajadores y a las máquinas en condiciones óptimas para trabajar. Primero accedieron a un área llena de rodillos con hilos, demasiados hilos que parecían estar en una enorme telaraña. Alex les explicó que había cuatrocientos diecisiete conos en la máquina para unir los hilos en rollos.

—Después son llevados a engomar, prácticamente ese paso es la mitad del trabajo —comentó el chico de ojos verdes y los guió hacia esa área, saltándose algunas máquinas para hacer más rápido el proceso. Rin anotaba algunas cosas en su celular mientras les explicaban los pasos a seguir. No la había visto detenerse a bromear, o coquetear con Alex en ningún momento. Estaba por demás concentrada en su trabajo y algo le dijo que él debía hacer lo mismo.

—Encontré un vuelo mañana en la tarde, pero sale desde la Ciudad de México —le comentó Hakudoshi, quien no estaba contento con tener que regresar pero entendía de prioridades.

—¿Viajarás en autobús? —el chico asintió—. ¿A qué hora? —Hakudoshi miró su celular.

—En ocho horas, me da tiempo de terminar el recorrido y regresar a preparar mi maleta —Sesshomaru asintió.

El engomado consistía en el tratado de los hilos para que tuvieran un buen tejido, y lo único que veían todos eran gigantescos rodillos cubiertos de hilos girando. También les explicaron que se tenía que hacer uso de algunos químicos, Alex los guió a una pequeña bodega a unos pasos de la máquina y Byakuya y Rin comenzaron a revisar los costales blancos con químicos, hicieron sus anotaciones y continuaron después de eso.

—Esta máquina de engomado es única aquí en México —comentó Alex—. Después compactamos los hilos a altas temperaturas —señaló a los trabajadores que se encargaban de hacer funcionar la máquina y los saludó con la mano y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Cuándo había hecho él algo como eso?

Nunca, Sesshomaru era de un parco "buenos días", y nada más. Sin embargo notó la alegría con la que sus trabajadores le respondieron el saludo y sintió envidia por un segundo. Después recordó que a él no le importaba que sus trabajadores y él se llevaran bien, mientras el trabajo quedara perfecto. Además había jefes de área que se encargaban de llevar la buena relación con sus equipos, a él debían rendirle cuentas y buenas campañas para cerrar contratos.

—¿Seis mil metros? —preguntó Rin incrédula, Alex asintió—. Eso es bastante, y cada uno...

—Así es —señaló otra máquina—, los carretes quedan bastante _chonchos_ —Rin miraba incrédula como iban formándose colosales carretes de hilos blancos—. Antes de pasar al área de tejido, vayamos al comedor a desayunar algo —Alex comenzó su andar y todos lo siguieron a excepción de su padre que se había detenido a hablar con algunos de los trabajadores, quizá a explicarles qué estaba pasando.

El comedor era bastante espacioso, seguramente cabrían todos los empleados —que no eran pocos—, las mesas eran metálicas y alargadas, para doce personas, y en medio del lugar había una barra con alimentos. Alex les indicó que tomaran un plato y se sirvieran de la barra de ensaladas, frente a la cocina había dos personas que les servirían el plato fuerte. Rin comenzó a prepararse una ensalada con un poco de pasta, había sentido la pesada mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella en repetidas ocasiones. Sin embargo su atención era acaparada por su trabajo, y en ese momento por un jitomate cherry que no se dejaba coger por su tenedor.

—Ni siquiera en ATEP tenemos tanta comida disponible —murmuró Byakuya quien ya había llenado su plato.

—Necesito una cosa de estas en mi departamento —convino ella con una sonrisa—. Olvídalo no cabría —hizo un mohín y ambos caminaron hacia los demás que estaban sirviéndose guisados. Alex explicaba en que se basaba cada plato. Todos tenían pollo, pescado o carne y Rin arrugó la nariz, era difícil encontrar un buen lugar para comer donde descartaran a los animales.

—Tenemos pastor de soya —le comentó el chico de ojos verdes—. Es más económico que traer un trompo de pastor —bromeó y Rin rió sin entender a qué se refería.

Cuando se sentaron —Rin y Byakuya habían aceptado el pastor de soya—, la castaña esperó a que su compañero le confirmara que no era carne y después comenzaron a comer mientras las preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de la empresa textil salían a colación. Alex le comentó que alrededor de ciento veinte máquinas trabajaban las veinticuatro horas del día. Era una de las empresas que más trabajos generaban en el estado y que aproximadamente se producía un millón de metros de tela al mes. Era una empresa sumamente grande y prestigiosa en México.

—También tenemos gatos en el almacén —dijo Alex en general, pero viendo a Rin quien alzó las cejas con sorpresa—. Mantienen lejos a los roedores y son lindos —le guiñó el ojo y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada—. A los trabajadores les gusta tenerlos aquí...

—¿No se acercan a las máquinas? —preguntó ella un poco preocupada, muchas se veían peligrosas.

—No, no los dejamos entrar al ninguna de las áreas donde están las máquinas. Mantienen a los ratones lejos de las cajas empaquetadas, les damos también los hilos y retazos de tela inservibles —se encogió de hombros—. Los cuidadores y trabajadores nocturnos se han encariñado con ellos.

—¿Los podemos ir a ver? —preguntó Rin realmente ilusionada, con los ojos brillantes.

—Desde luego que sí, al finalizar el recorrido los llevaré al almacén.

Alex después del desayuno los guió al área de tejido. Las máquinas ya no eran tanto de rodillos y carretes gigantes, sino de las encargadas en hacer el tejido, Rin estaba impresionada por la velocidad a la que trabajaban las máquinas entrecruzando sistemas de hilos. Siguieron caminando hasta que les explicaron cómo realizaban el control de calidad y Rin comenzó a tomar nota nuevamente. Lo único que veía eran decenas de telas blancas saliendo de la tejedora, el señor Rivera les dijo que todavía tenían que pasar por varios procesos antes de la venta. Lo que ellos conocían como _los acabados_.

—La tela ingresa a este horno —Rin mantuvo su distancia por las altas temperaturas, veía la tela dando vueltas en una especie de caminadora, como si la tela fuese la cinta donde hay que correr, y cerca —pero no tanto como para quemarla—, se prendían llamas que se encargaban de eliminar las pelusas o rebabas de los hilos. Los detalles superficiales.

—Impresionante —comentó Rin asombrada.

—Lo es mientras la tela no se queme —añadió Hakudoshi.

—Si la tela pasa el fuego sin inconveniente, se lava y pasa a un proceso de blanqueo —Alex señaló varias de las máquinas y le llovieron varias preguntas por parte de Rin y Hakudoshi, sobre todo acerca de los elementos que usaban para lavar las telas. Rin no perdía detalle de ninguna respuesta y la anotaba en su celular.

—Huele a agua oxigenada —Byakuya arrugó la nariz, el aroma aumentaba conforme iban avanzando.

—Es porque utilizamos el agua oxigenada —le contestó Alex—, a una temperatura cercana a los ochenta grados por dos horas, la tela se vuelve completamente blanca.

—Ahora sé como blanquear mis calcetines que se cuelen en la lavadora con ropa de color —rió Rin y Alex compartió el chiste, Byakuya alzó una ceja hacia su compañera y Sesshomaru tensó la mandíbula.

Alguna vez sus bóxers blancos terminaron siendo rosados por las distracciones de Rin al momento de lavar ropa.

—Y se vuelve a lavar la tela —la siguiente máquina era más impresionante que la anterior. Más grande y Rin podía sentir que le salpicaba ligeramente la cara—. El PH de la tela se neutraliza con ácido —la castaña arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué le hacen a los deshechos? —la pregunta agarró en curva al chico de ojos verdes—. ATEP no sólo está preocupada por el uso de seda, pieles o pelaje de animales. El planeta en sí nos concierne...

—Lo sé —aceptó el joven Rivera—. Lo sabemos, es sólo que ese dato no lo tengo justo ahora —Rin alzó una ceja. No le creía—. Anteriormente eran desechados al canal, sin embargo en los últimos años el gobierno ha impuesto algunas normas para regular este comportamiento por parte de las empresas —le comentó a su padre lo que Rin había preguntado y el señor le contó el procedimiento para que él pudiera explicárselo a los futuros socios—. El agua se junta, la de la segunda lavada y la última, incluso la que sale después de la pigmentación para ser tratada en conjunto. El agua que se utiliza en la primera lavada se trata a parte para poder ser reutilizada más adelante en el proceso. No toda el agua puede ser recuperada si es esa tu duda.

—Mi duda es a dónde va esa agua —Rin se mantuvo firme. Alex se tensó un poco ante la escrutadora mirada femenina—. Leyendo la información de la empresa en el vuelo, descubrí que han minimizado el uso del agua lo que me parece excelente, pero quiero saber qué pasa con el agua.

—El agua se va tratando continuamente para futuros procesos, al llegar al último se trata para ser desechada sin tantos químicos o contaminantes como agua residual. Es la mejor manera de evitar contaminar el ambiente —Rin, no muy satisfecha, anotó todo en su celular. Se mordió el labio, sabía que en comparación con algunas empresas textiles incluso en Estados Unidos, la empresa de los Rivera mantenía sus residuos contaminantes al mínimo. Por desgracia Alex tenía razón, no había forma de minimizar más el daño.

Después de aquella disputa del agua, el recorrido se volvió un poco pesado. Pasaron al área de secado y después de pigmentación. Las preguntas seguían saliendo de la boca de la castaña o en algunas ocasiones si algo se le escapaba, era Byakuya quien hablaba. También vieron como se hacían los estampados en la tela —hechos previamente a computadora—, y por último vieron cómo se empaquetaban toneladas de tela.

Antes de irse pasaron a ver a los gatos y el abrumador ambiente se desvaneció en cuanto la castaña tuvo a uno en sus brazos y éste comenzó a lamerle la cara cual perro. Era un gato negro con ojos verdes, bastante tranquilo, a diferencia de uno blanco que era más huraño y no salía de su escondite. Estuvieron un rato en el almacén hablando de los gatos hasta que tuvieron que dejar la planta antes de que obscureciera.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Viernes 06 de Noviembre de 2015

Una llamada de Kohaku. Con eso había despertado. Después de haber estado un rato con Sango, preparó sus cosas para ir a su casa. Ryura había estado esperándola. Su discusión no había sido nada relevante, Ryura simplemente había ido por una maleta para dejarla. Hablaron del divorcio y del espectáculo que Kagura se había armado. Reconoció el dolor en los ojos de él, Ryura se sentía miserable por no haber descubierto antes su _infidelidad_ y se quedó satisfecha por el resultado. Había herido el orgullo de su futuro ex marido y lo había sacado de sus casillas. Se había vuelto una furia en cuanto tocaron el tema de Kohaku, el tenista menor que ambos. A diferencia de las mujeres, los hombres podían ser infieles porque no estaban hechos para la monogamia, según él. Kagura no se contuvo al momento de voltearle la cara con una cachetada —que le reventó un vaso sanguíneo en uno de sus dedos—, pero la cara de él quedó peor.

 _Puta._ Esa había sido su respuesta antes de devolverle el golpe. La vista de Kagura se nubló y lo último que vio fueron los ojos de sorpresa y arrepentimiento de Ryura por su acción. Despertó durante la madrugada, seguramente su esposo la había cargado hasta recostarla en el sillón y le había puesto una manta. Encontró una nota que decía que los abogados se harían cargo y que pronto estarían separados. Fue al baño a untarse algún analgésico para el moretón que le quedó en el pómulo y tomó pastillas para dormir. Claro que los abogados se harían cargo, y una orden de restricción contra Ryura.

Y a la mañana siguiente recibió la llamada de ese crío porque un coche la iba a recoger para llevarla con él para pasar el fin de semana en su hogar. Caprichoso. Sin embargo quedarse en esa casa con cosas de su esposo todavía ahí significaría verle la cara en los siguientes días y eso era algo que no quería hacer. Por eso estaba en ese momento llegando a la residencia de Kohaku, su invitación había sido quedarse tres días con él para mantener su mentira y que ella lo acompañara a una fiesta el sábado por la noche. Sango iba a matarla, pero el golpe de Ryura fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla perder el sentido… Común. Porque estaba segura que no iba a ser una reunión amistosa de dos actores. Terminó de cubrir el moretón con maquillaje y se puso lentes obscuros.

Kohaku estaba justo afuera de la entrada principal para recibirla.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno? Kagura se abrió la puerta y bajó antes de que el chico pudiera acercarse. Pensó que en su guarda ropas de deportista no tendría nada que no fueran _bodys_ de licra y shorts deportivos. Pero mostraba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera gris de manga corta, dejando ver sus marcados y sensuales brazos de tenista. Al igual que ella portaba unos obscuros lentes y llevaba su largo y castaño cabello en una coleta alta. Hermano de sango tenía que ser.

—¿Equipaje? —preguntó él y Kagura se dio cuenta en ese momento que no había empacado mucho. Generalmente habría vaciado el armario para un mes, pero había metido sólo lo indispensable porque no quería permanecer más tiempo en su casa.

—Una maleta, en la cajuela —dijo ella, se había percatado del paparazzi que estaba afuera del complejo de casas de súper lujo donde residía el tenista. Sabía que la habían fotografiado y estaba bien con eso. Ella se quitó los lentes al igual que él.

—Sonríele a la cámara _—_ murmuró él con una encantadora sonrisa, Kagura se acercó a él a pasos decididos y sin ningún preámbulo lo besó en los labios con algo más que pasión.

—¿Suficiente? —preguntó con una mano sobre la nuca de Kohaku, el chico estaba ligeramente asombrado por su acción, pero el gesto de felicidad nada se lo quitaba.

—Me parece que no —intentó acercarse a ella pero Kagura puso su dedo índice en los suaves labios de él, impidiéndole un segundo beso, él tomó su mano—. Ya bajaron tu maleta, ¿vamos a comer? —Kagura alzó una ceja—. Ese hombre de ahí nos va a seguir a donde quiera que vayamos y va a tomar muchas, muchas fotos.

—Hmp —Kagura regresó al interior del carro y Kohaku entró por la otra puerta, el viaje le había resultado largo y tener que pasar más tiempo encerrada en el vehículo le caía fatal, pero eso era menos tiempo a solas con el chico.

—¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó él.

—Tenemos una mentira que mantener —susurró ella.

—No, en serio —Kohaku no era tonto. Sabía que algo más la había llevado hasta él—. Seguramente me extrañaste —ella viró hacia él escandalizada—. De acuerdo, no es eso.

—No quería estar en casa, eso es todo.

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, Kohaku había hecho la reservación en cuanto ella le dijo que sí iría a su casa a pasar el fin de semana. El hecho de que estuviera preparando su divorcio le daba muchas oportunidades de pasar tiempo con ella, al inicio había pensado en dejar pasar un par de semanas antes de verla de nuevo, pero decir que era paciente era mucho. Kohaku no iba a perderse la oportunidad de enamorarla. Antes de terminar la comida notó que Kagura se había súper maquillado, algo no muy común en ella, según él.

—Ni cuando nos conocimos, ni la noche del bar llevabas tanto maquillaje —los largos dedos de Kohaku rozaron la zona herida de su pómulo y ella ahogo un gemido—. ¿Ha sido tu esposo?

—No lo volverá a hacer —Kohaku frunció el ceño—. No puede acercárseme, si lo hace todo sale a la luz y él puede perder el único trabajo que ha logrado mantener, no es estúpido.

—Lo ha sido, mira cómo te dejó —Kagura giró el rostro hacia otro lado.

—No viste cómo lo dejé yo a él —aunque seguramente su cachetada no había dejado una marca como el moretón que ella tenía, su golpe al orgullo masculino había sido su mejor movimiento.

Ambos fingieron tener una charla amena cuando en realidad hablaban del divorcio de ella. Kohaku no quería tocar el tema que había estado rondando su cabeza los últimos días. Kagura —borracha—, había hablado de su ilusión de comenzar a tener hijos. Kohaku adoraba a los niños y tal vez era hora de tenerlos. Si Kagura no se resistía a la química que había entre ellos. Tal vez Kohaku era muy joven para tener hijos, pero él era responsable y cariñoso. Había sido el hermano mayor de Rin por muchos, muchos años.

Saliendo del restaurante haló a la mujer hacia él y devoró sus labios, ignoró el flashazo que se repitió un par de veces y aprovechó que ella no ponía resistencia. Sus manos se colocaron en sus caderas descendiendo y ascendiendo con parsimonia. Kagura reaccionó y deshizo el beso, no fue capaz de reclamar nada porque ella también se había dejado llevar.

—Kohaku espera —lo alejó a penas nada—. Le he prometido a Sango que no iba a lastimarte.

—No vas a dañarme Kagura, en todo caso me haré daño yo solo —le susurró al oído, besando el contorno de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su barbilla—. Me has dejado claro que no buscas estabilidad.

—No pareces la clase de chico que se conformaría con eso —y él no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

—Todavía puedo convencerte de fugarnos a Las Vegas —Kagura alzó las cejas confundida—. Sólo bromeo, ni siquiera te has divorciado.

—No tienes oportunidad Kohaku, eres un niño —Kagura entró al vehículo y Kohaku apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. No podía alegar que su edad no era corta, pero él no la veía como alguien tan mayor.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Antes que nada, fueron muy pocos los que dudaron que Sara fuera "tonta", felicidades, y más a los que me dijeron que trabajaba con Bank X'DD me pillaron e.e

Sección de los SPOILERS:

SIRBY: Bueno creo que ya lo he puesto en todos lados X'D pero se vienen varias bombas en el siguiente cap. ¿De quién es el cuerpo? ¿Está relacionado con el caso de Collins? ¿Qué pasará en un armario donde estén Sesshomaru y Rin encerrados? O: lalalalala ¿Qué descubrirá Inuyasha sobre Karen? D:

Collage: ¿Por qué Hakudoshi tiene que regresar? D: Ahora Sessh y Rin están con menos moscas en el plato 7u7 hahaha.

* * *

Respondiendo a sus bellos reviews:

Lady Beretta: Es que quién desaprovecharía la oportunidad si su platónico se fuera a divorciar X'D Kohaku está haciendo que Kagura caiga en sus redes 7u7r Yo también amo cuando Sessh se pone celoso X'DDDD haha es genial porque sabemos que muere por dentro. Gracias nena :3 Me alegra que se acepte infiltrada de nuevo, ya que voy a entrar a la universidad será como mi comodín X'DDD

Serena Tsukino Chiba: Más celos? HAHAHA pobre hombre! Sí, pobre hombre timado :V Hahaha pobre Sesshomaru! Se va a llevar el golpe de su vida al saber la verdad u,u Abrazo de oso nena (:

Kagoyame: Amor de mis amores! Que bueno que te agrade la idea de que suba de nueva Infiltrada :'3 hahha pobre Sessh X'DDDD Y Hakudoshi es más iluso que Kohaku XDDDDDDDDDDD Hahaha sí, Kagura podría dejarse llevar sólo un poco más XDDDD Sí! Es que estaba viendo hércules el día que actualicé :V hahahaha

DreamFicGirl: hahaha pobre Sessh, sus testículos han sufrido demasiado! Sara no es nada bruta. Al contrario es una maldita genio ):

Rocío A: Gracias nena :D haha ese tenista es listo como él solo! 7u7 Habrá lemon Kohagura 7e7 Hahaha gracias nena :'3 tus palabras siempre me hacen el día :3 :3 :3

Yoo Joo: Sí, es esa la canción X'DDD amoor amoor amoor *turururu* amor amor amor! hahaha XDDD Tu lado B? todos tenemos un lado que nadie conoce e.e hahaha Ufff yo no puedo esconder que me encanta el yaoi 7u7r Nos, querida, nos iremos si eso es pecado XDDDD Rin sabe jugar sus cartas muy bien aquí XDDDD HAHHAAH Rin me parece todo menos caperucita X'DD de inocente tiene la cara no más! XDDDD Kogayame en camino, pensé que lo podría meter aquí pero no cupo XDDD Kohaku y Kagura la pasarán muy muy MUY bien XDDD

Kagura: Verdad? Son un amor XDDDD gané! gracias hermosa :3 Sí! muajaja y se ahogó/quemó en ellos XDDDD Sara maldita 7n7

DanperJaz: Amors! Hahaha floja XDDDDD Collage es Collage, drama es drama XDDD Ugh yo también amo el chocolate y lo odio al mismo tiempo... Kohaku es un amor XD Demasiados celos sufrió ya nuestro Sessh. Yo puedo X'DDDD el orgullo es primero mujer! y en caso de Rin, el trabajo XD Tu familia es Rivera? XDDD LOL HAHA el señor Rivera es cagado de verdad X'DDDD Ya regresaran las parejas.

NekoDBZ98: Para nada, verdad? Kohaku es un loquillo XDDDD HAHAHA pobre Sesshomaru! Pero todavía no acaba la estancia de Rin ahí XDDDDD mi orgullo también puede más!

HoolieDaniSars: Pobre Sessh, lo ahogué en sus celos! Nunca has comido algo picante y luego algo caliente? es la misma sensación XDDDD Pronto subiré el primer cap de Infiltrada XDDD

Alexa Grayson Hofferson: HAHA pobre Sessh todos quieren verlo arden el celos! Nalgadas también e.e Sara hará más que eso! es una maldita! Es que Kohaku es un amor :3 haha gracias nena!

Dani Pasos: Pobre hombre! hahaha su tenseiga X'DDDD hahaha creo que eres la más tierna con los insultos hacia Sessh X'DDDDDDDDD HAHHAHA pobre Kohaku se hizo mala fama XDDDD Habrá zukulemcia entre esos dos e.e mucho más pronto de lo que crees!

Milly Taisho: Amorssss! Hahaha a él no le gusta Kagura, ya se enamoró de ella e.e hahaha es que amo a esa mujer X'DDDDD hahaha Rin quiere que sufra pero tampoco tanto XDDDD

Guest1: Gracias nena/nene. A Rin siempre la hecho decidida, en SIRBY hice una excepción en los primeros caps pero se volverá igual decidida XDDD, alejarla de Sessh no era el motivo de Sara, a ella no le interesa mucho él. Gracias por leer! :3

Abigz: Hahaha la llave de los reviews X'DDDD ay nena te pasas de adorable! Inocente? Kohaku? PFPFFF ni la cara X'DDDDDDD Qué es un hache de P? OH... ya ya ya XDDD hahaha LOL soy medio lenta XDDDD hahaha tierna, con Kagura? XDD será tierna porque Kohaku es un bello! Pero Kagura será un poco difícil de meter en ese término XDD Kohaku se ha enamorado perdidamente de ella! hombre tenía que ser y joven además! A esa edad los hombres bastan de dos horas para caer! Los anillos, dudo que Kohaku los quiera usar pronto... Si las cosas van bien ni los va a necesitar! Está hasta los huevos por ella, en plural! Once años u.u eso a Kagura también le parece algo excesivo u,u once... Son once no? XDDDD a checar las fichas de nuevo e.e yo y las edades... Dije que ella tenía 34? no eran 33? XDDDD ya me hice bolas, lo checharé de nuevo. pero sí, es mayor que Sessh XDDD Puede que a algunos hombres les importe, pero no a Kohaku XDD hahaha espeor no echarlo a perder con ellos, porque tengo la mar de ideas XDDD/ HAAHAHAHA Pobre Sessh! me he pasado con él XDDD HAHAHAH Sesshomaru no lo va a aceptar tan facilmente... El orgullo... umu un arma filosa. Sí, Sessh fue impulsivo y malvado con ella ): hahah es que Rin es Rin. Quién no va a estar de su lado? / Rin limpiará su nombre... Pero no todavía. Me lees el pensamiento? Ya te hiciste spoiler tú solita XDDDDD omg renuncio! de acuerdo no, pero has dado en un par de clavos. HHAHAHA plañirá de dolor el hombre! Rin tiene ovarios bien puestos! Dios te escuchó y Sara también. Hakudoshi se marchó esa noche U.U hahahaha espero acabarlo antes de la navidad de este año X'DDDDD /Me alegra poder haberte hecho sonreír en esos momentos nena, te amodoro :'3

Yarisha: Gracias nena (: Los zamuros son como aquí los buitres XDDDDD Kohakura me está gustando mucho aquí XDDD Es que Kohaku está acostumbrado a ganar e.e/ Pobre Sessh lo quemé en el infierno de los celos XDDDD y en qué situación los metí! Hakudoshi está por regresar a poner orden en la empresa! XDDDD Pero Sara ya hizo y deshizo algunas cosas :V Nos leemos en el grupo! Abrazo de oso coloso para ti también!

Indominus Dea: Hahah es que Kohaku no va a dejar ir a semejante mujer! Hahaha Kagura no le es indiferente, pero creo que le factor de la edad siempre estará ahí. Hay que aprender a lidiar con él XD son más de diez años! "Pobre" hahahaha se quemó en el infierno XDDDD HAHAHHA sí, Rin tiene los ovarios bien puestos! Y va con todo contra él XDDDD

HasuLess: Hahaha es que un amor! Kohaku siempre ha sido tan lindo XDDD nadie lo veía ): Hahaha pobre Kagura, ella no quiere andar de niñera pero bien que deja el agua correr 7u7r XD lo único que va a interferir es la diferencia de edad en la consciencia de Kagura u,u pero aprenderá a vivir con ello XDDD Pobre Sessh! le di con todo XDDDDD A Rin le sentó bien un rato picar a Sesshomaru, pero se ha puesto seria XDDDD Pobre Hakudoshi, apenas da un paso y me lo regresan a los united! DX hahahaha Sí, era de Hércules, me vi la peli el día que estaba terminando el cap XDDD

DomPath: HAHAHAHA pobre Sessh, todas lo quieren bien muerto de celos! Habrá más Kohagura! claro que sí ;)

Sabastu: No va a usar los anillos en un rato, no los necesita aún XDDDD HAHAHHA Kagura no sabe que ya lo ha corrompido 7u7 Kohaku no es tonto XDDDD Pobre mujer! le ha ido como en montaña rusa en estos días u,u/ Los homo-friends/family son geniales XDDD Más que la situación XDDD pobre hombre con pene hambriento de atención! HAHAHAHAH Rin lo ha dejado con ojos cuadrados al hombre! Sólo AJÁ! ese hombre se tima solo. Sí, ella también se tima XDDD Sí! Vi la peli el día que estaba terminando el cap. Gracias por leer amodoración :3

Guest2: Haha gracias por comentar nena/nene :3 aquí está por fin la conti!

Fabricio: HAHAHA no, no aguantó nada! XDDDD En serio? 7u7 los hombres sufren tanto? O: XDDD hahahaha pobre demonio! hahahahahaha te la devoras tú solo! en SIRBY no le quitas los ojos de encima e.e debería preocuparme? XDDD

ZY: Sí! cambié de nombre :P hahaha perdón ha sido así nada más XDDDD HAHAH todas amaron eso XD hasta yo 7u7 muajajaja soy mala! Gracias por todo nena (:

Lin: Verdad? XDDD me entiendes! :P la amo así XD hahaha fuimos malas con él 7u7 hahah sí, asalta bardas el nene XDDDDD y Kagura que se está dejando XD

Cleoru Misumi: Gracias nena hermosa :'3 awww eres una bella! ahaha gracias nena eres un amor! y una maravillosa lectora! no te apures con la elocuencia XDDDD

DanaLovesOhana!: Holi :P Kohaku no dejará ir a Kagura soltera 7u7 Sí, los descubrieron! chan chan chan! Kohaku es una figura pública XD es normal que la noticia corra como pan caliente! Sango está ahorita muy confundida! teme por su hermanito! Kohalu no se anda con rodeos después de todo! XDDDD Kagura empieza a sospechar que algo pasó en su borrachera e.e hahaha/ Rin lo puso celoso pero dejó el juego para ponerse seria en el trabajo. Hahaha Sessh ha perdido la exclusividad de sus malos pasos de baile XDDD Naaa, no le apura que tenga amigos gay, menos celos para él! XDDDDD Amigos que te graben haciendo el ridículo en todos lados están ): hahaha la bachata es muy erótica para bailar 7u7 muajajaja HAHAHHAHA cita: "Las rupturas duelen incluso en la entrepierna D:." mi mamá me acaba de callar por la carcajada que me salió con eso XDDDD Rin no es toda ternura 7u7 hay maldad en ella mujajja XDD Rin es una diva? XDD sí, le tomó el pelo XDD Rin es fuerte y saldrá de esa, aunque le duela también /:

Another: Otro de mis amores consentidos! Es que el Kohagura asdfghjklñ :3 es muy interesante, si el hombre es maduro! XD HAHAHA muy infantil pero eso buscaba yo XD uff lo ignoró completamente XDDD y en el siguiente veremos que eso le ha dolido más a él XDDD

Cochita D: Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic! (: espero que siga gustandote a medida que avanza! (:

* * *

Gracias todos por leer y comentar (: me hacen el día/noche/madrugada! Los amo! Recuerden pasar por el grupo a leer los cuentos cortos!

Este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado, con voz y voto. Porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo!

 **Sus reviews motivan a los autores a seguir publicando!**

 **:3**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y muchas escenas fueron tomadas de películas.

Hola amores míos! Perdón el retraso XD Como ya sabrán, hay una disminución en la actividad del los fandoms últimamente, no sólo aquí sino también en otros /:

Los que leen SIRBY saben que voy a aplicar medidas para mejorar la situación, o intentarlo al menos. Tenía rato que no hacía mención del grupo Elixir Plateado porque hice una limpieza a finales del año pasado, removiendo a los inactivos. Muchos creen que es nada más porque sí pero también se trata de una cuestión de seguridad, no sabemos si los que están en el grupo sin participar pueden ser criminales dementes o algo así. Pero bueno, ya he hecho dicha limpieza y por eso vuelvo a mencionar el grupo.

Es dedicado únicamente al SesshRin, habemos muchas escritoras y dibujantes en él, y tenemos también a quienes hacen lindos videos :*

Estamos preparando un concurso de San Valentín de OS, por si hay interesados en leerlos o participar, el link del grupo está en mi perfil. Bueno ahora respecto a mí y a mis fics...

He pensado seriamente en muchas cosas y siempre termino cambiando de opinión, así que me seguirán viendo por aquí pero como lo mencionaba en SIRBY, dependerá de ustedes que actualice los fics... Es realmente bello escribir para personas que aprecian tu trabajo y por suerte todavía tengo varios lectores fieles, pero el tiempo no es una variable que esté siempre de nuestro lado. En fin.

También quiero decirles que ya me pueden encontrar en Wattpad con el nombre de iblwee (Annie Blue) donde estoy subiendo la versión novela de Infiltrada, porque como van las cosas en fanfiction, dudo que suba pronto actualización :v de hecho me habían dado ganitas de borrarla de nuevo. Pero no lo haré por las personas que siguen ahí para esa obra y sus nuevos lectores.

Hoy no podré responder reviews, pero en la semana les mandaré MP a los usuarios y a los guest les contestaré en el próximo... XD ahora sí, ya pueden leer...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

17

.

Viernes 06 de Noviembre de 2015

Rin había mandado su reporte apenas una hora después de haber regresado de la planta textil. Habían ido a pasear y conocer la ciudad pero Hakudoshi no los había acompañado, Rin se enteró después de que había regresado a Nueva York por cuestiones laborales. También encontró en su celular personal, el que usaba para sus amistades, que Ayame la había llamado incontables veces. Ya la visitaría a su regreso. De momento tenía que mandarle el contrato que les mandó ATEP a los señores Rivera para que lo firmaran. Había sido aprobada la empresa bajo nuevas condiciones y ellos tenían que decidir si tomarlas o no, después se encargaría de trabajar al lado de Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Rin, tu teléfono —le dijo Byakuya, la joven estaba sentada en su cama en posición de chinito mientras revisaba sus correos en su computadora portátil.

—Ah, sí —contestó—. ¿Qué pasa Jakotsu?

— _No me lo vas a creer —_ sonaba sumamente asustado—. _¡Había un nido de cucarachas en mi departamento!_

—¿Qué? —Rin se sorprendió bastante, Jakotsu les tenía pavor además de ser un obseso de la higiene, aquello era increíble.

 _—Hay un puesto de comida justo afuera de mi departamento, de ahí comenzaron a llegar las malditas, y se colaron entre los muros y están en las paredes_ —sonaba realmente desesperado— _. Van a hacer una limpieza y los exterminadores están sacando todas mis cosas —_ Rin le había dado una llave de su departamento para emergencias.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en mi piso? —le preguntó—. Puedes dormir en mi recámara, a menos de que vayas a meter a alguien... En ese caso se quedan en la sala.

 _—¡No te preocupes! Muchas gracias_ —Jakotsu cortó la línea al momento y Rin se sorprendió un poco, quizá la había llamado con la intención de pedir asilo y no de avisarle exactamente lo que ocurría.

—¿Visitas indeseadas? —preguntó Byakuya sin levantar la mirada de su celular, Rin negó.

—Tuvo una emergencia —se levantó—. Voy a la piscina a buscar al señor Rivera.

—¿A él? —cuestionó su amigo—. ¿O a su hijo?

—Cualquiera que pueda imprimir y firmar el contrato —salió de la recámara. Llevaba sus shorts pequeños de dormir y una playera de delgados tirantes, aún no se quitaba el brasier así que los tirantes rosa palo de éste se notaban más que los blancos de su playera. El calor ameritaba no traer prenda alguna pero no se iba a pasear desnuda por ningún lado que no fuera la ducha.

Caminó despreocupada hasta que escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru al final del pasillo , se quedó quieta observándolo. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, abierta, y unos shorts obscuros. Había ido de compras definitivamente. Su gruesa voz la hizo estremecer, y lo odiaba por eso. Aunque se había mostrado fuerte e incluso burlona con él, seguía despertando sus sentidos y eso le dolía, porque una parte de ella quería gritarle que lo quería pero su orgullo se interponía con mucha más fuerza. Tomó aire y siguió caminando.

—¿Estás seguro? —Rin no fue capaz de escuchar lo que decían al otro lado de la línea—. Continúa indagando, esto no lo voy a pasar por alto, sí, sí, espera a que regrese y me enfrente a ello yo mismo —Rin lo alcanzó y él guardó silencio al verla, pero ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver y salió por la puerta abierta—. Te llamo más tarde —y cortó la llamada.

Rin siguió su camino hasta llegar a la alberca donde Alex tomaba una piña colada mientras se relajaba, la saludó con una mano y la invitó a acompañarle. Rin se sentó en el borde y se quitó las sandalias para meter sus piernas al agua. Le comentó lo del contrato y Alex le dijo que lo podían tratar al día siguiente, su padre tenía que firmarlo y ya se había retirado a descansar. Hablaron de trivialidades y Rin buscó vuelos a Nueva York próximos, tenía que regresar, pero antes debía hacer un calendario con Sesshomaru Taisho para comenzar con la campaña de los señores Rivera.

Aquello no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque una parte de ella le gritaba mentirosa.

—¿Has disfrutado tu estadía? —preguntó Alex, Rin respiró el fresco de la noche y asintió. Realmente era un lugar maravilloso. Le encantaría vacacionar así más seguido—. ¿Qué harás cuando regreses a Nueva York? —la pregunta que se había estado haciendo tiempo atrás.

—No lo sé, tal vez acepte una oferta de trabajo por allá, aunque no lo creas tengo algunas buenas propuestas —Rin había estado buscando algo lejos de ese lugar, sin embargo, Nueva York era la cede de muchas empresas y sí quería resaltar en el medio, debía quedarse ahí. De momento no tomaría ninguna decisión hasta enero. Se tomaría ese tiempo para ella. Asistir a todas las clases de Jakotsu, realizar el turismo propio de estar en Nueva York, tomarse días para no hacer nada más que sentarse junto a la ventana a leer. Se regalaría esos dos meses para ello, y terminar la campaña de los Rivera.

—Nunca dudaría de ello —aceptó él—. Eres una mujer muy activa y pronto estarás de un lado a otro en un trabajo que te llene.

—Sí, eso espero —contestó con media sonrisa.

Sesshomaru los observaba conversar a la distancia. Hakudoshi le había dado malas noticias, y una parte de él se alegraba de recibirlas... Porque posiblemente Rin era inocente de todo y él, bueno el idiota más grande por segunda vez. Si podía confirmar lo que sospechaba, ni pidiendo perdón lograría que Rin volviera a su lado. Y se odió en ese momento. Se odió por tener un carácter tan susceptible, por ser explosivo y sobre todo por haber dudado de la mujer con la que más disfrutaba estar. Sin embargo esa era solamente una posibilidad, todo lo demás apuntaba a que Rin no era ninguna víctima. Decidió acompañar a la pareja de la alberca, le serviría para probarla y para preparar su agenda de trabajo.

—Siento interrumpir —comentó al momento de posarse detrás de la castaña, se quitó las sandalias y se adentró en el agua, sentándose a una distancia prudente de Alex donde tenía una excelente vista de las piernas de Rin.

—No interrumpe señor Sesshomaru —comentó el joven—. Yo estaba por retirarme —se levantó y salió de la alberca—. Señorita —se despidió de Rin y los dejó solos.

—Tenemos que organizar la agenda —dijo ella primero—. Mándame tu horario disponible a mi nuevo correo, pídeselo a Hakudoshi, y yo me acoplaré a tu tiempo libre —de todas maneras no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte —le contestó con tono ácido y ella le regaló una encantadora sonrisa, haciéndolo sentirse completamente desarmado.

—No todo el mundo vive acerbamente, como usted comprenderá señor Taisho —ouch, eso era trampa—. Ahora, me iré a descansar mi vuelo sale mañana —realmente no había comprado los boletos aún pero ya había visto las opciones y se iría en la tarde con Byakuya.

—Que tenga linda noche, señorita Ko —Sesshomaru la sorprendió con un tono de voz aterciopelado y ella vaciló por un momento. De no ser por su determinación, una pequeña luz de esperanza se hubiese formado en su juicio, sin embargo sabía que él actuaba para provocarla y no caería en sus juegos.

—Ya ve, no es tan difícil —le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a la casa con el pulso elevado. ¡Ese hombre! Y tendría que lidiar con él por unos cuantos meses... Sesshomaru simplemente era imposible y sabía que trabajar con él en esas circunstancias no iba a ser nada placentero. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar un trabajo por su mala relación con él.

—No prendas la luz —dijo Byakuya cuando ella entró a la recámara, Rin se tiró en la cama y suspiró. Su compañero ya se había puesto un pijama y miraba su celular con el brillo al mínimo.

—Regresamos mañana, sólo tengo que pagar los boletos, hay que estar en el aeropuerto a las dos de la tarde —aunque le hubiese gustado más alargar su estancia en México, no quería causarle molestias a la familia Rivera ni mucho menos soportar más del tiempo necesario a Sesshomaru.

—De acuerdo —Byakuya no tenía planes para el día siguiente, su trabajo ahí había terminado.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sábado 07 de Noviembre, 2015

Koga marcó el número de Ayame. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle cuando contestara.

— _¡Hola! Soy Ayame y seguramente no me encuentro en casa, puedes marcarme al celular o a la oficina, pero antes deja tu mensaje después del tono y me comunicaré contigo más tarde..._ —Koga suspiró derrotado. No sabía que la pelirroja no había contestado su llamada porque estaba secándose en cabello con la secadora—. Hola, Ayame. Habla Koga —se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a dar vueltas en su oficina—. ¿Cómo te va?, me preguntaba cómo estabas. Hace un rato que no hablo contigo... Y ehm, estaba pensando cómo estabas... Así que tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo, obviamente —un chico entró a su oficina y él se sentó en el sillón, esperanto terminar aquel mensaje sin sentido—. Pero saliste, supongo —hizo una mueca pensando que podría estar con algún idiota—. Así que llámame un día de estos... O esta noche —y cada oración lo ponía más nervioso que la anterior—, ando por aquí en el bar... Y voy a seguir por aquí... —el chico que lo esperaba puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya es suficiente por ahora, habla Koga, ¿ok? —colgó resignado sabiendo que aquel mensaje había sido una medida desesperada.

—Amigo... —el moreno nunca lo había visto decaído.

—Lo sé —interrumpió Koga—. Ahora voy —su amigo asintió y salió del lugar. Koga respiró profundo y se quedó pensando en Ayame y en las palabras que le había gritado antes de salir de su apartamento. Y tenía razón, quizá en ese momento había empezado a salir con algún idiota o con un hombre que la supiera valorar, y esa idea le molestaba más que la primera.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Kagome aprovechó que el abuelo estaba repuesto para darse una larga ducha y despejar su mente. Se arregló un poco y después tomó su bolso para ir al muelle a buscar el yate de Inuyasha. Lo vio de lejos cargando cuerdas de un lado a otro, lo había limpiado y se veía realmente agradable, lo había descuidado mucho por atenderla a ella como pareja y nunca le había reclamado que consumiera la mayor parte de su tiempo. Kagome respiró hondo, había sido una tonta.

—Hola —le dijo acercándose, sin subirse al yate, Inuyasha se sorprendió de verla.

—Hola —contestó con una sonrisa, escrutándola con su ambarina mirada—. Bienvenida a bordo —se acercó para ayudarla a subir, llevaba una gorra de sol tapando su cabello platinado.

—¿Puedo subir?

—Claro —le tendió su mano y Kagome la aceptó—. ¿Recuerdas el yate?

—Yo creía que lo recordaba, pero hace mucho que no vengo —Kagome rió y se mareó un poco y apretó la mano de Inuyasha, buscando estabilidad dentro del yate—. En ese muelle de allá hay un yate idéntico al tuyo —comentó sonrojada pues se había acercado a buscarlo ahí hasta que lo vio.

—No esperaba visitas —señalo un cilindro metálico con hielos y una botella de agua.

—No te apures, sólo vine a darte las gracias, por haber ayudado con el abuelo —Kagome no dudó en ningún momento, sabía a qué había ido y no iba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Kagome soy la misma persona, haría cualquier cosa por ti —"Excepto casarte" pensó Kagome, sin embargo aquello ya no le importaba—. Sólo no puedo darte lo que quieres...

—Tú eres lo que quiero —contestó ella—. No el anillo, no la boda, eres tú Inuyasha —sonrió sonrojada y él abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Nuestra vida juntos, eso es lo que quiero. La extraño, te extraño —sonrió—. Vi a los maridos de mis amigas y tú eres más mi esposo sin estar casados —tomó las manos de él con las suyas—, de lo que esos esposos jamás van a ser y es suficiente para mí.

—¿Y estarías dispuesta a borrar lo del matrimonio a futuro? —preguntó ansioso, él estaba seguro de que Kagome era la única mujer que quería en su vida, y verla ceder con algo que anhelaba tanto lo hizo sentir igual de importante para ella.

—Si prometes entregarte a mí y quererme...

—¡Ya lo hago! ¡Te he amado por siete años!

—¡Déjame terminar! —alzó ella la voz más que él e Inuyasha guardó silencio—. Tienes que destapar el drenaje aún cuando se tape con mi cabello —él asintió—. Y también —dudó un poco—, me tienes que dejar comer galletas en la cama.

—Está bien, sí —aceptó Inuyasha—. ¿Y?

—Eso es todo —Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado y la tomó de la mejilla y besó sus labios—. ¿Ya puedo volver a casa? —Inuyasha deshizo el beso para hablar.

—Supongo que sí —Kagome volvió a unir sus labios con los de él—. Pero estos no pueden venir —tomó los pantalones caqui de el peliplata.

—¿Mis pantalones?

—Correcto, ganaste una batalla grande, amigo —Inuyasha suspiró resignado.

—No nos vamos a casar, pero me tengo que deshacer de mis pantalones —ella asintió—. De acuerdo, los dos ganamos.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Kagura había pasado una velada realmente encantadora la noche del día anterior. El medio en el que Kohaku se movía era bastante denso y el crío se desenvolvía en él como pez en el agua. También tenía la idea de que Kohaku iba a comportarse como un novio meloso, incluso sobreactuar su papel... Sin embargo fue bastante considerado con eso. La presentaba como Kagura, no como su novia. Aunque si les preguntaban directamente si estaban en una relación, la respuesta de ambos era que sí. Pero ya estaba cansada. Además tenía que ir al tocador con frecuencia a retocarse el maquillaje para que nadie notara el golpe que llevaba en el rostro. Sólo que no encontraba el momento adecuado para decírselo a Kohaku, se veía realmente feliz en esa fiesta.

—Te noto cansada —Kohaku la llevó a un lugar apartado de la multitud—. ¿Quieres que regresemos ya? —la oferta era bastante tentadora. Kagura moría de sueño.

—Todavía no son siquiera las once... —dijo en cambio. No quería arruinarle el momento a Kohaku.

—Yo me duermo temprano, generalmente y me siento cansado —fingió un bostezo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Pues nos vamos —sonrió Kagura y dejó que él la dirigiera a la salida, se despidieron de algunas personas que se topaban en el camino y al momento de salir Kagura sintió el saco del muchacho sobre sus hombros.

—Hace frío —murmuró sin verla y Kagura dejó salir el aire. Ese chiquillo no se iba a dar por vencido con ella. Lo peor era su dulzura, estaba destruyendo la muralla que ella había construido para mantenerlo alejado.

Durante el viaje de regreso ninguno dijo nada. Kagura miraba por la ventanilla y Kohaku no despegaba su vista de su celular, el chofer de repente murmuraba las estrofas de las canciones que salían de la radio, y ese era el único sonido que percibían. El muchacho contestaba algunos mensajes a sus amigos quienes le reclamaban por abandonar la fiesta tan temprano, pero Kohaku realmente prefería pasar tiempo con Kagura a solas, además se había percatado que durante la fiesta estuvo muy incómoda, a pesar de que se esforzaba por esconderlo.

—Hemos llegado —Kohaku se precipitó a bajarse para abrirle la puerta a Kagura, ella aceptó su ayuda.

—¿Quieres una copa? —le preguntó mientras andaban por el camino del jardín.

—¿Planeas emborracharme para seducirme? —le preguntó seria y Kohaku rompió a reír.

—No, no necesito emborracharte para conquistarte —se jactó y entraron a la casa, Kagura se lo pensó unos momentos.

—De acuerdo, tomemos una copa —siguió a Kohaku hasta la cantina de la casa. Era un lugar bastante pulcro y espacioso. De hecho tenía muebles muy pequeños y eran muy pocos, estilo minimalista. Eso hacía que el lugar se viera y se sintiera todavía más grande.

—¿Vino tinto? —ella asintió, prefería el tinto antes que el blanco y muy pocas personas la entendían. Punto para el crío. Lo observó servir dos copas, le ofreció la primera y ella la tomó gustosa.

—Por nuestra falsa relación —brindó ella.

—Por nuestra nueva amistad, que es sincera —contestó él, eso la tomó por sorpresa. Pero era lo más sensato que le había dicho respecto a su situación, Kagura chocó su copa con la de él antes de darle un sorbo.

Estuvieron hasta la una de la madrugada hablando y tomando un poco de vino tinto, incluso Kohaku sacó trozos de queso manchego y jamón serrano para acompañar. Kagura perdió la noción del tiempo, sin embargo a lo mucho habían tomado una copa y media cada uno así que no podía culpar al alcohol por estar en un ambiente tan ameno y divertido. No supo en qué momento dejó de ponerle atención a su plática y su mirada se quedó perdida en el movimiento de los pequeños labios masculinos, no lo pensó, simplemente se acercó y lo besó. Kohaku se quedó inmóvil un segundo, tenso, y después la apartó un poco asustado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupado. Kagura parpadeó un par de veces. ¡Demonios! Ella misma le había dicho que no tenía esperanzas y luego lo besaba.

—Yo, lo siento me dejé llevar —confesó, decir que era culpa del vino sería una vil mentira.

—¿Qué esperas de mí, Kagura? —le preguntó el tenista cambiando su expresión por una mucho más seria. Kagura se congeló.

—Tu apoyo —no mintió—. Estoy pasando momentos difíciles —se alejó un poco.

—También dejaste claro que no tenía oportunidad —le recordó—. Pero yo creo que en el fondo quieres dármela.

—O tal vez sólo soy impulsiva —mintió, era demasiado calculadora, pero aquello había salido de la nada, ese beso no debió haberse dado y sin embargo una parte de ella no se arrepentía, quería más. Y eso la llevaba a pensar si realmente había tenido alguna vez una conexión con Ryura, porque no sentía ese freno sentimental que sienten las mujeres tras terminar un matrimonio.

—Yo más bien diría que me deseas, aunque el hecho de que sea menor te detiene —Kohaku se paró y se colocó justo enfrente de ella, su fleco caía seductoramente sobre su frente y sus ojos no vacilaron en ningún momento. La veía fijamente a ella. Kagura no pudo contestar, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza con el simple hecho de tenerlo enfrente, impidiéndole el poder salir corriendo, que de todos modos era algo que ella no haría.

—No sé por qué, pero siento que me estás retando, Kohaku —Kagura no retrocedió, ni se hizo a un lado, al contrario, lo tomó de la corbata y se acercó más a él—. No quiero lastimarte.

—Ya te dije que si salgo dañado será mi culpa.

—Recuerda esas palabras entonces —Kagura lo haló hacia ella buscando los dulces y suaves labios de Kohaku, él la aceptó gustoso, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. La pelinegra aprovechó para enredar sus piernas alrededor de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo sabía perfectamente, estaba siendo imprudente, la verdadera cuestión era: ¿por qué no se detenía?

Kohaku se separó y limpió la barra con el brazo, tirando casi todo al suelo, Kagura dio un respingo cuando la cargó y la tendió sobre la barra, separando sus piernas para hundir su rostro entre ellas. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y su sexo comenzaba a humedecerse, Kohaku le pasó la lengua con parsimonia por la sedosa tela negra y ella arqueó la espalda sobre el frío mármol de la barra.

—Kohaku —gimió. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan deseada? Antes de casarse. En esos momentos era como si fuera virgen de nuevo, su esposo era bueno en la cama, sí, pero nunca la había hecho sentirse tan atractiva como para perder la cordura y el temple en un encuentro sexual.

—Creo que es mejor que me detenga —dijo él alzando la mirada para buscar la de ella. Kagura cambió su expresión de éxtasis por una de preocupación, claro era mayor, seguramente ya no era tan atractiva después de todo—. Si continúo, no podrás irte de mi lado —ronroneó juguetón y comenzó a quitarle las bragas poco a poco. Kagura ahora tenía el juicio nublado, se sintió tonta por dejar que su autoestima se bajara de esa manera, sobre todo tratándose de una falsa alarma.

—Kohaku —habló seria—. La única condición que pongo, es que no presiones las cosas —y le acababa de dejar el campo abierto para que anotara todos los goles que quisiera.

El moreno terminó de deshacerse de su ropa interior y la dejó caer al suelo para adentrarse nuevamente entre sus muslos, regalando caricias húmedas que recorrían en su totalidad su mojada intimidad. Kohaku encontró ese el momento perfecto de demostrarle que no era un _crío_ como ella lo llamaba. Empezó por lo más sensible, mordisqueó y succionó con cuidado aquel punto tan placentero. Kagura tuvo que apretar sus manos en el borde de la barra, si no se sostenía de algo, sentía que caería al vacío. Kohaku actuó entonces con sus dedos, atacando la calinosa cavidad femenina en sincronía con su lengua.

—Oh, Kohaku —Kagura sentía sus mejillas arder, sus nudillos ya estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre el borde de la barra, se retorció un poco apretando a Kohaku contra su cuerpo y luego alcanzó el orgasmo. El chico se alejó de ella para verla, la tenía completamente. Sin embargo el cansancio era muy presente en ella, se inclinó y le miró el rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era errática, las ojeras se marcaban demasiado y además tenía el moretón del golpe que le había dado su marido.

—¿Quieres dormir? —le preguntó acunándola contra su pecho, ella asintió, sin abrir los ojos, en ese momento estaba cayendo los brazos de Morfeo, apenas fue consciente de que el chico la llevaba cargando, sintió que le quitaba la ropa y le ponía una más cómoda, la cubrió con mantas y se perdió completamente en el sueño.

.

~O~O~O~

.

— _Don't stop us now, the moment of truth, we were born to make history_ —Rin iba cantando mientras el chofer del taxi manejaba camino a su casa con Byakuya como copiloto, Rin iba en el asiento de atrás pero ambos entonaban las estrofas del cover de Pellek de la canción _History Maker_ de Dean Fujioka—. _We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around. Yes, we were born to make history!_

—Esta versión es asombrosa —aceptó Byakuya.

—A mí me gusta más que la original —comentó Rin, preparándose para el sermón de Byakuya.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —ahí estaba—. La original siempre será más hermosa.

— _Born to make history_ —contestó Rin—. El talento de Pellek para convertir cualquier canción a versión metal es hermoso —contraatacó—. No es que la versión de Dean me guste menos, de hecho reconozco que es muy bella pero mi estilo es más con Pellek —Rin dio por terminada la plática del tema—. Santo cielo, es tardísimo.

—Te dije que cenáramos en tu casa —le reclamó Byakuya. Rin había insistido en cenar en el aeropuerto después de que arribaron a Nueva York.

—No hay mucha comida en mi casa —además seguramente Jakotsu se la había comido.

—Llegamos —indicó el taxista, Byakuya pagó y sacaron las maletas.

—Tendrás que dormir en el sillón si Jack está en mi cama —le dijo Rin, sabiendo que Jakotsu no se iba a quedar en el sillón de buenas a primeras y menos si no le había avisado que regresaban.

—Creo que tendré que hacerlo —su compañero dobló los ojos, subieron por el ascensor, ambos estaban cansados.

Llegaron al piso de Rin y se acomodaron en el estrecho pasillo con las maletas mientras Rin buscaba las llaves. No sabía si Jack se encontraba despierto a esas horas. Tomó el llavero y abrió la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, Rin encendió la primera y encontró a Jakotsu en la sala, y no estaba solo. Un joven de unos veinte años lo acompañaba, Rin lo conocía de las clases de zumba pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que podría ser gay, no lo parecía.

—Buenas noches —dijo Jack que abrazaba por atrás al chico castaño claro con ojos verdes que los veía espantado, sin embargo el maestro veía únicamente a Byakuya. La mano del maestro de zumba ya estaba perdida dentro de la playera del chico y la otra dentro de los jeans... No quería saber lo que hacía ahí. Lamió uno de los pómulos del muchacho con el ansiado piercing que Rin le había comentado y después soltó al chico—. No los esperábamos esta noche —el joven de ojos verdes se acomodó la ropa con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

—Yo... será mejor que me vaya —salió corriendo del departamento dejando a Rin y a Byakuya con la palabra en la boca, sin siquiera haber podido pronunciar la queja.

—¡Jack! —gritó Rin un poco molesta.

—Dijiste que si traía a alguien, nos quedáramos en la sala —le recordó, perdiendo el tono seductor de momentos antes—. Y ahora mi presa salió corriendo como gallina despavorida. Tendré que desquitarme con alguien más —se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.

—Pues te dejo a Byakuya a tu cuidado —Rin entró al pasillo que la llevaría a su recamara—. Sólo déjenme dormir —cerró la puerta para cambiarse.

—¡Rin! —Byakuya tocó la puerta pero ella no abrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —se estaba poniendo la pijama.

—No me puedes dejar fuera de la recámara —se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya lo he hecho, Jack tiene las mantas en el sillón.

—Exacto, sólo hay un sillón —Rin terminó de vestirse y abrió la puerta.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se asomó por la puerta—. Buenas noches Jack.

—Lo que sea —el ahora malhumorado profesor de zumba se tumbó en el sillón y extendió la manta sobre su cuerpo. Aquel chico le había jurado que era heterosexual y justo cuando lo había convencido de lo contrario, lo habían interrumpido en su momento dominante, el que rara vez dejaba que los demás vieran. Y la mirada de temor del amigo de Rin lo había puesto aún más duro. Sin embargo aquel sujeto no era su tipo. Ese sujeto pintaba del tipo de hombres que buscaban relaciones serias y él era todo lo contrario, además de que le gustaban los hombres mucho más jóvenes, siempre les dejaba claro que él era demasiado libre para las relaciones serias.

El domingo por la mañana Rin despertó con el brazo de Byakuya sobre su cara y casi cayéndose de la cama. Lo empujó hasta el otro extremo de la cama y se volvió a acomodar en su lado de la cama. Un delicioso olor le quitó las ganas de seguir recostada. No pudo evitar recordar el día que había despertado después de tener relaciones por primera vez con Sesshomaru, ella había pensado que se había ido pero en realidad había salido de la cama a hacer el desayuno. Era prácticamente imposible que se tratara de él, sin embargo la idea le parecía buena, como una fantasía...

—Byakuya —Rin lo movió pero no recibió respuesta, bostezó y abandonó la cama para ir a la cocina a ver qué había preparado Jack para el desayuno.

—Buenos días floja —le dijo desde detrás de la barra, Rin se sentó y volvió a bostezar.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó intentando peinar su cabello con sus dedos, sentía que no había descansado lo suficiente, o Byakuya no la había dejado dormir con sus movimientos. Parecía aguja de reloj, tenía que darle a la vuelta a toda la cama antes de acomodarse y quedarse quieto.

—La una de la tarde —Rin interrumpió su bostezo para regresar a la recámara en busca de su celular, se suponía que Sesshomaru le iba a mandar su horario de trabajo, cuando regresó había un plato de ensalada frente a ella.

—¿Qué hiciste de desayunar?

—Tú no comes carne... Ni huevos... Ni nada delicioso de origen animal, así que te preparé algo verde.

—¿Compraste lo demás? —alzó una ceja.

—No, lo rescaté de mi casa antes de que me tuviera que salir —Rin asintió y comenzó a desayunar. Había dormido demasiado. Abrió el correo de Sesshomaru.

"Señorita Ko, le adjunto una tabla con mis tiempos disponibles para el proyecto de los Rivera la espero a las dos en punto en mi oficina"

—Este hombre está demente, es domingo —Rin escribió lo mismo que había pronunciado y lo envió, con palabras más sutiles pero igual de pesadas. Después apagó su celular y terminó de comer su ensalada—. Necesito un baño.

—Con agua fría —dijo Jack, Rin lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Tu piel, está roja —Rin usó el cristal de la vitrina para verse, está más que roja—. ¿Te asoleaste?

—Muchas veces —y había olvidado ponerse bloqueador en varias ocasiones—. Al menos no me veo tan pálida como de costumbre.

—Oh, mientras bailas siempre estás roja, no eres tan pálida —le recordó el maestro de zumba y Rin asintió.

—¿Te llamó? —le preguntó a Jack, haciendo referencia al joven de la noche anterior y él asintió.

—No creo que lo vea ahora, hasta que recupere la privacidad de mi departamento —Rin apreciaba eso—. Posiblemente el martes pueda volver.

—Bueno, Byakuya se va a quedar aquí unos días —Rin no perdía la esperanza de que sus amigos se emparejaran, sin embargo no quería forzar las cosas, se acababan de conocer y se llevaban mal.

—Tu amigo no es mi tipo —lo mismo había dicho Byakuya y Rin sabía que se complementaban, pero para que eso ocurriese, necesitaban conocerse de verdad, vivir un par de días bajo el mismo techo ayudaría bastante.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **Recuerden que sus reviews apoyan a que los autores sigamos publicando!**

 **Un beso y feliz año atrasado :***

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **HasuLess**

 **Star fiire Lupita Reyes**

 **Kagoyame**

 **DreamFicGirl**

 **Rocío A**

 **NekoDBZ98**

 **Yoo Joo**

 **Kagura**

 **Abigz**

 **DomPath**

 **Indominus Dea**

 **Cleoru Misumi**

 **HoolieDaniSars**

 **Guest1**

 **Serena Tsukino Chiba**

 **ZY  
Alexa Grayson Hofferson**

 **Is Tisho**

 **Gaby Gutierrez**

 **Milly Taisho**

 **Cochita D**

 **Lin**

 **Another Angel Down**

 **Claudy 05**

 **Angellimar**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Vic del Eien**

 **Fabricio**

 **Sabastu**

 **Aleliz**

 **Secretito**

 **Mizuai**

 **Tatistus**

 **Dark Thalassa**

 **Sus reviews son lo mejor de este mundo y lo que me mantiene escribiendo para fnafiction ~**


End file.
